


A Thousand Years (and thousands more)

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Gods AU, Greek Gods AU, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Time Travel, cat and mouse chasing, check pictures and background in thread, daniel chasing ong, daniel whipped for ong, ever-lasting love, femme fatale ong, half in olympus half in earth, hot then angst with a happy ending, jumping across eras and settings, lots of hot smut with a bit of romance, mature romance, no ages or clear genders, no set time periods, ong pabo fool for ong daniel, ongniel forever, ongniel through the ages, ongniel trash, scientist forever, sexy powerful yet hopelessly in love daniel, similar relationships but different, slight angst, slight comedy, sticks rather close to myths, time doesn't exist in this story, various characters and settings, warning: messed up relationships because its gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 128,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Eros (Seongwoo) comes to Olympus after being absent and wondering Earth for several centuries. His purpose is to clear his name and exact revenge on Hera(Daehwi), his long-term rival and the god responsible for spreading the rumors ruining his reputation. At a party in the Olympian palace held with him as the guest of honor, Aphrodite (Jihoon) who is Eros' best friend and usual partner in love-related pranks assists Eros with his plan. To seduce Zeus (Daniel), Hera's husband, and show Hera that he's still superior than him in all ways and he shouldn't be messed with. The god whose sworn against taking a permanent lover didn't expect that Zeus would fall in love after their fling and chase him throughout Earth attempting for a continued affair and to prove that his feelings for Seongwoo are ever-lasting.





	1. The Olympians (and other lesser gods)

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists without any specific time frame, unclear genders and ages, and with a variety of settings and time periods. The characters (all gods) have similar relationships and attributes as the original Greek gods in mythology but I have changed their names and some characteristics and relationships so that it fits the W1 members and is a bit more approachable/realistic. 
> 
> The first part has all of the related gods on the timeless, unchanging, grand Mount Olympus which existed before Earth was created in a mix of genders wearing traditional Greek clothing. Later the settings and clothing as well as looks are different for Ongniel depending on what country and decade they are in. Carefully look at the details to avoid confusion as we jump around.
> 
> I understand at first you might be weirded out by their relationships and switching genders but i hope that you will keep an open mind. This society is different, there is no concept of age, affairs are common, I will not show any explicit details of Daehwi with Daniel or of Jihoon with Woojin. Woojin and Sungwoon are not fully bad gods and Daehwi you can picture in the diva-ish way that he imitates Rihanna, more comical than b*tchy and not as hateful/psycho as Hera in myths. Daniel here is also not as frivelous and violent as Zeus in myths, nor did he sire as many of the gods in this story.
> 
> To easily picture and understand more of this world and the gods themselves (including the relationships and attributes I changed from the original myths after careful research and consideration), look at this thread I will be updating as we go on:  
> https://twitter.com/Heartykeykeke1/status/1099979829150048256

Most of the kids during their break time were running or climbing about like animals escaped from the zoo. Three of those elementary schoolers however were immersed in their mythology books. The substitute teacher told them all about Korean mythology this week and they were fascinated by it, even ordering extra books from the library to absorb those tales and compare the information. Each text seemed to tell different tales, even the origins and powers of the gods there were different.

“Look at this! So, we’re not the only country that has origin myths. This book has myths from America, China, Greece and Rome.”

Sousuke pointed to the large picture-filled book he had resting on his crossed legs. The other boys, Inseong and Eunhoo, sitting on either side of him took their noses out of the books they had to see what their friend was excited about.

“Oh, really? Are they interesting?”

“Yeah, it seems so. I mean, I haven’t read too much yet. I’ve just seen the pictures. But in Greece and Rome, everyone seems to be naked in the pictures haha.”

“Naked? Where? Oh, wow, that’s definitely a man’s wee-wee.”

“Right? It’s weird. Our gods look way cooler. At least they’re clothed. You think those gods just never got cold? Are those countries always warm? They don’t have a winter?”

“No, I’m pretty sure they get cold too. Maybe the artists were just lazy or they always draw their people naked.”

“Or maybe they do often walk around naked. Even in the winter. Maybe it’s just not that cold.”

“Yeah, that could be.”

“Huh, still weird though. Our gods are better.”

“But it sort of seems like they have copies of our gods too? Isn’t this Daniel?”

“Yeah, that’s another thing I wanted to tell you. In Rome, they call Daniel as Jupiter. In Greece, they call him Zeus.”

“Do they have Daehwi too, his cute but kind of psycho wife?”

“Yup. In Rome they call her Hera. In Greece they call her Juno.”

“Same powers?”

“Pretty much exactly the same. Same powers, similar personality, and the symbols you recognize them by are the same.”

“Oh, that’s sort of interesting. I wonder why they copied us. They can’t come up with their own gods?”

“They have their own as well. It’s just that the big ones overlap, the Olympians. They mention Mount Olympus as well. Sometimes it’s called something slightly different but the idea’s the same. A grand palace that sits on top of a humongous mountain so high in the air that it’s forever surrounded by clouds and fog.”

“Hmm, very interesting.”

“Our gods are still better than their copy-cat versions, right?”

“Definitely.”

“Hey, do you think they’re real? The gods?” Sousuke wondered a moment later as they returned to their book.

“I think so.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“Why not?” the boy who spoke earlier pouted.

The boy who had disagreed shrugged. “They’re just stories people made up to try and make sense of the world. Before humans learned about science. They don’t need gods to explain things anymore.”

“On the contrary, boys. Gods are very much real. Science doesn’t explain nearly as much as you think.”

They looked up with a gasp, smiling guiltily at Teacher Ong, their new teacher that told them all about these myths in the first place. They shouldn’t be insulting the importance of these stories. Of course, they knew that at one point in history they had been extremely important. People had believed them enough to build temples to worship and made sacrifices to appeal to angry gods that affected their daily lives. They still had shrines dedicated to each god around the country, though the amount of believers had been gradually dropping down the last few decades. It might be just some interesting, unusual stories now to them, but it wasn’t likely to him. He wouldn’t have told them about it during their history class if he didn’t think it was important.

“Sorry, teacher.”

“He’s the one that said it wasn’t real, not me.”

“What? That was you, you big liar!”

The three boys started to bicker and wrestle.

The slender, handsome teacher with fair skin and raven locks dressed in a flowy white dress shirt and black trousers squatted down next to them. He chuckled and smiled kindly. Even though they’re just little boys, they were temporarily awed by his almost unnatural beauty.

He was as handsome as any actor or webtoon protagonist. The other female teachers and staff went absolutely gaga whenever he was around, balking when he passed, fawning over him when they interacted, and giggling uncontrollably when he was gone. It was like he had the ability to cast spells on people.

They blinked and shook their heads, gazes shyly directed down at the books, realizing they had been staring. They apologized for their rudeness. Even the professor’s laugh was strangely enchanting.

“Believe me, I’m used to it. Anyway, about gods. You wouldn’t want to spite them, so even if you believe them it’s better not to say too much out loud. They might just be around and they might hear you, who knows. Gods can take nearly undetectable human forms, remember?

It’s true that science can explain most natural phenomenon these days, but we can never be sure what’s really true. On top of that, just because something like an element can be explained, doesn’t mean that there isn’t someone out there who has the ability to be able to manipulate it.

The same idea as with super heroes like Marvel. If you believe they might exist, then you should also believe that gods might exist as well. After all, they stem from those original stories. The gods of the past were then the super heroes of the current times. They are equally possible to exist or not to. One in the same basically.”

“Ah~” They went, nodding their heads with looks of understanding.

“We didn’t think of it like that before.”

“You’re right teacher. They could very well be out there somewhere, disguising their powers for some reason. Just like Flash and Storm.”

“You are really the best at explaining things, teacher. Thanks for teaching us about gods. It’s really interesting.”

The teacher with styled-up rave hair smiled warmly and patted each of them affectionately on the head. This made the boys bashfully flush and giggle. It wasn’t every day when you’re idol praised and acted affectionate towards you.

“Seems you really like it. Even studying about it on your research. It’s good to see kids wanting to learn. Do you have any questions so far?”

The substitute teacher spent the rest of the recess explaining some extra stories and answering the questions the elementary kids had about gods’ various powers and complicated relationships. The only thing that he couldn’t answer was why they were so promiscuous, especially the notorious Casanova, the king of the Olympian gods, Zeus.

That was a huge society difference that the kids wouldn’t be able to understand. Humans lived on a lateral time frame, an extremely short one. They were born, went to school, started work, got married usually once or at least to only one person at a time, had kids, had grandkids, retired, and then died. That was their life on repeat for hundreds of years.

However, gods like Seongwoo—known as Eros or Cupid in other countries and books—they lived hundreds of thousands upon thousands of years. The same standards and expectations didn’t comply. If humans could get sick of dating one person for even less than a year, imagine how gods felt when they were put in some sort of arranged, political marriage with someone they possibly didn’t even get along with? Especially when the idea of divorce didn’t exist? Of course promiscuity occurred frequently.

For Seongwoo, it was more natural than breathing practically. Since he was the god of love, desire and attraction. He had the ability with his specially designed Olympic arrows made of special gold taken from the first ocean trenches created to make any human fall in love with each other. Though that love was really more like lust, especially when used with the gods.

He didn’t believe in something like eternal love, or really love much in general. At least he didn’t think it was mutual—one of the two or both was really just blinded by attraction which they confused with love. Which was why that love never lasted with gods. Humans he had sort of seen it with, but he figured that was more likely because of friendship, kinship, and attachment, fear of being alone, these sort of emotions they merely claimed as love because they couldn’t separate and define it well.

Humans were extremely emotionally complex compared to gods. Especially compared to Eros. Rarely was he the sort to feel anything like sadness or anger or even extreme happiness. The only joy he got was from personal entertainment. He disguised himself as a human, infiltrated himself in their lives during a particular time period to observe them and learn what had changed over the decades since he’d last visited Earth. Then, he’d grow bored and dabble with their relationships here and there with his powers.

He’d stick around sometimes or pop in here and there on his experiment targets to see how they were fairing. Thus far, even his powers on humans had not shown him that eternal love existed. Something always happened and the love either faded or twisted to something else that could easily be described by some other sort of feeling.

Ironically, he was a god of love yet he didn’t believe in it nor understand it and he’d never felt it himself, nor did he want to from what he’d seen over the eons since the beginning of his creation, when Earth was still basically a baby. Love made people act silly, sometimes just down-right insane. He didn’t want to be an emotional mess who couldn’t control his actions properly. Seongwoo was content merely to meddle with others emotions while keeping his carefully in check, gaining amusement from the suffering of those who had the misfortune to fall in that misery which was ‘love’.

 

 

“That one. Oh, he’s perfect. Absolutely the best choice of a lover for you.”

Seongwoo cackled evilly as he stared at one of the teachers. They were all currently in the teachers’ break room, eating lunch. The tables were situated in a giant oval. The teachers of the elementary school brought their own packed lunches and ate them there, talking amongst themselves or playing on their phones.

The man Seongwoo was fixating his dark, round, twinkling eyes at was the PE teacher. Seongwoo didn’t choose him actually because he was rather burly and ugly like Shrek the Ogre. The real reason that he chose him was that he was consuming the very things that Jisung--also known as Hermes or Mercury in other lands--detested.

“Ugh, he’s eating carrots and drinking…is that mint tea? For the love of Aphrodite. Ugh. Disgusting. I know you can be cruel, but that’s too much. You’ve known me for forever, Seongwoo. Do you hate me that much my friend?”

“I don’t hate you, Jisung, my dearest buddy. But I am quite livid at you, to be frank. For telling Hera of all people that sort of thing. You are the one that started that horrendous rumor.”

“I didn’t think that she would—” the rather cutely handsome man with the rather large nose and fluffy, light brown hair that flared out in wings at his ears reminiscent of the winged headband he wore in his Olympian guard spat out in defense.

Jisung was caught off abruptly by the raven-haired god’s sharp eyebrow raising and chilly stare of defiance. Seongwoo was known to be playful, collected, and even-tempered, so that look was about as threatening as Zeus raising up his thunderbolt or Poseidon raising up his golden trident.

“Okay okay, calm down please. So, I honestly had a feeling she might tell a few people, since she doesn’t like you and all. It was just a harmless prank. You know me. I do that from time to time. It relieves my stress and the boredom. You try having to fly back and forth relaying messages and finding people. It’s a real pain in the neck,” he grumbled in a whiney tone, pouting as he stared down at the table at the white, sticky rice in his dosirak box.

Seongwoo who was always concerned about maintaining his diet and never eating anything greasy had a Greek style salad and cucumber sandwich in front of him. He hadn’t much touched it since he was busy scanning the room for his target. He had come to this area for one reason alone and that was to exact revenge on Jisung for starting this rumor he’d just recently heard about.

Apparently, half of Mount Olympus were laughing at how the infamously beautiful god became uglier than the deformed Haphaestus because he had clumsily shot himself in the face with one of his arrows. They were convinced that he was a terror to look at.

This was extremely amusing news to many gods, especially Hera who disliked his popularity, looks, and confidence from way back in their academy days. That’s what he got for flaunting and bragging about his beauty, proving that if he really wanted to, he could get anyone to fall head over heels for him even without using his arrows.

Not that he wanted anyone to love him, god no. But he somewhat enjoyed the idea of having another sort of special sort of power—that of being able to manipulate anyone with his looks when an advantageous occasion for it arose.

For centuries when he was a younger god, a huge chunk of the Olympian gods lusted after him which was nothing compared to the humans. That swelled his pride and gave him various advantages in his lifetime, especially when it came to mastering his plans and getting anything he wanted for a fair price. No one dared to cross him less they suffer at the hands of his tricky arrows.

Crossing Eros was one of the worst ideas that a god could ever do. He might appear frail and be known for his slight clumsiness and lack of game or directional skill and he certainly wasn’t strong or flashy or commanding. However, he was known as being both irresistible and formidable—he had charms, he had looks, he had impressive powers that affected any and all beings. He was also a willful, unsympathetic, and wild free-spirit who had no qualms about using his powers on those that vexed him.

Seongwoo was rather surprised that his long-time friend and occasional partner in Olympian related pranks, Jisung, had decided to do that to him. They were both known for being tricksters, along with Aphrodite. Jisung was the less of the three, only pulling small pranks and spreading rumors here and there to relieve his stress.

It was sort of like a Pomeranian biting the tail of (two larger dogs here). It just wasn’t at all a smart idea. Jisung was known to be witty too, so Seongwoo didn’t expect that he hadn’t thought the consequences through. Which meant he had something else up his sleeve.

“You wanted to start drama, right? Between me and Hera? Or is it me and Apollo? That’s why you’re insisting that you’re not going to go up and tell everyone it was a lie.” Seongwoo crossed his arms and full-on glared at Jisung.

Finally, Jisung stopped playing innocent. His thin lips curved up as he snickered and nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. Sharp as ever. You know me well.”

Seongwoo grudgingly smiled, half-amused, half-irritated. “We think alike. That sounds like something I might have done. But what to do? I don’t really feel like seeing Hera anytime within the next century or so. Once every four to five hundred is more than enough, for him as well I suspect.”

“Aren’t your arrows in need of sharpening? It’s been like, what…three hundred human years now? You’re overdue for a visit, Seongwoo. You must know that.” Jisung bumped him on the elbow with a pushy tone.

Seongwoo shrugged and sighed. He didn’t like going to Mount Olympus. He preferred to stick with humans and cause messes (experiments in his mind). When he went up to Mount Olympus, there were always complications, noise, and drama. He had too many rival and jealous gods up there that he didn’t care to deal with. He only really got along with Haphaestus, Hermes, Iris, and Aphrodite.

Daehwi--or Hera/Juno as he was known in his female form to many around the world--was the biggest creator of drama. Daehwi and Seongwoo had been rivals ages before Daehwi had married Zeus. Seongwoo had used to enjoy their rivalry. He was greatly entertained by pissing Daehwi off by proving how he was better and stealing away his boyfriends with his powers of seduction.

Things changed once Daehwi was arranged to marry Zeus—known to the Koreans as Daniel--however. He lorded that over Seongwoo day and night. Seongwoo could hardly say anything because well, Daehwi was now a queen. Even if Seongwoo was better at almost anything else and superior in every way from looks to powers to wit to athleticism to art to successfully bringing people together in matrimony by making them think their lust was love—Daehwi won simply because of that fact.

Even though Seongwoo didn’t at all envy Daehwi’s situation with Daniel. He had heard that Daniel was notorious for gallivanting around both Olympus and Earth and every area between, screwing any being he found remotely attractive. He caused all sorts of problems and abandoned his post—the throne—more often than not, leaving Daehwi in charge of most affairs, events, and necessary decisions in Olympia.

Obviously, anyone would be cross from all that stress and constant humiliation. People thought of Daehwi as an incompetent husband that couldn’t even keep his husband staying for more than a decade in Olympus at a time.

Seongwoo didn’t really think like that necessarily. He hadn’t met Daniel, only ever heard of him, but from how he thought of it, Daniel was just one of those sort of beings that were hopeless. He saw others as conquests to boost his ego and he had a high-level of desire. It was possible that he didn’t like Daehwi and Seongwoo couldn’t really blame him there. Daehwi might have moments where he was cute and certainly he was a beauty. However, he was also quite proud, full of himself, naggy, and temperamental, not to mention his jealousy made him quite cruel.

According to what he had heard from some of the stories of what Daehwi had done to those lovers of Daniel’s that he caught. That certainly hadn’t painted him in a positive light amongst humans, though most god on Olympus found those tales amusing over a bottle of wine fresh from Dionysus’ kegs.

“My arrows could use sharpening, its true. I just don’t feel like dealing with Daewhi. Can’t you go for me, Jiji?” Seongwoo attempted a cute pouty look, bringing up a pet-name he hadn’t used in decades.

Jisung pat his shoulder, smiling sweetly in a rather annoying, mocking fashion. Seongwoo pouted further and whined when he shook his head that he wouldn’t.

“Why not just go really quick for a single day? We can make a party out of it at the palace. You can greet everyone and then get out of there swiftly that way. Seems to me, you’d be getting bored down here.

You can go up there and shut him right up the second that he sees your perfectly fine, unfairly gorgeous as ever face. Then, you can go on as you usually do slicing him up with that smooth yet wickedly sharp tongue of yours and showing that you’re the superior god that likely should have been queen in his place.”

Seongwoo snorted. “As if. I would never take up that position. You know I don’t stay anywhere long.”

Many gods had their own private quarters in wings of the grand palace of Olympus. Others chose to stay in their own smaller palaces or grand mansions on the out-skirting hills that were more surrounded by thick, fluffy clouds. Seongwoo was solely the Olympian god who was fully a nomad. He had no official living quarters, not on Olympus or otherwise.

He preferred it that way. He liked to wonder and he didn’t like to be found and bothered with Olympian politics and drama. Having a place that others knew of meant that many admirers would seek him out or people who wanted a person they liked to become infatuated with him.

He’d tried settling down in one place on Earth once and he hadn’t been able to deal with it for more than half a century. It drove him nuts and made him feel completely trapped and suffocated. He much preferred not belonging anywhere and being a free god who travelled and lived in the moment wherever he happened to be on Earth, mingling and adjusting his living style, dress, and speaking habits to fit in with the times. He learned much more that way and he was almost always entertained by something fresh.

The idea of being stuck up there in the clouds and temples that never changed through the eons because the idea of time, aging, progressive thinking didn’t exist was dreadful to him. Even more so dealing with a man like Zeus. He shivered even at the thought. Having no lover ever was better than having a constantly unfaithful, infuriating, wondering lover who gave him nothing but worries and headaches and dumped extra duties upon him.

Seongwoo wasn’t the sort to worry or deal with responsibilities. He was one of the only gods who didn’t have any specific sort of job to perform. He merely had to carry his arrows about, flinging them here and there to encourage love between humans to keep them procreating so that humans didn’t die out. He hardly had any cause to do this anymore though as there were recently problems with overpopulation. Because even without his arrows, humans were good at acting on their desires. Almost as promiscuous as the gods these last two centuries.

“Yeah, and I sort of get why you do. That’s why I hang around down here with the humans more and more recently between messaging duties. They’re interesting.”

“Indeed, they are. I bet you would get to know them even better if you were to date one as well.”

Seongwoo attempted a flirty wink that was attractive only because of his face not because he was at all skillful at it. Jisung groaned and covered his face as if he were suffering a great amount of pain. Seongwoo smirked, reaching in his shoulder bag for his stash of magical golden arrows that glowed at a touch from his elegant, pale, slender fingers.

“Please don’t! I’ll go, fine! Let’s go right now! You must go with me though or they won’t believe me. They’ll think you made me do it with some sort of threat like this or promise because I desire some human. I’d prefer not to have them think of me that way while I still have scraps of my reputation left.”

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes, fingers still flexed around the thin miniaturized arrows that were now glowing strangely from inside the bag as if he’d turned on some golden flashlight.

“You swear if I do go up there that you will definitely say you lied from the beginning? Not that I’ve gone to some special doctor or that I’m morphing my features? Do you swear it? I just have to attend one single stupid party and then I can return to Earth?”

“Yes, I swear on my wings. Please just do not make me get kissed by someone who tastes of carrots and mint. I beg you. I will be puking for the next decade.”

Jisung rubbed his hands together, whining and acting cute, wiggling around like a worm. That was one of his many nicknames in fact, since he was nimble, flexible and incredibly slim. Jisung the worm. Ji-worm.

“I don’t know why you wouldn’t just tell Daehwi yourself. Why do I have to go up there? Are you really that bored?” Seongwoo was back to pouting which caused a large amount of staring and giggling from the staff.

“Yes, I really am. Anyway, it’s not like Daehwi would believe me anyway. Her and Apollo are the most amused by this. I bet they wake up cackling to themselves and saying, ‘Seongwoo is such a dumbass, did he really think he was better than me?’”

“Ugh, they probably are. I can imagine that. And it’s what’s really pissing me off.”

Seongwoo sighed heavily and then stood up abruptly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. It was black with three white stars in a triangular formation sewn into it. Besides his arrows and black wings, that was another of his symbols. It was the same as the moles marking his cheek.

Jisung sulked at his lunch. “Do we really have to go right now? Can’t we eat first?”

“No, we can’t. We eat for taste not because we must. You will hardly starve and waste away from skipping one mean, you glutton.”

“Hing…” Jisung stood up reluctantly with a childlike whine. “Why are you so impatient? That’s quite unlike you.”

Seongwoo clicked his tongue in irritation, hand on Jisung’s slim arm. “I can’t possibly stomach any food when I know that those two are mocking me and thinking they’re better than me. As if, not in a million years.”

“It has practically been a million though, so it’s about time that—”

“Shut up and move!” Seongwoo snapped, dragging his irritating, lagging friend away from the tables.

The other teachers watched the two handsome teachers argue and go curiously. They left their lunches abandoned on top of the break room tables.

 

 

Poseidon, the god of the sea, earthquakes, and storms was busy at work amongst the ocean with the god of the West Wind, Zephyr, and the god of the rainbow, Iris. Sungwoon oversaw causing slightly turbulent waves with controlled pokes and glides of his golden trident. His tan, sculpted body was decorated with an outfit made of seaweed, dark pink coral, and golden shells tangling fashionably, strategically covering and accentuating his masculine looks.

Jaehwan’s gray robes were as gentle, free-flowing, and conservative as his nature which suited the bringer of the warm, light spring breeze. He was cheerful, talkative, and rare to anger, which made him the worst person to work with Sungwoon who was his polar opposite.

Sungwoon appeared to just wake up angry, Jaehwan figured it wasn’t comfortable living under the salty, cold water in his palace made of nothing but sharp, cool gems, smelly shells discard from sea creatures, and coral. He thought his cozy cave with his piles of blankets as soft as clouds sounded far more pleasant to sleep in.

The wind god was discussing this, how the temperamental ocean should move or at least change his bed as he flew in lazy circles above the other, occasionally blowing gusts of warm, light wind.

Sungwoon merely let him ramble for the moment, determined for once that he wasn’t going to lose his temper and let the slight, jabbing insults wash over him. Wind powers were nothing compared to his fierce storm related powers. He only had to put up working with Jaehwan during the spring each human year which was almost over. That was hardly anything. He spent much more time working alone in the sea just as he preferred.

The other wind gods didn’t bother him like Jaehwan. They were quiet and not as friendly, enjoying to work from a distance in total silence. The wind god’s husband was making splendid rainbows for humans to enjoy with sea water dripping from his pitcher, except he appeared in his female form.

Since creation, Iris had either been instructed or preferred—as many of the beauties did--appear to humans and work in female form. Minhyun, the god of the rainbow, was wearing a pale pink, almost lavender shaded gown like cherry blossoms that flowed to his ankles, his blossom adorned, chocolate brown hair flowing in waves all the way down his curvy back. Golden straps tied around his slender waist and legs to hold the gown and sandals in place. His pale, graceful arms were adorned with golden accessories.

The goddess Iris was an incredible beauty in the form that humans knew here of with the most gorgeous ivory, pale-pink tinted wings. Her dress was elaborately made and elegant which was starkly different from her husband’s gray loosely fit rags.

At first glance, one would think they didn’t match. The only thing they appeared to have in common was the fact that they were fast fliers and had connections to the Spring season. In their ancient language, Iris combined the meaning of messenger and rainbow. During the Spring, Iris was to act as the personification of a rainbow, bringing smiles and happiness to the humans who had suffered a bitter, depressing, cold winter. Any other time he was to work in Olympus as a helper messenger to Hermes. However, he was mainly the handmaiden/servant and personal messenger of Hera. Though Hera preferred Iris to work only in his male form because his female form was so incredibly beautiful, staff and other gods grew distracted and Hera didn’t like having a rival for people’s attention. Eros and Aphrodite were enough of beauty rivals as it was.

Minhyun could even use his pitcher to carry water from the river Styx and dump it into the clouds serving humans a way to link mortals to all realms, even that of the underworld. He was able to travel quickly between Olympus, Earth, and Hades’ domain because of how swift-footed he was. He was only second to Hermes by a small margin.

Minhyun was well-known and Sungwoon greatly respected and liked him (enough that he had frequently pursued and been constantly rejected but he was too proud to bring that up). Sungwoon and Minhyun had been working together in harmony for thousands of years. Jaehwan, however, had only been around a couple thousand and he hadn’t been able to grow used to him, let alone become fond of him.

Sungwoon very rarely visited Olympus either so he rarely had the chance to see Jaehwan there. It was just so unfortunate, however, that today he would be spending an extended amount of time in his company. Since they were going to have a party for a special guest who hadn’t come to visit Olympus in decades. Iris had insisted that all gods attend and that Jaehwan would enjoy a party at the Olympian palace, which rarely happened on such a grand scale as the one Hermes was preparing today.

Sungwoon’s mood worsened as he thought about the responsibility he had at hand and even the thoughts of the beautiful god nearby him raining sea water into the clouds he gathered for him didn’t help much. Usually, a beauty cheered his frequent moods instantly.

“Well, even if I gave you a bed as similar as mine, it would be a waste of material and space. I suppose I could cut it in half since in terms of height you’re like half the size of me. As short as a dwarf really. It’s hard to believe you’re the brother of Zeus, one of the tallest gods in exis—"

“Enough! Forget it! I’m not going to this stupid party! I can’t stand to be with this guy for ten more human seconds! I’ll go rot in hell with Hades before I go!” Sungwoon shouted, slapping his impressive, golden trident with the sharp hook-shaped prongs, hilt wrapped in pearls, seaweed, bits of coral, and dark red shells turned almost pink from the sea water he was often touching.

The ground shook violently, creating a large wave that gathered height and speed, rushing towards a couple of ships that were on their way to the harbor to dock. They were not meant to have caused any storms today. The sailors who relied on the god of the sea for safe travel and who were usually given signs to follow from the clouds were sure to be feeling betrayed.

Sungwoon stilled, eyes widening. He cursed out gruffly, “Shit.”

Jaehwan sat cross legged in the air with an impish smirk, shaking his head.

“Now you did it. That temper of yours. Tsk, tsk. What an unpredictable grump you are, Woonie. I think you need to see what the human’s call a shrink. Take some anger management classes. How many disasters have you caused, really? So unnecessary. Those poor humans living in Indonesia. Leave them alone already.”

Sungwoon raged, causing more tremendous, furiously swirling waves, “This is all your fault! If you would just stop annoying me while I’m working, I wouldn’t get pissed off and take it out on the sea. My powers are much stronger and sensitive than yours.”

Jaehwan became immediately offended, then flying about lazily on his side as if he were laying on a cloud bed high enough to be out of the worst of the splashing water. “Hey, I can make a fierce breeze that blows over some trees and crashes into houses at least. I’ll show you.”

He started to fly towards land. In a flash and powerful yet graceful flap of ivory and pink wings, Minhyun was before him with a serious expression on his soft featured, very pretty face. Jaehwan stopped immediately, eyes drifting down and head drooping like he’d already been berated. Minhyun had yet to say anything but could get across a hundred words with one mere look of his deeply expressive, sparkling, fox-shaped eyes.

His tone was so soft and airy despite that it would be difficult for anyone to decipher if it belonged to a female or male. It hardly mattered—what was beautiful and enticing just was. Even if it was laced with anger and irritation.

“Jaenie, that’s quite enough. We have a party to get to. There’s hardly time for displays of whose powers are more destructive today. Like you said, let’s leave those poor humans in Indonesia alone. A tree can cause much damage and sadness to a family. Spring should be a happy occasion.”

They all gazed at the large waves and earthquake tremors heading for the island, wincing in a similar fashion. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

Sungwoon sighed heavily, turning his back on it. He didn’t want to watch yet another disaster he was responsible for and the misery and suffering it would cause those innocents. He was now broodier than ever, though many would say that made him all the more alluring and attractive. It was a look that suited him, or so many seemed to think since they’d seen no other look from him in a couple thousands of years.

The only ones that had likely ever seen him smile were his brothers and his lovers, on occasion. That certainly wasn’t when he was working or surrounded by people he found noisy, bothersome, or annoying. Maybe he might have smiled and flirted once or twice with beauties like Iris to get on his good side, but nothing had ever come from that.

Minhyun had always been kind to everyone but he had been busy with work and not interested in taking a lover. The first and last lover had been Jaehwan, which was an interesting story. Jaehwan had made himself an enemy of Apollo by accidentally causing the death of a boy they were fighting over. He had been a prince of Sparta ages ago and it had caused quite a grave issue.

Jaehwan had not been able to forget him until one fated day while flying across the sea spreading the spring breeze he came across Iris flitting about on the rainbows he cast, gathering water from the Ocean. After talking for one minute, he’d fallen head over wings since he saw it as fate—In their ancient language, that boy’s name was the same as the flower that Minhyun was named after in the Greek language.

Minhyun had found Jaehwan refreshing and intriguing—he wasn’t like any of the Olympian gods and there was something about how endearing and sweet he was with no ulterior motives. Jaehwan loved Minhyun deeply, treated him like the most precious person in existence, and he had no desire to show him off just for his looks nor was he the sort that would pursue another love interest. He was the only person that Minhyun had ever been able to trust and after a couple thousand years of marriage he knew expertly how to control the rather impulsive, thoughtless free-spirit.

“Sorry, love. Did I make you upset? I wouldn’t have really done that, you know. I’m not a cruel bull-dowser who takes my anger out on innocents, you know that. Here, you must be famished after carrying that full pitcher around.”

Jaehwan took the black pitcher decorated with gold designs of bugs, fruits, and flowers under his arm, the other soundlessly materializing an apple out of thin air.

Sungwoon rolled his eyes, thinking how pitiful it was how much Jaehwan showed off his useless talents like fruit conjuring and fluffy breezes. Like he cared at all. It was such a sissy power, just like the guy himself. He was nothing but cute with big ears and puffy cheeks and zero muscle definition.

It was even more irksome that he was taller than him. Sungwoon hated nothing more than being made fun of for being short. That was probably because his brothers Daniel and Dongho had lorded their impressive heights over and bullied him about it since the beginning of time.

He didn’t care much for all the sweet, shy, loving grins and looks they were giving each other then. Didn’t they have any sense of propriety? Did they not care that they would make other gods bitter who didn’t currently have a lover present?

“Ugh, get a room at the palace or get back to your cave. No one wants to see that,” He grumbled, flicking the tip of his trident to splash sea water on them.

“Hey! Watch it! Talk about rude!”

“That was quite uncalled for, Sungwoon!”

Sungwoon cackled as he materialized his grand chariot, made of gold and decorated with intertwining shells, seaweed, and coral strips. It was drawn by his special black and dark green serpent horse beasts with their thick, coiled tails. He was still laughing maniacally as he hopped on and splashed the beasts, signaling them to go forward.

If he had to go to Mount Olympus, he might as well go a bit early and joke around with his brother he hadn’t seen in a while. The best stress reliever for them was either a new lover or each other. If the guest of honor was who he suspected, he might just get lucky with both. That made him dread this social event a bit less.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his entire gray ensemble dripping and saggy, nearly falling off the one shoulder it slung on his waify frame. He glared after Sungwoon’s chariot, tisking his tongue in annoyance. Minhyun who never looked more beautiful than when he was wet in any form and who was quite used to it considering his job was more concerned in wiping his face and hair with a silken handkerchief from Olympus.

He grumbled with a scowl that was no fiercer than the gusts of wind he controlled, “My horses are much more impressive, if he ever saw them. But he’s an arrogant donkey-rear that only has an interest in himself and showing off what he has. He’s got zero interest in anything but himself.”

The son of Astraeus Titan of dusk and Eos the goddess of the dawn was the sole being who had fathered two immortal horses, Xanthus and Balius, which were known by the humans who studied ancient mythology to have been the loyal companions of Achille in his battles.

“Exactly,” Minhyun hummed and nodded with a soft smile.

“That is why I ignored all his very direct attempts to win me over. I cannot stand men like that. Arrogant and overbearing and showing off their powers, causing destruction and hardly feeling guilty for more than a minute about it afterwards. His temper is even worse than that. What if I made him angry and then he tried to drown me with a huge wave? Or what if he locked me up in that palace and I couldn’t fly out? That’s just a horrific thought.”

“Aw, don’t think of it. I’ll never confine you, you know that. As long as you’re with me, the sky is the limit, darling. Feel free to stretch your wings and fly off anywhere you want. You know where to find me and that I’ll always be waiting. Even an entire millennium. Because you’re the only one for me, my flower.”

Minhyun blushed and giggled as Jaehwan held him close, nuzzling and blowing ticklish warm air on his neck, blowing away his brown, wavy locks. That was such a bratty abuse of his powers but Minhyun didn’t scold him for in this case because he liked it. It was quite pleasant and arousing.

“Hmm, don’t start anything, Jaenie. You know what that does to me.”

“I do. Which is why I’m doing it. You know, the cave is just a minute away if we dash…” he murmured wickedly, pressing his lips to the god’s collar just above the neckline of the dress.

“S-stop it, you tempter. You also know that Daehwi will be furious at me if I am the last to attend. Surely he will have some message for me to relay.”

“It’s not your duty right now. Spring isn’t over. Just ignore him,” Jaehwan grumped, pouting and puffing out his cheeks with a childlike look of disgruntlement.

Minhyun pressed and rolled the soft, puffy, cloud-like cheeks in his hands with an affectionate grin. “I know that. But in the case of special events, things are a bit different. He will make my life miserable in other seasons. He’s not a patient person, that Hera.”

“Damn you, Daehwi. Why does he have to take out his issues with the ever-frolicking Daniel on my baby? I hate that. I should go mess up his perfect hair at least. That will tick him off and you won’t be the one getting the heat for it. Let’s go.”

Minhyun giggled, smiling serenely, looking more beautiful than any amount of cherry blossoms. “Yes, let’s do that. That sounds like a splendid idea. Get a bit of petty revenge for me, my dear.”

They clasped hands and started to fly up into the wispy clouds leisurely flapping their white, glistening wings, not really in any sort of hurry. That was barely 25% of their maximum speed.

Jaehwan impishly grinned, a look that Minhyun was clearly fond of. “My pleasure to.”

 

 

Guanlin--also known as Haphaestus, a son of Zeus and god of fire, metalworking, and stone masonry among all other sorts of blacksmith related acts—was as usual working hard in his workshop at his anvil crafting Olympian weapons. He was the sole blacksmith that crafted, fixed, and sharpened all tools and weaponry of the Olympian gods and oversaw keeping the fires in the hearths of the palaces burning especially in the cold nights and dreary, lengthy winter seasons.

He had his own stone cottage that doubled as his workshop in the back section set under a volcano. As he slammed down his massive hammer onto the clanking metal which was a great stress and anger reliever, the volcano the workshop area was located under would have minor eruptions here and there, making it a place that few wanted to visit outside of Hermes and his husband who had no other choice but to.

Not that anyone ever wanted to visit Guanlin. He had been sent to live outside of the Olympian palace a couple hundred years after birth when he was developed enough to work and fend for himself without the care of his parents and the Olympian servants.

It had nothing to do with his personality. Guanlin was the considered one of the kindest, mild-tempered, and a considerably peace-loving god. He caused no conflicts with any Olympians and was responsible for going out of his way to teach mankind over the eons how to create and use tools made from elemental properties, spreading the knowledge he had to mankind which led to civilization and development.

The advancement of man from their ‘pre-historic,’ ‘ice age’ and ‘caveman’ times as the humans called it was solely Guanlin’s achievement. That was acknowledged positively by all other Olympian gods, even something that his parents Daehwi and Daniel were proud of. Though a small chunk of that was also credited to his brother, Seonho--also known as Athena--a great weapons master and military strategist who was also a beauty that could transform into female form.

The reason that he was cast out was because of his deformity which was a shame on his parents as well as something for him to be bullied and out-casted for. They had put him out for the betterment of his life and arranged for him to be married to the most beautiful of the available gods (to keep him from causing trouble with the gods fiercely rivaling for the beauty’s affections as well as an apology gift to their son who Daniel gravely missed).

That husband of his was known as Jihoon, known by the humans as the goddess of love, fertility, and beauty called Aphrodite. He was born from foam, had no known lineage, and was known to be extremely flirty and seductive on top of being heavily fashion conscious.

“Are you going to go the part in that? It’s hideous.”

The haughty god had curly blonde hair that in his female form reached all the way to the floor and glowed like the golden sun Helios dragged during sunrise. That was not nearly as attractive as his face which could easily be mistaken for female or male if only one were to see that much of him, and that paled in comparison to his body which was plush and curvaceous, just begging for any being to put their hands upon it. Which he of course had several times—it was even softer and squishier than it looked, seeming to mold into the shape of your palms perfectly.

That was just one of his incredible abilities though, subtly shifting his looks and shape to suit your tastes. Jihoon didn’t necessarily do it consciously, it just happened without him being fully aware of it. To each person, Aphrodite looked different, like their ideals.

To Guanlin, Jihoon appeared to have glistening, flawless skin like fresh cream, his features were soft and youthful, his hair reminded him of sunflowers in the midst of summer on Earth. Beauty in their land said nothing about one’s personality, however. That was not something he could change about his husband, no matter how often he wished that it were possible.

“What do you care? I’m hideous no matter what I wear, remember? Those were your words. That’s why you abandon me at any function and hang out with Ares. Since he’s so much more attractive, easy on the eyes, and not an embarrassment to your name.”

JIhoon put his hands on his curvy hips, suddenly switching for no apparent reason to his human form. His slightly fit chest morphed to a pair of large bosom, stretching out the white and golden toga that was crossed over his chest to the max, the ample, creamy flesh nearly spilling out the sides and easily visible. The outfit was cut in a special way so that it revealed his slender, hairless, toned legs up to the plump upper thighs as well as his slender waist and a teasing glimpse of hip-bone.

He was absolutely scrumptious and scandalously seductive in that uni-sex outfit no matter what gender he appeared as. Jihoon angry and flesh about to burst from the skimpy garment was extremely distracting. It was a good thing that Guanlin had an unusually low sex drive for a god. Otherwise Jihoon might have found himself thrown on top of that searing hot anvil and roughly ravaged to dare tempt his husband like that.

That was his usual tactic to get out of any sort of argument that losing would be very unfavorable to him though. Jihoon used his superior looks and incredible body shape to manipulate others for centuries, sometimes to purposely cause chaos between interested gods or men for his own entertainment.

“You would hardly be an embarrassment if you would just dress in something that wasn’t black and soot-covered. At least take a shower before you arrive. And don’t you dare think of coming in any of your work clothes, especially your glasses. They make your deformed, unseemly eyes all the more grotesquely apparent. I laid out an outfit that will take away from your arms as well. I insist that you wear it, if you are to come to this party. So as not to embarrass me.”

Guanlin’s deformity wasn’t so apparent. His eyes were off-set a centimeter and a bit too round like an owl. One of his arms was a couple centimeters longer than the other. The gods were sharp and extremely look conscious and detail oriented, so they ended up noticing and commenting on this much more than humans were. Since they were designed to be the epitome of perfection.

Some gods had the ability like Jihoon and Daehwi to shift genders and morph their features slightly. Guanlin was not one of them, unfortunately. Doing this often was not looked upon positively, anyway. The gods didn’t like pretenders and they had known each other for millennia, so they knew the way they originally looked. There was no getting away with changing their features more than a tad, even for Jihoon who was known for it.

“Oh, thanks so much. I can really tell that you care about me.” Guanlin’s tone was heavy with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes and wiped his sweaty brow, smearing some dust and grime that came from the weapons on his forehead.

Jihoon looked there with utter disgust, though it appeared cute on his attractive, sensual yet soft features. It was irritating how good-looking he was, a reminder that he was inferior and monstrous in comparison.

Which was the reason he had smashed all the mirrors that Jihoon dared bring in the house. Though since he was beauty-obsessed they always seemed to pop up, mocking and testing his patience and mild-temper continuously. His deformities had always been a sensitive subject for him which was why he often threw himself into his work since there was no way for him to change those.

“I do care about you, Guanlin. I’m your husband. It’s my duty to care, no matter how ugly and inferior you are to me. If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t have bothered to lay out clothes for you. I don’t like to see you being ridiculed or stared at either, you know. So try and hide your flaws and not be as miserable as the last time.”

Jihoon snapped, making Guanlin doubt if those kind words were really the truth or some practiced speech. Jihoon knew that if it was revealed to his father how much he disliked him that he would be furious and drive him out of his cottage.

Guanlin couldn’t care less if that happened, to be honest. He could admit that Jihoon was attractive enough that they had lain together once every hundred years or so when he was thoroughly drunk and easily swayed by Guanlin’s muscles, masculine calloused hands, and gentle, sweet nature. However, while sober they had yet to have more than ten minutes of decent conversation. They had nothing in common, for one. Guanlin wasn’t much of a conversationalist, for two.

Jihoon was famous for having numerous affairs that were hardly kept quiet, for three. The largest one being with an Olympian god they all were well-acquainted with that Guanlin had an intuitive sense that Jihoon would much rather be married to.

“You don’t need to pretend so much. I’m not going to tell on you. That’s too troublesome and it would be cruel. We’re stuck together no matter if we like or detest each other. I’ll bury myself in work and keep on ignoring you as you gallivant around, showing off your beauty and seducing and tricking whoever you please. I don’t care. Though if you really are worried about losing my father’s favor, might I suggest that you not get caught with Ares so easily tonight?”

He enjoyed teasing Jihoon about that one issue in the past because of his flustered, pink-faced, fiery eyed reactions. Of all the people that Jihoon had gotten caught with, the one that made him the most embarrassed and angry about was that time that Guanlin had tricked him, revealing to a huge chunk of the Olympian gods in broad daylight that Ares and Aphrodite were having a serious affair.

Jihoon insisted with a slightly raised, shaky pitch, “I’m not meeting him anymore.”

Guanlin snorted, speaking with a tone of pity and looking at his husband like he was an adorably precious kitten that got its head stuck in a tissue box. “Oh, honey. Sorry but you’re really obvious, you know that? It’s blatant when you overly dress up that you’re going to meet him. Like I said, I don’t care, so you don’t need to pretend so much. Go have fun whoring around. That’s what you’re best at. I’ll see you at the party then.”

“Hmph. All you’re good for is irritating me and making our house full of dust! See you there. I’m going out to meet a friend.”

Jihoon turned around with a flair, the long fabric of his robes that also worked as a dress in female form whipping the air with a graceful flourish like a professional dancer. It might have been at one time enticing but Guanlin was beyond used to it, indifferent mainly.

“What friend?” His voice took on a note of teasing while his hand gripped the hammer he held, a tingle of growing fury and anxiousness slipping through his thick, toned forearm. Here he had thought that bringing Ares up directly would keep his husband from going out of the cottage.

“Eros, of course! He’s here, I’ve just been informed. It seems he’s the special guest. Hera’s been trying to keep it secret. That miserable, jealous witch.”

Guanlin chuckled with amusement and finally cracked his first smile--a crooked smirk that softened the misplaced, oddly shape form of his eyes.

There was only two of the beauties that could rival those beauties that preferred their female forms. One was known as Iris and the other was known as Eros. Eros and Aphrodite had a long history since their school days. They had been friends before Guanlin was created and before Hera and Zeus were forced together.

They enjoyed teaming up to cause chaos on gods and mortals alike, showing how dangerous the power of love could be and how formidable they were. Their meddling with Helen of Troy had caused the disaster which was known as the Trojan War. They were quite the intimidating, terrifying pair, despite the picture they created together was an awe-inspiring piece of art.

The humans had cults dedicated to who was the more desirable, which made Hera hate them all the more. That was another of their pastimes since eons ago—pissing Hera off, especially Eros. Hera considered Eros his only rival, even now. Hence, he deliberately made certain that Eros not be called for any social gathering and had spread various rumors of him being important, losing popularity on Earth, and recently deformed from a clumsy incident with an arrow.

Though Guanlin suspected that that was created and spread mostly as Apollo’s revenge from that Daphne incident. That idiot had that coming to him, quite honestly. Why would you continuously make fun of the archery skills of someone who had the power to screw up your love life?

If there were anyone that he wouldn’t dare cross besides his parents because of their ranking, it was Aphrodite and Eros because of their abilities. Eros was worse—his desire and infatuation spells were longer lasting and difficult to break out of.

“Oh, Seongwoo is back, is he? That’s splendid news. Now I’m looking forward to this party. For once. That should make for a nice amount of entertaining drama.”

One of the few things that the married couple had in common was their fondness for Seongwoo.

“I’m very much looking forward to the look on Daehwi’s face when he sees that Seongwoo is just as gorgeous as ever and now determined to get back at him. I wonder what sort of scheme he has in mind. I do so hope that he’ll let me be a part of it. Things have been decent since I lent her my girdle to seduce Daniel as a distraction. It may have gone over well, but I’m itching to bother her again. Daehwi is extremely entertaining when he rage-fits.”

Jihoon smirked and giggled sweetly behind his dainty, creamy hand adorned heavily with jewels and gold, hand crafted bracelets from the master himself for their wedding anniversary (because if not, Jihoon might take it out on his anvil and tools again which were a major pain in the neck to fix or replace as he’d learned his lesson the first couple missed anniversaries). It was funny how Jihoon wanted the benefits of a happy marriage without doing much to attempt to make him happy himself.

Guanlin used to be certain that it was just in the spoiled beauty’s nature to be selfish, vain, and care about appearances extensively. Until that was, he met Ares. Now he wasn’t much certain about anything with Jihoon and expected there might come a day when Jihoon left him.

He told himself that he didn’t care, that there wasn’t an ounce of love and affection between them anyway. Jihoon wouldn’t be missed and Guanlin preferred to be alone, so being abandoned wouldn’t be all that bad. Though every once in a while--like if he heard or suspected they were meeting because Ares was visiting between his war escapades every couple hundred years or so--Guanlin would get this painful prick in his chest and he’d find himself angrily hammering away for several days, unusually irritated.

Jihoon always acted unusually sweet, attentive, and caring when he came back as well for a couple weeks, as if he felt guilty though that wasn’t the case for his other secret lovers. Which meant likely that he felt something deeper for Ares that he didn’t feel for others. That sort of terrified and infuriated Guanlin in a way which led to him picking on the pair, such as the public defamation. It hadn’t to his disappointment slowed them down for meeting for long, however.

Hopefully Jihoon was meeting Eros today and not lying. Guanlin hated the lying even more than the unfaithfulness. At least when it came to that god in particular. Not just because people would think of him as a fool for allowing it to happen, but because he wished that Jihoon would simply be honest, about what he thought of him and what he wanted. If he wanted to be with Ares instead, if he really didn’t feel anything for him after all these thousands of years they’d been married, he’d rather know about it.

So that at some point he didn’t get his hopes up because those times that Jihoon acted sweet and affectionate with him, wearing lovely smiles instead of disgusted looks and irritated scowls—those times baffled him and stirred his iron heart and coal-hardened emotions. The thought that at some point he wouldn’t have that infuriating confusing beauty in his life someday was unpleasant and he’d rather prepare himself for it.

While Guanlin stood there, practically strangling his hammer and staring at his breathtakingly beautiful husband in goddess form, Jihoon summoned his giant swan that he rode everywhere to get to places quickly. Those that didn’t have wings had some other sort of magical method of transportation. It wasn’t like they could walk on the clouds or through the air to get between the hills and the mountain of Olympus nor cross the vast oceans between the lands of Earth. Except for Haphaestus. He had to hitch rides from others.

“You are meeting Eros, right? You will come back to get me?”

“I told you I am. Why do you never believe me? As if I’m some pathological liar. It’s so rude,” Jihoon snapped with his sculpted, pointy nose in the air.

“I have my reasons. And it might just be that you are. Only the stars know now, do they?”

“Ugh. Whatever. I’ll see you at the party. Wear the clothes I laid out for you. If you don’t, I’m going to pretend you don’t exist tonight.”

“Maybe that’s better off for both of us, my dear,” Guanlin chuckled with a slightly bitter smile as the swan flew out and the front door of their cottage slammed coldly, the epitome of how Jihoon acted towards him most of their marriage.

 

 

Sometime later, Guanlin was distracted from his rhythmic, powerful hammering by a knock at his door. He called loudly for the visitor to come in as he set down his hammer and wiped off his blackened hands with a wettened towel.

As he reached the living room, the door swung open. A graceful figure floated towards him. A slender, pale, tall man with raven hair dressed in a tastefully, artfully wrapped white toga with golden designs, golden sandals on his slender, long legs, see through netting just barely hiding his slightly toned chest.

The whole air seemed to change in the room as the god lightly dropped down and furled his black wings in a graceful fashion. It was as if it grew hotter to the point you felt like you were sweating and wanted to remove your clothes. There also seemed to be this sudden force drawing you towards the other and you couldn’t help but stare at that face that seemed like it had been crafted by a talented sculptor, softening slightly to being almost cute and sweet with a welcoming smile.

The god that needed never to change his gender because it simply wasn’t necessary—the master of desire and seduction who had the ability to entice any being in any form with his exquisite looks and pheromones. It was Eros, the most formidable and the hardest to see in his godly form of all the Olympians.

A person that everyone hated to love but loved to hate. A person that anyone would be forced to admit was incredibly attractive but that was also greatly feared more than he was adored. A person that was hardly close to anyone since he was always away and purposely pushing people away for some reason, a true wondering lone wolf like those wind gods were. He wasn’t, however, someone to fear to the family of this cottage, however. Since he showed his true colors in front of them, which made him seem much less intimidating.

Seongwoo threw himself at Guanlin like a hyperactive, affectionate child would when seeing their uncle, his face youthfully bright with a huge grin and much cuter than sexy at the moment.

“Lin Lin! It’s good to see you! How’ve you been? Have you missed me? I missed you. It’s so good to see you!”

Guanlin warmly embraced the god, careful not to crush his lithe frame or delicate wings with his buff arms. “Hello, Seongwoo. I’ve been just fine. Of course I’ve missed you. Who ever could not miss you after even seeing you for ten minutes? Afterall, you are the most charming of all gods.”

“Eh~ That’s not at all true. The most charming is the one you married. Where is my lovely, Jihoonnie?” Seongwoo asked curiously, turning his handsome head with his raven hair artfully styled in waves and curls across his shiny forehead, his groomed, artfully arched eyebrows folding and curving like they had a mind of their own.

He knew how to control each bit of his body exquisitely, each subtle movement of every part, driving people crazy with desire for him even when he wasn’t doing it consciously. In that way, he was exactly like Jihoon. That curious kitten sort of look he wore as well.

Seongwoo pouted when he didn’t see Jihoon around and heard that he had just left. “I missed him, huh? Shame~ I guess I’ll just have to wait a bit to see him at the party. Hopefully he’s not too busy or forgotten what I look like.”

“Never. You know that Jihoon adores you more than any other god in existence.”

With the possible exception of Ares, the blacksmithing god thought bitterly but wouldn’t speak of because Seongwoo hadn’t been around to witness any of that debacle.

“Who is he meeting then?”

Guanlin subtly took the god’s hot, silky hands off him. You had to be careful when you were touching Seongwoo or even nearby him for more than a minute. The man was a champion of homosexual relationships. Even if you didn’t see him that way like in Guanlin’s case with his very low desires, you would eventually because of those pheromones he released unconsciously.

If Seongwoo were to actually attempt to seduce you by bringing forth even a quarter of his seduction abilities? Then you were done for, even the virgin god, Artemis.

Thankfully, he rarely did that. Seongwoo wasn’t interested in relationships. He disliked being chased after, at least by Olympian gods as far as Guanlin knew. He had not ever heard of Seongwoo taking up a lover or siring anyone. No-one was sure why, there were only some rumors that you couldn’t put stake in.

Seongwoo was a god too intimidating to ask. It was clear the subject would aggravate him and with his abilities and itchy fingers you might soon be ruing the day that you thought to open your lips up about that.

He was different from Jihoon who still tossed his abilities out to gain advantages and favors and enjoyed making people fawn over and chase him. The adult Seongwoo was the complete opposite in that regard and thus why Guanlin was fond of him. He wished Jihoon had grown up to be more like him, especially as sweet, kind, affectionate, and witty.

“Well, funnily enough, that lovely but forever infuriating wild hubby of mine told me that he was going to meat you. It seems he’s lied and played me. Yet again.”

“Ah… I’m sorry,” Seongwoo’s face flushed and drooped like a sad kitten, his large, ebony eyes sparkling in this mesmerizing way.

Guanlin couldn’t help but reach up and pinch his cheek, though there wasn’t much flesh there to grab at. It was as smooth as the surface of a just-polished sword and almost as warm. Seongwoo’s thin, periwinkle lips curved up shyly. It was a look that filled you with this incredible, fuzzy warmth and gave you the sudden urge to embrace him tightly—a mix of feeling like you wanted him but you also wanted to protect him.

Guanlin felt proud that he was one of the few in the world that saw the real Seongwoo. He was actually quite adorable, precious, and deserving of overwhelming amounts of love and affection. With most other gods, he acted like quite the arrogant, chic brat--a tactic to irritate others and keep them at a proper distance. That unapproachable aura he put up also worked as a strategy to keep gods from falling for and pursing him, which was the last thing he wanted, to be tied down and brought various complications.

The only relationship you could have with Seongwoo was friendship or if you were really lucky a one-time sexual one every thousand years or so if he really felt like it (as was rumored, not that Seongwoo talked about any lovers he’d ever had). Guanlin assumed it was that he had had human or nomadic, lesser god lovers and kept them secret because he was a reserved person. He wouldn’t want someone he cared for to be bothered by nosy, jealous gods who thought they had some sort of chance with him.

“Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault that my husband lies to me.”

“I just feel bad, I guess. Because you deserve better than that. I wish that you two could get along, even if it’s the help of my arrows temporarily but…”

Guanlin smiled rather melancholy. “I know. You don’t believe love is real, correct?”

Seongwoo nodded firmly. “Right. Love is just a fabrication of intense desire. It will eventually morph into something else. I don’t want to have any part of that.”

“Hmm…”

Guanlin didn’t really believe that ever-lasting love didn’t exist but then he didn’t know anything about love. He hadn’t been in love with anyone nor did he deal with love on a daily basis. He couldn’t say that he understood it better than Jihoon or Seongwoo did who had the abilities to make people feel it.

Seongwoo would turn gloomy if he argued about it and he didn’t like that, so Guanlin quickly changed the subject.

“I’ve got to get ready for the party. Jihoon wants me to impress. Will you help? I’m worried I might accidentally put something on wrong or rip my pants again. Mother God forbid I don’t dress appropriately and have to hear him rage and nag the next decade until the next event. He really holds a grudge about any fashion related crimes.”

Seongwoo giggled behind his hand, causing Guanlin to blink rapidly and stare at him in awe. He seemed to positively glow and gush out all these thick, buzzing pheromones.

Guanlin admitted genuinely with an awed tone, “Stunning as ever.”

“You’re as funny and adorable as ever. Sure, I will help you. Let’s see if we can make Jihoon satisfied and in a good mood today. If he gets tipsy and you don’t fight, then you might just get lucky. I sense another child coming your way.”

Seongwoo pulled Guanlin by the wrist to the cottage’s master bedroom that was decorated exquisitely by Jihoon. It looked like the inside of the Olympian palace which Jihoon had grown up in and made him feel more at home. Though it was much too gaudy and full of impractical, artsy items that had no practical use for Guanlin’s tastes.

Seongwoo whistled as he saw it, seeming impressed. Seongwoo was similar in that he liked pretty things. That was evident from the way that he dressed and impeccably styled his hair. The beauties had an eye for this sort of thing just as they had an eye for decorating themselves to be incredibly irresistible.

Guanlin winced as he grumbled, “You don’t need to concern yourself with if I have relations with my husband or not or how often. Please don’t interfere in that department. If you want to meddle with the affairs of the gods tonight, please shoot your pesky arrows in other directions.”

Seongwoo giggled again, a mesmerizing, mind-boggling sound that gushed out a new wave of those dangerous, electrifying pheromones. Any more and his dog might rush from his chambers and start humping his leg, god forbid. Seongwoo really should be more careful about how attractive he was and how much powers he unconsciously admitted—gods were more sensitive than humans and their powers amplified on Olympus.

“We’ll see. I don’t have any attention to but when people irritate me or bother me or I get excruciatingly bored, my fingers get extremely twitchy. For old times sake, it wouldn’t be a party if Eros didn’t shoot someone that shouldn’t be shot at, I suppose. I’ll wait until I meet up with Jihoon and discuss who should we exact revenge on. I’m sure there’s someone that he’s found bothersome these days.”

“Always,” Guanlin chuckled, smiling fondly at the thought of his husband’s daily grumbles about various gods that irritated him by something as simple as they didn’t compliment his new gown or greet him within five seconds of locking eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up though. You might just get stuck with less friendly and talkative gods like me or Sungwoon tonight. There will be someone that Jihoon might even abandon you for.”

“Ah, is it Athena’s twin? He’s coming to the party, I presume.”

Guanlin flushed heavily, muttering with thick shame, “So, you’ve heard about Woojin?”

Seongwoo smiled rather sadly and gave him a sympathetic pat. “Yes, I’ve heard all about their affair. The rumor of how you shamed and revealed their sins to the three quarters of the Olympian court spread all the way to me on Earth. Quite an amusing story. I applaud you for that. Jihoon deserved it in this case. I don’t condone being unfaithful even if our society finds it an acceptable norm.”

Seongwoo continued to giggle as he helped Guanlin get into the black and red garment with fire symbols that Jihoon had prepared. He had to grudgingly admit that it was much more impressive and appropriate for a party and a son of Zeus than his work clothes were. He refused to take off his glasses though, they were his trademark. Also, a part of him wanted to prick at Jihoon’s temper in revenge for clearly running off to flirt with Ares before the party happened and trying yet again to hide that from him.

If he was going to continue his affair with Ares, he should just do it and be honest about it. Why did he have to sneak around and feel all guilty?

Seongwoo pat his covered arms and smiled with satisfaction once he was done dressing Guanlin. “Hmm, quite dashing. You can hardly notice your differences.”

Guanlin liked that Seongwoo was the only god that didn’t say flaw or deformity around him. It showed that he was incredibly kind and considerate compared to other gods. Though everyone thought the opposite because of his mischievous deeds and the image that he portrayed in public to keep people at bay.

Guanlin grumbled bitterly, still in a rather nasty mood at the thought of his husband’s misdeeds, “Not as dashing as Ares. No clothes will ever help me with that.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and then playfully wiggled a finger under his nose.

“Don’t you go getting all jealous and insecure. That doesn’t at all suit you, Lin Lin. I can assure you one thing about Jihoon. As much as he plays around for fun, it’s not ever going to be something serious.

He cares about you, in his own way. If he wanted to leave you and didn’t really care, he would have left by now. He doesn’t show it the right ways and he’s not the most faithful husband, I understand that. However, I can almost guarantee you he’s not going to leave you ever.

Woojin is just a fling like any other was, even if he might meet him more often. That’s just because Woojin is a bit hot, to be honest. Jihoon isn’t used to hot, intense people. However, I know Woojin quite well actually. He’s cruel, violent, aggressive, impatient, overbearing, selfish, lacking in intelligence, hardly caring or gentlemanly. You are a much better sort of man, especially to have as a life partner. Jihoon will get sick and tired of Woojin. Eventually. You just need to patiently wait it out.”

“If you say so. I hardly care who he sees or even if he comes home. He can do as he pleases. We’re a farce of a marriage, just as my parent are.”

Guanlin shrugged, forcing himself to sound much cooler and more indifferent than he really felt about this whole long-lasting affair of Jihoon’s.

Seongwoo continued to rub his arms with a sympathetic smile and sure, warm eyes.

“Trust me on this. It IS obvious that you do care and like Jihoon, though I can’t say what you’re feeling is real love. And it IS obvious to me that Jihoon lies because he feels guilty and he comes back to you because he knows that no-one is better as a husband than you.

Where else could he get someone as patient, calm, and understanding, honestly? If I had an unfaithful lover like Jihoon, he would have been tortured half-insane until he forcefully brought himself to close to the sun to end his miserable existence, for sure. I would certainly not be able to tolerate infidelity.”

Guanlin snorted and teased, “Says the person who was the cause of a large amount of the infidelity and marital discord in the world.”

“Hey, any time I messed with the gods, that was Jihoon’s idea, I swear. I don’t like making their relationships messier unless they cross me. There’s enough drama as is on this imbecile mountain.”

“Yeah, I can certainly agree with you on that remark. Shall we go and personally watch more drama unfold then?”

Guanlin offered his arm as if he were going to escort Seongwoo, which was amusing because Seongwoo with his night-colored wings was his ride there.

Seongwoo smirked and rolled his eyes, chuckling in amusement as he grabbed hold of Guanlin’s thick, muscular forearms and spread his coal-like wings out wide.

“I wasn’t really looking forward to any of this but now that I’m here, I can almost taste the rage and bitterness that Daehwi will be feeling on sight of me. Let’s get going, off to drama land we go.”

As they surged forward, Guanlin kept his eyes on Seongwoo’s face. He was smirking with this devilish twinkle in his eyes, emitting this sensual aura that was sure to have other humans and gods with higher desire levels on their knees begging him to want them back.

“Somehow, I have this feeling that you’re already scheming up the next story.”

The god who was already putting up his chic, haughty mask with which to fool and entice others with merely looked forward, flying speedily yet gracefully. “Quite possibly.”

 

 

“Why the hell in Hades can’t I go to the party? I am not some sort of child you can lock up in my chambers. I’m sort of the boss around these parts. Wouldn’t it be really weird if I’m not there?”

“Sure it will be weird but only a little bit. You’re not there at a large part of the social gatherings because you’d rather be somewhere else. If you will so kindly remember. So, why is it that you can’t just pretend to be sick or go off on one of your spontaneous trips to earth at a time when it’s actually ideal, huh? Why must you choose now to be disobedient and cause me a migraine?”

Daniel and Daewhi stood in front of the throne while the servants bustled about getting the ball room ready for guests, hardly paying attention to the arguing married couple. It was a daily occurrence almost, well if Daniel happened to be around every day, which he wasn’t. Whenever he did show up at the palace which was supposed to be his home, they usually got in some sort of roe.

Daehwi was the sort to frequently nag and was easily angered and Daniel enjoyed angering him, finding him rather cute and amusing when he was riled up. That was better than how cold, clip, and abrasive he usually was towards him.

Their marriage was nothing but a shame. They had been arranged to be married before they knew each other and it turned out too late that they could hardly stand each other. They had completely opposite, conflicting personalities, on top of having zilch in common. Daniel grew lonely and often sought affection and entertainment elsewhere away from the boring routines and his stuck-up, dull husband.

For the most part, Daehwi was glad to have Daniel gone since he wasn’t much of a leader, he got on his nerves especially when he was acting childish and refusing to be responsible, and whenever he got involved in public affairs he made a huge mess. Today that wasn’t the reason that he wanted his husband not to be there, however. Today was all about his pride and how he didn’t want to have it doubly shattered. He had gone his whole marriage without having Seongwoo meeting Daniel and it wasn’t going to happen today if he could help it either.

Daniel crossed his arms, looking larger and more solidly intimidating than ever in his golden arm sleeves, strappy boots, white and golden toga worn like a skirt over his lower half, his muscled upper body glowing and taught. His blonde, shaggy hair and dimples when he smiled broadly was the only thing childlike in his appearance. When he was furious, he was broody and terrifying, throwing lightening bolts that could combust and char anything within a hundred feet radius. He had yet to ever throw them at his husband, fortunately.

He might not have the greatest of tempers, but he wasn’t nearly as destructive as his brother and especially never aimed his bolts at living creatures carelessly. Not that he couldn’t because his aim was quite stellar, but he had some shreds of genuine kindness that stopped him from that. Which was possibly why there had never been a revolt on his position.

Daehwi was sometimes thankful for that, but Daniel’s kindness also what made him gullible, easy to manipulate, not very driven or motivated, and not the most reliable when it came to decision making. Which was why he had to deal with so many issues on Daniel’s behalf. Such as the fact that he was like a stallion constantly in heat.

Over the thousands of years they had been married, who knew how many lovers and children Daniel had now. That was not only humiliating, it was a constant utter, splitting headache for Daehwi since he had to manage those people and keep them in their place. The right of Queen of the Olympians was rightfully his and he wouldn’t have any of those manipulative whores challenging his place.

Especially when he knew that Daniel didn’t feel much of anything for him. They had done enough to have a couple children such as Ares, Athena, Artemis, and Haphaestus but that was the extent. They hadn’t had any physical contact in two thousand years now. That was something they were used to and comfortable with, at least in Daehwi’s case.

However, his husband he didn’t trust a slither. He would most definitely go after Seongwoo if he so much as bat his pretty eyes or crooked a pale, elegant finger at him, which put Daehwi’s position in jeopardy and would humiliate him doubly. He might have lost to Seongwoo in many other ways in the past, but this was the one thing that determined his superiority, that allowed him to feel like he won over that god. However, if Seongwoo seduced his husband like he had his lovers before, then…

Daehwi shivered at the thought. Daniel wondered if he were cold because his loose, cream colored robes were too light of fabric or if the room was drafty. There might have been a time where he was flattered by that sort of caring thought but now he brushed it off, finding it uselessly annoying. The only one that he could be flattered with was his long-term secret lover, Apollo, who was likely to be still asleep in his chambers currently.

“I have no use for a gentleman. I only want a husband that will listen to me.”

“Okay, I understand and can respect that.”

Daehwi sighed in exasperation, smiling slightly for the first time in today since he was given word of this impromptu party. “Good. Then—”

“I understand that but that doesn’t mean that I have to be obedient and oblige you. I don’t know why you don’t want me at this party or who this Eros or Seongwoo or whoever is that you don’t want me to meet. However, seeing how vehemently you insist that I don’t come and how antsy you are that I have yet to leave is making me extremely curious.”

“Ugh, this infuriating imbecile! Why did I ever agree to marry you? All you ever do is cause me  monstrous headaches! You overgrown, zippy-zappy child!”

Daniel chuckled, smirking as he watched the beauty cutely throw a tantrum, yanking at his clothes, kicking the steps of the throne area, tossing anything the servants held as they passed by at him. He easily dodged, most of the time being able to guess what direction the items were coming far in advance. Daehwi didn’t have fantastic aim either, though that never stopped him from practicing. The servants cast nervous, exasperated glances at them and the throne chairs which were in direct line of fire, but they didn’t step in to make peace. They were also used to this happening.

“Why don’t you want me to meet this Eros character? Tell me and I might just reconsider. Is he an ex-lover?”

“Most certainly not!” Daehwi sounded extremely offended at the idea, horrified even.

“Then is he an enemy?”

“Yes, my arch enemy. He’s been my rival since we were students.”

Daniel smirked before continuing in a teasing tone, “Ah, so I guess he must be, hmm…Smarter and funnier than you? Prettier than you? More fashionable? Better at match-making?”

Each thing that he suggested seem to turn the ash-blonde haired man more and more uncomfortable as if he were shooting arrows into his slender sides and flat chest. “I’m not telling you anything about him so stop being curious. Anyway, I’m sure that he’s up to something because he always is. He will tag up with Jihoon likely and try to humiliate me. You might be in danger as well.”

Daniel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that. The only god that could take me is my brother, Sungwoon. If you consider this Eros your rival, then he must be quite witty and fashionable, and probably very attractive. And if there is an attractive god, then I most certainly should stick around to see that.”

Daehwi had his pouty, plush lips pursed and his pretty, youthfully adorable face was the shade of a ripe grapefruit as he became filled with fury.

“He’s NOT attractive, okay? He’s ugly. Hideous. Arrogant. Flippant, Heartless. Lacks any emotions. He’s cruel, rude, and a total brat. You wouldn’t at all like him. He’s not the sort of god you’d be into pursuing. So just go leave the palace tonight and find someone to screw around with that you do like. I demand it!”

Daewhi stood on the steps, almost begging and whining, on the verge of throwing out his cute maneuvers. Daniel realized that Daehwi really would do anything to get him to not meet this Eros character. As usual, anything he found that irritated or upset Daehwi made him incredibly tempted to go along with.

Daniel moved to lounge on his impressive marble throne, legs spread and golden enshrouded arms on his chair. The wide white strip of fabric dangled between his legs with his thick toned thighs revealed fully, not in the least ashamed of his body. Since he knew that it was one many maidens and gods alike drooled over.

“The more that you insult him, my dearest, the more that I’m sure I will like this god. That’s what you are frightened of, isn’t it? That I will like him too much and that he will also like me and that he will usurp your throne.

But, come on now, darling. Do have some faith. I’ve never brought a lover home. I’ve never thought of it either. The place next to my throne is rightfully yours once we became married and you are good at your job, especially of keeping things together while I’m gone. I doubt that anyone would be a better fit. Why would I try to replace someone so cute and competent?”

Daehwi sputtered, jabbing an accusing, threatening finger at him, “Don’t! Don’t you try and flatter and seduce me, Daniel! I am the one being in this whole universe that it won’t work with!”

Daniel chuckled, scratching at some growing stubble on his cut jawline.

“Ah. Pity that is. If it worked, we might have more children and I wouldn’t have to go seek affection elsewhere. Such an iceberg, you are. One that only cared about his position, his pride, his legacy, his social calendar, his weddings, etcetera. Shouldn’t you focus even a bit on keeping your husband pleased? If you really wanted to feel secure about your position as Queen, that is.”

Daehwi sighed, then came up to stand next to him. He bit his lip and gave him ‘the otter eyes’. The cute moves had started, though by now Daniel was one of the few in the universe who was practically immune. It was an overly used tactic, that was why. Daehwi kept trying it even though he knew it hardly worked anymore because that was the only thing in his arsenal he had besides exaggerated tantrums to get his arrogant, obnoxious husband under any semblance of control.

“Listen, honestly. There’s a whole bunch of reasons that I don’t like Seongwoo. He’s been rivals with me forever and he’d done some really awful things to me. Just to prove that he’s better at everything than me.

He really gets on my nerves. I don’t like him. He brings up bad memories. I don’t even want him to be in our home, but I have no choice because Hermes planned this, and I’ll seem like rude if I cancel the party. The gods haven’t had a party in a decade at least and it seems like they want to see him since he hasn’t been up here in several centuries.

I’m already moody because of this but if you also don’t listen to me, imagine how terrible my mood will be and how miserable I’ll be then? Can’t you just listen to me this once, hmm? Pretty please?”

Daniel spun his fingers with an amused, crooked grin. “Keep talking. Why is it that you don’t want me to meet him? We’re having this party to welcome him, then he can’t be someone that everyone hates. What is your beef with him? And why are you so anxious about him meeting me?”

Daehwi sighed, for some time hesitating and fidgeting with the peacock feathers dangling from his belt before answering softly.

“I hate him so much that I helped spread a rumor about him and I think he’s coming back here to get vengeance on me for it. He’s got this ability to make people fall in love with anyone and he’s also a temptress. I’m worried that he will try to seduce you or make someone else fall in love with you to humiliate me immensely in front of all the other gods. I think Hermes might be in on it too.”

Zeus smiled wider and hummed. “Ah, I see. A vengeful god that can seduce and make people fall in love, huh? I didn’t know there existed a god like that beyond Jihoon and you. I’ll think about it then. Since you’re being cute and asking nicely for once instead of shouting, insulting, and throwing things at me.”

Daehwi flashed him a sickeningly sweet smile that he rarely ever directed at the king.

“Thank you, darling. I appreciate that. I hope you will think hard about it and quickly make up your mind. I will be a good queen and wait for you. Whatever decision you choose, that’s the correct one and I’ll follow you faithfully, as is my duty.”

Daniel almost hurled at that. It was so incredibly fake and unlike his husband, at least not like his true nature which he knew all too well by now.

He was still curious about this rival of his though and thought staying around might just be worthwhile. He was in desperate need of some entertainment. He’d come back a couple human weeks ago and was already bored with the palace, their society, the responsibilities, and all the politics involved. He had been thinking of leaving earlier since he wasn’t much in the party mood, not with gods anyway, and had just been messing with his husband for entertainment. Seeing the lengths that he would go to get him to not meet this god though was promising.

“I thought about it. I’m going to stay and greet this god. It’s strange that there’s an Olympian that I have yet to meet, you know. I really ought to at least say ‘hello, I’m your old classmate Daehwi’s husband, I hope that you find your stay on Mount Olympus and our palace pleasant.’ Don’t you think that’s what a decent king would do?”

Daehwi smacked his arm with a fierce scowl, maiming his pretty yet cute face. That was sure to be the last smile Daniel saw directed his way for the next decade.

“Since when do you care about being a decent king? You’re only doing this to spite me! Because you know that I hate the idea of you meeting him! Ugh, I hate you with a passion! Go to hell!”

Daniel called brightly to Daehwi as he stomped away, “Been there. It wasn’t so bad. Quite cozy and warm actually. My brother, Dongho, now he throws a decent party if you’d ever like to visit.”

Daehwi let out a shrill scream like a dolphin’s squeak. “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Not another word from you! I don’t even want to see your stupid, hideous face!”

“Well, now that wasn’t very queen like behavior,” Daniel chuckled when Daehwi had gone into another room, slamming the door so hard the pillars of the room shook, raining some dust from the ceiling.

He was certain that in ten minutes the servants would go in and be flabbergasted by the mess that Daehwi had caused in his tantrum. He understood that his husband’s tantrums were from jealousy, stress, and his hurt pride. Daniel’s unfaithfulness and absences caused rumors of him being incompetent and made them both not look good, even making their relationship something for others to laugh about over drinks.

However, in Daniel’s mind that was mostly something that Daehwi had created himself. It hadn’t always been like that and it didn’t always have to be like that but that had become their norm.

Daehwi had over time given up on growing to understand and love Daniel like a married couple should genuinely feel. He put his energy and time instead of on dates, talks, and being affectionate with him into things like fashion, appearances, social gatherings, and dealing with weddings as well as other duties as Queen. That had pushed Daniel away, made him feel ignored, and caused him to search for love and affection elsewhere, even if it was merely physical, which he wasn’t getting at home either.

Affairs were not something considered right nor wrong in their society—but something understandable, inevitable. Any other god would do the same in his situation, trapped in a loveless marriage, ignored by his husband, scolded and nagged whenever he came back home instead of welcomed and kissed and told he was missed.

On some level, Daniel felt bad for hurting his husband like he did but on another level, he found it justifiable revenge. Seeing Daehwi’s pride hurt, seeing the surface of iceberg wrapped around him crack, hearing about emotional, jealous displays that amused him and made him feel like he was almost loved. Because if Daehwi became furious and envious of him with another lover even slightly, didn’t it sort of mean that he cared for him somewhat? Pitiful as it was, that was the only sort of affection, a sliver of it, that the lonely Daniel could get in his marriage.

After chuckling and watching over the proceedings that continued undisturbed, he closed his eyes and tapped his chin as he thought through the faces of all the gods he’d ever seen through the millennia.

“Damn. There’s no Eros or Seongwoo that rings a bell. I wonder what sort of person he is to get my husband so worked up like this? Hmm, a true beauty he must be. But what sort? Surely no one is more beautiful than Jihoon and Minhyun though, how could that possibly be. I must quickly meet this god of desire and attraction, see if he lives up to his given title.”

 

 

 


	2. Parties with Some Side of Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Jihoon are the life of the party on Olympus. Everyone wants a piece of them. Especially Daniel. Daehwi's not having any of that though. Always drama to entertain yourself with on Mount Olympus.

Daehwi and Daniel stood at the throne area in front of the black marble chair with designs of a golden perched eagle and clashing thunderbolts, ancient symbols of Zeus. Usually Daehwi stood at the side of the staff he held, on the right. He had his own thrown to sit on which was considerably less impressive in size and design. It was ivory marble with designs of peacock feathers, birds, and willow leaves. Daehwi’s throne had three steps adorned with crystals while Daniel’s throne had eleven steps adorned with a large amount of gold.

The party was in full swing before they had arrived. It was taking place in the grand ballroom of the Olympian palace which was white, carved and painted walls with pillars made of jade, golden chandeliers and candelabras hanging from the grandly painted ceiling. Here and there were sculptures along the walls of the Olympian gods and various stories from their pasts. The entire palace was decorated like this with carvings, murals, and sculptures symbolizing the gods throughout the ages amidst various temples, gardens, ponds, and fountains which served as good spots for the gods and servants to wander in their free time, especially with their lovers.

The wooden floors were crowded with white-linen covered tables full of food and gods, lower deities, nymphs, and servants mingling as they ate and drank wine in their togas, usually a shade of ivory and decorated with leaves, flowers, or golden patterns sewn in by craftsman. The gods were easy to spot because they were the most fashionable and unique, most dressed with real gold accessories and different colored clothes such as cream, grey, black, orange, olive, and lavender.

Daniel sat at his throne and curiously watched over the proceedings after they had greeted the guests with a short speech and did the appropriate bowing. Daehwi stayed at his side for the moment as it was customary the first hour after they had arrived at the party for the guests to come up to them. They would hug and kiss and chat for a minute or two for each group. There was no particular order but usually the greater gods, the Olympians, and their companions would come up first.

Sungwoon, his brother, was one of the first to come up, dressed the most unique and inappropriately for a party, still dripping sea water from his unruly, black as night locks. Daehwi insisted that Daniel not hug him because then he would smell of sea water all night, so they merely kissed cheeks affectionately several times.

“How have you been, dear brother?” Daniel asked warmly, wearing a smile as wide as the crescent moon.

“I’ve been alright. The sea which can be more violent, untamable, and unpredictable than me keeps me in check, I suppose. Helps my moods.”

“No one special in your life?”

“Oh, sure, I have a few knock-out dames at the palace. You’re welcome to visit anytime. I don’t have grand parties like this but beautiful people for you to talk with, that I do have.”

“He most certainly will not be going then. There’s an abundance of beautiful people in his life enough as it is,” Daehwi cut in with a biting, final tone. “Far too many that he can barely behave himself.”

Sungwoon pulled an ‘eek’ sort of face. Daniel merely shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“What’s with him? I haven’t heard of any new escapades from you. It’s been surprisingly quiet amongst the gods. The drama hardly centers around the Olympians these days, oddly enough. What did you do?”

Daniel grinned impishly. “The usual. I refused to listen. He didn’t want me to come here. I insisted I had to come here to meet the guest of honor which he doesn’t want me to meet.”

“Ah. Eros? I mean, Seongwoo? You’ve never met him? I could have sworn you had and already had an affair. That’s why I thought Daehwi hated him and spread those rumors about him being deformed and impotent. Hmm…”

“I meet a lot of people and I fool around with a good number of those. I can’t recall everyone, especially if I was inebriated or the times and faces overlap. I don’t recall if I met this god or not. It would seem I haven’t.”

Sungwoon chuckled and crossed his arms. When they did that as they were doing now, the muscular, tanned, scruffily bearded brothers looked similar despite their height differences. Daniel sensed that his brother was not in the best of moods but appreciated him coming here despite his hatred for social events. He felt bad because that was mostly his fault and Hades. They had made his life miserable by making his petite stature and feminine features into a joke every event their parents had for them, especially on birthday events.

“Trust me, if you had met this god you would remember. If he were the sort that was at all tamable, then I would have pursued him and brought him to my castle. However, Seongwoo is as wild as any stallion gets. He doesn’t take permanent lovers and he dislikes the attention of gods. I’ve heard that if you wish to be with him, you have to pursue him as a human with all sorts of gifts, compliments, and witty jokes. That suggests he has a romantic side and doesn’t care for displays of power, I suppose. He’s extremely difficult to woo. I don’t know a god that hasn’t tried but none have been successful.”

Daniel raised his eyebrow. “He’s this popular? Why have I not ever heard of him or come across from him then?”

Sungwoon chuckled and nudged him with a nod towards Daehwi. “Because your husband hates his guts, I suspect. Knowing how you chase after anything you think is pretty especially if you see it as a challenge, Daehwi would have gone out of his way to be sure that you never heard rumors or happened across him. Seongwoo is the most irresistible of the beauties. I don’t suspect Daehwi would at all trust you around him. It’s like dangling carrots in front of starving hares.”

“Huh. This is really vexing.”

“Well, just wait. Today there is no way that even he can keep you from meeting.”

They both smirked, sharing in secretive, wicked thoughts that only they could tell.

When he was gone, Daehwi whispered to him coldly, “I heard most of that, I’ll have you know, you numbskull. Do remember, if you so much as try to leave this room alone with Seongwoo tonight, then I will most definitely make you suffer.”

Daniel gulped, recalling how Daehwi had threatened before the party started that if he tried any sort of foolishness with Seongwoo after they met that he would chop off his betraying genitals and feed them to Hades’ three-headed dog guardian. Similar travesties had happened to other gods before who angered their spouses with their infidelity. They were immortal so it wouldn’t kill them but it would certainly be harmful, not to mention scarring to his reputation. He would become a laughing stock and the rumors would circulate throughout Olympus for centuries.

He couldn’t stand the idea of being so publicly de-masculinized that way. A king shouldn’t be controlled by his queen, that he knew. For the most part, Daehwi couldn’t but in this case, Daniel had no choice but to listen. Daehwi when vengeful could be truly horrifying. He had no doubt from that crazed look in his face earlier that Daehwi would indeed stick to this threat, just as he stuck to many threats with some lovers that caused them great suffering to his dismay.

He hadn’t fallen for others so that they would get hurt by his bitter husband. It wasn’t at all fair. Not that it ever kept him from pursuing someone else—his desire to search out an everlasting love was much stronger than his guilt at their suffering at the hands of his upset husband.

The next to approach them were his second to youngest son who was leading Jihoon by the arm. His son was as handsome and masculine as ever, dressed in his warrior, pitch black robes. Daniel was slightly suspicious of how close Jihoon and Woojin seemed, but Daehwi always insisted that it was nothing to worry about—they were family. Though Daniel had reminded her several times that being family didn’t always stop the gods from fraternizing and Woojin looked at Jihoon quite lustfully.

He didn’t dislike Jihoon but he also didn’t trust Jihoon and never had. Things with his other son and the beauty hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped, seeing as the pair were hardly seen together outside of their cottage. He had hoped that after some time, Jihoon would see how great of a person Guanlin was despite his minor deformities. He certainly hadn’t wanted to send Guanlin out because he adored the kid and would miss him terribly but in many ways that’s what he wanted and what was probably best for him.

However, it seemed by the amount of scandals he created with other lovers that Jihoon was not the right choice for Guanlin’s spouse. He couldn’t appreciate the pure soul that Guanlin had and rather searched out people that pleased his eyes, merely caring about looks above personality.

Daniel disliked seeing Jihoon so close to Woojin because he didn’t want there to be rivalry between his sons. Woojin and Guanlin hardly knew each other since they were born centuries apart, however they had never had bad blood. Not until that rumor spread that Guanlin had discovered Woojin and Jihoon together in one of the temples at night kissing. Daehwi insisted that was gossip but seeing how Jihoon clung to Woojin’s arm and the strange sort of spark that flashed between them when they looked at each other that he was all too familiar with, Daniel was gravely concerned that it was true.

He stole away his son from that enchanting fox’s grasp, half tempted to char that scandalous dress he wore. Jihoon looked put-off and lonely for a moment but was soon embraced by Daehwi, caught up in friendly conversation. They were quite the sight—the only Olympians that had come to the party in their goddess forms, radiating regality and seductive beauty. Jihoon was the more flashy, desirable sort of beauty young gods preferred while Daehwi was more that pure, gentle, elegant sort of beauty that older gods preferred. Half the crowd’s eyes were directed at them so that was how Daniel was able to pull aside his son and have a heart-to-heart.

“Tell me the truth, Woojinnie. Are you fooling around with your brother’s husband? I should say that I absolutely don’t approve of this. It will start discord in our family. Your brother, Linnie, has suffered his whole life and been deprived of almost everything you have. You shouldn’t take away the one nice thing he’s gained in his life that other’s envy him for. Jihoon was my gift to him, you know that.”

Woojin smirked and rolled his eyes in a bratty, obnoxious fashion. “This is how you welcome me back to the palace, I see, father. With a lecture and accusations. After seeing your son the first time in three hundred years.”

Daniel’s fist gathered, fingers itching to knock the red-head upside the head he might have done a few times when he was younger. Woojin really didn’t have the best personality. He was arrogant, loud, obnoxious, mischievous, selfish, manipulative, and rude. The worst was his temper and aggression. He was not the sort liked by many for a good reason.

Daniel knew that he wasn’t rotten completely from the inside out, that being the only reasons he wasn’t disowned yet. Rather, he had become like this from the worship of humans and because of various misunderstandings. When you were always thought of as a bad person you started to act that way because it was easier than attempting to do good deeds to make people see the opposite.

Somewhere inside all that blackness, Daniel knew Woojin had a good soul and he was greatly lonely and hoping for someone to understand and see the good in him. He understood that well because most of his life he and his brothers had lived like that as well. It was the curse of the gods in their family it would seem.

Daniel sighed and brought his son in for a firm hug, feeling guilty about that. “Sorry. I just felt disturbed when I see that Jihoon didn’t come here with Guanlin.”

“Guanlin is coming, or so Jihoon said. He will accompany the special guest who is apparently close to them. I was merely accompanying Jihoon to amuse him and keep away any lesser gods from approaching to ogle and fondle him as they so often do because they don’t’ understand their place and believe those shameful rumors.”

“Oh, were you? That’s very gentlemanly of you.”

“Yes, it was. You always assume the worst of me, father. I can also be a gentleman. You taught me that I should be when a beautiful person is in distress.”

“So, I did. So, I did. At least something good came from siring you.”

Daniel chuckled deeply, patting his son affectionately on the back. Woojin finally cracked a crooked smile, making his broody face appear a bit softer and younger, almost like when he’d been a cute boy obsessed with wielding a sword at broken pillars in the courtyard at the back of the palace. Things were so much simpler back then; he missed those days.

“You sure you aren’t up to something? If I see that you are whispering in the corners with Seongwoo like you used to do, I will know something is up and I will be sure to separate you. Do know that, Jihoon.”

Daehwi’s voice was light and playful while his eyes told another story. Jihoon giggled and kissed Daehwi’s cheek again with his usual enchanting grace and flirtatiousness.

“I’m not up to anything today, your grace, I swear. We have buried all our hatchets. I helped you that one time, you remember? Since then, I have no desire to see my dear friend upset. I will do nothing but greet my old friend for a moment. You won’t even come into our discussion.”

Daehwi crossed his arms over his ample bosom, narrowing his glittered eyes after him and pursing her coral decorated lips.

He muttered snidely under his breath to his husband, “I don’t trust him. He’s got that sparkle in his eyes. He’s up to no good, I’m sure of it.”

Daniel shook his head, reaching out to pat his tensed-up husband in assurance. He stiffened and shied away as usual.

Daehwi didn’t like to be touched by Daniel, not in a few thousand years. That had started around the time they’d had their deformed son which was an embarrassment to them. Back when gods had started gossiping about how it meant that they were not compatible and that it was likely that Daehwi had laid with someone else.

Daniel felt bad about that; he felt bad about many things in relation to his husband and their failed marriage. However, it was what it was. If Daehwi wasn’t going to make efforts to fix it, then neither was he. He had tried for centuries to right things way back in the day but Daehwi had merely distanced himself further and rejected all of his advances to become closer, both physically and emotionally. Now he merely found Daehwi’s subtle rejections, guarded behavior, and discomfort around him amusing.

The king stepped closer and attempted to touch him only to gain further amusement as Daewhi avoided and stepped farther away. It was an entertaining game to Daniel now rather than something that angered or hurt him as it used to. At least for now. Eventually it would irritate him, spark his crippling loneliness to return, and result in him leaving the palace yet again to search for a lover that would appreciate his touch and caring nature.

“I’m pretty sure Jihoon is always sparkling. From every orifice. That’s got to do with his powers of seduction and beauty, you know. Possibly you’re jealous that you can only sparkle with the application of powders?” he teased.

Daehwi sharply glared and swatted his thigh with the long, colorful peacock feathers adorning the belt wrapped around his slim waist to keep his cream-colored gown in place.

“Don’t test me today, you twat. I’m upset enough at this whole event and your earlier preposterous behavior.”

“It’s quite fun to tease you though, dear. You look cute when you’re angry. It almost makes me want to sire another son with you. Not that you’d ever let me into your chambers you keep heavily guarded. Anyway, I can make a deal with you. How about I will be on my best behavior the rest of this greeting time if you answer one question?”

Daehwi sighed, turning a suspicious gaze towards him from the side, head as always regally lifted and directed to his subjects he always tried to look good in front of. “What is it you want to know? That sounds like a decently fair deal, which is rather odd considering it’s coming from you…”

“Is Eros pretty?”

Instantly, Daehwi’s lips pursed and he glared daggers. Daniel physically shivered, snickering.

“If looks could kill immortals, I’d be in cinders. I guess that you won’t be answering that question.”

Daehwi was livid then as he hissed under his breath, “I told you not to ask anymore about him. I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t even want to think of his existence. Luckily, it seems he will be arriving fashionably late as usual. If Fortuna is on our side today, we might just be able to make an exit without meeting him.”

Daniel frowned, looking around the crowd hopefully for any unfamiliar face. “Ah, I hope not. That would be a shame. I’m most looking forward to meeting this person.”

“Don’t you dare. Your genitals will become Dongho’s beast’s next snack, remember? I am as serious as the dead living in the Styx about this, Daniel. Don’t. You. Dare.”

The rest of the greeting times, Daniel tried to ask his husband or guests about Seongwoo to get a good feeling for what sort of person he was and afterwards Daehwi would remind him of this threat. It was doing wonders at keeping Daniel in check. He was curious more than ever about this god, wondering when he would ever show up. Greeting time would be up soon, it would seem. They had already greeted the Olympians and a large number of the others in the crowd, at least those that he recognized, not all that he recalled the names of.

 

 

“Being a King doesn’t seem as interesting as I thought initially. Daniel looks bored out of his mind.”

Minhyun stopped drinking to look in the direction his husband was, up towards the throne at the front of the room. Daniel was sitting with his chin in his hand with a bored expression, eyes scanning the crowd who were busy frivolously talking, drinking, and being gluttons. His husband, Queen Daehwi was involved in amicably chatting on the steps below with some lesser deities.

Minhyun thought about how he really should have talked to Daewhi more but he hadn’t wanted to get ensnared by some sort of duty as the queen’s personal messenger. He wanted to be social and enjoy the event with his husband, show how handsome, witty, and musically gifted he was off to other gods who doubted and shamed the Olympian for settling for a lesser god who lived a nomadic life.

Jaehwan was a charming person that Minhyun was proud of and the gossip and shameful comments he heard of him here and there about on Olympus when he was forced to flit back and forth was irksome. Jaehwan insisted that he hardly cared what people thought of him as long as Minhyun thought good of him, but Minhyun was sure that somewhere it bothered him and left him feeling inferior. Minhyun wanted to show others he didn’t settle for anything less but rather found a diamond in the rough no one had had the privilege of discovering before.

Thus far, it had been successful. They had become the life of the party and good rumors about Jaehwan had commenced spreading already. Minhyun was in the process of getting in the good graces of the greatest of rumor-mongers, Jisung the official Olympian messenger and the source of most gossip related to the Olympian gods.

Jisung’s cute, kind smile turned amused as he peered at the king of the gods as well. “He’s searching out his next target, that’s why. I suppose he’s bored because no one is beautiful and interesting enough to meet his picky tastes, at least not anyone new.

Daniel only ever has one thing on his mind. While Daewhi is focused on politics and networking, our king is always looking for his next ‘last love’ or ‘the one.’

I’m not sure if you know, Jaehwan, but Daniel and Daehwi were married politically when they were young gods and didn’t even know each other. They are total opposites that truthfully should never have been paired. Daniel is the sort that is full of lots of love and affection to give and appreciates people who are beautiful and unique. Daehwi’s incompetence at pleasing her husband who then goes gallivanting around both Olympus and Earth in search of ‘everlasting love’ with someone else is well-known in these parts. I suspect after thousands of years with them that that is what is going through my lonely, dreadfully bored friend’s mind now.”

“Well, I can understand that feeling. Not everyone is as fortunate as I, who married their ‘one love’.”

Minhyun giggled as Jaehwan nuzzled and kissed his cheek, a possessive arm wrapped around his husband’s slender waist. Jisung watched the pair them with a sweet smile. They suited each other well. Especially with Minhyun as he was at the moment—in his ethereally handsome male form in a white, flowing robe slung over one pale shoulder, being exquisitely gorgeous in despite the only accessory to his conservative attire being a matching set of bracelet and belt of rainbow-colored miniature irises circling low along his hips.

“You two are as pretty as a painting together, truly. I’m certain Daniel is envious of what you have. Your love just radiates even merely standing next to each other. That’s a nice thing to see. If only more of the gods could marry for love and not for advantages.”

“Right, it’s better not to get married if there’s no love involved,” Minhyun said, lightly pressing away from Jaehwan whose lips and gentle whispers amidst gusts of warm wind he found to be a distraction.

“Speaking of those who are not married and without love, our guest has arrived.”

Jisung smiled broadly, nodding in the direction of the opening to the ballroom. Exquisitely dressed and laughing softly, Guanlin and Seongwoo entered the room. They stopped and looked amongst the crowd, surprised at the sheer amount and curious if they’d ever be able to see any familiar faces.

Jisung and Minhyun raised up their hands. They were not too far away from where they’d entered and thus they happened to see them first.

Guanlin led Seongwoo through, reminding him to fold up and be conscious of his wings. Seongwoo decided to keep them extended for the time being, since his peculiar black wings were a signature that meant he could be easily found. He didn’t necessarily not want to be found. He at least wanted to quickly greet the gods that he knew and then quietly slip out before the pursuers he didn’t know started coming to hit on him, as they usually did in these sort of events.

It would be rude not to greet the gods and he didn’t want to be on their bad side particularly. It was better to get things over with as quick as possible. Jisung and Minhyun he at least liked. They were with a god that he had never seen and at first glance didn’t appear to be a regular inhabitant of Olympus which instantly put him in good graces with Seongwoo. He looked like a lesser god and nomadic, like himself.

“I see you arrived fashionably late as ever. You should have made a grander entrance. That’s what your looks are designed for,” Jisung teased as he hugged and kissed his friend on the cheek who remained linking arms with Guanlin.

Seongwoo smirked and winked at Jisung. “If I were to make a spectacle and draw a massive amount of attention, Daehwi certainly would feel threatened. I’m trying to be good. Or at least appear thus at first. That’s the best way to move in these situations.”

Jisung chuckled and pulled off, letting his hand linger on Seongwoo’s arm in a friendly, affectionate manner. Their earlier arguments were forgotten and Jisung held no bad feelings towards the other for his conniving threats nor did Seongwoo seem to for the rumor and forcing him to come to Olympus. Bygones were let be bygones—that’s how most of the Olympian gods lived. Otherwise they would have found some way to kill each other over the millennium.

“I see you are already strategizing.”

“Perhaps,” Seongwoo replied playfully with a wicked, attractive grin that captured the eyes of several around them, mainly those lesser gods that didn’t know who had just arrived but were quickly becoming infatuated with the raven’s beauty and sensual vibes he exhorted unintentionally.

“You can’t strategize without Jihoon, your partner in all crimes of mischief. He’s just over there. I’ll go bring him.”

“Thank you, Jisung. You’re sweet. See you in a bit, then. Don’t spread the news that I’ve arrived just yet, if you can keep your twitching tongue under control a few minutes at least,” he teased.

Jisung made a motion like he was tying his tongue and locking it up within his mouth, a non-verbal promise that Seongwoo had his word that he’d keep his arrival secret--for now. There was no telling with Jisung, however. It was general knowledge that you were better off not telling the big-mouth information you didn’t want all of Olympus residents to know of.

“Hello, Minhyun. You look absolutely stunning.”

“Because I’m happily married, that’s why~” Minhyun giggled, gesturing excitedly to the other god in gray robes.

The cute god turned shy, bowing his head politely. Seongwoo was nearly beside himself with shock and delight.

“You didn’t?! After all those times you dodged my arrows, insisting you’d never take a lover let alone marry a god. So, this is your husband then? Hello, I believe we’ve never met. My name is Seongwoo, also known as Eros or Cupid.”

“No need for introductions. I’ve heard everything from Minhyun. It seems you are held in high regard. My name is Jaehwan. I’m the god of the west wind also known as Zephyr. Me and Minhyun met through our work designing spring. It was love at first sight and I’ve never looked or had an desire to since that moment.”

Minhyun giggled, hiding behind his hand, obviously shy and flattered.

The pair politely hugged and brushed cheeks as was standard for strangers when first meeting in their society. Seongwoo became intrigued after knowing he was a wind god. They didn’t usually marry nor voluntarily interact with other gods.

He wondered how they had met and what charms this god had to change Minhyun’s views on love who were very similar to his own. The idea that someone with little interest or belief in love and was sick of being pursued by lustful gods that wanted to possess him liking someone enough to even marry them and stay with them for eternity—this was indeed humongous news. It was also good news. He was happy for his friend, who seemed to still be in a state of marital bliss.

With a wide smile, Seongwoo said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jaehwan. Here I was thinking that me and Minhyun would be the sole spinsters of Olympus until the end of time. What on earth happened that you ensnared my precious friend in the trap of love? I am dying to hear this story, well if I could die, that is.”

The gods and some bystanding lesser gods laughed boisterously at his joke. It hadn’t even been that funny but Seongwoo was used to people exaggerating. It was partially a way to flatter and slide in his good graces with the hope that he might take notice of them, leading to friendship or better yet lovers.

Another part of it was the fear of the pouch of arrows resting at his hip, slung across his chest with golden rope—fear that he might entangle them in a mess if he became offended. He was not so fickle that he would be angered by someone not laughing at his joke. That was some misunderstanding created by various rumors and the fact that he rarely showed himself on Olympus.

Seongwoo turned to the couple who were linking arms loosely, looking quite stunning together. Jaehwan might be plain and scruffy in comparison to the gods surrounding them. However, Seongwoo could see that he was far from unattractive and he had this charming sort of pure, gentle, warm, and cheerful aura about him.

He was most certainly someone that Seognwoo could become friendly with. He might have even considered taking him for a temporary lover had he not been taken already. That certainly wasn’t the first wind god he’d become interested in. He didn’t ever take a lover from a happy marriage, especially not one of his friends. He gave Minhyun a look of approval at his choice in husbands. Minhyun giggled again and pulled him aside.

Jaehwan appeared embarrassed by the beauties looking at him while telling the story of how they’d met and fallen in love. Seongwoo found his shyness and flushing, fluffy cheeks like the strawberries he could morph out of thin air for them quite adorable. Their story was short but sweet.

Seongwoo nodded, smiling and patting his friend’s hand warmly as they fondly linked arms. “I see. So, that’s what happened. Well, I am happy for you. At least you have found someone that changed your views on marriage and love.”

Minhyun’s face turned sympathetic and slightly sad. “So…you still haven’t taken a permanent lover yet then?”

Seongwoo brushed off his friend’s worry and cut him off with a flippant laugh. He joked, “Shh, not so loudly, Min. If everyone knows I’m single still, then a war might break out from the bachelors here. Some married and taken people might even join.”

More giggles and enchanted looks followed, several people biting their lips and lustfully raking their eyes up and down Seongwoo more thorough and eagerly than before. Whispers started to spread immediately that the guest of honor was not only incredibly attractive but on the look-out possibly for a lover, or so the misunderstanding would happen.

Seongwoo chuckled to himself, thinking about how they were going to be gravely disappointed through the rest of the night when they approached him and became avoided or flat-out rejected. He wasn’t at all looking for a lover—now or ever. He was only here to meet old friends, clear his name of one or two rumors, and possibly get under Daehwi’s skin for old times sake, though he had yet to devise just how he was going to do that.

“What a picture this is. Call the sculptors because this a moment of incredible beauty that must be captured.”

Minhyun and Seongwoo rolled their eyes and shared a disbelieving look. They recognized the voice coming up from behind them instantly. It was the second biggest Casanova of Olympus, Poseidon, the brother of the biggest.

Sungwoon came between them, throwing his arms over their shoulders as if they were close. Jaehwan looked put-off, taking Minhyun out from Sungwoon’s wet, biceped, gold adorned arm with a possessive grip on his waist. Seongwoo slipped out gracefully and forced a tight smile towards the god, though he wanted to tell the man to buzz off and demand what he wanted now.

He had been propositioned so many times from Sungwoon that he lost count. He had absolutely no desire to live under the sea nor was he attracted to someone who smelled of ocean water and decorated himself in smelly, slimy seaweed and shells, even those that happened to be made of expensive gold and pearls. He’d take a nomadic lesser god with insignificant powers like Jaehwan to his bed any day over someone like Sungwoon, who irritated the heck out of him and resembled everything that he disliked about Olympian gods.

Though despite his arrogance and flirtations and how inappropriately touchy and humorless he was, Seongwoo did have occasional moments that he liked Sungwoon. They had a strange relationship full of playful banter and sarcastic remarks built on centuries of blatantly interested parties and cruelly non-interested parties.

“Something smells of fish. What a stink. I’m sure that Sungwoon must be here somewhere but he’s so short I can’t find him in this crowd. I sure hope he hasn’t gotten lost and ended up inside of someone’s baguette.”

“Why you, you sexy little scoundrel~”

Sungwoon growled before taking Seongwoo gruffly into his arms. Seongwoo tensed and pushed at his solid chest, much too weak in comparison to get out of his hold but needing to let the other know that tonight as any other time they met he had no interest in laying with him. That didn’t stop Sungwoon from letting it be known that he was as attracted to Seongwoo as ever.

His hands rested low on his hips and his lips kissed him and lingered at the corner of his mouth—both something that in their society was only allowed by someone close which they weren’t. It made him bristle at the inappropriateness and shove harder, luckily shying away from the man kissing his lips like he had the last time they’d met.

“What I lack in vertical height I assure you that I make up in length and width elsewhere. If you ever decide to test that out, sweetie.”  
Seongwoo’s eyes widened as Sungwoon held him close and rubbed his hard member on his thigh. It might indeed be impressive but it did nothing for Seongwoo since the man it was attached to had one of the most rotten personalities of any Olympian he’d ever met, attractive features and impressive build aside.

He smirked enticingly at the other until he grew distracted staring at his lips. When he leaned in for a kiss thinking that he was going to be allowed another, Seongwoo abruptly raised his knee, making Sungwoon groan and back away, clutching his groan where he’d been attacked. The others laughed as Seongwoo looked at him with a fiery gaze and crooked, bratty grin after scrubbing his defiled mouth.

“Woops, that was clumsy of me. Or was it that your deformed genitals are bad at controlling themselves as their owner is? Proper behavior must come from those with superior height and intelligence genes, I presume.”

Sungwoon smirked up at him, eyes flashing with amusement and desire, possibly even stronger now that he’d been rejected so blatantly. “As ridiculously hot as ever, I see. Like I meteor that burns the sky to smithereens but in the most enchanting of ways.”

“What’s the use of being attractive if you fail to impress in the slightest with your other powers? I see that you have successfully masked your deformity, Seongwoo. While you happen to be on Olympus, I can offer you some archery lessons so that clumsy mistake never happens again.”

Seongwoo turned with an arched brow and suddenly cool expression. The others’ curious, interested gazes went to their new guest with a silky smooth, drawling voice they all recognized—the young, slender, broodily intense attractive raven, long haired Apollo. As usual, he was impeccably dressed in elegant, flashy hunter-style robes with his long, copper arrows slung over his snowy, bare shoulder, wearing a haughty, confident, stuck-up sort of look.   

“Jealous and throwing childish tantrums as ever, I see, Jinyoung. Don’t waste your breath with him, Seongwoo. He’s been badmouthing you and training for centuries but still people consider you both the better archer and more beautiful. That bitter broodiness is now just his daily concept that gets him a large following of young maidens which has majorly gotten to his head. They even call him Prince of Muses and Hunts now, ridiculous, pfft. Don’t take it to heart. Let’s go have fun like the old days. I can tell you all sorts of juicy, amusing gossip, especially involving Apollo and Hera. Move aside please, air-head Prince.”

Jihoon commanded the room as she swooped in, shoving Apollo quite cruelly aside with a bump of his hip, indecently exposed legs making many gods stare and drool. Seongwoo’s smile broadened genuinely at the sight of his old friend. For the first time he released Guanlin and jumped with childlike abandon, squealing in excitement.

“Jihoonnie! It’s great to see you! What took you so long? You didn’t even wait for me at the cottage. I wanted to come to the party together and talk on the way. What a missed opportunity with my best friend~”

The pout was evident clear as crystal in his tone. The actuality of it was incredibly sexy and slightly cute. The crowd gasped and groaned as Jihoon closed the gap and pressed their lips together for a quick, affectionate peck. It was clear with that one move how close friends the two were. It was rare to see the gods kiss each other publicly unless they were married or close friends.

Seongwoo merely pecked back and smiled warmly, unphased by the kiss. While others would have killed for a kiss from either of them, many fantasizing in the case of Jihoon, especially after hearing about his various affairs.

“Sorry, Seongwoo. I had some previous engagements.”

The gorgeous blonde glanced nervously at Guanlin, who stood there looking cool and impassive, his emotions unreadable. Jihoon was worried about what he would have thought about his lie. He had been intending to catch up with Eros at the party before Guanlin arrived. He hadn’t thought that Seongwoo would go to their place instead of directly with the party. He had underestimated how close that Seongwoo and Guanlin were.

Which made him feel all the guiltier. Now Seongwoo probably knew about his affair with Ares just as Guanlin that suspected what had really happened—Jihoon had been having a romantic moment with Ares before they joined the party. He knew that he had lied, once again.

They hadn’t seen each other in several decades because Jihoon insisted that if they were to meet that it be under cover, not wanting any rumors of them meeting to spread back to Guanlin. He didn’t want Guanlin to be hurt anymore nor did he want discord in their family since Woojin was his brother.

He was with Woojin because he couldn’t seem to stop his feelings and attraction for him and Woojin was quite persistent about them meeting, sending Jisung to him every year or two when he had a moment of freedom from his duties, hoping to meet up with him. Jihoon had rejected him thirty times before this incident happened.

Woojin had came to the party without previously informing him he was coming. He had even dared to come to the cottage, sneaking into his chamber while Guanlin was busy at work luckily. Jihoon had tried to tell him that they couldn’t meet anymore because it was wrong and their love couldn’t be. He wanted to stop their affair because of various reasons, though it nearly broke his heart to be without him.

Woojin had refused to accept that and his violent temperament and emotional anguish had nearly led to the room becoming a disaster zone. Jihoon had managed to calm him quickly with a kiss and promise that they would meet before the party at least. Once he had snuck out to meet him, Jihoon couldn’t seem to bring himself to break Woojin’s heart that way that he was already going through. He had seemed upset, lonely, and vulnerable, like the idea of not being able to ever be with Jihoon at least in secret and physically would tear his mental apart.

Jihoon knew that he was unstable—he was the god of war after all. He had seen more things that would cause nightmares and traumas than anyone in existence. Plus, he was dreadfully lonely and misunderstood.

Jihoon knew better than anyone what kind of person Woojin truly was. The good and the fragile that laid beneath. If he were to continue to reject Woojin, who knew what might happen to their world? As much as he disliked the idea of hurting Guanlin, he hated the idea more of hurting Woojin and seeing him crack and come more undone than he already was.

That had led to them embracing and much more. Once he had once again lain with Jihoon and basked in the tingly glows of their sin, Jihoon again fell into Woojin’s manipulative snare. He was in love with a man that he couldn’t be with and that man wouldn’t leave him alone—so what was he supposed to do?

All he could do for the moment was try and keep up appearances and hide it as best as he could from Guanlin. As he didn’t want to cause any further rifts in their rocky relationship and the guilt he felt thinking Guanlin must be hurt by this was slowly tearing him up inside. He sincerely hoped that Guanlin hadn’t seen them together when he came in at least. He’d left Woojin, promising that he’d see him again after the party, planning to sneak out to the temple they had been at previously during the day after Guanlin went to sleep. His plan was not to fool around but attempt to have a calmer discussion about their necessary separation.

“Ah, I see. I suppose you are busy often. But you really should attend these events with Guanlin. He’s a lost puppy without you.”

Jihoon avoided Seongwoo’s much too introspective gaze, not wanting to get into the details of his messy affairs and marriage problems just yet. He would at least need them to be alone, with wine. Lots of wine to dull his chaotic, intense emotions.

The only one that he was comfortable talking about his true emotions and complex thoughts related to Guanlin was Seongwoo. Because Seognwoo was the sort that listened without judging and didn’t lecture or give him rules to follow. Seongwoo knew better than any other how messy love and lust and relationships were, since he observed and manipulated them professionally.

Seongwoo thought from centuries before that Jihoon would eventually love Guanlin even though he wasn’t attracted to him, but Jihoon wasn’t sure of that. He had thought it was possible at one point during Seongwoo’s last visit after they had their second child and were happily co-existing with little fights and none of Jihoon’s affairs. However, much had changed since then.

Woojin had happened. If he really loved Guanlin, he would have been able to let Woojin go fully by now. He would have stopped picking fights and insulting the husband that in general treated him with a well-full of kindness and patience. He was a rotten soul that couldn’t choose between two men fully and thus wouldn’t be able to find true happiness.

“You look dashing, my dear Lin. I told you that this garment was the perfect fit for you. No one can take their eyes from you.”

Guanlin snorted and rolled his eyes, remaining silent and coolly impassive. The only time he smiled was when Jihoon slung his arm through his and enthusiastically pecked his cheek. That was a rare sight for the gods. Even seeing the two together since their marriage was unusual. Even more so was Jihoon treating Guanlin kindly or initiating physical affection.

He kissed him a few more times until Guanlin shyly smiled and flushed, muttering, “Alright, that’s enough, dear. People are staring.”

“I can’t help it. You’re just too handsome right now,” Jihoon insisted, putting on a very convincing show, making his eyes all twinkling and adoring, never leaving Guanlin’s face for a few minutes.

Seongwoo looked between them with a secretive, amused smirk. It was reminiscent of the ones that he wore when he cast his magic and it went over well between a pair. Almost as if he were responsible for Jihoon’s sudden change of character. Gods started gossiping about if he was so swift and skilled with his archery that he had just shot Jihoon with his arrows, causing him to actually fall in love with ‘the hideous beast of Daniel’s.’

 

 

All eyes were on the pair of god and goddess of exceptional beauty and with explosive pheromones that commanded attention and made people drool with erotic fantasies. Now three of the four most beautiful gods in existence were in the same location, causing an uproar and gathering amongst them.

Even Daniel and Daehwi were glancing curiously in that direction, Daehwi biting his fingers anxiously. Daniel prayed that he might soon get a closer look at the raven-haired, white-robed god that he could barely see beyond his unusually coal black wings.

His expert eye for beauty could tell that the man was attractive just from the shape of the back of his head, slight sculpted, clean-shaven profile, and delicate nape of his neck. The way that others ogled at him some with their mouths completely dropped and crazed, lustful looks in their eyes suggested it as well. That must be Eros and he was likely to be quite attractive, even amongst Iris and Aphrodite, who were exquisitely stunning and usually stole all focus.

Daniel’s eyes followed as Jihoon and Guanlin linked arms with the black-winged figure and left the group, chatting amicably. Guanlin glanced his way and nodded politely. Daniel smiled broadly and gestured for him to quickly come to the throne to greet him. He felt delighted to see his son. He looked well, healthy, strong, handsome. Daehwi caught his eyes, motioning for him not to come up just yet, seeming more anxious than ever, his eyes never leaving those black wings.

“Looks like he made it just in time. We can’t leave without greeting our son. That would be rude.”

Daehwi scowled at him. “Don’t enjoy this so much and stop staring at Eros. I warned you.”

“I wasn’t staring. I just glanced that way. In the direction of my precious son. What is wrong with watching my son? He sure looks quite handsome in that outfit. Jihoon prepared well.”

Enough that I can almost forgive him for seducing my other son and hardly being subtle about it.

The king had kept his eye on the suspicious pair. Saw the way they never left each other’s side until Guanlin appeared. How they kept touching each other, stood too close while dancing, locked heated eyes over their drinks, shared in many amused, suggestive grins.

He was almost certain now that earlier Woojin had lied to him and the rumors rang true—Jihoon was fooling around with Woojin and he was not being the least subtle about it. Surely the whole of Olympus knew about their affair, including Guanlin.

At least Jihoon had the propriety to abandon Jihoon and rush obediently to his husband afterwards. Though it was quite disturbing how he overly fawned over Guanlin and acted like a sweet, loving husband--likely because he knew that Daniel would be looking that way and he needed to keep up appearances as a faithful husband to make up for the rumors.

Daniel wasn’t fully buying it but what could he really do? Guanlin’s life was his own to control now. He was an adult and lived on his own. He would have to decide himself what to do with his unfaithful, fake, appearance-obsessed husband. Though that wouldn’t stop Daniel from throwing a couple thunderbolts his direction when he wasn’t expecting it later on in petty revenge (not even beauty was allowed to hurt his son and get away with it, how dare that Jihoon).

 

 

“Well, that was sure amusing to see.”

“What was?”

Daniel smiled fondly, gratefully accepting the sweet hug from his ‘daughter’ which was actually Seonho in his goddess form that humans knew of as Athena. Though since he had short hair and small breasts, he looked basically the same in either form. It was a pleasant surprise to hear that both his twins were able to come and relieve his boredom at this party. They were busy with their military duties that they hardly came to Olympus, and even then they were usually busy with their friends that they hardly took the time to visit their father.

If he knew that they’d be visiting him, he’d probably stick around the palace more. He wasn’t the sort to deal with his unpleasant, nagging, bitter husband just for the hope of his children visiting him though. Seonho was his favorite. He was incredibly tiny, cute, intelligent and kind-hearted to boot. He brought only pride and good news to Daniel, hardly causing any sort of scandals or rumors that they needed to clean up or squash.

He was such a perfect son that sometimes Daniel wondered if he had come from them actually. He might have come from an affair of theirs that he hadn’t been informed of or mixed up at birth. At least if he were a son of Daniel’s he should have a few scandalous love affairs on his record centuries after he became an adult. However, Seongho seemed to have other things on his mind, such as working with Guanlin on improving their weaponry skill and teaching weapons and various military strategies that decreased the number of fatalities to mankind.

“Seongwoo burned Apollo and Sungwoon in one moment more than ten of your thunderbolts would have.”

“Oh, did he? Seems like he is quite sharp with his tongue.”

Daniel brought his son onto his lap, glancing to be sure that Daehwi was still busy talking with some servants about when to bring out the deserts and how he didn’t like the placement of some of the sculptures. Such useless stuff. Seongwoo was by far more interesting.

“Tell me all about it. And what you know about this enchanting Seongwoo.”  


Seonho hesitated, pursing his plush lips while glancing with his chick eyes at his mother. “Hmm, I don’t know. I don’t think that father would be happy about that…”

“I’m just asking out of pure curiosity. I won’t pursue him. I’m just bored and your other father keeps being all secretive about him and talking to others. Help cure your old man’s boredom a bit here. I didn’t even want to come to this dumb social event. I was dragged here,” he lied, hoping that even if Seonho saw through him like usual with that sharp eye he had that he’d just go along with it.

Seonho shrugged, smiled brightly and then started to babble, “Alright. I wouldn’t go after him if I were you any way. He’s a notorious ‘Olympian killer’. He doesn’t give any Olympian god the time of day and if you try to flirt with him, he’ll slice you like a wheel of cheese.”

“Oh, would he now?” Daniel chuckled, intrigued more than ever by this knowledge.

He so very much did like a challenge. In all his life, he’d never come across a being that continuously rejected him once he was in full pursuit. He was curious how long this black and white domino would take to fall—for him and onto his bed that was.

 

 

Jihoon took Seongwoon around the room even after Guanlin excused himself, needing to sharpen Seongwoo’s dull arrows and having had enough of the party and his husband’s fakeness and irritating giggles. They talked to a variety of gods, many that had only heard of Seongwoo fondly from Jihoon. This did wonders at improving his reputation and showing that indeed the rumors had been fabricated.

Seongwoo’s sculpture-like beauty was all natural and had never been fumbled with magically or accidentally. He might not have children sired yet, but he was most certainly not an impotent prude like the human monks were nor did he give off the feel of virginhood.

He left admirers in his wake at every sector of the room, leaving gods of various ranks and characters lusting after and shooting longing looks at them, some even lingering on the outskirts of wherever they went, looking for a chance to talk or do something for them. It became a war to receive the beauties’ affections, even something as simple as a grateful word or a hint of a smile which was rare from Seongwoo. They would get them more drinks and offer all sorts of food, noticing that they both had a favoring for fruit.

Seongwoo liked all things sweet and would only flash his breathtaking smiles and mutter a short, sweet word of thanks in his musical, airy tone to those that brought those goodies to him. That knowledge eventually spread and Jihoon decided it was time they went to the throne to escape the suffocating swarm bombarding them with plates of sweets and fruits.

“As popular as ever,” Jihoon giggled. “It’s funny still how they melt at a single minute smile from you. I have to do much more than that. They have all grown used to me, so I have to increase my appeal through more revealing outfits and enticing looks like winks. It’s endearing seeing these gods fall at your feet like flies with smoke.”

Seongwoo hardly cared. He found the attention as irritating and troublesome as usual. He wished that they would just leave him alone. He didn’t know what to say or do after they approached him. He only wanted to try whatever sweet was in their hands, and it had been quite awhile since he’d gotten full and tired of those as well.

Jihoon was as ever amused by his popularity and his growing irritation at being fawned over. In that, they were polar opposites. Jihoon lived off attention while Seongwoo avoided it. Things had always been that way. The only time that Seongwoo ever liked gaining attention was when it was around Daehwi. He liked seeing that bitter, hateful, furious look on her face such as then. He smirked and snickered, their eyes catching amongst the crowd as Jihoon pulled him forward in the direction of the throne area.

“Look at him. He’s furious already. He can tell that you’re as flawless as ever and out to get him. You sure that you don’t want me to help you with this plan of yours? I do so miss the old days with my partner in mischief.”

“Judging by what you told me about Daniel, this will be a synch. There must be a clear reason he’s kept me from bumping into him all these centuries. He must know that he will be into me.”

“Who isn’t? Daniel doesn’t stand a chance in Hades’ hell of resisting you. Still, just to be sure, amp up your expressions and pheromone outpour just a bit. He’s probably been put under lockdown with some threat to his genitals if he dares pursue you. And he’s already probably ran through scenarios in his mind where you go after his husband. It’s not like it’s a novel tactic of yours.”

Seongwoo snickered as his eyes went to the massive, muscular, handsome god that sat confidently at the throne, veiny hand stroking the head of the golden eagle displaying this sort of effortless sense of power and dominance. The man was what humans might say…a total snack.

Daehwi had done well with his husband. If only he was smart enough to keep him physically satisfied though. He always had been bad about doing that. Which made his lovers easy to snatch. Seongwoo was the god of desire, after all. If he put his mind to it, he could make the clouds want to fornicate with him and create the greatest ocean Earth had. He had only ever tapped into a small chunk of that power. Out of curiosity’s sake, he decided that it might be fun to do this scheme on his own and tap into a slightly bigger chunk of that power.

Jihoon released his arm when they neared the stairs, giggling behind his hand. “Hmm, now you’re making even me horny. That’s quite a useful but dangerous skill you have. My large amount of glamour powers have nothing on advanced pheromone skills.”

“Get a good watch of this drama that’s about to unfold, Hoonie. Because I’m only going to do this once. You know, that witch deserves it this time.”

“Yes, he really does. Make him rue the day he decided to spread rumors about you. He should have guessed that someday he and his poor husband would pay the price for it. How far are you planning to go with it? With Daniel?” Jihoon asked with excitement, watching as Seongwoo and Daniel eye-fucked each other across the distance and Daehwi’s body as he tried to break their sight while saying goodbye to his current guests to reach them.

With a subtle shift of their heads as if they were performing a graceful waltz, they moved around the blonde, keeping their eyes intensely locked. Seongwoo bit and licked at his smirking lips, his eyes sparkling with desire and hooded under a mess of long, black lashes—the most enticing sight Jihoon had ever seen. Daniel stared blatantly at him, his hands clenching the sides of his throne, his plush lips crooking up one of his face to reveal a hint of a dimple, his eyes dark, flashing, and full of intrigue and appreciation.

It was clear that he liked what he saw and couldn’t wait to talk to Seongwoo face to face. The tension between them was hot enough to burst flames, which happened a moment later. Danie’s excitement caused thunderbolts to zip out of his fingers and catch the bottom of his robe on fire. Their crackling eyes doing a passionate tango finally broke contact.

Seongwoo giggled as Daniel flushed in embarrassment and stomped it out quickly. Daehwi glanced between them with a look of exasperation mixed with intense irritation and dread.

Jihoon nudged and whispered to Seongwoo, “Careful there. If you get him too excited, the whole palace might combust next.”

“He’s even easier than I thought. Prepare to be used and then lose, oh great king and queen of Olympus. You really think you have the greatest powers and thus demand respect, do you? I’ll show you both who is the most formidable and demanding of respect.”

Jihoon giggled, thoroughly amused at this, practically jumping up and down in his excitement as Daehwi stomped down the stairs to them. Jihoon and Seongwoo looked at him and plastered on fake, friendly, incredibly beautiful grins. They bowed together and greeted her, Jihoon warmly but Seongwoo with a hint of teasing sarcasm.

“Hello, my queen. I’ve brought Seongwoo to greet you. We were just talking about you.”

Seongwoo gushed, gesturing and roaming the other blonde in exaggerated admiration, “My queen, you sure have been aging well. You must tell me your secret.”

Daehwi appeared flattered as he raised his chin up proudly. “I have no secrets. It’s just all natural beauty. Sleeping and drinking lots of water and eating things with collagen which is good for the skin. What pray tell were you two talking about? I do hope that you have been having an enjoyable time in my home.”

“Your home is most exquisite. You really have the best decorating sense my queen. The palace has never looked better.”

“Your fashion, as well. You look beautiful, my queen. We were just talking about how suitable you and your husband are. Quite the impressive pair. Match made in heaven, as humans might say.”

“Right. I haven’t never met him yet and was wondering why you kept him all to yourself,” Seongwoo added, glancing behind Daehwi’s head to see that Daniel was looking at him with a finger tapping across his chin almost impatiently.

Jihoon’s gaze was fixated at the throne, his smirk unable to be contained.

“I was not doing anything of the sort. We are simply busy gods and you missed the parties he happened to come by is all,” Daehwi insisted in a shrill, strained tone, waving his hands and moving to purposely block Seongwoo’s view.

Seongwoo smirked and stifled a snicker at that. As usual, the queen’s play was obvious to him. He was planning to go through the whole night without letting him meet Daniel even for a moment. Well, he would just have to see about that. He didn’t necessarily need to meet him right then. He could meet him elsewhere. He could even extend his stay and attempt to bump into him coincidentally by lingering about the palace and inquiring casually about his whereabouts with the servant. He just needed a bit of smiling and spell-binding.

“Oh, that’s a pity. I’ve heard good things. I can see why you might want to keep him to yourself. Being with how handsome he is. And that reputation.”

“Those are all rumors, just as the one that brought you here. There’s not a lick of truth to them,” Daehwi snapped with fiery eyes.

Jihoon and Seongwoo shared a look, silently agreeing not to touch on that subject just then. Clearly Daehwi was sensitive about Daniel’s various affairs and went out of his way to dispel rumors of them. Seongwoo suspected that nothing good had ever happened to those that seduced his husband or vice versa. Jihoon’s eyes turned slightly worried, thinking of what Seongwoo’s plan was. However, Seongwoo wasn’t the least bit afraid of Daehwi—never had been.

“Besides mine, I like to think every rumor has a bit of truth in it. Surely there wouldn’t be so many rumors of your husband’s escapades and how you are an incompetent lover if there was not at all some truth there. It has been a very long time since you sired a son, has it not? If that is because the spark has fallen out of your relationship, my arrows can help with that. It merely takes one nearly painless prick and the moment he sets eyes on you, he will be firing up with desire. I don’t suspect you will be able to leave your chambers for the next week even for your royal duties. What do you say? Shall I assist, your grace?”

Seongwoo kept his voice cheerful and innocent as if he were sincerely offering help. That probably pissed Daehwi off more than anything, that Seongwoo was being coy and pretending to be her friend. That had always bothered him with these two. They acted like they respected and even liked him, shooting their daggers under those innocent, sweet words subtly and scheming things behind his back.

Daehwi couldn’t even tell others that they had done it because they usually covered their tracks so spotlessly. For centuries upon centuries, the three had been rivals butting heads with each other but no-one really knew that. The beauties fought differently than other gods, they did it in a more conniving, underhanded, indirect fashion after all.

“We are completely fine in that area, I assure you. We have no other children because that is my choice. I am doing just fine at keeping my husband decently satisfied, in all aspects. We don’t need your assistance just yet, but I’ll keep your kind words in mind. Maybe at your next visit, when we’re even older.”

Seongwoo bowed his head, folding his wings and bending his knee in something sort of like a graceful, respectful curtsey. “Alrighty then. Whenever you need me, I’m here. I only want to help. Keeping your marriage a happy one is the surest way to having our kingdom and thus the world I frequently inhabit a peaceful, bountiful one.”

“Indeed it is. I’m glad to hear that we have the god of love on our side. It means a lot that you acknowledge out everlasting, passionate love.” Daehwi reached out lightly to pat Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“Sure. You know though, that I don’t believe any sort of love is everlasting. Passion eventually dies and turns to something else, in a positive way or in a negative way. I hope that your passion whenever it dies turns to something like affection and friendship. That your husband never strays from your side. No matter the temptations in his future.”

Daehwi’s smile was tight, barely maintaining her polite attitude as she continued to block Seongwoo and Daniel from looking at each other. Seongwoo subtly amped his powers, shooting come-hither, sensual looks at Daniel blatantly as he spoke, not caring if Daehwi saw that. He was blatantly thriving in taking jabs at the other’s clear failure of a marriage while she deliberately tempted his husband right before her very eyes.

There wasn’t much Daehwi could do about it at that moment since he was in public. His hands practically tore holes in her dress and his teeth could be heard squeaking as she clenched her teeth together, trying his best not to curse at Seongwoo and throw a tantrum.

“I assure you again that our bond is very strong. My husband, no matter how someone beautiful might try to attempt him, is devoted to me. He wouldn’t dare to—”

Seongwoo smirked, looking at him finally with mischief. “He wouldn’t dare to? Interesting choice of language there. As if our poor king has been threatened that something would happen to him if he even considered loving another. That doesn’t seem like something that would need to be said between a faithfully loving pair.”

Daehwi flushed, stumbling over his words in his hurry, “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean to say, He wouldn’t ever WISH to be with another person because he’s so in love with me that he hardly sees anyone else.”

Seongwoo absently hummed and nodded, his tone showing that he didn’t believe a lick of that nonsense. Certainly not with the queen’s fake laugh and tense body following that statement.

“Ah, is that so? Because he certainly seems the type to have a wandering eye to me.” Seongwoo snickered softly as his gaze again found Daniel’s curious, sultry eyes around his husband. Seongwoo amped up his powers and smiled wide at him in an inviting, attracted fashion. Their fiery tango in the air continued, this time with desire-filled dips and tangled legs.

Seongwoo reluctantly turned back to the queen, voice friendly and sweet, “Anyway, it’s rude not to greet a King, wouldn’t you say? I’ll just quickly introduce myself and then be out of your hair. I know that you’re a busy person now who hardly has time to chat with the likes of an old school friend.”

“No, wait! Don’t talk—I mean, you don’t really need to talk to him. He’s not much of a talker anyway. He’s never got much interesting to say. It’s better you spend your precious time here talking to someone who is amusing. There are many friends and admirers here that have missed you and would love some more seconds of your attention.”

Seongwoo was incredibly amused by how quick the panicked god was to jump up the stares and place himself between them literally, blocking his way towards Daniel with a nervous look and desperate, shaky tone. He might have been trying earlier but his distress was apparent now.

Daehwi didn’t trust him and he was becoming desperate to stop his advances towards Daniel. He assumed (accurately, sharp as ever) that Seongwoo was here with a plan to get back at him in the way that would most humiliate and hurt his pride—to seduce his husband. The one thing that kept him feeling superior to Seongwoo. The fact that he was a queen. The fact that he was ‘happily’ married. The fact that Daniel didn’t even know of his existence and thus had chosen Daehwi over him, which no other man in existence would.

That wasn’t a fair win though in Seongwoo’s opinion. He hadn’t even been aware that Daniel was up for grabs as they’d never come across each other. Not that he had any intention to steal him away, to be honest. He just wanted to play around with him, to show Daehwi that his marriage wasn’t as sound as he thought and get under his nerves for old times’ sake. To show that if he were crossed again, that Seongwoo could easily destroy that and take his place as queen by stealing the attention of his precious husband.

That’s what he got though for being foolish; the fact that his husband was incredibly easy to manipulate. Everyone knew the best way to keep a husband happy was to keep him physically sated. Seongwoo could almost guarantee that he hadn’t, judging by how quick he was to lust this intensely. He was going to teach Daehwi more than one lesson and who knew, that might just make their marriage happier in the long run, even though it was likely to be a farce for politics. Not that he gave two rat’s behinds at all about their marital happiness because he didn’t fully believe that the two concepts could co-exist, not forever anyway. He had seen too much to believe in that naïve notion.

He boldly moved around the queen, though some might see it was rude. To Seongwoo’s pleasant surprise, there Daniel was, standing on the steps with his hand outstretched as if to help him in the case he might get fall or somehow lost on the way to the throne.

Their eyes met for the first time without any sort of interference. That the king was interested, excited, and mesmerized was apparent. Seongwoo straightened up with a coy smile and seductively batting eye-lids, prepared to win the king over in a minute.

“Hello, your grace. It is a great pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. My name is Seongwoo. You might have heard of me by the names of Eros or Cupid. I am like your husband and Jihoon here a goddess of love and beauty but my powers extend to a special realm theirs do not. That of…physical desire.”

He paused at the last word to bend his body in a way that would show off his best angles and curves with a flash of extra skin at his thighs. He pursed his lips and let the words out slow, sensual, and husky as if it were delicious and precious to him and he most definitely wanted Daniel to hear it, him alone.

Daehwi he could tell was furious, about to burst like a volcano. Jihoon himself burst into smothered giggles, stopping when Daehwi glared lasers at him. Seongwoo only had eyes for Daniel, his target. Daniel’s eyes slowly traveled his body, seeming to undress and caress his skin in his mind eagerly, then they landed on his face, awed and almost lost in a trance. Their gaze suggested they were now tangoing without their robes.

“Ah, desire. I see. That’s quite an interesting power…”

Seongwoo held himself with proud and a pretty, flirty smile. “Yes, I suppose it is. Though it’s not the only thing that makes me unique. Natural beauty and perfect proportions and flawless, smooth skin like a sculpture. I would say that’s also a unique power of mine. I hardly need more than looks alone to bring out the hidden desires in sexually deprived or oppressed gods.”

“Hmm, I can see why. You are truly exquisite…” the blonde god muttered, face heated and gulping hard as his dark eyes followed where Seongwoo absently touched his neck, nape, chest and then slid casually along his thigh. The move was graceful and appeared to be sub-conscious but it was actually strategic.

“Thank you, your grace. It means a lot to hear a compliment from you.”

“Surely you hear nicer words all the time. I’m no Shakespeare,” Daniel joked with embarrassment.

Seongwoo smiled and reached out to glide his fingers along his arm. Daehwi inhaled sharply and stamped her foot. Some of the crowd watching gasped. Jihoon clapped and squealed excitedly. Again, Seongwoo and Daniel paid them no mind. They were in their own little world, one of unspoken attraction and lustful thoughts. In between their heated, dark gazes they were tangled, naked on the dance floor kissing heavily, the tango music merely distant background.

“On the contrary, I find your genuine, simple compliment better than any exaggerated, elegant poetic words that lack any substance. I can feel it…your kindness. I have heard that you have a warm heart, your grace, and thus when you embrace someone you set their body on fire, not from your powerful thunderbolts but with that incredible warmth and care. I wonder…how much of those rumors are true. Since it is my belief that there’s not really any such thing as a baseless rumor…”

Seongwoo’s sliding hand made Daniel visibly shiver and tense as it traveled up to his bare chest, where he lightly rested his hand over the man’s heart beneath solid, hot pecks. He looked up at him from the stair below he’d come up to gradually. Their lustful eyes locked again, one pair wide and the other seductively hooded, one of them swallowing nervously and the other smiling serenely with a hint of coyness.

Daehwi came over with his feet stamping the stair case. Daniel’s head snapped in that direction, finally coming out of the spell that Seongwoo had been delicately casting over him. Though Seongwoo hadn’t used his powers as much as he had planned to. He hadn’t needed to because Daniel obviously was attracted to him instantly with a low voltage of them.

He had a feeling he could be wearing a conservative robe and not be using any of his powers talking about the History of the Joseon Dynasty and he would probably still want him. How hopeless this poor, horny puppy was. How deprived he must be of any physical intimacy.

Seongwoo almost felt sympathetic. It was almost a shame to have a god this attractive sitting on a throne, merely collecting dust. Though that didn’t give him any excuse to be unfaithful to his husband, honestly. Which made him the sort of god that Seongwoo particularly disliked (though his body, face, gaze, and voice on the other hand…).

Seongwoo almost felt disappointed and significantly colder when Daniel stepped away and broke their contact, putting a proper amount of distance between them. His features grew cold, tight, almost unreadable. Seongwoo was surprised at the sudden change in demeanor. It was unexpected—as was the fact that he felt more genuinely attracted to the man now, never having it been that his rarely occurring advances were rejected.

“T-those are r-rumors. Unghastly ones. I have n-never laid with anyone besides my h-husband. I think it is time that you get back to the party. I will forgive this grievance only once. Do not attempt your seduction powers on me again. It is most unwanted, not to mention unnecessary. My husband is excellent at pleasing me in all manners and is beyond enough for me.”

“Oh, my apologies, your grace.” Seongwoo put on an innocent act then, bowing to both the king and the queen, who was now at Daniel’s side with a possessive yet rather awkward arm linking through his golden clad one.

“I did not mind to make you uncomfortable or cause some misunderstanding. Sometimes my powers have a mind of their own. They just seep out when I’m not fully focused. I assure you that I wasn’t trying to steal a happily married god. I was merely jesting. As it has been hundreds of years since I have socialized at a large event, it seems my tongue slipped away from me. Silly me.

Thank you for the invitation to your home and the warm welcome. It has been an honor, especially to meet your acquaintance finally. I will take my leave now. It’s been great to see you again, Daehwi.”

“Sure, it’s been a real pleasure. Do have a good time and safe trip back to Earth,” Daehwi responded as jagged and cold as an iceburg. Usually in their culture, it was customary to hug, kiss, and express a wish to visit again soon, but there was none of that since the queen was clearly put off.

Seongwoo linked arms with Jihoon and bowed once more. Just before they took their leave, Seongwoo let his gaze linger at Daniel’s face. He was already looking at him though he had been trying hard not to. When their eyes connected, even for a fleeting second before Daniel directed them to the ground, his impassively handsome face betrayed him by flushing the color of peaches.

Seongwoo and Jihoon giggled as they slipped into the crowd.

“That went well.”  
Seongwoo smirked, thinking of the other two’s expressions earlier. “It certainly did. Splendidly.”

Jihoon pouted cutely, which made some of the gods passing them be caught off-guard and stumble. “I don’t think he’s going to drag you to his bed just yet however. You needed a few more minutes and some time to properly talk. What to do?”

“I’m in no rush. He knows that the invitation is open to lay with me. That’s enough for now. As long as he wants me and I remind him here and there that he can have me should he choose, then it’s only a matter of time. I just have to wait.”

“If Daehwi finds out about it, there’s going to be an earthquake hitting the mountain and causing landslides from her shouts of fury.”

Seongwoo replied eagerly, “Hmm, that’s what I’m most looking forward to.”

Jihoon giggled and tickled his curvy side, teasing lightly, “Are you sure it’s not having Daniel’s thunderbolt burning you up inside? Because that’s what it seemed like to me. The sparks flying between you could light an entire forest on fire instantaneously.”

Seongwoo bit his lip as he glanced back over his shoulder in the direction of the throne. Daniel was back on his throne, looking incredibly annoyed as Daehwi nagged at him for nearly falling for Seongwoo’s seduction attempt earlier. He smirked and chuckled, running his fingers over his stomach which was coiling with tingly, pleasant heat towards his groin. He was still slightly aroused from their eye-fornicating.

“That too, just a bit. He is quite a fine specimen…for an Olympian.”

Once he learned that on some level, Seongwoo clearly wanted Daniel, Jihoon trailed into how past lovers spoke of him being an incredible of a lover, how good with his hands, how great of a kisser, how caring, gentle, and passionate, and most importantly how well-endowed he was. This all wetted Seongwoo’s curiosity and made him eager for the god to happen across his perimeter soon. It had been far too long since he’d last intimately entertained himself with anyone, let alone someone who could so easily pull arousal from the chilled, dusty depths. With this revenge mission, he might be able to swipe down two doves with a throwing stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a whole bunch of dialogue, little plot, and the first part might have been boring. I was attempting to establish some more of the dynamics related to Seongwoo. Maybe you can learn more about him through this, especially about his personality and his fears/issues subtly. Daniel as well, you can delve more in his character through his family interactions. His first attempt at seducing Daniel was thwarted by Daehwi BUT Daniel is clearly interested and the night is young. Parties on Olympus basically go for nearly two days on Earth. Seongwoo isn't the sort to easily give up so look forward to more Ongniel saucy interactions next chapter. That's when the real fun begins, this is just a couple of tobasco drops--the warm-up. Still, I hope that you could enjoy the party, imagine it clearly, and laugh a bit at the interactions of others with Daniel and with Seongwoo. 
> 
> Those that are sorry about Guanlin. Just wait, I got your back. I'm a Panwink shipper sorry 2park ^^ I will be delving into various ships in this story over time so look forward and wait patiently for that please. You're gonna get lots of goodies and all the members at least once more.
> 
> See you in a week or so hopefully! I've started work and still have two other ongoing stories so bare with me here, I can't always be super active with this story because it's very challenging and I want to give you high quality content huhu. 
> 
> Please check the thread for this story for photos and more background on the world and characters. https://twitter.com/Heartykeykeke1/status/1102768243356258304
> 
> Lastly, leave a comment on here or my twitter or cc, anywhere. Dying to hear what you think! (commenters from the first chapter, I swear I will reply soon! I read everything and you made me uwu so hard)
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Sparks and Pheromones Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo's seduction attempts continue. Daniel finds it harder and harder to resist and cannot bring himself to just avoid him. Eventually he leaves the party, going elsewhere in a secluded area to calm his mind and body down. Seongwoo is a quick-thinker and incredibly swift, beating him to the punch. When he turns around, Seongwoo is already lying enticingly on the couch, making Daniel both flustered and furious. That's when things get steamy.

Daniel debated for the next thirty minutes after that mind-boggling encounter with their special guest of honor who happened to be indeed worth sticking around this boring social function for.

It was understandable why his husband to despise and feel threatened by Seongwoo. He was exquisitely gorgeous with this aura of sensuality, grace, and confidence about him that commanded attention and enraptured all. Plus, he seemed quite mischievous and daring. It was an impressively bold move of him to undermine and harass the queen while putting on an act for others that at a distance would seem like they were friends and then proceed to act so brazenly flirtatious with that person’s husband in public, in front of all of Olympus.

Daniel was intrigued, flattered, and interested but also apprehensive. He very much wanted to talk to that temptress again. However, his husband was adamant that that would be the last they should interact face-to-face in all the time left of this universe.

He chewed on his fingers as his eyes flickered between where his husband in loose cream-colored garments was one side of the room, and then to where the black winged beauty was, debating about what he should do until his head was literally sizzling the blonde tips of his hair to frays. He terribly wanted to approach him and there were several windows with which he could, but he knew that he shouldn’t. The risks were high. If he got caught or his husband heard wind of it, his beloved genitals and pride were at risk.

Is pride worth losing the chance at having a moment with him though? Hmm, Seongwoo is the most delectable being I’ve ever seen in my entire existence on Olympus or upon Earth, that is true. A king of the gods deserves that sort of man, that is also true. Why couldn’t he have been my arranged partner instead? How have I possibly gone this many thousands of centuries without knowing of his very existence?

Daniel cursed the Fates, certain that they had been keeping him from it. Surely, Seongwoo had originally been sewn into the designs of the universe to belong with him but they had cut the silver threads that were meant to bind them. It must be. He could feel it in his bones that Seongwoo was special and they were meant to be; at least that they would hit it off immediately.

That’s eventually what got the king up and moving amongst the crowd as his husband was. Since the official greeting period was over and they’d also met the guest of honor publicly, it was possible for him to mingle. It was not something that he did often. He felt just as awkward as the passing, drinking, eating, chatting, dancing gods seemed to feel as he passed by.

He nodded and smiled politely, sheepishly scratching his head. It still felt weird when the gods bowed deep and hasty to him, stopping abruptly in the middle of their conversations when they happened to notice him. This was why he preferred mingling with humans.

They didn’t know who he was until he revealed himself. They didn’t treat him as anything more than a slightly handsome, rather large bodied man. He was able to be himself, joke around and chat and get to know them. Have meaningful relationships. Fall in love with various enchanting beauties of all kinds of shapes and genders.

Though none was sure to linger in his mind as long as Seongwoo would. Which was exactly why he needed to continue on with his mission; he wasn’t going to leave Olympus until he’d had another chance to converse with the mysterious beauty.

Daniel traveled on the outskirts of wherever Seongwoo and Jihoon were, not daring to approach. He wasn’t the only one. He was one of hundreds of men that were smitten with the pair, many of them too cowardly to do more than stare, some of them brave enough to approach with offerings of delicacies and full flutes.

Seongwoo seemed to have had enough, however, and was growing annoyed by the attention. He declined the offerings with a tight, forced smile, tugging at Jihoon’s arm as if he wished to go. Eventually, he took matters into his own hands and excused himself from Jihoon’s side. He raised up his hand to stop the gods that followed him, insisting that he could recall where the bathroom was on his own, that he was no damsel in distress.

Daniel snickered, leaning against a pillar and watching around the edge of it with a casual pose. He jumped when Hermes was suddenly at his side with the tips of his winged headpiece flapping from his swift move. Daniel forced himself to still, pressing down on his thumping heart.

“How many times must I have to tell you not to come out of nowhere like that, Jisung? You scared the daylight out of me,” Daniel reprimanded him.

Jisung poked his arm while teasing, “You wouldn’t be as surprised if you weren’t spacing out, throwing googly eyes at Eros.”

Daniel flushed, insisting too quickly, “I hardly was doing anything of the sort. I was merely…observing. Those black wings are different.”

“Yes, they are something else. What did you think of him? Was he worth sticking around and angering Daehwi to meet?” he asked with a wicked smirk.

Daniel sighed though he was hardly surprised. A faint, affectionate smile crossed his face.

“Nothing gets passed you, my friend.”

“You’re right. It certainly doesn’t. Though I didn’t have to act like a fly on the wall in this case. Everyone saw you lusting after him.”

Daniel scratched his neck, face flaming. “Er…I wasn’t really…”

“You got so excited, Daniel, that you lit your robes on fire,” Jisung countered with a snicker. “I’ve seen a lot of things but that was a first.”

Only his old friend and close confidant would be so bold as to interrupt, argue with him, and tease him like this. Daniel grimaced and shook his head, gaze returning to follow the black wings that shook elegantly as the raven-haired man they were attached to wondered down the corridor in search of the bathroom.

He grumbled in a low, embarrassed tone, “That wasn’t my most masculine, collected moment, I admit. Though I was hoping few had seen that.”

“Well, certainly most had their eyes on the interaction between the three beauties. Though it was clear that Seongwoo had his gaze somewhere else and that was where some others such as myself were glancing curiously. It was quite the show. Thank you for the drama, as mellow as the first episode was.”

Daniel raised his thick, golden, caterpillar brow. “Are you suggesting that I will be stupidly creating an episode two?”

“Hmm, that is what I suspect. You are clearly interested and he’s very much your type. Beyond that even.”

“Yes, he’s surely something else…” Daniel murmured lowly as his hot, desire-filled gaze traveled to the bits of creamy, toned skin of the beauty’s legs.

How delectable every part of him was. Like a harvest ripe for the taking and even more tempting than the apples that fell Adam and Eve ages ago. He was craving for a single bite.

“Well, he gave you an open invitation, did he not? It’s unlike you to hesitate for this long.”

“That’s because…”

“The queen? Did Daehwi threaten you yet again?” Jisung gave him an exasperated look with his hands planted on his hips.

“Why do you let him control you like that? You are much too timid, Daniel. You are stronger and you have more authority. On top of the fact that you can obliterate anything with your arrows. All you would have to do is remind him of that with one powerful strike on something that he likes. Like ruin one of those weddings he cherishes. Even just a centerpiece that he’s building. The door to his chambers he always keeps locked that you’re banned from.”

Daniel shook his head and sighed heavily again. “I’ve been cruel enough by never being here and causing rumors that spread back to him, even siring children we have to keep secret and attempt to care for. On top of what happened after Guanlin was born. I’ve hurt him enough through that. The least I can do is let him have privacy and do as he wishes. Throw a tantrum and order me around a bit. If it gives him some sort of happiness in this miserable situation.”

Jisung showed his bitterness and distaste for the queen in front of his friend clearly. Though he hid it well among most others, especially around Daehwi and his personal helpers.

“Well, many would and do say that he’s had it coming for him. Only caring about shallow things and his work. Not paying you any mind. Belittling and being unkind to you. Hardly sharing a bed with you since Guanlin happened centuries ago. No one blames you for straying, I assure you.”

“It isn’t the right thing for a husband to do, still. No matter the rather justifiable reasons I might have. It’s understandable in our society but in the human world, it’s a terrible sin to lay with another besides your promised partner.”

“You say that but you’re already on your way to follow him?” Jisung snickered as he flew next to Daniel who was walking down the corridor.

Daniel grumbled at the man to shut up under his breath, ignoring the little pings of guilt itching his chest. His legs seemed to move at his own accord. He couldn’t seem to help himself as if an invisible ivy vine had coiled itself between them, tugging him towards Seongwoo so as not to increase the distance for long. He practically had no choice the god was that enchanting.

“I noticed that he took a wrong turn. I will just help him to find the bathroom and return. That is all. Do not spread rumors about this. That’s an order. If so, I will fry your precious shoes into barbequed wings.”

Jisung stopped following then and watched the king go with a chuckle after the ‘scary’ warning. “I won’t tell anyway this time. This should be fun to watch fold out fully instead. Who am I to interfere with blossoming love? Especially when there’s hardly anyone on Olympus that deserves it more than the both of you, at least once in your existence.”

 

 

 

Daniel followed as quietly behind the lost god as he could. By some miracle, Seongwoo didn’t seem to have noticed him despite his seemingly sharp senses. That was how focused he was on figuring out the solution to his own confusion, clearly embarrassed and afraid to ask where to go. It seemed that he was a prideful creature—well, that was understandable since he was one of the beauties. They were all like that, the better their looks or the stronger their powers were, the more prideful the god became.

Seongwoo had both--formidable powers and enchanting, unrivaled looks. Surely, he was the most prideful of gods, next to his husband and Jihoon that was. It would be hard to beat them.

Living amongst the humans would have greatly humbled him over the ages most likely. He was curious how different the real god might be from the rumors of his past self. No-one but Jisung, Jihoon, Guanlin, and Minhyun had apparently seen him in centuries even. Daniel knew well how one could be changed in that amount of time amongst mankind, away from the corrupted, shallow society the Olympians had.

Daniel cleared his throat, stepping up a foot behind where he had been entranced in examining the intricate feathers which were just a shade lighter than his hair. That was because they were laced with white and golden hairs that almost turned them a shade of dark chocolate brown, only evident in the rays of the sunshine bearing down upon the stone and flowered path.

Seongwoo turned out to be quite the jumpy sort. He spun around with his fists and knee raised up to kick, suspended in the air. The fierce flap of his wings decapitated an ivory, marble statue of his drinking companion Hyunbin, known to humans as the god of wine, Dionysus. Daniel didn’t flinch despite how swift Seongwoo was, knowing that he’d not lose in a fight and not wanting to accidentally harm the seemingly delicate as porcelain god that was almost barely half his size.

Daniel burst into uproarious laughter as the marble head rolled between them and Seongwoo panicked, flushing as bright crimson as a ripe strawberry.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to defile your property, Da—I mean, your grace. I was just startled, that’s all. Oh, no, oh, no. So sorry, your grace. What should I do about this? Um…It might just fit back on if I set it properly…”

Daniel laughed harder as Seongwoo picked up the head in a rush and attempted to balance it on the statue, but it kept falling off. The flaming faced god panicked and ended up putting it inside the trumpet full of grapes, at a loss at what else to do. It almost seemed like it belonged there. Except for the fact that the body was jaggedly severed at the neck and clearly unnatural in that respect.

“I’m sincerely sorry.”

Seognwoo bowed, flushing ruby up to his ears and down to the collar of that tempting, revealing fishnet shirt, chewing a hole nearly through his bottom lip. Daniel stared there, biting down on his lip as a wave of intense yearning flowed through him.

Seongwoo was incredibly attractive and then he had this precious, adorable, comical, sort of sweet side to him. Getting lost, being jumpy, easily confused, clumsy and extremely polite and stuttering when flustered from making a mistake.

Well, now he was truly a goner. It had not been in his best interest to follow the god. Seeing more of him only made the king of the gods want to make the other god his all the more. He was simply irresistible, not just because that was the nature of his powers. It was more than that, Daniel sensed. Seeing as he wasn’t feeling all hazy like he was stuck in some trance this time they interacted, he didn’t think that Seongwoo was currently using his powers of desire.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry your pretty head about it so much. You might just lose it like poor Hyunbin here.”

He made a lame joke, hoping that it would make the other laugh. Seongwoo blinked for a few moments and then snorted, covering his mouth and looking away bashfully like he wanted to laugh but thinking that it would make him even lamer for doing so.

Daniel’s smile widened. Anyone who laughed at his jokes instantly got in his good books. He decided that he’d help the other out. He might have an urgent situation that laughing certainly wouldn’t help.

“The bathroom isn’t this way. It’s over there by the statue of David the Thinker.”

“Oh, so it is. I see. Is it genuine?”

“Yes, humans don’t know it, but that one right there is the real original. Jisung brought it to me as a gift ages ago.”

“Hmm, as usual, he has good taste and knows precisely how to brown-nose.”

Daniel snickered as he followed behind. Seongwoo floated with his slender, shapely legs gracefully bent like a dancer which was memorizing to watch. The black feathers at the edges of his impressive wings quivered just slightly from the wind gusting past, also catching his appreciative eye.

Somehow everything about Seongwoo—even the way his raven locks gently waved off his forehead and how his long, delicate fingers flexed each in their own artful, unique direction as if he controlled each one unconsciously—was something like a masterpiece crafted by the greatest of painters. The greatest work of art were his facial features. He couldn’t get enough merely observing him, appreciating his beauty and grace.

“Indeed he does.”

Though if he wanted to properly suck-up, he really should have brought you to me much sooner though, I guess that brat, Jisung, is a man as well, wanting to keep you to himself, Daniel thought.

He stared at the enticing, snowy nape of the god’s elongated, thin neck as he wondered if Jisung had ever lain with Seongwoo. An uncomfortable, biting pain in his stomach from envy came upon him all of a sudden. He hoped that no-one he knew had been with the god.

“You don’t need to accompany me. I can take care of things on my own from here, your grace. Thank you for the assistance. My gravest apologies again for your statue. I will find a way to repair it before I leave for Earth.”

Daniel waited there instead, surprising Seongwoo clearly when he walked out of the entrance. Daniel liked the way he walked, sort of like he didn’t put his heel down all the way and bounced swift and cheerful. That must be why he was a good flier. As for his hips—well he wasn’t so well-endowed in that part because of how tall and slim he was but he made up for it with the way he swayed.

“Are you the fastest Olympian?”

“Certainly not. That would be Jisung and Minhyun, wouldn’t it? That is why they were assigned the duties of messengers. I’m flattered that you noticed I’m sure-footed. Well, in despite of that earlier accident. I promise that I’m not usually so clumsy, though Jinyoung would surely say otherwise…”

Daniel found it both adorable and strangely arousing when his button nose scrunched up, creating wrinkles between his well-groomed, thin brows as he scowled. It would seem that he didn’t have a good relationship with Jinyoung, possibly because they were rival archers or because Jinyoung was rather vain and lashed out at others that threatened his title as a prince (though he wasn’t Daniel nor Daehwi’s son, important to note).

“You mentioned you would be leaving. When is that, you presume?” Daniel kept his tone light and casual, not wanting to appear nosy and desperate.

“Hmm. I was supposed to be going today. However, if certain…tasks take longer than I planned, I will extend my visit for as long as it takes to complete.”

“Hmm. May I ask what those tasks are?”

Daniel stared blatantly as Seongwoo tapped his pointer finger on his pursed, thin lips that appeared soft as velvet and as supple and sweet as honey suckle flowers. Daniel was overwhelmed by the urge to suck on them and see which was more so.

A strange sense fell over him as Seongwoo looked at him through hooded, ebony eyes, continuing in a husky, enthralling tone, “I’d rather not say here. Since it’s something that’s more…action involved. And needs to be done in a private area without so many onlookers. Actually, I need your help with this task, come to think of it. Would you take me to a place where we can be alone possibly…?”

Daniel straightened up and slid his hand away from the other’s electrifying, hot grasp. When had he gotten so close and managed to touch him anyway?

The before dazed man had a notion of what it was that that task was now. And as much as fooling around with Seongwoo sounded fantastic, he knew it was wrong and was unsure yet if the consequences were worth it. If it was just going to be one time with someone, did his genitals really need to pray the price?

Now, if Seongwoo were to say that he intended to stay on Olympus for awhile longer no matter whether they slept together or not…that might be a different story. Daniel decided to grit his teeth and resist his surging, painful urges for the moment.

“I should get back to mingling with the guests. Sorry to leave so abruptly. I assume that you can find the way back from here? However, if you choose to wander and become lost again—”

“I wasn’t lost. I just took a mis-step because it’s been awhile.”

“Jisung is only a call away. He will guide you. Maybe he can help you with that special task of yours.”

Daniel tried not to linger on the disappointed, almost childish pout the god was wearing at having his advances rejected a second time. He fisted his hands in his robe, the excitement that Seongwoo stirred in him causing a zapping electricity that he could sense was charring the fabric despite he was conscious to control his powers this time. The affect that Seongwoo’s every single expression had on him was dangerous.

Was the vixen aware of that? Was it on purpose, another seduction tactic? Was that cute look all an act? You could never tell with beauties; they were the hardest to trust and the most frequent to deceive.

“I understand. I must have fallen out of your favor after earlier and for my unghastly behavior just now. It seems you misunderstand me, your grace. I wasn’t doing any of that on purpose. I’m sorry to have angered you.”

There were tears in his twilight eyes then as he chewed on his lip, looking down with the faintest of bashful flushes. Daniel was certain that this was an act of an extremely talented beauty. Seongwoo very much was aware of how he was struggling at the moment and what affect he had. He was subtly attempting to take advantage with his amazing acting talents.

This was not the challenge that he had been looking for, not one of will. Why in the cursed hell of Hades did he have to resist this person of all beings? This most irresistible sort that he was already plagued with the most sinful, exciting fantasies about?

“Sorry to have upset you. I’m not angry at you. I simply have duties as a king to attend to at the moment. Excuse me. If Fortuna is on your side, I will see you later,” he muttered, having every intention to see Seongwoo again and yet knowing that he should fight himself to extend their distance as long as he possibly could.

He was dealing with a master seductress right here while his husband’s threats loomed over him like a chilly, ensnaring shadow. ‘You’re going to lose your genitals, they’re going to become dog food…’

 

 

When Daniel was completely out of sight, Seongwoo sniffled and wiped away his tears. Following the clean-up of his act, he scoffed and smirked, returning to his true character. He was slightly put-off but mostly amused.

Daniel was proving to be a smore difficult nut to crack than he had thought. Though he could sense that he was weakening with each encounter they had. Hopefully, he could get this task done before this party ended at least. He was already growing tired of the Olympians. These sort of social events had never been his thing. He didn’t enjoy nor wish to be the life of the party which he was forced to be while getting drug around by Jihoon.

“It’s better that I find someone a bit more chill to hang around for a while, lest I start flinging arrows in irritation. Where did Minhyun and his adorable wind-boy go off to?”

 

 

 

Throughout the party which lasted for a full human day, through the night and the next morning late into the afternoon, Daniel and Seongwoo’s cat and mouse game continued. Daniel would hang around him, pretending to be interested in conversing, drinking, and dancing with other gods, eyes often shifting to Seongwoo. Seongwoo did more of the same, though he kept his eyes lingering hot and sultry on Daniel for much longer, often finding new ways to torture the god’s twitching loins.

He wet his hands with water from a fountain and rubbed them along his neck, tossing his head back and groaning huskily. He sat on a table corner to rest, spreading his legs and absently scratching a thigh that was provocatively revealed by him pushing up his robes. He licked and sucked on a bunch of grapes and a banana like there was no tomorrow and they were so delicious it turned him on immensely. There was so much unnecessary bending over that occurred.

Every time Daniel looked up, Seongwoo seemed to be touching himself, showing off his most attractive body parts, and shooting him dark, sensual, heavily charged come-hither looks that slowly tore at his senses and shattered his resolve. He couldn’t think rationally much longer.

Eventually, he escaped for the sake of his sanity. He rushed out to the courtyard to a sun-room area that was in a dome temple in one of the gardens close to the prettiest of the ponds that had water clean and clear as crystals. The room was for sitting and painting the gardens outside. It was well-lit because of all the windows it had, though he began to roll the blinds down because the light was bothering him since he was suffering frazzled nerves, irritation, sexual deprivation, and a lack of sleep.

“What in Hades. For the love all that is holy and good, would you NOT lie down like that at least?” Daniel cursed and groaned with a hand on his head. “You aim to torture a god into the depths of the Lake of Insanity.”

When he turned around, there Seongwoo was lying without his wings on top of a couch with one leg spread and the other bent up at the knee most inappropriately. His elegant hand massaged his temple. Daniel tried not to balk at the large amount of thigh and collar revealed in that position or how gorgeous his profile looked or how his nipples peaking through the white netting were aroused and the color of coffee mixed with milk that humans liked to drink in the morning.

He licked his lips and tore his gaze away after several seconds of ogling, his body tensed and fired-up on a high level of intensity. He wanted Seongwoo something fierce. Would anyone really be able not to feel desire for the irresistible god with his seduction powers and using tactics on them all throughout the night?

With the fact that he hadn’t had physical intimacy in so long, he was surely dog-food. It was nearly a century since his last escapade. He might be known to be frivolous, but he had rather picky standards. He didn’t lay with every maiden who took an interest in him, after all. They had to catch his eye and be special and worth his time and the headache his jealous husband would cause when he found out, especially if a child resulted from the union.

“Ah, my head is positively splitting. I think I’ve consumed far too much wine…” Seongwoo groaned in a way that sounded much too sensual to be from an actual headache.

His expression reminded Daniel of someone in mid-orgasm as well. That was not at all good for his health.

Daniel knew it was another tactic. He spun away and stomped towards the door. His body was sweltering, his heart racing like a horse’s hooves, his blood was rushing all to one area like a swarm of bees on honey, and his mind was flooded with nothing but tsunamis of inappropriate thoughts.

“Are you casting spells on me again?” he growled, himself not even sure why it was that he ended up shutting and locking the door with a thunderbolt he conjured instead of running out of it like he should. Until he reached the door, he had intended something different.

Seongwoo turned his head with a victorious smirk on his sculpture of a face. Had anyone more handsome ever existed? Daniel rather doubted it. He gulped and shakily ran his hands through his hair in distress as he walked over to the center of the room.

“We’re alone. I thought you were trying to avoid that?” the raven-haired god spoke with a teasing, seductive tone.

“Yes, well, I thought so as well. Apparently, you have bewitched me to do the opposite of what I know I should do. Congratulations. Now then, you say you will be out of my hair after this task? What is it that you need my help with?”

“Hmm. That’s a bit hard to explain. It’s better if I show you. First, you should come closer.”

Seongwoo sat up and beckoned him with a crooked finger. Daniel crossed his arms and took a step forward. Seongwoo chuckled in that low, mesmerizing fashion that sent tingles down his spine and made his stomach tight. His eyes traveled to Seongwoo sliding his bare calves together, arousal spiking further as he imagined how smooth they would be wrapped around him.

Had there ever been anyone in the world this sensual? Daniel doubted that as well.

“Not close enough. I thought you were not angry at me and were planning to help? I promise that I’ll stop bothering you once I get what I need…and want.”

Daniel crossed his arms tighter around his chest and clenched his teeth, swallowing back an excited groan as Seongwoo blatantly stared at the lump poking up in his dress robes while ever-so slowly licking his lip. He dared to step a bit closer, and then waited. He was expecting Seongwoo to attack him and was prepared to push him off and scold him, insisting he would remain faithful to his wife (though he was already half cheating by having locked the door and coming closer to him anyway as it was).

It came as a great surprise when Seongwoo started talking instead of attempting to attack him, the only movement being to cross his scrumptious legs and drum his fingers on his smooth, shapely knee.

“So, are you and Daehwi not at all intimate?”

Daniel nearly choked. He’d never been asked that sort of thing so boldly even by his closest of friends. Seongwoo sure was direct, or lacked proper manners.

His face was flaming, unsure of how or if he should answer that. He decided to play it safe and go for avoidance. “Um, I don’t think this is an appropriate topic of discussion.”

“Why not? It’s just the two of us. It’s not like I’m going to tell on you to him. You saw that we don’t like talking to each other. We’re not friends, in the least.”

“Yes, I’ve sensed and heard as much. Still…it doesn’t seem right. We know nothing of each other and just met three times now.”

“I also don’t think it seems right to get caught up in your work and ignore your husbands needs. It has been, as far as I know, at least thirty centuries since you had your last child. I’m presuming—with how potent rumors are of your loins—that you have not been intimate much if at all since then. Isn’t that hard on you?”

Lots of things were hard on him at the moment. His arousal grew stiffer every second he watched the enticing, naturally sensual ways Seongwoo’s mouth moved, his long eyelashes fluttered, his elegant, snowy fingers caressed his bare leg that seemed to be somehow getting revealed more and more as if his robes were sliding up of their own accord. Though it was likely some skillful, sneaky trick of the tempter’s.

“Sure, it has been on any other marriage. That was why I was forced to eventually seek attention elsewhere.”

“Hmm. So those rumors were true.”

“Some. I dabble with a beauty I happen across, here and there.”  
“I’ve heard that you chase them down and take them more so like a bull in heat.”

“I have done nothing of the sort!” Daniel flushed deeper, feeling shamed and offended.

He grew more so as Seongwoo laughed. That also made him harder and hotter. The air seemed to change around them with that sound—it became thick, stale, and moist like steam from the baths. He felt stifled and uncomfortable and now couldn’t take his eyes off Seongwoo’s hand which was palming his thigh nearly to his groin. He desperately wanted to pull those creamy legs apart, reach between them, and suck on that supple spot.

Daniel said firmly, “I don’t ever force myself on someone who doesn’t clearly want it.”

Seongwoo argued with a raised eyebrow that was sexy enough Daniel considered it should have its own sculpture, “But it’s hardly fair that you don’t tell them who you are, or the fact that you are married, and on top of that I’m sure you wouldn’t say that you are married to a psycho.”

“Daehwi’s hardly—”

“What’s the rush to defend someone you don’t love, your grace? Who doesn’t love you or respect you or give you the time of day, not even a regular night every week in his chambers? That man is hardly deserving of you sticking up for him.”

“He’s actually—”

Something got stuck in Daniel’s throat and he was forced to cut off. He didn’t know what he was about to say. Everything Seongwoo had said was correct and he agreed with it. There was no reason for him to defend Daehwi just because they were married. They didn’t have any sort of feelings for each other, after all. They had been practically enemies with a delicate truce for centuries, merely tolerating each other—barely at that.

Seongwoo smiled with victory as he moved forward on the couch and set his legs down, spread just enough to be inviting but not enough to be crude. His hands splayed on Daniel’s stomach, feeling as silky as fur and as sizzling as magma.

Daniel gulped back a moan, leaning subtly into his touch. Seongwoo looked up at him, maintaining sultry, sweet eye contact, his fingers lightly squeezing and stroking the contours of his abdominals as if he were kneading dough for bread. With every stroke and press, the coiling snakes inside his stomach moved in a frenzy, knotting further. His arousal was starkly apparent between them though both paid it no mind currently.

“It seems that you agree with me.”

“Possibly.”

“How long has it been since your last escapade out, your grace?”

“Erm…I haven’t had a lover in eight human decades about, I suppose. One that was quite brief because she turned out to be already betrothed.”

“Oh, was she? That’s quite ironic.” Seongwoo giggled, making Daniel bite his cheek as he fondled inside his belly button and along his happy trail to the upper line of his robes.

The excitement that he felt now could barely be contained. Daniel’s fingertips were tingling with  electric energy, crackling and sizzling the air, in danger of catching the couch or floor on fire. In his existence, he had his fare share of lovers, but no-one had made him this level of aroused. Seongwoo was only talking naughty with his eyes and touching his stomach. What other wonders could this tricky, talented, powerful vixen perform?

Daniel desperately wanted to find out and prayed that his husband would not soon start knocking on that door. Usually, he had a keen sense and impeccable timing, however. If Daniel was interrupted before he could take Seongwoo, though, he might just throw his first ever thunderbolt at him. He simply wouldn’t stand for interruptions. He wanted this terribly, to be damned with his bitter, frigid husband and his threats.

“To humans, that amount of time without satisfaction would drive them mad. Even to gods, that’s quite an extensive amount of time. Especially for a god with such great endowment, power, drive and appeal as yourself. How did you ever manage to hold off that long?” Seongwoo showed him a pout and sympathetic, glistening eyes that reminded him of sad, lonely kittens begging to be taken home on the streets.

It disturbed him. On one level because it was incredibly attractive. On another level because he felt an immense need to coddle and protect someone he barely knew.

“It’s difficult, sure. I have a strong sense of will. As long as there’s not someone that I desire in my sight.”

“Ah, is that so? You must not desire me then since you have exercised your will superbly in resisting me up until now. We’ve come across each other’s paths several times this evening. And you’ve yet to even touch me out of yearning.”

The pout increased, making his small, pretty lips all the more appealing. Those elegant hands were now on the waist of his robes, tugging it down and lightly fingering the dips around his pelvis which were incredibly sensitive. His head was dangerously close to the saluting member they had yet to give notice to. His slightly hollowed-in cheeks looked soft and squishy, making Daniel fantasize about what it would be like to rub his member against them briefly.

“That is merely because I’ve been warned prematurely about you. That you are attractive and have special powers. That you have a rivalry and some issues with my husband that you might seek revenge. That you might try to seduce me.”

  
“Ah, so that is why you were not as surprised and easy to trap as I expected. Here I thought you had incredibly high standards or were taking up a new leaf in being a faithful husband.”

“I am though. Not by choice, however. My husband has threatened to chop off my genitals and feed them to Hades’ watchdog.”

Seongwoo gasped softly. “Oh my. That would be such a cruel and pitiful thing. How could he, to these fine specimen…”

Daniel hissed, curled his fingers and stared at the ceiling, trying not to release thunderbolts. Seongwoo had turned his head and caressed his member with his lips through the fabric. He kissed and nipped all along slowly to the base and then back to the tip where he paused to nuzzle and inhale.

“Your grace, if you don’t mind… I would like to help you relieve your stress and loneliness, even briefly. Who knows when the next time you will be allowed to leave to find a new lover is. Truthfully, I also have not had any satisfaction in some time, and…”

Daniel stepped back and slapped his hand away. “Stop tempting me, witch. I told you that it will not work. It is wrong to be here with you. I will help you with this task and then take my leave. Let’s get on with it. Unless the task is to lay with me?”

“No, that wasn’t it. Hmm, you moved so suddenly. I think you gave me a kink. My shoulder hurts.”

Seongwoo whined, rubbing at his exposed left shoulder, pushing the netting of it down so the creamy flesh and delicate bones were revealed fully. Daniel stared there, gulping hard. He bit back another groan as Seongwoo rubbed there with his face scrunched up, moaning in pain which sounded a lot more like a pleasure moan to his ears somehow. He must be delusional from the effect of the other’s powers or his own fired up libido.

“Er, sorry. I didn’t mean to be rough…” he apologized sincerely.

Seongwoo appeared gloomy and to be repenting for his approaches to a married man. “It’s alright. I suppose I deserved that for coming on to you despite you already rejected me. I guess I became beside myself. It’s rare on Earth to find a man as attractive and large as you are…”

Daniel flushed, flattered and aroused further at the compliments in that husky, softly moaning voice. His body moved then of its own accord. He sat down behind Seongwoo and started to rub his supposedly aching shoulder. He told himself that he was merely making up for being unnecessarily rough in his irritation earlier.

“Hmm, yes, right there. That feels good, so so good, ah yes…” Seognwoo moaned, rolling his head and holding on to Daniel’s fingers, leaving his beautiful, shapely neck exposed and increasing their intimate contact.

For several minutes, Daniel worked out the kink in Seongwoo’s neck, secretly enjoying the gasps and groans of mixed pain and pleasure he was giving him. He could tell just from this little contact that Seognwoo would fit amazingly into his hands and that he’d be supple, curvy, and warm. He stared at the other’s neck and nape, going into a lustful haze, his mind full of inappropriate but wonderful fantasies.

Surely Seongwoo would be amazing to lay with and their combined pleasure moans, grunts, panting, and cries a symphony that rivaled what The Muses could generate. His delicious, sweet scent would linger on his skin for days after and he wouldn’t wash because he would miss being able to bask in it while sniffing himself. He wanted nothing more to experience all of this—absolutely nothing.

“Hmm, your grace…” Seongwoo tensed and gasped as he felt Daniel’s lips graze the nape of his neck.

Daniel nuzzled there, sniffed the slightly fruity and coconut scents at his hairline, and then moved his searching, gentle lips along the line to under his ear. From there, he slowly kissed down, lingering and savoring the fresh feel and smell. He paused to lick his lips, wondering what Seongwoo tasted like. It was delicious, tempting him for more, a stronger amount.

Seongwoo whimpered when Daniel stopped, his hand wrapping around the blonde’s head to keep him close. “Please continue…”

Daniel whispered against his smooth skin, “I really shouldn’t.”

“We can be quick. He doesn’t have to know.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Seongwoo.” Daniel’s mind was hazy from the effect of Seongwoo’s gush of powers. He lowered his head as Seongwoo tugged him, flicking his tongue along a vein.

The brunette shivered and gasped erotically. “Ah, Daniel~ Er, I mean…”

“It’s okay,” the other god murmured, moving to his bony shoulder. “Call me Daniel now. My lovers get that honor, of course.”

“Ah~ Hmm…” Seongwoo cried out and tossed his head, falling back against the solid body behind him while Daniel licked up to his jawline. At the sensitive area near his ear, the blonde bit and sucked hard.

“Ng, ah…” Seongwoo didn’t need to tell Daniel how he was feeling with words. The sounds, jerks and shivers of his melting, searing body were enough.

Without meaning to, Seongwoo was emitting pheromones that were driving them wild with lust. In a flash, Daniel who had no hope of resisting that power at this point even if he had been trying which he no longer was had the brunette thrown to the couch under his full weight.

Seognwoo’s hands yanked at his hair and scratched at his neck. Daniel’s hands were shoving up his shirt to rake his electrifying fingers across his chest, sparking a pert nipple. Seongwoo cried out at the shocking pain.

Daniel quickly muffled him with his mouth less they get discovered. They could not be so loud here. The stone walls and especially the windows were not all that thick. Their first kiss wasn’t sweet at all but a collision as great and fiery as meteors.

Seongwoo latched on to the massive, muscular blonde’s body with all of his silky, creamy limbs, eagerly twisting their tongues and pressing their lips together. Daniel moved his hands to Seongwoo’s arms and then his legs, shooting hot static throughout his body while controlling his powers with expertise. He was able to increase Seognwoo’s arousal with only singing off some of his body hair and several places in the fabric of the couch.

Seongwoo shook, jerked, clawed him, curled his toes and cried into his mouth around their frenzied, battling tongues. It was the most intense session that he’d ever had. They were desperate to be connected and didn’t wait more than a minute later.

Seongwoo clutched his shoulders and bit his plush, swollen lip as Daniel’s thick, hard member was invading with a hot, stinging sensation. He entered Seongwoo raw without having removed their clothes or applied any creams. The Olympian robes usually didn’t have underwear and were designed to be easily removable and enterable. Possibly because they were being designed to get physical frequently and not many were patient in the throes of desire to remove all of their clothes.

Daniel’s long strip of robe was slung over his arm so it wouldn’t get in the way. Seongwoo’s robes were pushed up to his belly for the same reason. Like human lovers would, Daniel didn’t pause to give him time to adjust or ask him if it hurt.

Seongwoo didn’t mind that he started thrusting in wild abandon right after entering. His level of arousal was strong as was his tolerance for this sort of pain and his current impatience. He wanted Daniel filling and tearing him up as soon as possible.

Their love-making was fierce and intense, but for the most part soundless. Daniel continued to caress Seongwoo with his electrifying finger tips and greedily swallowing his moans as they leisurely battled tongues, nipped and sucked each other’s swollen, slippery lips. Their bodies soon were thick with a laborious sheen of sweat. Their breathing ragged and hearts pounding just a tad swifter than the slapping of their thighs. The only sounds that of were muffled moans, brushing, shifting bodies, rustling clothes, and shallow breathing.

Seongwoo turned his head away and clenched his thighs. It was a sign that he was close, Daniel sensed. He steadied himself up, watching in wonder as he picked up their pace and pumped Seongwoo’s leaking, bulging, quite beautiful member. Seongwoo’s eyes closed tight, his brow furrowed, his mouth stayed slack open in a silent cry, some choked, husky moans and staggered, shaky huffs coming from the depths of his throat. It sounded as if the pleasure he was experiencing were too intense for him to be able to properly breathe.

Daniel understood the feeling well. He’d never felt his heart beat this fast or breathed this hard from such a short work-out. It was rare for him to be so aroused that he just jumped upon someone without and went full-speed from the beginning without any warm-up like this. From the moment that they’d first locked eyes across the steps of the throne room until now, Seongwoo was driving him nuts and proving how special he was. Daniel didn’t think there was any way that this one quick tumble was going to satisfy his craving. It wasn’t going to be enough. Once he had the priceless beauty, he felt like he was going to want him more and more. Possibly only Seongwoo for the rest of forever.

 

 

A minute later, they were spent and cuddling in the woes of their orgasms, breathing hard and humming softly. Daniel nuzzled Seongwoo’s bruised neck from his bites as they’d reached their peak and kissed him between heaves. Seongwoo gasped and swallowed air desperately, his shaky hand stroking the back of his head and a wet, silky arm wrapped around his back.

Daniel liked that—the way that Seongwoo cradled him and cared for him in their aftermath like he was a baby. It had been a long time since he’d been touched this way, even longer since he’d felt this happy and satisfied from an intimate session alone.

“I love you, Seongwoo. You’re the greatest lover ever. I wish you were mine so I could repeat that every day.”

Once those words slipped out of nowhere, Daniel somehow knew they were true. It was a weird but familiar feeling. He had felt this way several times before, though it had never lasted more than a century nor had it ever become that sort of intense, everlasting love that would keep the affair going and make him risk everything in his life. This was it though. The beginnings of love. That’s what he was feeling then. He had fallen for the god in one single night.

Seongwoo’s only reply was a snort and amused, breathy laugh.

This man is even more of skillful tempter than I have heard, he thought. That almost sounds genuine. I can’t believe he’s already feeding lines to lay with me again when we just finished.

Sorry, cutie, but I’ve already got what I wanted. I came here to seduce you once and I won. My task is complete. Soon I will be away from this palace and it will be centuries at least before we ever run into each other again. Not that I ever lay with anyone more than twice.

Why would I want to risk someday loving a married unfaithful king with a vengeful, jealous husband? First time we have a tryst, shame on you, Daniel, but second time, then it’s shame on me. Daehwi chasing after me to snatch my hair and claw out my eyes for having an extended affair with his husband and ‘throne stealing’ is not the sort of drama that I wish for. He can have this throne and this uncontrollable, firecracker of man all that he wants.

I’m satisfied with getting my point across and getting a bit of revenge. I don’t need any complications. I just want to go back to Earth and get back to my simple, nomadic life.

“Seongwoo, that was not something meant to amuse you, so please don’t laugh. I was—” Daniel cut off his words and both their heads snapped towards the door.

There were bangs and furious shouts from the other side.

“Daniel! You’re in there, aren’t you?! I can see that your thunderbolt is blocking the door. Are you going to open up voluntarily? If not, I’m going to break this door down. You better not be in there with anyone!

Why aren’t you saying anything? Is it Seongwoo? Are you messing Seongwoo right now? You arsehole! How dare you, in our own home after just meeting that tramp! Consider your genitals gone the instant I get my hands on you, I swear! Open up! Open up this instant, Daniel! Seongwoo!”

Daniel was left disheveled on the couch with a guilty, horrified expression. He was struck by nerves and didn’t know what to do. To his utter shock, Seongwoo was flying swiftly to the door with a wicked, amused smirk on his face. He didn’t seem the least bit nervous, guilty, or scared.

Daniel frantically motioned for Seongwoo not to open it but didn’t say anything less Daehwi hear. The Queen continued to pound and kick at the door while cursing at them and making demands shrilly. He was clearly furious and panicked. Daniel felt like his brother were crashing waves of guilt and fear over him. How was he going to get out of this one?

As it turned out, he had no chance to think about how to escape undetected from the room as he usually would instead of confronting his angry husband. With Seongwoo’s pulling and Daehwi’s pressing on the door, his thunderbolt shattered into thin smoke and ash and the door swung open.

Seongwoo greeted Daehwi with an entire hive full of poison-laced honey. “Hello, Daehwi. Daniel was just kindly helping me with something.”

“What something?” Daehwi glared suspiciously between them, eyes lingering at Daniel’s disheveled hair, the scratch marks on his shoulders, and then on Seongwoo’s disheveled clothing and marked neck.

It was clear to anyone what had occurred between them, though Daniel was hoping that he might get out of it by some miracle with Daehwi just assuming they were fooling around and been interrupted before they were able to go all the way. That way he might just be able to keep his genitals attached and not have the roe of the century.

Seongwoo smiled brightly, not looking the least bit phased even by the way Daehwi was glaring daggers at him then.

“I had all this stress and tension built up. Thankfully, he worked that out. You must be pleased, Daehwi. Your husband is really quite skillful in many ways. I found that deliciously satisfying.”

Daniel groaned and covered his face as Seongwoo slipped out and flew away after that, leaving Daehwi staring after him and stuttering. He seemed on the verge of bursting and incredibly offended. Of course, he would be. Seongwoo was not only brazen enough to seduce his husband in his own home but then boldly admit to it when nearly caught.

He admired Seongwoo for that snide remark, but he also hated him. Because he had cruelly outed and then abandoned him to take all the heat. Daehwi stepped in and slammed the door then turned to him with the look of a monster.

“You let him seduce you? You fool! How could you be so moronic? What if he tells everyone about it?” Daehwi shrieked.

“We kept it secret. No-one will know—”

“What do you mean, no-one will know? Everyone knows! At least they suspect it. You were already seen heading this way and not coming back to the party for an extended amount time. The gossip has already reached me! I left the party to find you and drag you back. Now I guess I will have to say you are sick.”

“Which way did Seongwoo go?”

Daniel felt like he could talk about this more with his husband later. It wasn’t like they were going to come to any quick solution and the Queen couldn’t afford to be away from the guests lecturing him the rest of the morning either. At least he didn’t want to have Seongwoo just leave like that. He wanted to tell Seongwoo that he was serious, that he was interested in seeing him some more if he’d just stay on Olympus a bit longer.

He wondered what the task was he needed helping with. He wondered why he hadn’t told a white lie to his husband so that they could have kept meeting much easier. His head was buzzing full of questions. His body and heart were being pulled out the door, wanting to be with the ebony winged, beautiful god terribly. That feeling of peace, calm, and happiness he’d had after they finished—he wanted to experience more.

“Don’t you dare go after him! That will make things worse! The rumors will spread! The least you can do— Daniel! Daniel!”

 

 

Daniel had ignored his hysterically shrieking husband and left the temple. He followed the path back to the party and searched from the jade pillars of the room but he couldn’t see those pitch-black wings anywhere. Eventually, he started asking around and then bumped into Jisung.  


“Oh, good. You can find him for me.” Daniel sounded obviously relieved. He had started to panic just before then.

“Find who now?”

“I need you to find Seongwoo for me. Right away.”

“Seongwoo? Hmm, I’m afraid you’re too late. Awhile ago he bid me farewell. He was to retrieve his arrows from Guanlin’s workshop and then return to Earth. Guanlin left early by the way to work on them. He was not planning to stay past this party. I do believe you’ve missed him.”

Daniel cursed out every human bad word that he had learned throughout the ages. Jisung watched him with an amused, surprised smile.

“Is there something you needed him so desperately for to warrant that sort of colorful language, Daniel?”

Daniel shifted from foot to foot, nervously fiddling. He hesitated to tell Jisung since he had a large mouth. Daehwi was going to kill him if he caused the gossip to spread further or solidify. It wouldn’t be good for all of Olympus to know that he had had an affair with a god he had just met rather than some suspicion of it.

“Nothing urgent. Just find him.”

“I can’t at the moment. These days I’m quite busy. I have other messages to relay. Why don’t you ask Minhyun? He’s currently doing only work for the Spring. He can surely help you. He also serves your family privately so it would be hard for him to refuse.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, your majesty. However, I serve Daehwi explicitly. Is it Daehwi that is searching for Seongwoo? Pray tell, what message does Daehwi have for Seongwoo that I must relay urgently?” Minhyun responded coldly when Daniel finally found him in a solitary corner of the room, eating and laughing upon the lap of his wind god husband.

“No, it is I that am searching for him. Daehwi must not be told a word about it,” Daniel insisted with a brisk, firm tone.

“Hmm. Then no, I will not assist you in this matter.”

Daniel became flustered and then furious. “No? You are telling your king no? What right do—”

“I am solely a messenger of Daehwi as I said. In that respect, I also should look out for Daehwi’s well-being. I do not wish to incur his wrath, nor do I have any desire to help you in your inappropriate escapes. I have always greatly disproved of your philandering and I want no part in it. This will merely cause me and my husband unnecessary drama. I happen to like the way that we live our life at the moment.”

Jaehwan nodded, smiling happily as Minhyun fed him some grapes by hand. Daniel was struck by a sudden burst of fury at this situation and the two messengers who were defying him, his only way to reach out to Seongwoo now. In the wake of the abruptly cast thunderbolts, a sculpture and table full of fruit laid on the floor in charred, withering smithereens. The couple appeared highly flustered and cowered together to protect each other.

Daniel sighed as he turned around, attempting a gentler expression to show that he was not next going to obliterate them.

“My apologies. This situation gravely concerns me. I really must get in contact with Seongwoo, at least. I wish to know his whereabouts.

Will it help my case if I say that I feel something differently about him, as he is your friend? I think…I think I might love him. Genuinely. I didn’t get the chance to properly tell him that earlier. It’s bothering me. At least I want him to know and hear what he thinks.

Maybe it sounds crazy since we just met and there’s not many that believe in something like love at first sight but…”

At that comment, the couple shared a secretive look with sweet smiles. They thought about how they had met that way and others ridiculed them for it, saying that they shouldn’t be together, wouldn’t last, and that they were making a rave, rash mistake. When they heard the king put it that way, their hearts went out to him and their opinion changed.

“Alright. In that case, I will assist you.”

“I will go with you then. I don’t want to be apart even a day. We can help search for Seongwoo until we have to return to work for the next season. With the way human time passes, a human year to us is barely more than a couple weeks. Surely Daehwi won’t be looking for you so soon. He will think you must still be working on Spring since he doesn’t keep track of the human world much, let alone the passing seasons.”

“Correct you are, Janie, my sharp-witted love,” Minhyun affectionately pinched his husband’s nose.

“You will both help? Thank you. Thank you sincerely.” Daniel brightened considerably, smiling wide, his body feeling like an anvil was lifted off of it.

“I cannot guarantee that we will find Seongwoo, however,” Minhyun said then gravely. “He is difficult to see, especially on the human world. Even more so if he doesn’t want to be found. Which is the usual case.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to be found? It seems like he has numerous friends here. He wasn’t anti-social.” Daniel frowned, feeling concerned that this wasn’t going to be easy or quick.

“He does. He prefers to be alone though. Come and go to those friends on his own terms. He’s also trying to avoid those pushy admirers and ex-lovers.”

Daniel became crest-fallen. “Oh, does he have many of those?”

Minhyun merely laughed and gave him a look like ‘are you kidding me?’ “In terms of admirers, an unbelievable amount. In terms of ex-lovers though? Your guess is as good as mine. He doesn’t discuss that sort of thing, even with his friends on Olympus. You will find that he’s the most secretive, hard-to-crack being you’ve ever come across.”

Daniel thought while scratching his stubbly chin, then smiled softly. “Hmm, maybe that’s why he’s so alluring. Well, I have all of eternity to find him and get close. I’m in no rush.”

Minhyun smirked as he unfurled his ivory, pink-tipped wings. The pair took hold of Daniel’s golden sleeved arms, preparing to take off.

“That’s good. Because it might just take until the end of time. Or at least the end of humanity.”

“Another perk of being immortal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing an interest in this story. I hope that you have been enjoying it so far. I would love to hear your thoughts so please drop a comment or come to my twitter or cc, wherever is fine ^^ 
> 
> In this chapter, you should be careful of Seongwoo. Not all of what he's saying or even thinking is fully true. He's an exceptional actor and he has no issues with lying and deceiving to get what he wants (such as he acts sweet and sympathetic to Daniel here but in reality he hates him because he dislikes cheaters). You will get to know him better as the story progresses. He's really not a bad guy, just a bit of a brat. 
> 
> From now on, we will be leaving Olympus and going to Earth. This is when the time skips start to happen. In general, Ongniels timeline when they appear is around every 30 years human time which is near two centuries in god time. There will be shorter chapters as I split up the other couples' stories from Ongniel (I wanted to put them together but I got carried away when delving into backstories and writing dialogues woops). The couple stories will not be given any specific time and you can assume they are dressed in their Greecian clothes. 
> 
> It's a good idea for you to look at the twitter thread I made to see where Ongniel are and where they look like: https://twitter.com/Heartykeykeke1/status/1102768243356258304
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I will have the next chapter up in a week's time. See you again soon 
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Cure My Wounds too, Nurse Sylvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel searches with Minhyun and Jaehwan around Earth for Seongwoo. He finds him posing as a female nurse in a small-town hospital in Switzerland. He goes under-cover as a black-haired, specked doctor, observing from afar, waiting for the right moment to get the endearing nurse Sylvia alone and have a chat with him. At least, he wishes to tell him how he truly feels and ask what the god thinks of him.

**Three weeks later (human time), 1930’s some small, unnamed town in Switzerland**

 

“Thanks for the help. I never would have guessed a place like this. He’s quite abnormal, isn’t he? An Olympian coming to work as a nurse in some tiny town in Switzerland where there’s more sheep and trees than there are humans.”

Daniel snorted, then chuckled in amusement. Minhyun and Jaehwan were saying goodbye to him after helping him find Seongwoo, learn about the place and how to act there, and securing him clothing that fit the time period. It made him out to be one of the doctors. Immortals healed too quickly for him to be a patient.

The nurses were all females wearing skirts. He couldn’t change to a female form like Seongwoo and Minhyun could. That left him with no other choice but to infiltrate as a doctor, though he knew hardly anything about medicine. He feared he was going to be the worst doctor in existence and get thrown out right away. Which meant he could only afford to be there possibly a day or maybe two if he avoided having to operate. Though he was assured since there was war going around several countries that there weren’t many people around.

“I don’t see the appeal either. It smells awful here.” Jaehwan wrinkled his nose up.

Minhyun poked it with his finger wearing a smitten smile. “I happen to think it’s quite lovely. Quaint, aesthetic, colorful, fresh air, nice weather. It’s peaceful.”

“Yeah, sure. The surroundings. Why would he choose to work in a hospital of all places? Blood and the smells of alcohol, iron, urine, and body odor. Mixed together it’s just nauseating. I don’t envy you staying here at all, your grace.”

“I’m sure that Seongwoo has some reason. He’s a rather caring, generous, sentimental person when you get to know him. Perhaps he’s here to help people and learn about medicine so that he can help others in the case it’s ever needed. I happen to think it’s a smart idea.”

“Hmm. When you put it like that…”

Daniel drifted off, scratching at his chin and watching some bustling nurses going inside with silver trays full of towels, gauze, bandages, syringes, glass thermometers, tweezers, surgical scissors, bottles of antiseptic and various other things he didn’t know the human words for just yet. Jaehwan hadn’t been able to find out everything as he wondered around, pretending to be a patient looking for his lost slipper.

“He’s admirable.”

“Not just his killer looks and smashing body, right?” Jaehwan elbowed him and snickered.

Minhyun rolled his eyes and then pulled his husband over by the ear. Jaehwan followed, whimpering in pain and complaining. Daniel chuckled even after they had flown away, finding the pair adorable. It seemed that Minhyun had found someone suitable for him, finally.

All of Olympus had thought it was a shame that Minhyun seemed to have zero interest in taking a husband or wife of any sort. It seemed he had been waiting for the right god for him to come along, then they’d literally just bumped into each other. Like Daniel had sort of just bumped into Seongwoo by choosing to come to Olympus around that time and then to stay at the party despite his husband permitting him to leave which any other day he would have jumped upon. Perhaps that was the workings of fate, both incidences.

He wondered if Seongwoo was his fated ‘the one’ and how nice it would have been if he had met him ten thousand years earlier before he was engaged to the wrong person. He would have had second thoughts about it for sure then.

In the human three weeks that had passed of them combing Earth for him, Daniel had much time to consider what it was that he was feeling. Usually he would have given up by this point. He enjoyed challenges but not ones that took up this much time and made him physically and mentally exhausted.

Seongwoo appeared to be fantastic at hiding out and not leaving any trails. It had been mere chance that they had heard rumor of an extremely beautiful, charming nurse existing in these parts who could heal your heart as well as your wounds with how kind and sweet she was. That hadn’t initially sounded like the Seongwoo that was a clear femme fatal sort with a fiery spirit to Daniel, but they had no other possible leads so they’d ended up in that hole-in-the-mountain town, peeking into various general hospitals.

As soon as Daniel had seen the bobbed-haired brunette through the window in her conservative, white nurse’s uniform with the familiar face, the slender, pale legs and the star-like moles on her cheek and the large, round, coal eyes that seemed to hold a miniature galaxy inside, his heart had started thumping a drum and his loins set fire with intense desire. That was definitely Seongwoo. He was as beautiful and sensual as a female, though in this case a bit more pure, sweet, and endearing.

 

 

 

For two days, Daniel wandered the hospital, avoiding any sort of duties that were risky of his cover being blown. He tailed Seongwoo who was going by the name of Sylvia from a distance, relieved that he always seemed to be too busy to look at the doctors’ faces for more than a brief second, let alone peer hard at them.

The king had his hair colored black and put on glasses in an attempt to not be so noticeable. Occasionally he had to check patients heart beats, blood pressure, and temperature or assist with stitching a wound when some nurses called him over or doctors gave him annoyed looks like why he wasn’t pulling his part of the wagon. Otherwise, his time was spent silently, sneakily observing Seongwoo at work.

That uniform suited him well, but he wasn’t the greatest nurse. He was forgetful, clumsy, often getting lost and switching up patient’s names, charts, and even worse sometimes their medicines. He got scolded by the other nurses often. Since he was so enchanting, however, the male patients always took the short haired, adorable, down-trodden nurse’s side, insisting that it was fine and not to be so hard on her because she was new and kind.

Seongwoo would bow his head and put his hands in a prayer motion, apologizing sincerely for his wrong-doings and insisting that he would try his best so please give him one more chance. He promised that he wouldn’t make mistakes in the future and insisted that he wanted to become the world’s best nurse.

Every time he heard Seongwoo’s voice, he smiled softly. The sound of that country’s language sounded incredibly beautiful when Seongwoo said it somehow, though Daniel had personally never been much of a fan of this region’s languages. He preferred those of the North American, East Asian, and Western Europe continents which were a bit smoother and more romantic.

One time that this sort of incident happened, Seongwoo’s nurse cap fell over and the surrounding invalid older men and teenage boys who hadn’t been able to go to war all rushed to get it for her. She flushed and giggled behind her hand demurely. Daniel clutched at his heart and became rather faint like the other patients at the time, two of them needing to be helped immediately onto a bed before they literally fell over.

Too cute! Nurse, female Seongwoo was adorable and pure but in a desirable, very arousing sort of way. You wanted to squeeze her to death and in the next moment pin her to one of those beds, not caring that they were mostly in one giant room without any sort of wall or curtain to maintain privacy.

It took awhile before Daniel found the opportunity to approach the nurse. There were so many people bustling about all in sight of each other. Finally, at one point Seongwoo was asked to get some clean needles, syringes, and extra bottles of antiseptic from the head nurse in the storage room located in the VIP chambers in the back. The chance had finally come from Fortuna.

“Um, beg your pardon, but…where would that place be again?” the bobbed brunette nurse asked, cheeks tinting in embarrassment as she bashfully looked down and tapped her fingers together.

Daniel bit his lip and squeezed his chest as he thought for the hundredth time ‘so cute, ah I just want to bite him all over’. He’d never seen a creature so lovely. He wasn’t the only one. There were at least ten patients and three doctors glancing in that direction that very moment with dumbstruck, lovesick expressions.

The entire hospital minus some of the nurses and especially the head nurse were wrapped around Seongwoo’s fingers. It was likely his intention. Minhyun had told him that Seongwoo was a fantastic actor that had impressed with impromptu dramas ages ago when he visited Olympus more frequently. According to the time, location, and job, Seongwoo quickly assumed a character and immersed himself into it while he was on Earth. He left when he either got bored with it, sick of it, or there was some sort of complication.

It seemed that the head nurse was never going to be fond of Seongwoo, although he tried his best to get into her favor, bless his heart. She might be the reason he left at this rate. Daniel certainly wouldn’t tolerate all her scowls, lectures, snapping, and insults for even five minutes. That woman was surely, rude, and clearly needed some loving in her life, as well as some time away from work. She reminded him of his brother, Sungwoon, only even he wasn’t quite this broody and unnecessarily obnoxious.

Daniel found himself several times wishing he could jump in to defend and protect him but stopping himself, not wanting to be revealed to Seongwoo in that way. Seongwoo turned out to be mentally strong though. He didn’t let her comments discourage him nor did he ever lose his temper or break down crying as others might.

It was another thing that Daniel could add to the growing list of things to admire about his character. Beautiful, witty, adaptable, good at acting, quick on his feet, mild-tempered, patient, confident, persistent, diligent, and (if his acting wasn’t fully fake) kind, caring, considerate, sweet. The positive traits went on and on. The fact that he was indeed as clumsy as he was rumored to be could be seen as a fault, but he found it adorable.

No one should be perfect. The universe wasn’t so unfair as it turned out. That was thus far the only flaw that he could find about the god.

The affection he felt for Seongwoo was growing by the hour immensely. He didn’t think that it was going to fade away easily as was the case with some past lovers. He couldn’t wait to get him alone and have another round with him, see if the passion also had intensified or if it would wane. Usually, the attraction he felt towards someone dropped gradually once they were no longer a challenge and not someone novel.

He usually fell out of love almost as fast as he fell in love and it was as shallow as his desires were heated. Never before had he felt this intensely for someone. He was curious about if it would last long, and just how much. There were some that loved for hundreds or thousands of years even. Humans could love someone enough to stay with them their entire life even if their marriage became rocky, even with divorce being an option for them which it wasn’t for the gods.

He wondered how that was possible and if he’d ever come across this ‘ever-lasting love’. Was he possibly feeling that currently? Or was it that it was merely a slightly deeper love affected by his powers?

He didn’t want to question it much at the moment. Daniel wasn’t the sort to question, ponder, and delve into things frequently. He preferred to be straightforward, coast, and go with the flow, taking things as they were and not worrying about the future or the meaning of life or the depth/source of his feelings. He found that it made existing forever as himself a bit more tolerable than otherwise. Gods could suicide, sure, but it was not an easy task nor was it painless.

The head nurse scoffed and looked down her nose at Seongwoo as if he were feces discovered on the bottom of her shoe. Seongwoo raised up his chin rather defiantly but kept on an innocent, sweet smile, batting his eyes with a look of extremely attractive naiveite.

“You seriously don’t remember that after all the time that you’ve been here? It’s one big square building, Sylvia, think about it, for crying out loud! Just go straight to the back. Turn left towards the water fountains. There is one room there at the very end of that corridor. That’s the one. Don’t ask me this idiotic question ever again. You are truly ridiculous! All you’ve got is fluff in that pretty head of yours, I swear.”

The heavy-set, homely woman huffed and raged while Seongwoo continued to smile and nod, appearing thankful at the advice and only slightly embarrassed at the insults.

Daniel finished up checking a patient’s throat condition and pocketed the wooden stick and small flash-light in the front pocket of his white coat. He told the nearby nurse that there was some inflammation left but it was looking better than a couple hours before. She nodded and jotted it down on the clipboard chart.

Then, Daniel sat up, adjusting his tie and removing his stethoscope which was quite uncomfortable. The nurse appeared confused when he gave it to her, but he left without any explanation. He swerved around the other doctors, nurses, and gowned patients, nodding his head and smiling politely at the ones that looked his way.

He hastened to the back of the building, thankful that he managed to not have any accidents nor was he called to check on any more patients or help nurses with some task or answer their questions which he had to stumble and wing his way through with what little medical knowledge and common sense he had gained from mingling with humans and having to think of the spot in some random profession.

He skipped excitedly to the VIP room, peeking around the door jam. He was pleased to see that the private treatment room was vacant except for Seongwoo. This was the perfect place and the timing he had to cease on lest he had to wait several more days in this smelly, noisy, crowded, stuffy place he didn’t much like, risking accidentally killing someone and getting removed from the premise.

 

 

 

“I’ve got the ten-centimeter-long needles and several clean syringes in various sizes. She didn’t say so, but gauze is always running out so it’s good to have more of that handy. Bandages are also a must-have item. Now I just need to find that bottle of antiseptic.

I should be careful not to grab ammonia like the previous time. They might look the same, but they should definitely NOT be mixed. Ugh, the swelling and festering that happened on those poor farmers last time, just imagining it. Bleh. Disgusting.”

Seongwoo made a face and shook his head as he talked to himself while in the midst of rubbaging a supply cupboard. He had taken almost everything that he needed out and set them on the silver tray that all the nurses used to carry the tools and keep them sanitary. He thought it sort of looked nice. It was a fashionable touch to use silver instead of something like wood.

It was also practical to boot, being able to be washed and stacked easily while lasting for a long time. As long as they were dried in the sun immediately after being rinsed with well water, they didn’t rust. He had had to learn that the hard way, as with many other things in this profession.

It was difficult the first week he was there. He was a complete novice compared to the other nurses, surprising the veterans and even some other newbies with his ignorance and incompetence. Since people’s lives were at stake and the place also had a good reputation to maintain, any small mistake was treated gravely and earned him a lengthy, biting lecture.

He enjoyed that he was learning all kinds of things while helping people at the same time with something that involved his hands, skills, memory, and personality rather than his looks, wit, or other attributes related to his powers. He still ran into issues with being clumsy and not having a reliable short-term memory. However, he gained satisfaction from seeing himself gradually improve over the weeks he’d been there, persevering and challenging himself to do something he figured he’d never be any good at.

Being a nurse was tiring but also fun and rewarding. He wondered how many more weeks that it would take for him to either master it or grow bored of it. It was nice to be admired and treated kindly by the patients. Luckily, none of the older men had yet to make any sort of sleezy move on him. Because their beds were set out in the open and they were recovering from illness and injuries so lacked energy or mobility, probably.

That was something that was relieving. It was unusual to go an entire month without being flirted with, approached, or groped by some interested, infatuated male, especially in his female form that seemed to experience that more often. Human males didn’t seem to have much respect for the average human female in many cultures that he’d experienced.

That was a shame. He wasn’t born a female himself but having occasionally lived as one and feeling the discrimination directly was unpleasant. Hence, one of the reasons he rarely used his beauty powers in that sense.

“Uh-oh. Buggy-wagons. Which mark was it again? Was it the blue diamond or the red square or the green circle? Hmm…”

In the midst of his dilemma in front of the cupboard, the uniformed god heard soft, hesitant footsteps. The glance of a white lab-coat out of his eye told him that one of the doctors was here. Seongwoo figured he must be looking for something. He subtly stepped aside, his attention mostly on the cupboard instead of the spectacled, tall, rather heavily built doctor that shut the door and looked his way.

“Where would the thermometers be? Do you know by chance? It seems that the one I was using isn’t working properly,” a low, husky voice asked in a friendly manner.

“Ah, sorry that I don’t know that. I am still a novice and I don’t have the greatest memory for those sorts of things. I suppose it’s in here--somewhere.” He gestured to the fully-packed cupboard flippantly.

“Ah, I see. I’ll look around here. What are you having trouble finding, miss? I might as well help you while I’m here. Be a gentleman.”

Seongwoo could sense the large, tall person behind him. He grew more conscious of him now that he realized he was standing improperly close and radiating an intense amount of body heat. It was unusual for humans, especially in this part with its mild climate.

“That would be much appreciated, doctor. I’m searching for the antiseptic. I don’t recall…”

“The marking? I believe it’s a blue diamond.”

“Ah, that’s what I thought too. So it seems to be. Thank you for your kind assis—”

Seongwoo was reaching for the said bottle when a pair of thick, strong arms wrapped around his waist, a warm, solid body pressed to his back fully.

He gasped and jumped at the intimate contact. Just who was this doctor and who did he think he was to just embrace him so familiarly? So, the creeps had been waiting to get him alone and even followed him back here, was that it? Well, this wasn’t at all going to fly with him. Simply unacceptable, not to mention rude.

Seongwoo pressed at the steel-like arms, feeling furious. That was when the man huskily chuckled and dug his sizzling hot fingers into his ribs. The sound of and feel was strange and familiar. His arms wouldn’t budge, suggesting that he had incredible strength.

“W-would you p-please release me—”

“Rather than worrying about curing other’s wounds, Seongwoo, you should be concerned healing the wounds you left me with. Don’t you think?”

Seongwoo paused in his struggle and furrowed his brows in confusion. It must be a god if he knew his name. He never used his real name on Earth. He’d also never wounded gods unless it happened to be an ex or someone that he’d smited with his arrows. Which of the gods was this big, strong, hot-handed, and husky-voiced though?

He didn’t recall someone like that, in particular, besides Sungwoon or possibly Guanlin. They both had no reason to be following him anywhere, certainly not embracing and claiming he hurt them. His ex-lovers hadn’t been this big and strong either, most of them slightly more slender, shorter, lesser gods and that had been so many centuries ago that surely they would have given up on searching for him by now.

“I mean emotional wounds. You wounded my poor heart, Seongwoo. When you seduced me, used me, and then coldly left me without even saying goodbye or hearing out how I felt about our one amazing time together. You stole my heart in one night and then pierced it sharply.

I’ve missed you, Seongwoo. You really are quite difficult to find. But nothing is impossible. As I am the king of the gods, after all. If I set my mind to something—or someone—then I will find it and possess it.

I wish for you to be mine, if you will let me cherish you again despite I’m a married man and powerfully above you and that you seem to have no reason to seduce me anymore. I’ve assumed that that ‘task’ you spoke of was to cause me to lay with you and shame my husband as some sort of revenge or claim of power. You beauties, really. Why must you play gods in your catty mind-games like that? Leaving poor, helpless, lovesick gods such as myself in your wake.”

“Is this…Daniel? Is that really you?”

Daniel reluctantly stopped nuzzling and sniffing at his neck and squeezing his slender, curvy frame. Seongwoo turned around, still in Daniel’s loose embrace. For a moment, his face cutely scrunched up as he leaned in close and studied Daniel’s face suspiciously.

Daniel smiled brightly, feeling happy and slightly bashful to have Seongwoo looking at him after all this time. It was nice to have him in his arms and pressed to his body. They fit together well even in human form. Though the bosoms were quite a distraction--firm, round, and decently sized as they were. Not as big as Jihoon’s but bigger than Minhyun’s or Daehwi’s female forms.

Not that he was much of a breast man. Whether female or male, he was much more of a leg man. Seongwoo had the finest, fairest legs he’d ever seen.

Seongwoo gasped as recognition dawned on him. His hands placed adorably over his mouth and button nose with his pretty eyes widened like the full moon but more beautiful distracted Daniel from his thoughts. He’d been recalling when he’d ran his hands over those slender, smooth, shapely legs over a month ago on that wonderful, faithful night (even if he’d been tricked and used, he still recalled it fondly because of how he’d felt at that time, he might have been irked but he couldn’t bring himself to hate the cold yet gorgeous vixen).

“Yes, it is really me. Are you surprised more that I’m here as a human but still dashingly handsome? Or is it more so that you didn’t think I would bother to comb the Earth for the whereabouts of your ever-so attractive yet infuriating self?” he joked, openly scanning his face and body with appreciative eyes.

His hands were already starting to wander the slender man’s sensually curved, dainty back, lowering to cup his backside and pull him hard against his pelvis. The move made Seongwoo’s breath hitch and excited Daniel’s member to full arousal between them.

Seongwoo’s gaze flickered down and he shifted in a failed attempt to put distance between them. Daniel smirked, letting him struggle with amusement. He had no intention of that happening. He had used up all of his patience keeping distant for the past two days, which was quite a long time for him to wait to approach someone that he desired.

“You seem quiet compared to when we met at the palace, sweetheart. Back then, you were quite a chatterbox. With that delectable, silver tongue of yours. I’ve come to see if I might sneak another taste of it. What we did back there wasn’t enough to sate my hunger for you, Seongwoo. Rather, you succeeded in only making me more desperate for you. You should have stayed at least a week so that I could tire myself out and wouldn’t yearn for your touch and kiss every night since we parted.”

Daniel whispered this with a sultry, enticing gaze, eventually leaning in to leave kisses along his knuckles and nudge his hands away with his nose. Seongwoo stubbornly kept his hands there and tempted to back away, his eyes now shooting daggers at him with irritation and offense. The bed was behind him though—he was trapped.

“Unhand me. It is true that I did meet you with the intention of seducing you. I only intended that once. Daehwi found us and he clearly knew what happened. Hence, I won and my task was completed. I came to get my revenge on him and reinsert my dominance among the beauties. With the fact that he felt threatened by my sheer presence and that his husband was so easily manipulated, Daehwi now understands that it is foolish to mess with me ever again.

What I mean to say is that I was merely using you to acquire security and comfort in my life. I have no intention of laying with you again, Daniel—I mean, your grace. As you said, you are a king and you are married. Having some sort of extended affair with you would only lead to discomfort and all sorts of drama.

Think of the rumors that would spread? Think about how furious Daehwi would be? I greatly respect you and I am sorry that I had to use you like that—though I must say for the record here before you make me out to be some heartless serpent, you did follow me so eagerly and agree to help with my task.

You certainly could have left me at any time. You fully were aware of my intentions though I spoke some lies to you. It was you, may I remind you, your grace, that chose to lock the door of that room with your thunderbolt. I hardly tricked you. I merely flicked my wings a bit and you proceeded to chase.

It is not my fault that you cannot control your desires, even when you are threatened and in a place where you will most certainly be at a high risk of getting caught. It was most foolish of you to allow yourself to be seduced by me not far from where your suspicious, watchful husband resides.”

“Yes, I admit I was foolish. I tried to fight it, but I find you incredibly, unfathomably irresistible. I risked my genitals to lay with you. Luckily, I left before Daehwi could do anything.

It is even more foolish of me to look for you with the intent of laying with you again. However, if I happen to greatly enjoy challenges and you made yourself my biggest one when you left like that. Without a word or a look back at me. Without a promise or some sort of apology or explanation for your actions. Without an answer to what I told you after we finished.”

“And what was that again? What response is so important that you must race across the Earth in search of me and risk tallying up your husband’s grievances? Surely by now he’s planning to chop off one of your limbs and your nose on top of your genitals to make a stew.”

Seongwoo was pressed up against the edge of the bed, looking around for a way out. Daniel trapped him as he tried to slide towards the door, pinning his arms to the bed on either side of the lithe, slightly panicked god. Daniel smirked as he leaned in dangerously close. Seongwoo turned his head away to avoid their lips clashing, his haughty attitude faltering.

“I see that you are very good at playing coy. Quite the little actress you are, Seongwoo. You remember clearly what I said to you, I’m sure. I’ll tell you once more. But I think, not in this position…”

“Hey, put me down. This is certainly no place for fooling around! Daniel, stop this at once!”

Daniel grinned into his fruity scented neck. Seongwoo was in male form but remained in his white outfit and cap, set slightly askew as he’d tossed him onto the made-up patient’s bed, yanking up the medium-length skirt. He nuzzled and inhaled Seongwoo’s thin, snowy neck as he admired his exposed, beautiful legs.

They really were exquisite he thought as he ran his hands along them from angle to thigh. Seongwoo pushed at his chest as if he were fighting him but his body was already telling Daniel otherwise. He shivered at the scorching static coming from his hands and his head tilted back, a muffled groan of pleasure escaping, his fingers digging into the fabric of his white coat.

Daniel groaned in appreciation, hungrily licking his lips as he increased the pressure and amount of electricity coming through his fingers into Seongwoo’s silky, quivering legs.

“Hmm, this is better. I feel like it’s the perfect time and position to say it now. I love you, Seongwoo. Even more than I did then. I wasn’t joking or trying to simply bed you again. I’m serious. Would someone really chase you this long and go through posing as a doctor when they know nothing of medicine just to lay with you again if they weren’t feeling something special?

I truly love you, or so I believe. Would you possibly take a chance on me? Become my lover?” he murmured while stroking his thighs and nipping along the sensitive areas of his neck that he wished to mark again with hickeys.

“I – I – Would you stop and let me think a moment so I can speak properly?” Seongwoo stopped moaning weakly to huff in annoyance.

Daniel hated to oblige to that yet he was a gentlemanly sort so he must. He compromised by at least stopping the kisses. He sat stood back with his hands caressing his milky, slender thighs under the raised skirt, playing with the lacy panty-line and attached garters with fascination. He didn’t understand what their purpose was, but he was tempted to bite at them, maybe tug them down to his attractive, thin calf.

Seongwoo wiped his flushed face with the back of his hand and took a deep breath, exhaling with a soft, irritated sigh. Daniel chuckled, finding his flustered, pretty self adorable at the moment. He patiently waited for Seongwoo to gather his thoughts and start speaking. For awhile, Seongwoo merely stared at him with a look like he was wondering if this was a dream or reality.

Seongwoo’s tone was incredulous and husky with stifled desire. “I can’t believe you’re really here still. You came all this way? Searched high and low for me? Just because you want to be intimate with me again? Because you see me as some challenge, something you wish to conquer?”

“And because I love you.” Daniel smiled cheekily.

“Psh. Love, what a bunch of mumbo jumbo.” Seongwoo scoffed, crookedly smirking in a sensual, arrogant way that was opposite of the pure, naïve look he had been giving off earlier.

Daniel preferred this though, the real Seongwoo. He was incredibly attractive and arousing. He wanted to quickly snare that smirk and lick the flesh right off.

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble, your grace.”

He pressed lightly with a scrunch of his nose, not liking the formality to be kept with his lovers. “Daniel, please.”

“Your grace, Daniel, then. If you insist. You are my king after all and we are not lovers so I cannot just go around calling you intimately. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. My apologies for saying this, but you chose to chase the wrong being as your next love interest. I do not take lovers. I also do not believe in love.”

“Come again? You are the god of love though, unless I am somehow mistaken? You can make people fall in love with one arrow. How can you possibly not believe in love?” Daniel asked dubiously with raised caterpillar brows currently coal black.

Seongwoo glanced up at them, chewing his lip. His lower body continued to squirm and shiver where Daniel touched him, clearly becoming further aroused but fighting making it obvious. His ears and cheeks were splashed strawberry, his eyes gradually darkening and becoming hazy with intense desire.

He cleared his throat and stared at Daniel’s tie, attempting to push his hands off or at least cease their movements. Daniel didn’t remove them though. He instead pressed his fingers against the smooth fleshy part of his inner thighs, warming them with his electric waves, making Seongwoo cross his ankles, arch his back, and tense his thigh muscles.

He released his lip which was swollen and shining from saliva, more tempting to suck on than ever. Daniel stared there and licked his lips hungrily as he talked. He still respected his wish for distance and attempted to listen, curbing back his libido for the moment.

“It’s a long story that I don’t just go around telling anyone. The reason why I don’t believe in love. At least not the everlasting, genuine sort. I will give you the short version this one time, so listen closely.

I do think that people can feel something like love but that is a mix of various emotions, mainly tied together with physical attraction, hoping to fill up their empty, self-hating souls, and a wish not to be lonely. The love that my arrows induce is mostly desire and it is temporary, lasting different lengths depending on the relationships between the people, such as if they were friends before or if they were strangers. It fades away or turns to something else.

After seeing that countless of times over the millennia, I’ve come to the conclusion that genuine love is for one, extremely rare to find, and for two, is even less likely not to be ever-lasting. I have yet to see a couple that’s love has maintained its form and intensity with the expansion of time.”

Daniel appeared dubious, scratching at his jaw. “Hmm. Not even with the humans? They have a considerably shorter life-span. Surely you would have seen some couple that stayed happily married until they died.”

“Surprisingly, I have not. Their love morphed, had its ups and downs, faded at some point which caused them to stray to another person or grow bored and inconsiderate of each other. I have not seen a couple that was happily married until their death.

I’m always searching for that, curious about if I might find some test subjects that break my hypothesis. However, the results may vary but in many ways they are similar. Thus, as of yet, I have not discovered a situation that would shift my thoughts about ever-lasting love not being possible as well as genuine love being so rare that I believe it could be a fluke.

I do not believe fully in love and I’ve seen more harm than good come from it. I do not like complications, including being emotionally distraught or tied down to one place or one person. Hence, I do not do relationships. I do not take lovers. Not permanent ones, ever.”

“Hmm. That’s…interesting. Unexpected.” Daniel stared at him, entranced and deep in thought.

Seongwoo’s tiny smile was almost sad, as if he felt guilty for rejecting him and being the way he was but there wasn’t anything that either of them could do about it. Seongwoo seemed clearly convinced or stubborn about not changing any time soon. Maybe he thought that it was impossible for him to change, or he was scared to attempt to. Maybe he had tried before and failed. Daniel didn’t yet have enough information to guess.

“I have heard some of this before. Is it really true though that you have never taken a permanent lover?”

Seongwoo nodded after a second of hesitation, a melancholy, distant look in his dark, twinkling orbs. “Yes, I have never lain with the same person more than twice. It is my personal rule. I don’t want someone to get attached. I don’t want to get their hopes up. It wouldn’t be fair. It would make me out to be quite cruel and heartless, which I might certainly be.”

He was looking at Daniel but the god had a feeling that the other god wasn’t seeing him but someone else. Something told him that he was partially lying. He had had a lover or loved someone and been burned by it. That was why he was scorning love and going out of his way to guard himself against it with these theories and experiments. If he convinced himself that love wasn’t possible then he would be less tempted to try it.

That was Daniel’s theory currently, but he didn’t know the god well enough yet to try and crack him open in that regard. He would have to wait or possibly hear it from someone else who might know the sad love story, like his friends Guanlin and Jihoon, seeing as Minhyun didn’t know about it--that he already was sure of.

“Are you worried that I will get my hopes up? Maybe I won’t desire you after the second time. Maybe I will grow bored. You never know.”

Seognwoo smirked, coming back to the present and appearing mischievous. Daniel smirked in a tempting fashion as well, leaning his head in closer, eyes flickering between his mesmerizing eyes and enticing thin bow-shaped lips. He had put out a subtle challenge.

“I neither need to know or have a desire to find about that, your grace Daniel. You should go back to your husband. Or if you don’t wish to do so, you can search this town for a more complacent, attractive maiden.

I’ve heard rumors that you have a penchant for curvy blondes. There are many here. I’m sure you can find something that suits your liking and you can relieve your massive amount of stress and built up desire out on them. It must have been hard for you to resist this long with how wild and impulsive you are.”

Daniel chuckled, finding the witty banter and insults arousing. What a sharp mouth he had. One that deserved to be punished, silenced, or put to better use—not necessarily in that order.

“Intriguing of you to assume that I have waited this long to relieve my desires with you. Is that another power of yours? Can you predict the last time I was intimate with someone?”

“Hmm, yes. In a way I can. I have a strong sense of smell. The pheromones my body produces, see. They emit a peculiar odor and I can smell them faintly from you still. It doesn’t appear that you have lain with someone else. If you had, they would be mixed with another scent from a different person.”

The brunette leaned in slightly to take a whiff, looking more beautiful than ever with his eyes closed.

“Oh, that is interesting. You can see then that I have been faithful. I’ve been a good boy. So, won’t you give me a treat?” he hummed, licking his lips and moving closer, his hands pressing boldly to the panty-line directly over his pillowy balls.

Seongwoo turned furiously flushed, biting frantically at his lip, choked moans slipping out like mewls, his eyes fluttering closed when they weren’t directed at his mouth. His hands gripped his wrists, but they were limp, no longer fighting him off. Daniel grinned triumphantly.

Seongwoo was becoming painfully aroused and about to allow him to mount him, he could feel it. There came that stifling, heated, tingly aura around him that seemed to be inviting him to come close and warmly wrapping around his body like a blanket.

Those must be the alluring pheromones that Seongwoo was talking about he’d felt the last time they were together. He must be able to control them to get people to want him and do his bidding but when he was actually turned on at some point they slipped out beyond his will. It was sort of like how female animals got when they were in heat, giving off these scents and signs that called all the males to their side.

It was as if Seongwoo’s body were now begging Daniel to conquer him, this cloudy, pink-tinted haze embracing him and pulling him in towards its master. He was desperate to oblige. However, Daniel was not the sort to take someone without permission. It didn’t have to be verbally but at least he had to sense that for the most part the other party wanted them to be together physically.

He didn’t fully sense that from Seongwoo just yet. He needed to be persuaded some more it would seem. Daniel had a talent at smooth talking.

“What would you say to a deal, Seongwoo? If you give me that second time that you’ve given with others, then I will consider leaving you alone. I won’t pressure you about being my lover nor will I follow you around.”

Seongwoo’s hooded eyes viewed him with a lazy, half-amused sort of suspicion. “How do I know that you’re not lying? The gods are all good at that. There are many masters of deceit, including yours truly.”

“Well, I guess you don’t. You have to take the chance and trust your instincts.”

“Hmm, I’m not much of a risk taker. Bets are for people who wish to lose what they have. Believing in chances is foolish.”

“Is that what you think? I happen to think that taking risks is a way to live on the edge. I find it exciting, enthralling. Sometimes it’s almost…arousing, the way that the adrenaline flows through me.”

“Ah, hmm. I see. I guess you have a point there.”

“Yes, I do. I have several points that I can make to convince you. One is here. I’m sure you remember this point well.”

“Ah, yes. Y-yes… I remember it well.”

“But do you remember it well enough, Seongwoo? You have a bad short-term memory, as I’ve seen. Maybe that’s why you are fighting me though your body clearly wants me. A second time will help you remember even better.”

“You really want this deal to go through. But I’ve got to say. Pardon me, your grace Daniel. With your history and how often you have lied to your husband and likely other lovers to get them to lay with you, I cannot say that I believe you. I may hold you in high regard because of your power and position and past decisions politically. I may slightly find your body to fit within my ideal. Seems there’s no point in denying that now. However, I do not hold your word in high regard.”

As they talked, various things were happening elsewhere. Daniel kissed and flicked his tongue all over his neck, one hand stuffed under the blouse caressing his skin, another hand palming his erection through the lace panties. Seongwoo’s hands were gripping the thin blanket, soft moans slipping through his lips though he tried to hold them back, twisting and turning his head in a feeble attempt to avoid Daniel’s mouth which only gave him better access to other areas.

Then, Daniel spread his legs and slipped between, hooking under his knees and pulling his body closer. Their fronts pressed and shifted slightly against each other as Daniel nipped and licked his lips playfully. Seongwoo became swept up in the mood, liking the way that Daniel sounded and felt and the way that his eyes were full of affection and warmth. He was being gentle and coaxing which Seongwoo found intoxicating and difficult to reject.

“Ah, that is a shame. I guess the deal is off then.”

“Good. Now if you excuse me. I should get back to work.”

Seongwoo managed to slide away, down from the bed. Daniel captured his waist, turning him around and pinning him to the edge of the bed in a firm embrace.

Seongwoo gasped and gripped the blankets, almost falling over into a compromising position. Daniel lowered his hands to his hips, pulling his behind flush against his rocking member. Seongwoo bit his lip, swallowing back a moan, finding himself arching back into him instinctively because it felt amazing.

Daniel spoke low as he nipped and sucked at the side of his neck, “Sorry, I don’t think I can allow that yet. You see, my part of the deal is off, is what I mean. You are so attractive and enchanting, Seongwoo. I simply do not think that I can keep my part of the bargain to leave you alone after having you twice. I have fallen too deeply for you already. As I said before, I love you…”

“Don’t say that word anymore. It is foul. I don’t like it,” Seongwoo muttered, reaching down to hike his skirt up.

Daniel eagerly assisted him with that and in dropping his panties to his thighs. It was clear that Seongwoo was succumbing to his advances finally.

“I want to because I think that you do like it. It seems the sweeter and more loving and gentler I am the better you respond. So, even if you don’t believe it or claim to dislike it, I’m going to tell you many times as we lay together. I want you to be pleased, after all.”

Daniel undid his coat and trousers so that he was free enough to enter Seongwoo. Again, they connected raw without any sort of prep or oils to help. Again, Seongwoo’s center was already open and ever so welcoming.

They stopped their banter to groan and pant softly as Daniel slowly went in as deep as he could and shifted, getting Seongwoo’s body a bit looser. Daniel hugged him close in a gentle fashion, caressing his hip and nuzzling his neck as he continued to subtly move, staying flexed. Seongwoo had his eyes closed with a look of bliss, his head resting back on Daniel’s broad shoulder.

“I love you, Seongwoo. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I love you as high as Mount Olympus and as deep as the deepest of oceans.”

“Stop that,” the god groaned, hands digging into his hair and bottom pressing back against him greedily.

Daniel didn’t. He understood that Seongwoo actually wanted to hear this phrase, he was aroused immensely by it. He also liked saying it. It felt freeing.

Love was a beautiful word, even said flippantly but even more so when the meaning was genuine. He really did believe that he loved Seongwoo, even more so than ten minutes ago, more so then than hours before, more so then than days before. Seongwoo’s charms were like a black hole—they sucked you farther into their depths with no hope of escape. Like the steamy, silky, deliciously tight center of his body.

Besides Daniel’s romantic words and Seongwoo’s insistence that he stop saying them before he got angry and put a halt to everything they were doing, the gods didn’t speak. In the midst of raw pleasure, the two couldn’t think enough to have a proper conversation.

Daniel gradually increased his speed and intensity until his snapping pelvis was slapping Seongwoo’s pale, smooth backside twice per second at a break-neck speed. Seongwoo had one hand in Daniel’s hair and another over his mouth, trying to muffle his sultry, wanton moans. Daniel was ecstatic to be able to somewhat hear them this time. He would have pulled his hand away but if they were interrupted then that would be the end of their session and he wouldn’t stand for that.

He bit Seongwoo harder on the neck, sucking until it became bruised and moved up, marking the creamy skin with his brand until he got to his ear. Seongwoo was beside himself with pleasure at that point. Daniel sucked and tongued the lobe, relishing as the airy, soft moans were heard clearly. Seongwoo had removed his hand from his mouth to hold up the front of the tangled skirt.

“Please, Daniel. Please touch me now,” he whined sweetly, voice falling off into breathy moans and held-back pleasure cries as Daniel pummeled into his prostate.

Daniel reached to his straining, leaking shaft that seemed moments from bursting. With only ten to fifteen rapid strokes, he exploded hot and sticky onto the white blankets. Daniel continued to stroke him, the other squirming and whining at being sensitive and trying to pull off his hand.

Daniel nuzzled his nape as his own incredible orgasm fiercely ensnared him. He held Seongwoo’s hips still and practically crushed him with his other arm in an embrace as he buried deep and tensed. He came hard and long with slight jerks, groaning and murmuring his feelings and thanks into the other’s blouse and fruity smelling hair.

Seongwoo rocked back, squeezing around him, patting the back of his head in a caring manner Daniel found addicting, as if he loved him back in that fleeting, intimate, blissful moment. That was the genuinely sweetest Seongwoo had yet to be to him and he cherished the moment, praying that this wasn’t going to be the last.

Maybe this was enough to make him my lover, I’m sure that time I rocked his world, he thought hazily. Their legs shook and they panted, both feeling exhausted and spent, their bodies rocking with pleasure and relaxing into each other.

 

 

 

Daniel fixed Seongwoo’s hair and put on his cap properly. He was back in his female form, blushing slightly with a hint of a bashful, guilty smile that Daniel thought was endearing. He avoided Daniel’s eyes less his blush worsen, feeling strange after they’d been intimate that second time he wasn’t sure why.

He instead fixed Daniel’s tie and coat, clearing his throat. He tried to ignore the way that Daniel was smiling broadly and staring at him like a lovesick puppy. It wasn’t the first time he had seen that look.

Foolish god. He was mistaking lust and infatuation with love. He didn’t know what he was talking about. Even if genuine love existed, Daniel hadn’t yet felt it. He knew no better about the notions and complexities of love than Seongwoo did. He couldn’t have.

Seongwoo wasn’t going to be the one to teach him about it nor was he going to stick around this particular experiment. Seongwoo grew uncomfortable and fled when he found out someone he had lain with started to have feelings of love for him, or so they thought that’s what it was. That’s how he’d come up with the rule for only two times. After that, things were sure to get complicated.

He didn’t want to give anyone hope and then hurt them, leaving himself with guilt and self-hatred. He wanted to bring people more happiness than misery. It was only going to cause someone misery to fall for him. He wasn’t a person able to give love personally or be loved, not romantically. He bit his lip and fiddled an unnecessarily long time with Daniel’s clothes as he thought of a way that he could let Daniel down and discourage him from pursuing him anymore, to go to someone else or return to his husband as things truly should be.

“That was wonderful, Seongwoo. Thank you for letting me experience heaven a second time.”

Seongwoo placed his lips in a thin line, avoiding the god’s attractive warm, light brown eyes. “I hope that the pleasant memories sustain you until your next lover appears. Because it’s not going to happen again. As I said, I do not take a lover nor do I lay with one person more than twice. It’s about time that you give up or you will be wasting your time and energy. I will be leaving here soon to a place it will be even more difficult to find me.”

Daniel slightly pouted. “That’s a shame. I was hoping that I would satisfy you so greatly that you would change your mind. I have no other choice, I suppose, as much as it disappoints me. I will take your sincere concern into consideration. I cannot guarantee that sometime in the next several decades you will not bump into me at some point, looking slightly different of course. But I will try to keep up my end of our deal.”

Seongwoo sighed and frowned. “Why are you so persistent, your grace? Pursuing me will surely only bring you headaches and heartache. Not to mention what Daehwi would do if he knew. It’s much more advantageous for you to pursue someone else, someone that might return your love and be in a relationship with you. I cannot—”

“But I think that you can be, Seongwoo. That’s the thing. Sure, I am known for being fairly persistent. Though already I have done more to be with you again than any other in all my existence. And it was incredibly worth it, beyond my wildest dreams both times. That makes me more persistent for a third time, which I’m sure you would be able to further blow my mind out to Mars with. Plus, you yourself have given me cause for hope in this pursuit.”

Seongwoo’s brows furrowed. “How so? I’ve clearly rejected you several times now. I told you that I will flee from you where you cannot find me and that you should—”

Daniel silenced him with a swift kiss. Seongwoo slapped his chest to get him to stop but his lips betrayed him as they accepted and warmly kissed back, pressing out and lingering against his for several more pecks as if he wished to continue but was fighting with himself. Daniel smirked as he took some more playful nips at his parted, pressed out lips while the god was beautifully stunned into silence, silent fumes rising up his neck to his forehead, turning him strawberry colored and incredibly adorable.

“You see, dear Seongwoo. You insisted earlier that you were not going to lay with me a second time because of this and that reason. Excuses, really. You said that but I still managed to convince you to have another intimate moment with me.”

“That’s hardly—You forced yourself upon me—” Seongwoo stuttered indignantly.

“I did nothing of the sort, Seongwoo. I forced nothing on you. I merely approached you and you failed to fully push me away. If you had clearly told me to stop touching you, I would have. Your mind might reject me and your heart as well, but your body does not and your heart wavers to the idea of romance. Your very being, every feature and even your aura was calling me to you, enticing me to the point I could hardly resist. You should stop denying that you are attracted to me and that part of you is craving to be loved. You are weak to it.”

“I’m not weak. In any sense! I’ll show you. I will stick to my word this time and show you how strong-willed I am. Mark my words, your grace Daniel. No matter what tricks you try next time. No matter the sweet words. If you so happen to find me, at that time I will be cold and cruel as a stone statue of Medusa to you as you rightfully deserve for being so unfaithful and forcing yourself upon hopeless, sexually deprived people with your sugary lines, pillowy lips, and stupidly amazing and enchanting zappy-fingers—”

“Stupidly amazing enchanting, are they? Hmm, interesting. I’ll take note of that.” Daniel snickered, tapping his chin as he watched the female nurse before him throwing a fit.

Seongwoo glared at him and slapped his mouth, seeming regretful about that bit slipping out.

He put on a stern face and jabbed his finger at the blonde. “Anyway! There will not be a third time. Ever. Not in even a thousand years. Though if you go after someone who rejects you for over a thousand years you barely know, still claiming that you love them, then you are as stubborn as an ox and as foolish as a pig!”

Daniel chuckled, flashing an infuriating smirk. “Hmm, so I’m an ox-pig then, is that what you are implying? But I am still the sexiest king of the ox-pigs with stupidly amazing and enchanting zappy fingers that you will eventually fall for. Darling.”

Seongwoo scoffed and set his hands at his waist defiantly. “Don’t you dare ‘darling’ me. I most certainly won’t be falling for anyone. The only place I’m going to fall is off a cliff possibly trying to get away from the likes of an obnoxious man like you!”

The way he looked right then reminded him of an angry squirrel after a bird tried to take one of its nuts from its winter stash. Daniel tried to hold back his laughter behind his hand but he couldn’t. Seongwoo gave him a flustered, irritated look like he was hopeless and he was utterly done with him. Then, he snatched the tray and stomped to the door.

“Seongwoo.”

After opening the door, he glared at Daniel as if he were attempting to burst his head into flames with fury alone.

“What?! Don’t talk to me anymore or I might cut off your wondering, uncontrollable genitals with these surgical scissors.”

Daniel laughed brightly, protecting his groin. Ha, so there is someone in the world who is even more fun to tease and cute when angry than Daehwi is there? Or is this the affect of being helplessly in love?

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Seongwoo glanced at the tray and then back at the open storage cupboard in adorable confusion. He scratched the back of his head, appearing lost. “I don’t think so?”

“This cute clutz,” Daniel chuckled as he brought over the bottle of sanitizer. “If you didn’t have this, that Titan of a nurse might have wrapped your pretty head in gauze until you suffocated. Try your best not to be scolded, miss Sylvia. It makes me want to jump in and defend you which you would hate clearly. I’ll see you around. We should get back to work.”

“I’m not giving you permission to talk to me again and if you dare to approach me alone I will not hesitate to conjure my arrows, but….thank you,” Seongwoo muttered before turning briskly with his head held high and stomping out of the room.

Daniel bit his lip, watching his shapely, small bottom he could just make out through the white skirt. That bottom that had just awhile ago been eagerly pressed up and rolling against him and was now full of his seed. In the god’s mind, that at least made Seongwoo his. Hopefully he would remain his by not taking up any other lovers until the next time that he’d be able to woo him over. He had a feeling that chase would be beginning again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter ended up later than I intended. I had some personal issues and wasn't feeling motivated so I ended up editing it later than I planned and that took a bit longer than I thought because I wanted it to be perfect since it's one of the most important chapters. I hope that you were able to visualize the doctor/nurse play here. If not, please go to the thread for more visuals of their uniforms/looks and the place itself. There's a link at the bottom notes and at the first page of this story. 
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter. Actually it's one of my favorites. Here they are still playing around, bantering, unable to resist each other and not really trying, Daniel doesn't have to push Seongwoo so much to get him to cave. These things will gradually change though and it will get a tiny bit angstier each time as their meeting progress since now the second time has passed and Ong's determined to reject Daniel and he's also pretty furious at him for seducing him and insisting he will pursue him. Hopefully, you can understand Ong better. More will be revealed about his complex, conftrasting character and why he's the way he is. Yes, this is frustrating and slow burn if I didn't say so already but you will be given lots of fluff, sweetness, hotness, comical banter, crazy tension and lots of smut to come. I will try not to disappoint by giving you a mix of lots of things and continuous progress, even if it's at a turtle pace haha.
> 
> Next chapter we are going to travel to Olympus though and take a break from Ongniel. I'll show you just why Daehwi doesn't care this time so much about Daniel chasing after someone, even though it's his rival. He's simply too tired and busy with something else, someone else that makes him extremely happy and he can only indulge in when Daniel is gone away.
> 
> Love to hear what you think. If you're too shy there's always my cc or my twitter (same user name). Come see me, I'm lonely~ haha. See you in a week! 
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Because We Deserve Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Daehwi absently ponder Daniel's wherabouts as they lounge in Daehwi's chambers, sharing in grapes and affectionate kisses.

Daehwi brought a tray of grapes into his private chambers, which was possibly the most eloquently decorated and heavily guarded room in all the Olympian palace. There was one reason why Daehwi found his privacy precious and spent so much time in this place. It had nothing to do with refurbishing, cleaning up, or adding to his collection of crafts like his husband thought, though he did dabble in all sorts of arts to relieve stress.

The greatest consumer of his energy and free time as well as by far the greatest reliever of stress was the raven haired, loosely robed, snowy-skinned god relaxing on top of his king-sized, four poster bed. Daehwi slid the slightly see-through curtains open and climbed into the bed next to Jinyoung, his secret lover of nearly a thousand years.

They had grown close at a social event some time after the birth of Guanlin, when he had been gravely depressed. At that time, he had thought that there was something wrong with his blood or that his unhappiness with Daniel had caused his poor son to come out deformed, which was a shame on their whole family, but hardest on him and his son who might have difficulties living a normal life. Daehwi had felt terrible that his otherwise handsome, talented, and kind son had to become a piece of gossip and thing to be gaped and mocked at by the greater public.

He felt like somehow it was all his fault and he hated himself all the more so because he couldn’t look at or care for him properly. There were moments where a demon seemed to take over him and he wished that Guanlin would quickly grow up and be out of his sight away from the castle so that he could be rid of the crushing guilt and the shame he felt at birthing someone deformed.

He knew that he shouldn’t feel that way, of course. It was a dreadful sin to wish your child hadn’t ever been born. Hence, he felt more so that he was a terrible person that didn’t deserve love, which was why his arranged husband had yet to fall in love with him.

The depression and fears caused him to lose the will to be intimate with Daniel, afraid that he’d birth another Guanlin which might further scar him and spread nasty rumors. That eventually led to Daniel being away from the palace for longer periods of time. His suspicions rose that Daniel was searching for a lover since his husband refused to be physical at all with him and was incredibly moody and untalkative. He started to hate Daniel for giving up and abandoning him almost as much as he hated himself for being unable to fulfill his duties as queen.

At that time, Jinyoung had come into his life with smiles, sincere compliments, and witty jokes, slandering other gods that dared speak ill of their queen. He had been something like a radiant light at the end of long, deep, dark tunnel. Daehwi had greatly needed that bright light and clung to it, at first with nothing but pure, good intentions. They became close friends that met frequently.

Jinyoung helped Daehwi to escape his intense depression, self-hatred, insecurities, repulsion and intense anger at everyone and the world. He gave him reasons to like himself, to laugh and smile again. He became a confidant that he could talk to, being the world’s greatest listener.

He respected Daehwi’s wish for physical distance and his fears. Jinyoung had been content for hundreds of years to simply lay next to him in silence, gazing softly at him with a slight smile and nodding here and there to show he was following along as Daehwi rambled. When Daehwi burst into tears, sometimes out of sheer frustration and stress, Jinyoung would gently embrace him and brush his hair, singing him the sweetest lullabies in his beautiful voice.

Daehwi felt calmed by Jinyoung’s music and from his hugs. Finally, physical intimacy became something that wasn’t repulsive or terrifying to him. Jinyoung over the last nine hundred something years was responsible for healing him and keeping him sane. Even though he was much smaller, weaker, and less impressive in power than Daniel, to Daehwi he was a hundred times better.

It wasn’t until two hundred years before when Jinyoung had left to travel Earth and think his ever-growing feelings through that Daehwi realized what his emotions were—he had grown to love Jinyoung. The god was the only person that he’d ever loved beside himself and his children. He would jump in front of an arrow for Jinyoung, if it ever came down to it.

The other didn’t need to say much either for Daehwi to know how he felt. Through his actions, through his intense gazes, through his gentle touches, and through his bottomless patience and selflessness towards the queen, Daehwi understood that Jinyoung felt likewise. That love to Daehwi didn’t feel platonic anymore, especially on Jinyoung’s side who gradually became more physical, even kissed him on occasion.

One day, they talked about it and Jinyoung shyly admitted while burying his face in Daehwi’s chest that he had actually been hopelessly in love with Daehwi since around a century before he had the courage to talk to him privately at that fateful event. He had watched from a distance curiously whenever he was at the palace and listened carefully to rumors. He had not planned to approach Daehwi until he learned of Daniel’s absence and noticed how unhappy and unstable he seemed to be taking care of the throne and his children all alone.

That day, he had mustered up all of his bravery, knowing that it was slanderous to approach the king’s husband with romantic intentions of all the gods but he could no longer sit by and watch the god he adored waste away, not when he was certain that he had the ability to make him much happier, as he felt the queen deserved to be.

The more that Daehwi gradually confessed over the years—that he felt nothing for Daniel, that their marriage was an arranged sham, that he knew that Daniel was cheating on him, that he hated his personality, that his guilt at what had happened with Guanlin gave him dreadful nightmares, that he hadn’t made love with anyone since then--the harder that Jinyoung fell. Daehwi’s charms he found were a bottomless well full of ivy vines, willow branches, and silky, delicate peacock feathers that tickled you at the same time they dragged you deeper into their clutches. He was so happy with the queen that he didn’t dare to struggle.

Daehwi adored the way that Jinyoung spoke though it was rare to hear. He thought carefully and painted pictures with every meticulously chosen word, as if he were speaking prepared poetry. The things that he said were beautiful, deep, sentimental, full of intensity, and incredibly genuine. It was impossible not to fall in love with someone who was capable of such poetic, touching words.

Jinyoung one night several decades ago while they were caressing and kissing each other which was as far as they had ever gone promised Daehwi that he would wait a thousand more years at least to make love to him if he had to. Daehwi was touched by that to the point of tears, suddenly feeling incredibly attracted to him and beyond ready to end his dry spell.

Since that glorious night, Jinyoung practically lived in his chambers. Only a handful of selected, trustworthy gods knew of it and Daehwi made sure they were sworn to secrecy. He was not ashamed of his affair, since it was because of love that this had all happened. He had been lonely his entire life. He deserved to be happy for a few centuries at least, didn’t he? Especially when his husband was gallivanting all throughout Earth bedding every beauty he took an interest in on a path to cure his own loneliness.

He saw no reason why he couldn’t do similar to what Daniel did simply because he was a queen. Jinyoung, however, worried about Daniel’s wrath and the rumors that would further put the queen in a bad light. Thus, this much time had passed, and they were closer than ever and yet Jinyoung was forced to sneak around like a cradle-robber.

Daehwi despised it but he respected Jinyoung’s decision. He was immensely touched by how Jinyoung was selfless and putting his lover above all else, including his own comfort and feelings. Everyday how Daehwi wished that divorce was possible or that he had met Jinyoung before he’d been pressed into an arranged marriage.

As any other gods did in unfortunate situations, though, they had no choice but to push on while maintaining the boundaries of their ancient society that seemed as if it would never change, stealing any moments of happiness they could simply from being together in secret. Then, bask in those memories of pleasant moments with the ones they truly adored for however long they were forced to be apart and with those who they didn’t fancy. Those that they were not meant to be with and were gradually driving them to the brink of insanity—like Daniel.

“Hmm, so sweet these are. I’m positively famished. Thank you, my love.”

Jinyoung sucked on a purple grape from the bunch that Daehwi dangled over his lips, his hand reaching out to steady it as if he worried that the fruits would be too heavy that the queen’s dainty wrist was in some sort of danger. Daehwi snuggled up to his side, giggling and flushing, wiping the thoughts of his irate, infuriating, moronic husband completely from his mind. When he was in the chambers, he became only Jinyoung’s ‘love’ and they existed in a perfect utopia.

For a minute, Jinyoung munched on the grapes joyfully while Daehwi watched him with a proud, affectionate smile. He liked to provide for his lover. He might not be able to give his hand officially, but he could at least keep him well-fed, dressed in the finest clothes, and share his comfortable bed with its silken sheets and heavenly pillows that felt as if they were stuffed with clouds from around their mountain.

The god appeared overwhelmingly adorable when he was satisfied and eating ravenously like this. Daehwi kissed his grape filled, moving cheek several times, marveling at the smooth texture and the shape of his incredible cheek bones.

“You are truly gorgeous, darling. How I wish that you would let me paint you or bring your exquisite bone structure to life,” Daehwi sighed wistfully, unable to separate his lips from the other’s pale cheek since it was extremely addicting.

Jinyoung smiled sweetly, turning his way to brush their noses together affectionately. Daehwi slowly bit the grape and held it between his teeth, giving the handsome god an inviting look as he suggestively flicked his tongue around it. Once Jinyoung was staring at his mouth, paused in mid chew in wonder, the queen swallowed the grape, humming in pleasure at how sweet and juicy it was.

This caused Jinyoung to groan and press his head to his neck as if he were in terrible pain from the seduction attack. Daehwi giggled and smirked, stealing a few more grapes from the bunch Jinyoung held up between them which was nearly half-devoured by that point.

“You know that I cannot let you do that, my sweet. The Ungrateful Idiot King will certainly know something is up if he sees that you are doing very realistic art. He will think that you are hiding me somewhere in the palace or that you frequently call me when he’s away.”

“I have told you, my sunshine, that I certainly do not care if he knows. In fact, I wish he would know at this point. That I too am happy with someone else and have truly had enough of him.”

“Hmm, I don’t think that’s a good idea. He might get territorial and angry. I’m scared of him, for both your sake and for mine. Not to mention the palace. It will be a pain for the servants to rebuild all that his thunderbolts destroy should he see to have a fit.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes, taking more grapes as he suddenly felt famished as well. They had been in bed for hours and it was not just talking and innocent cuddling or sleeping that they were doing.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, seemed to be energized by the vitamins of the grape. With a full stomach and a decent amount of cat-napping, he became quite rambunctious. He caressed his body in a gentle yet enticing manner, kissing along his throat.

“Are you no longer concerned about his whereabouts? It seems he’s been gone an unusual amount of time. You are not trying to find him and force him to come back, however.”

Daehwi nodded, responding softly, “It’s useless, that is why. It is better that he isn’t here. I do not wish to chase after and stress about him. I no longer wish to fight. I see no point in it. I am also growing old and tired. That idiot will merely do as he pleases for all eternity, so I should quit being concerned about him.

I think it is high time that I simply look aside and do as I please as well. It’s better in the long run for my health not to stress about it and that we peacefully coexist parallel to each from now on. As long as he refrains from bringing back the children he recklessly sires or with some permanent lover that he wishes to replace me with. I’m no longer going to attempt to stop him unless it comes to that case. I will let the rumors be as well, as long as they are not particularly shocking and nasty.”

“What do you think about the rumors of it being Eros that he is chasing after?”

“I doubt that it is possible they will become lovers, but I wouldn’t put it past that he has surely chased him at some point since he left so abruptly after the party. I am not feeling threatened by it.

Seongwoo will never want to take a lover nor will he be after my throne because he dislikes living on Olympus. Truthfully, I do not like the idea of Daniel going after my rival and choosing him over me. It greatly stings my pride, even the idea. He’s hardly ever wanted me his entire life but he wanted Seongwoo so terribly after a minute that he dares go against my threats? It took me ten days of frequent bubble baths to dispel my fury.

However, it would be foolish of me to try and come between them in the odd case that they happen to become permanent lovers. Seongwoo might use his arrows to make me fall for someone. I absolutely cannot risk that. I only desire to be in love with you for the rest of eternity.”

“That is a mature idea, I believe. I also only desire to feel this way for you and be by your side forever. It would be great if Daniel was gone for extended periods though, whether that permanent lover he eventually finds be Seongwoo or not, I could care less. I simply do not wish to see you moody and stressed because of the likes of him.

That is why I detest hearing of that idiot’s return and when I see his stupid face, I am greatly overcome by the urge to blast my arrow right through it. If he cannot appreciate your beauty, intelligence, and sweet nature, then so bit it. That’s more for me to enjoy.

At least your body and your heart are all mine in our own cozy private world that he’s not allowed to enter in to. Here, you can be happy with me and at peace. I will never cause you any sort of emotional distress and if I do, then I will be sure to work it out with my hands.”

Daehwi tossed his head back and groaned as Jinyoung’s kisses and roving hands grew bolder and firmer upon his heated, tingling skin. It was the most amazing sensation in the world to by physical Daehwi found—if he were with the right man. If he were with one that he adored and who treated him wonderfully.

“Hmm. Jinyoung, my darling….Oh, how I love you. I’m so glad that I have you. You make this immortal life worth continuing on.”

“I feel the same, my love. If this world ends, I will use the entirety of my existing arrows to poke a hole in the collapsing universe where only the two of us will escape. There, we will exist as we rightfully should be, as a married couple, and we will recreate a new universe. One that we rule over. One that is a million times better than the current one. Where your beauty will be appreciated from above the clouds and in the land below as the most breath-taking, more so than the stars even.”

Daehwi cradled Jinyoung’s head close, overwhelmed to tears with the warmth and affection he was feeling all throughout his shaking, heated body—from the depths of his racing heart to the tips of his curling toes and quivering fingers.

“Ah, the way you speak. It makes me feel so good. Keep speaking to me, darling. I want to feel loved…”

Jinyoung kissed along his jawline, lifting up his cream-colored robes made of the finest chiffon carefully, as if he were handling cherished porcelain. The raven-haired god’s voice came out as melodious, sultry whispers that Daehwi closed his eyes to focus on more clearly, reveling in the feelings of bliss and arousal they brought him.

“Sure, of course I can do that. Anything for you, Daehwi. I will pour oceans full of love upon you and fill up your deprived soul. Because you deserve all that I can possibly give you and so much more…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be a small part of the last once but since the side-paring stories ended up longer than I expected as I got into the details, I decided to make this story longer than intended, almost twice as long haha. I polled and it seemed people preferred more, shorter chapters so that's what it comes to. Which means you won't be getting Ongniel every week aw sorry for that. I go by what the polls say though since that's readers' opinion majority.
> 
> Anyways, here you have the Jinhwi couple and you can learn a lot about them, important to know about Daehwi even though it's short. Why Daehwi isn't chasing after Daniel and trying to stop Daniel and Seongwoo getting together here or later. Maybe you wanted drama for Ong but trust me that they have enough drama in the future splitting them apart they don't need Daehwi in that as well. I don't want Daehwi to be quite as hateable as the original Hera is in myths. His hysterics and interference with Daniel's life need to stop at some point.
> 
> Daehwi gives up on taming Daniel and decides to let them both be happy, accepting that their marriage is a failure and he not caring so much what people think/say anymore. He wants them both to be happy in whatever ways they can find and he doesn't want to stress anymore about trying to keep Daniel home, though he will still clean up serious messes if need be. So, for the rest of this story you can picture life for Daehwi like this: doing his work, chatting with friends, doing art, and spending time in the palace with Jinyoung, hardly ever thinking of his frequently absent husband. And he's mostly happy. Except he will always carry a scar/feel bad about what happened with his son and Daniel. They could have had a decent relationship, maybe someday loved each other if Daehwi hadn't grown afraid of being physical and started to hate him because of indirectly causing his misery. There's nothing that can be done about it and he knows it was his fault and that he isn't/wasn't such a great person. The important thing is that he has someone in his life that accepts and adores him even knowing all of that.
> 
> Back to Ongniel next chapter. We're going 1950's corporate New York City! See you soon and hope you might tell me your thoughts even if it's sort of a filler chapter~
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. An Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel meet as business men in 1950's New York. They start arguing about what to do with a project and that leads to them arguing about other things. Will Seongwoo give Daniel that third time that he swore never would happen? Does Daniel still feel intensely in love?

In the midst of the General Motors’ New York City branch, the heads of departments were meeting in the executive board room to discuss the best strategy for how to approach a new project, the 1958 Chevrolet Impala. It was an important, serious, and rather heated meeting because the company was locking horns with their competitors, Ford, who were also coming out with new projects that they had to predict and fight against.

They were majorly white men with stocky builds fit into sharp, expensive suits bought at the luxury shops of Wall Street with more money than they knew what to do with. Two of these well-off, fashionable, impeccably groomed executives no-one knew had only been at their jobs for a month. Using their glamor powers, the gods had managed to quickly adapt to the business environments and successfully bullshit and charm their way up to an impossibly high position that should be far out of their reach.

Seongwoo had done it through a bit of seduction and stealing documents simply to prove to himself that he could do this sort of job and because he wanted to know what it felt like to be in a position of power in the human world. Daniel, on the other hand, knew how that felt every day. He was there simply because he could observe Seongwoo from afar without him knowing it and running away. He had been there for several weeks, waiting for a meeting like this where he would come face to face with the god that he’d been searching Earth all over for the past nearly four decades unsuccessfully.

He went back to Olympus here and there to perform some duties as king. Luckily, Daehwi didn’t seem as angry and suspicious about his escapes as he used to be. He surely had someone keeping an eye and reporting back, so he was relieved that Daniel didn’t have any new lover or any new offspring. That was Daniel’s guess.

When he went home, Daehwi was either hospitable or ignored him for the most part, staying cooped up in his chambers doing who knew what. Things were strangely peaceful, in ways they hadn’t been in over a thousand years. Daniel wondered what was with him, wondering if he possible found a secret lover that kept him calm and happy on the side so he hardly cared about what Daniel did with Seongwoo, if he knew about it at all.

If he knew about the second time that he laid with Seongwoo or that he was searching for him, he was pretty sure that Daehwi would have thrown a tantrum about it. Unless he was so shell-shocked from Seongwoo’s earlier revenge and subtle threats that Seongwoo was the only one that he was allowed to approach? Could he hope for that miracle?

Daniel figured as long as rumors didn’t spread about who he was after or fooling around with, then it was possible that Daehwi didn’t mind his endeavors going on. That idea of a miracle caused him some relief. The last half of a decade, he had started to draw out the time that he spent on Earth between visits home, testing what his sensitive husband would do. When the peace miraculously continued, Daniel decided when he next found Seongwoo that he was going to stay on Earth every day until he ran away again.

Daniel fully intended after he’d finally found him to at least have a talk and confess his love again. He had confidence that he would someday accept and become his lover, even feel something similar back. Daniel had all the time left in the universe to wait, after all. He wasn’t in any rush. He found this chase thrilling. Everyday he wondered if today was going to be the day that he saw his lovely, fiery, adorable Seongwoo.

Aw, he’s as cute as ever, so fun to tease, Daniel thought as he smirked at the brunette in the fashionable navy blue suit that he’d worked up into a tangent. He was currently going by the alias of Thomas--the chic, intelligent, outspoken, lethally handsome, and sharp-witted head of the Sales and Marketing department.

 

 

“Cleary, Mister Patrick. As in the case with our last model which failed to produce even 40% of the sales we predicted, we cannot afford to put more than half of the budget into the design team as you suggest. It is a preposterous, disastrous idea. Frankly, I consider you an imbecile to even suggest it.

People do not care so much about what color their car is or how many doors does it have. People know nothing about the speed and power of the high-performance engine just as they cannot appreciate the symmetrical triple taillights.

What they care about is what the gas mileage is. How much passenger space does it have. Is it safe for their family? What will they do with a flappable hood? Why is it necessary they pay so much for that, is it really necessary?

It is much more important that we put a hefty sum of the budget into magazine and newspaper advertisements, various posters and commercials, lengthy expos all over the country that will explain the benefits of the car. That’s how we are going to convince the mainstream public that every suburban family who can afford it MUST have this car in particular. Not simply appealing to car enthusiasts.”

When the god in human male guise had first arrived in the meeting room and sat across from him, Daniel had greeted him with a smile while Seongwoo wore an irritated scowl. It didn’t appear that Seongwoo had expected to see him here nor was he delighted or welcomed by it. Before they had started the meeting, he was already shooting glares at him across the large, mahogany meeting table and signs that he wished he would disappear that very moment. Of course, Daniel ignored them—he had no intention of leaving Seongwoo’s vicinity.

Daniel had done things during his presentation and any time he commented his opinion to piss the other off because he found him both adorable and attractive when he was angry. He would interrupt him, challenge him, purposely ask difficult questions or go opposite of what his opinion was to instigate a debate.

Seongwoo did his best to control his expression and coolly ignore the other but he gradually became annoyed with the obnoxious man across from him, demanding his attention. His way to hold off his anger and keep his patience seemed to be to dig his fingers into the table and spin or click his ball-point pen.

At the moment, his pert yet shapely bottom was perched at the edge of his seat like he was about to jump up, glaring hard at Daniel, and clutching the pen as if he were about to toss it his way. Daniel absently folded the agenda page, pretending that he wasn’t really interested or listening carefully to his well-spoken proposal, smirking with amusement the entire time. His every expression, comment, tone of voice, and movement were designed to push the handsome, suited god to the very edge, just for his personal enjoyment.

“We are not aiming at car enthusiasts. We are aiming at those that handle the money, those that are the heads of their family which make the decisions about spending, drive the car the most, and care about competition. Those men in middle and upper class families are our targets, who happen to care and know a bit about cars. That’s where most of our profit is going to come from.

We don’t need numerous, grand marketing plans to catch them, that’s what I’m saying, Mr. Thomas. Those people usually work on Wall Street. They care about flashy appearances and having the newest, shiniest brand. Something that stands out. They will care about the appearance of the car first and foremost.

Broadening the various colors and designs that we offer, making the models scream ‘I’m rich and successful, what about you losers?’ That’s the most effective strategy, I’m telling you. It’s a waste of money to put more of the budget focus into marketing than we usually do. Not when it’s clearly not going to produce much of a difference in revenue. Putting 50,000 dollars into your department is more than enough.”

“I’m telling you that it isn’t nearly enough! Ford cares about marketing more than designs. They put at least 80,000 dollars into each model every year. That’s why their profits have been rising and more people started investing in them.

We need to put our company and our cars out there on the market more. Sell an affordable, safe, family car with a simple, practical design that any American family would desire to have, not just those with connections to Wall Street.

Which this car can clearly be if you don’t put so much of our budget into polishing it and making it so screaming-banshee loud. We need to stop hitting just those with money and go for the mainstream public. The best way is to market, even more than Ford does. I guarantee you that will increase our profits by at least 15% this year alone.”

“Just how much are you suggesting we put of the budget into your commercials then?”

“At least 85,000 but preferably 90,000.”

“Pfft. Get outta here. That must be a joke. Or you’ve gone off the rocker completely, Mister Thomas.” Daniel laid back and snorted, crossing his arms. “That leaves us with barely a third for designs. At this rate, we will be selling a cardboard box with square wheels. Maybe I can get some women to buy it by powdering and putting a pink ribbon on the roof hmm? One that you can manually lift for a nice breeze as you slide it down an icy hill?”

Seongwoo slammed both hands on the table, glaring at Daniel fiercely, his ears tinting. He became embarrassed by the mocking statement and how the others were whispering to each other and snickering. Seongwoo didn’t appear to be close to winning this case. Daniel almost felt bad. They had been going at this for thirty minutes already since the presentations finished.

“Be serious! This is a meeting room, not a bar! Of course I’m not suggesting that!” he practically shouted.

“Seems someone needs a drink though, am I right?” Daniel joked to the man on his right, elbowing him and flashing a playful look at the other. “Or maybe he needs a girl to get the panties out of his ass.”

“Hey! That is incredibly inappropriate, Mr. Patrick!”

“Possibly. But it’s also true. You are the most uptight person I’ve ever seen. Almost as if it’s been decades since you last got laid, or something.”

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

“Of all the blatantly rude assholes I’ve ever come across, you take the cake. I don’t see why I have to answer to that, but for your informa—”

Seongwoo was cut off by another member of the group standing up abruptly. He put his papers into his briefcase and smiled weakly. “I feel like this argument is going off topic and won’t be over anytime soon. Might I suggest the rest of us take a break for some coffee while these two oxes continue tossing insults about? Maybe when we get back, you two will have compromised. If not, we will take a vote. This meeting cannot drag on for much longer. What can we get you instead?”

 

 

Daniel and Seongwoo were standing up along with the others to be polite, waving and exchanging hand shakes and slightly sheepish smiles, apologizing here and there for dragging out the other’s time. They turned briefly to each other.

Seongwoo answered after haughtily turning away with a grimace at Daniel. Daniel smirked, snorting with amusement.

“I’ll have an iced caramel macchiato please.”

Daniel snickered at his answer. Seongwoo shot him a killer look.

“What’s that?”

“A w-what?” The man did a double take, rapidly blinking at Seongwoo like he’d spoke some foreign language.

“Just get him the sassiest, sweetest drink on the menu. I’ll take it hot and black. Like real men usually drink,” Daniel replied in a mocking tone.

That earned him the fiercest of glares known to man-kind. If Seongwoo’s eyes squinted any longer the lids would get stick together and his forehead almost seemed to have permanent frown lines already. His eyes were shooting out flaming meteors.

It had been fun while it lasted but Daniel was almost starting to miss the way he looked when he smiled as he’d only seen that from far away here and there over the weeks when he wandered between the office floors those times when he had some excuse to.

“I will have you know. It doesn’t make you any less of a man to drink something sweet, just as applies to fashion which you certainly need help with,” Seongwoo snapped coldly when they were alone in the room.

“Sort of funny you talk about appearances now after chewing me out for that very thing. You don’t see the irony there, Mr. Thomas?”

Daniel smirked as he walked around towards the head of the table. Seongwoo wandered that way as well, with some hesitation. The door was shut behind them.

He had enough time to put his guard up, knowing just what Daniel was going to try to do and likely say. At least this time he had known that Daniel was somewhere in his midst and his appearance wasn’t a total surprise like it had been at the hospital. Daniel wouldn’t have an easy time as he had then.

 

 

Seongwoo was more determined than ever not to fall for his smooth talking and seduction tricks. He also rather intensely disliked the god now. Especially after the insults and how he was pushing his buttons to get him riled up for no necessary reason.

He detested this man and found him not in the least bit attractive. He felt absolutely nothing when they were standing next to each other with heated, irritated looks. The way Daniel looked had no effect on him either, nope. Not the wine-colored suit or the black, unbuttoned shirt nor the silver hair with the dangling thunderbolt earring.

Not attracted in the slightest, Seongwoo insisted, trying to play mind games on himself for protection. He had sworn before that there wouldn’t be a third time and he had meant it. He wasn’t going to let anyone ruin his reputation or make a fool of him.

“That’s a different case. You know that my proposal is the right way of thinking and the best strategy for the company. You merely defied me to get on my nerves.”

Daniel smiled broadly, a pair of deep dimples popping out that made him look deceptively sweet. “I did. It’s worked splendidly. You know, Seongwoo. You look incredibly desirable when you are worked up. I found that out last time and this time I wanted to see it for an extended amount of time. You truly didn’t disappoint, as per usual.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, barely able to hold himself back from releasing a heavy sigh. “I’m glad that you have had your fun at my expense, your grace. You may take your leave now. I’m sure your husband is furious at your absence.”

“On the contrary. He doesn’t seem to care nor is he having anyone diligently tailing me. Either he doesn’t care about my tryst with you or he finds you so intimidating that there’s nothing he can do about it. It could also be that he doesn’t care because he has his own lover and he feels guilty about that so he lets me do as I wish. Presuming I come back every once in awhile to keep the pretenses of our farce of a marriage. As long as there are no rumors of him being an incompetent husband who cannot control me or my rampant desires as they say, then it seems he’s content the way things are.”

“That still doesn’t make it right.” Seongwoo pursed his lips and furrowed his brows.

Daniel cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders with a playful expression. “It’s not wrong though, you cannot say that.”

Seongwoo opened his mouth to argue, then sighed, appearing defeated. “I cannot indeed. It’s just the way our society is. Which is why it’s best if people do not marry.”

“I suppose. I certainly wish that I hadn’t. I should have waited until I met you at least.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and scoffed, smirking slightly. “You would have had to have waited until your death for that.”

“Hmm, would I though? Aren’t you the least bit happy to see me, Seongwoo? To know that I’ve been searching all over Earth for you? To know that I haven’t forgotten about you or given up on you? That I’m so in love with you that I haven’t lain with anyone else out of fear that it might upset you and lose my chance with you?”

Seongwoo faltered at that, pale, prominent cheeks splashing with coral color. Then, he gradually grew angry again. His moods were all over the place, like island weather.

“You are an utter imbecile! How could you have possibly been searching for me without taking a lover for two decades? What a complete waste of time and energy! You must be so bottled up with stress that if you were to get the least bit angry, you’ll set whatever you touch on fire.”

Daniel smiled softly, reaching his hand up to caress the annoyed Seongwoo’s cheeks. He thumbed over his moles, letting out some static. At first, Seongwoo jumped in surprise. Then, against his will, he briefly closed his eyes and bit his lip, pressing into his hand is he enjoyed the tingly warmth.

“On the contrary, it hasn’t been all that bad holding off, waiting for the one I truly yearn for. I’ve been gathering up all this pent-up energy so that I could set only one thing on fire. Your gorgeous body.”

“Enough. Don’t try and tempt me. Last time’s mistake will not be repeated. I have learned my lesson. You don’t have an affect on me. Twice is the limit. Any more is a risk I cannot afford.”

Seongwoo’s words rejected him while his eyes were undecided and his body still shifting into his touch, a move that was inviting.

“A risk? What happened when you had more than three times?” Daniel asked curiously, studying his face.

Seongwoo had that distant, melancholy look he’d seen before. “Afterwards, things happened that made me change my ideas about love. I do not believe that genuine love can exist. Not anymore…” he whispered faintly as if talking to himself.

“Anymore? So, you did love someone once and got burned, I see.

Well, that person is different than me. They were foolish. I’m much more serious about you. My feelings aren’t going to change.

It’s already been nearly thirty years and I’ve only seen you three times. Yet I fall harder for you every second that I’m even picturing your face. I love you more now than I did the last time. I think that my feelings will increase exponentially and last until beyond the end of the universe.

Maybe it will take some time for you to believe me. Maybe you need time to get to know me. I won’t ask you to be my lover this time, but I would like a chance to at least get to know you. Don’t run away after today, Seongwoo. Stick around and let’s meet several times. Let’s get to know each other and grow closer.”

Seongwoo shook his head vehemently. Daniel didn’t remove his hand but merely followed the movement to maintain contact with his supple skin.

“I will not. I do not need to get to know you or anyone. I have too many close friends that know things about me they shouldn’t already. I don’t desire to add to that. It’s a waste of time.

Just because I get to know you, does not mean that I will desire to be your lover or develop feelings for you. It is not that simple.

More importantly. What you are feeling is just desire and infatuation. You’re becoming obsessed with me, maybe because of looks, maybe because I keep running away and rejecting you. Because I’m some challenge, some prize you want to add to your collection of affairs. That’s all.”

Daniel hummed and nodded, eyes trained on the brunette though he was avoiding eye contact. “I can see how you might think that. That’s fair. My reputation doesn’t do me any favors. Like I said though. I’m not asking this time for you to become my lover. I’m only asking for us to spend some time getting to know each other, that’s all. I wish to know more about you. I wish to be close.”

Seongwoo’s reply was cold and firmer than ever, “Well, I don’t wish that. There’s nothing much you can do about it, your grace. If someone doesn’t desire you, are you going to respect them and let them free or will you be an ox-pig about it and badger and force your will on them?”

“Hmm, I know I should do the earlier but I’m very tempted to do the later, to be honest…”

Seongwoo slapped his hand away after a moment of Daniel tracing his jawline and staring intensely at his lips.

“You have to choose a position.”

Daniel smirked wickedly, eyes flashing with amusement. “How about we debate about it? Whether I should let you keep running from yourself and denying love when you actually desire to experience it or whether I should pursue you against your will, attempting foolishly to convince you to open up and give me a chance?”

Seongwoo leaned against the table, crossing his arms with a similar smirk. “You won’t win this argument. Nor the one we were just having.”

Daniel retorted, “I was winning that, sweetheart. Hate to burst your bubble, but that’s truth. You were getting all worked up while I kept my cool.”

Seongwoo scowled, groomed, dark eyebrows coming together attractively. “That was unfair. You went against protocol and started personally insulting me.”

“I was merely saying what I observed. That you were tense and clearly needed something to unwind you. Shall we discuss about that instead? I wonder if you have not once lain with someone since I had you…”

Seongwoo slapped his hand away as it reached for his bottom. The fact that it sort of stung this time was testament to Seongwoo’s increasing irritation. “That is neither your concern nor up for debate. It’s none of your business whether I’ve relieved my stress or with whom or whether I need ‘unwinding’ as you say.”

“Ah, we could debate about that though. Whether it is my business or not? See, I am the king of this universe and you are technically my underling with formidable powers that could tangle the strings of this delicate world. Having you wound up and bitter towards happy couples, that’s not going to be beneficial. One might argue that the king should personally see to it that their subjects are at the best working conditions.”

“One might also say that being single and independent without having sexual relations with someone has hardly an effect on their job conditions. As well, one might argue that private matters such as those are not something that the king should spend any of his precious thoughts on.”

“One might argue that such person was actually doing such in a way to save himself for the king, waiting for him to come and help his…dire situation.”

Seongwoo snorted. “I don’t believe that having to wait a couple of months in gods time between liaisons classifies as a dire situation. Some gods who merely let their over-active libidos control them as if they were some wild stallion might think that way, I suppose.”

“Maybe you are an anomaly, Seongwoo. This long without a lover for most gods is enough to make them go insane and lay with whoever they next happen across, be it a horse or a goat. At least I have the willpower not to have done that.

I do happen to think that you are not as good at controlling yourself as you think. Since the moment that your eyes met mine, Seongwoo, your pheromones have been pouring out an impressive amount. They’re like this thick, steamy hazy that makes my mind cloudy, fills it with all sorts of naughty images, and pulls me towards you as if I’m bound by chain. I wonder if you are not aware of it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seongwoo muttered, turning his head sideways to avoid the blonde’s intense, lustful, appreciative gaze. He hadn’t been fully aware of it until then and attempted to shut down the leak allowing his powers to spill out and betray him. It annoyed him how Daniel made him unusually careless.

“Hmm, it seems that you might not know. You seem to have pretty good control of your powers but not so the longer that you go in my presence, or maybe it has to do with how long you’ve been celibate. Either way, that doesn’t change the fact that you are the most irresistible person in existence. Or that your body is calling out, begging to be claimed.”

Seongwoo scoffed, enraged and beyond offended, “When have you ever seen or heard on inch of me begging? You are impossible to talk to, I see.”

“Ah, don’t go. We’ve been having a good time talking. Alright, I’ll leave you alone. Perhaps I’ve been quite the brat. Let’s discuss what we were before and attempt to reach a compromise.”

 

 

Seongwoo glared at the arm that captured around his waist when he tried to stomp off with irritation. Daniel reluctantly released it but stayed unnaturally close, keeping Seongwoo between the door and the table. This way he could ensure that escape from him wouldn’t be so easy unless he were to release his wings and risk discovery from the humans. Seongwoo crossed his arms again around his chest in what appeared to be a protective gesture, as if he could lock up his heart and keep Daniel at bay simply from that.

With a raised brow, Seongwoo asked dryly, “By that, were you meaning the first argument or the second?”

Daniel appeared relieved that Seongwoo was staying. “I’m guessing that you would prefer the first since it has nothing to do with us. Let’s go with that one.”

Seongwoo took a deep breath and then crossed his arms, going back to rest against the table edge. “Alright. I see your point. Maybe we can spend some more of the budget in designs. Certainly having a nice look and color will help. How much are you suggesting?”

They temporarily returned to business tones, the only thing suggesting something was off with them was the buzzing tension in the air, the heated, direct looks, and how close they were standing.

Daniel reached into his pocket to adjust his hardened member. Seongwoo’s eyes went there, capturing his lip with a pair of pearly teeth, his fingers digging into his suited arms and visibly stiffening. His genitals also had long since flickered to life, the moment that Daniel had first laid those stupid zappy fingers to his skin that he had a hard time resisting.

Although it wasn’t fully intentional this time, they ended up deeply in heated discussion again on the topic. It didn’t appear that either of them were going to give in, hence a compromise was unlikely to happen.

 

**Rated M from here**

 

“You are so stubborn, Daniel! I swear, you are the most irritable being in the universe! I can’t believe I used to put you above your brother.”

“Take that back. I’m better than him in every way.”

“No, you’re much worse. He will at least listen to reason and doesn’t purposefully go against everything I say just to get into my robes.”

“I wasn’t this time! I was seriously trying to get you to see reason because you are being too much of an idealist. You don’t think about the way that the average male in power’s mind works—”

“Oh, I’m sorry that I forgot that they’re all like you. Only caring about appearances and comparing the sizes of their penises. Well, if we are on that subject, the person that should have been made king is your brother then. He’s handsome, well-built, supposedly well-endowed, wanted by many that he doesn’t have to chase.”

“Really, if he’s so hot and well-endowed, then why is it that you desired me and not him? The god who is supposedly the pickiest of all the beauties, hmm? If he’s superior, then why don’t you go lie with him instead?”

“Just because I lay with someone doesn’t mean that they are superior over those who I did not, come on! What childish nonsense. I wasn’t saying that I wanted to lay with him anyway. Now you’re just being jealous.”

“That’s your fault. You know I like you and yet here you are talking about wanting my brother’s junk!”

“I wasn’t— Ugh, you are so infuriating! Can we please just stop arguing? They’re bound to be back and we need to give them an answer.”

“No, we’re discussing something else now. Tell me who is more fit to be king? Who is more desirable? Me or my brother?” Daniel growled, charring the table he was pinning Seongwoo against. The smell of burned wood came to their noses. Seongwoo stared at the blackening table, aghast. Daniel was gripped in the cobra of jealousy, making him irrational and his control over his powers slip.

“Daniel, stop this nonsense. I was just saying it to irk you—”

“Well, you succeeded. You irked me and you hurt me. Greatly. Now, tell me Seongwoo.”

He grabbed Seongwoo’s hand and pressed it directly on the center of his pants. Seongwoo stared there in wide-eyed shock, amazed at how any god could be this hard and big, more so than both other times.

“Who has the genitals that’s worthy of a king? Do you really desire to try out my brother after this? Was it not pleasant enough for you?

“Don’t look at me like a wounded puppy, Daniel. I don’t desire your brother. Nor do I think about his…junk. You are plenty good enough of a lover. Don’t become so offended and jealous. Calm down before you set the place on fire.”

“You should think of my temper and my powers before you try to make me jealous, Seongwoo. Leave my brother out of our talks in the future. I know that he desires you.”

“Alright, I will. You shouldn’t get me so riled then.”

Daniel softened as his mood switched, smiling and tone becoming more playful. “But you make me want to. This got me excited. Isn’t it thrilling for you?’  
“N-no…” the brunette stuttered, looking off and attempting to move his hand away.

Daniel yanked it back onto his pants, rocking into it, his other hand going to palm Seongwoo’s crotch which was also firm. Seongwoo gasped, eyes fluttering closed. Daniel smirked and licked his lips, palming him harder until a muffled moan escaped his lips.

“You’re like this but you’re still attempting to deny it. Now whose the stubborn one? Seongwoo, admit it. You yearn for me.”

Seongwoo strained against his grip, face reddening to that of a ripe tomato. “I – I – Whether I do want you slightly or not, the fact of the matter is that it’s not going to be.”

“I hardly think it’s slightly, Seongwoo. You are as solid as marble right now. No wonder, seeing how long it’s been for you. Let me relieve this. I can make you feel good, get you unwound, you’re so uptight. Let me love you, let me express how I feel, just once more.”

“No! I said that it wouldn’t happen and so it won’t! How many times do I have to tell you?”

Seongwoo shoved the sweet man away with a surprising amount of strength. They separated, glaring and heavily panting with the stifling, charged air between them being almost suffocating.

“At least a thousand years worth more. I’m not giving up on you, Seongwoo. Some way, whatever methods I need to use, I will have you again.”

 

 

With that speech, Daniel stepped forward with determination, cradled Seongwoo’s head in his hands and slammed their lips together. Seongwoo hummed and fought with fury, biting at his lips and pushing at him. At some point that gradually changed to sucking lips, twisting tongues, fingers groping or tugging clothes and hair, hips grinding together, legs wrapped around another’s waist.

After a minute of fiercely making out, Daniel grew more calming and gentler. He loved Seongwoo the way he had at the hospital, kissing and nuzzling his neck and ears, appreciating his shape outside his clothes, murmuring sweet words that succeeded again in arousing Seongwoo further.

Daniel pulled down the aroused, mostly compliant god’s pants with his ankles over his shoulders as he laid the other back on the table, watching him through dark, hooded eyes. Daniel freed his member from his trousers and shoved it raw into his welcoming hole.

Seongwoo had barely registered that he was inside before the god was thrusting passionately into him. Every ten seconds or so, Daniel paused and stroked his nipples under his dress shirt with his electric fingers to keep him aroused, bending down to lightly kiss his swollen lips around the tie that he was biting in order to stay quiet. He had bit his hand before, but Daniel didn’t like seeing the teeth marks it left behind as they seemed painful.

“I love the way you smell. Love the way you feel. Love the way you sound. Love the way you look when you laugh and when you’re angry as well. Love the way…”

“I wish you’d stop that word. Can’t you use something else? Anything at all.” Seongwoo nipped at his lip with an irritable glare, causing a speck of blood. Daniel licked it up and smirked, aroused, amused, and also challenged.

“Hmm, but every time that I say it, you want me more. I can tell and that makes me want to keep doing it. Your moans get louder. See?”

He whispered ‘I love you’ on repeat in Seongwoo’s ear as he pressed his legs to his chest and thrust fiercely. Seongwoo’s moans filled every corner of the room like an erotic symphony.

“S-stop, Niel—ah, oh, hmm, ah, Daniel, s-stop it, ah, ng~”

Daniel refused to until eventually on the verge of orgasm Seongwoo begged him. Daniel pumped his pulsing, leaking member, slamming rhythmically into him, making the charred table creak and the sounds of his belt buckle tingle and clank against the edge.

He stopped sucking on Seongwoo’s delicious ear to murmur in a husky, breathy tone, “I’m always up for deals, you know. How about I stop if you tell me about this past love of yours? The reason that made you believe love didn’t exist ‘anymore’? Hmm? What do you say to that?”

“I say…ah, oh~ Not going to happen.”

“Okay then. I guess yet another deal is off,” Daniel snickered evilly as he nuzzled the other’s scrunched, flushed face. “Seongwoo, I love you. I really love you. I’m going to follow you to the ends of the earth and please you over and over until you accept that I love you. It’s not going to change, not ever.

I genuinely love you and I want you to be mine. Please believe me soon. It would be great to be your lover but even if I can’t be, I think I’m alright meeting you every few decades and having you this way. As long as I can say it and be connected you like this again, it’s satisfying enough. And as long as I can tell you how I feel. That I love you immensely and you have become someone I cherish dearly….”

Seongwoo was lost in pleasure, moaning around the damp cloth and fingers he was biting to hold back the sounds that told just how affected he was by Daniel’s sweet words and how desperately aroused he was. His body yearned for Daniel then more so than it had any other in his life and the following orgasm was nothing short of astounding.

“Daniel~”

“Hmm, Seongwoo…”

They held each other tight and kissed each other on their flushed, damp cheeks, thickly moaning the other’s name and their intense pleasure. They immediately felt so relieved and relaxed they transcended the earth in the funk of their climax, as if they’d become one with the clouds.

 

 

After a moment of embracing in the warm, pleasant, rippling aftermath, Seongwoo told Daniel that he was going to go to the bathroom to clean up. Judging by his expression, Daniel somehow had a bad feeling about it but he felt guilty for torturing and tiring him out on top of the embarrassment he’d caused, so he let him be.

When the meeting continued and Seongwoo never came back, Daniel was somehow more amused than disappointed. Seongwoo had ran away from him again in the end, the moment that he’d let him out of his sight. He should have known better than to trust a master of deceit and nearly professional actor.

Seongwoo must be incredibly terrified of falling in love. Daniel thought that he might just have gotten a step closer, but it wasn’t enough. He had to know what Seongwoo’s gloomy romance story was since it didn’t seem that he wasn’t going to tell him over his dead body. If he only knew what the god’s issue with love was, the king might have some idea how to approach him more successfully the next time they met.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you didn't like the Jinhwi last time. It's still necessary to put in to describe/show you the reasons why Daehwi is unusually chill the rest of the story which is mentioned in this chapter. Sorry that it was short and boring, though it's not really a filler, it's necessary. There won't be anymore mention of Jinhwi unless it's towards the very end. 
> 
> Now you know something that dumb puppy Daniel doesn't so you can sort of smile smugly and sticker. Of course he's going to have another lover eventually, come on, you really think he'd go over a thousand years without physical intimacy? Anyway, things are getting steamier and messier with ON. Now Daniel knows a bit more about him because Ong had a slip of the tongue. So, it's not that he doesn't necessarily believe/hate love, but that he feels scared/abhorrent towards because he experienced it and it didn't go well. But he's determined not to tell the story.
> 
> In the next episode, Daniel will return to Olympus to talk to those that know Ong best, Jihoon and Guanlin. Those two also have their own drama going on. So, prepare for drama/angst major there. And sorry ahead of time to Woojin/2park stans. 
> 
> I hope that you liked the chemistry here. I want each time that they meet for their interaction/dynamic to be a bit different. At first they were flirty and Ong was chasing Niel. Then Niel was chasing Ong and Ong was surprised/overwhelmed by the attraction and so his guard was down. The third time they get riled up arguing which ends up in a hot, impulsive moment they both didn't fully intend. The next time will be different, after Niel learns about Ong's sad story and thinks of a different way to approach Ong to get him to admit he likes him as well and to see he's not a terrible guy.
> 
> See you in a week! In the meantime, I've got other stories you can check out and two twitter aus so knock yourself out~ I'd love to hear what you think. If you're too shy to comment, slip into my cc or my DM anytime. Same as my user name for cc. But my twitter @ changed. Now it's @NuuGuSeYONG
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. One's Sad Past and Another's Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel visits Guanlin's cottage to ask him and Jihoon about Seongwoo's story. Jihoon tells, only because he wishes that his friend would have a chance to experience love, even if it's temporary, and conquer his fears. Once Daniel leaves, a different sort of drama starts. Jihoon's decision about what to do with his affair with Woojin will change their marriage forever.

Back on Mount Olympus

 

Guanlin and Jihoon were stunned into utter silence for the first time in their lives. They felt like they must be trapped in some sort of dream-world. There was no way that Daniel—the king of the gods--could possibly be in their living room, admiring their home with an amused, youthful grin on his face. It simply didn’t make any sense.

Guanlin gave Jihoon a look as if to accuse ‘what did you do now? Is he here to maim you?’ Jihoon nervously bit at his lips, avoiding Guanlin’s gaze or showing much emotion. He worried if Daniel knew about Woojin and came to punish him. Woojin had just flown in that morning. They had made plans to rendezvous that night.

“Um, father…? Are you going to perhaps explain the reason for your visit?”

Daniel turned to his tall son, appearing almost hurt. “I didn’t presume I need a reason to see my son, other then that I miss him terribly. I should have come here sooner but I didn’t want to intrude and make you uncomfortable.”

“So why are you doing that now?” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

Guanlin elbowed him with a hard stare. Daniel merely laughed, a sound so jolly and exuberant that it nearly shook their stone cottage.

“Sorry that it’s so sudden. I suppose I must have shocked you both. Next time, I’ll be sure to send Jisung to schedule an appointment.”

“Just a little. But you are not unwelcome in our home, of course, father.” Guanlin smiled and gestured to their table. “There isn’t any need for appointments between family. Sit down and rest your feet.”

“I would do that gratefully. It’s been rough travelling around the human world.”

In his mind only this time as he prepared fresh fruit juice for his father-in-law, Jihoon grumbled ‘what is so hard about being in this person or that person’s bed?’ It was well-known that Daniel had been abandoning his post to wander the human world for lengthy amounts of time. There had not been rumors of any new mistress or offspring. However, Daniel was predictable and constant in that matter. He only ever went to Earth with one major purpose--to find a lover to cure his unhappiness and loneliness caused by his arranged, stale marriage.

When Jihoon realized that in a way, he was the same and was likely causing Guanlin to feel the way that Daehwi felt though he was much better about hiding it, that was when Jihoon had thought he should stop. He had put an end to all of his old affairs. He might flirt for entertainment and to relieve stress. However, he didn’t lay with them and rejected their advances if they went as far as trying to hold or kiss him. The plan had been to be faithful to his husband even if he didn’t feel much for him.

That was until Woojin happened, anyway. Woojin had pursued him more vehemently with each rejection and he had found him so uniquely attractive and intense that he eventually proved to be irresistible. Jihoon was different than Daniel. Daniel pursued and chased after others, pushing his desires on them and tricking them with words of love, promises he only had them and no-one else. Jihoon at least stuck to one other person and one other person alone, because he had developed feelings for him which made it difficult to stay away.

“Disgusting,” Jihoon spat.

“What is it, dear? Has the fruit turned sour?” Guanlin came over in concern. “Now would be a great time to have Jaehwan around.”

“Ah, no, honey. It’s fine. I just um…swallowed a bug.”

Guanlin’s eyes went wide and then softened, his face warming up and becoming quite handsome as he smiled. Jihoon pushed himself not to look at Guanlin’s deformity. To be honest, it wasn’t that noticeable and it was hardly something grotesque. The fact that his eyes weren’t symmetrical simply made him different. That didn’t make him hideous. Jihoon had been telling himself that often these past few months, trying to grow used to it, trying to get over his aversion to unsightly appearances.

Guanlin was a very good man. He was kind and patient. He never lost his temper or struck him or spoke to him with dripping malice. He let him have whatever he pleased and decorate their home as he wished. He didn’t ever ban him from going outside or meeting others, even after knowing of his affairs. He was allowed to come and go without having to report himself, though he did occasionally ask out of curiosity or suspicion. Even the last time when he was caught in his lie with Woojin, Guanlin hadn’t mentioned it beyond a sarcastic joke.

Guanlin had every right to hate him and be unkind. Jihoon only ever laid with him when they were terribly drunk. He was only affectionate to him when there was something he wanted or eyes were on them. He only called him pet names in a sweet tone when others were listening. He snapped at and insulted the other frequently when they’re alone and he was in a bad mood. He bluntly stated—to his face no less—that he wasn’t attracted to Guanlin and regretted marrying him. Jihoon knew that he was a horrid husband that deserved to be spanked and then tossed out of their home.

He had behaved like that at first because of how unhappy he was with the situation. He didn’t like that he’d been forced to marry some deformed recluse living under a volcano away from the palace, his home and the place he loved to be at. He didn’t find Guanlin attractive, he found him grotesque because of his deformities he couldn’t help but hone in on whenever they were around each other.

Jihoon hadn’t liked the idea of being tied down in his prime because he had been considered a liability or some consolation prize out of the king and queen’s guilt. He wanted to explore his romantic options and find love and marry someone that he adored and was attracted to.

Centuries of bitterness eventually became habit, to the point where he himself didn’t know why he treated Guanlin so nastily or how to stop it. Jihoon was trying his best though the last century. Seongwoo had left him a note, advising him to try and open his heart up and make it work with Guanlin because he thought they could be happy together. If it had been anyone else giving advice, Jihoon would have tossed it immediately out the window with a snort. However, Seongwoo was not one to joke about love or take it lightly.

Thus, Jihoon was attempting to be nicer and look at Guanlin in a different light. To grow used to his slight differences, find him attractive in his own way, and to see beyond that for all the good qualities he possessed inside. He was trying to believe as others often believed, especially those on Earth—beauty is in the eye of the beholder, beauty is not only skin deep, beauty isn’t the most important trait, don’t judge a book by its cover.

The god wasn’t certain if it was possible to grow to love Guanlin, but he wanted to try. The idea of being stuck in a loveless marriage, feeling bitter and hateful, sneaking around with others for some semblance of a real relationship for all eternity sounded most unpleasant. The best case scenario was that he give up on his affair with Woojin and came to love and be attracted to his husband.

At least his husband did not seem to truly despise him or find him unattractive. The nasty feelings and cruel words that passed between them came from centuries of Jihoon starting it. Originally, Guanlin had been caring and sweet and full of affectionate gazes towards him. Like he was being right then as he rubbed Jihoon’s back and took the juicer from him in his strong hands.

The manly god crushed the orange easily to a pulp. Jihoon bit his lip as he looked at his husband’s veiny, thick arm, finding the display enticing.

See? It’s possible! If I wait and I keep on trying, I can love Guanlin and we can be happy as a married couple should be. It isn’t as though my husband is ugly or a brute. I could have done far worse and he deserves to be looked at in a positive light. I want to do that for him and I will, even more so from today on, he assured himself.

“That’s protein, it’s good for you. That reaction was quite endearing. I’ll take it from here, you go sit down. You must be tired from awakening early.”

Jihoon blushed, ducking his head and avoiding Guanlin’s warm expression with guilt. He had awoken early to talk with the messenger about Woojin. That was hardly deserving of a rest.

“I can do it. It’s fine. Go catch up with your father. I’m sure you’ve missed him,” he muttered, taking a cup to pour the pulp and juice inside.

Guanlin shrugged, then washed his hands and went to the table. Jihoon fell silent, apparently deep in thought. Guanlin figured he was debating about their bathroom decorations which he wanted to remodel but had yet to choose a theme for. He sat down with a bright smile.

Guanlin truly did love and miss his father. At one point, he might have been bitter towards him for not stopping him leaving the palace, but Daniel had done a lot for him over the years to make up for his difficult situations and Daehwi’s absence. He had also always been a kind and supportive father, when he was around. Guanlin was a wanderer as well, most of them were, taking after their father more than their other father in many regards. His children all often traveled to Earth for one reason or another while Daehwi had hardly ever been.

“How were your travels father?” Guanlin asked, genuinely interested.

“Splendid. Enlightening but also exhausting. Exhilarating but also infuriating. I feel both younger and older at the same time. Anyway, I had a run-in with your friend, Seongwoo, the other day…”

“Oh?”

“Oh…”

The couple’s reactions were slightly different. Jihoon was curious, Guanlin was slightly apprehensive. ‘Run-in’ sounded like Daniel had been chasing after him, trying to get into his robes once again.

“It was just once. By coincidence,” Daniel insisted, waving his hands and slightly flushing.

Jihoon and Guanlin shared a look with almost matching, amused smirks. Daniel wasn’t the best at lying and of course they didn’t believe him. Jihoon had told Guanlin all about what happened at the party and what tricks Seongwoo had been partaking in. Neither had expected until then that Daniel would have been so infatuated with him after that one time that he would chase him around on Earth.

Seongwoo was notorious for being hard to find and Daniel notorious for not being so diligent, after all. He would usually give up chasing a rabbit for three hours when they hunted, for example. It was much easier to find someone new than to pursue someone who was a master at playing hard to get.

Though, truthfully, Seongwoo was quite the prize, they both could understand that. Probably Daniel saw him as a challenge he had to conquer. Chasing and playing with seduction; some sort of amusing game. Which was fine. As long as their friend wasn’t at risk of getting hurt, they wouldn’t interfere or discourage it.

“We were arguing about whether genuine love exists or not. I got the feeling that he has some sort of sad romance story but he refused to explain. I was wondering if you happen to know about it.”

Guanlin glanced hesitantly at Jihoon. He didn’t know about the details but he knew of one possibly. Though he wasn’t sure if he did know that he would tell his father. That was his friend’s most private story. Jihoon leaned across the table with a playful smile and twinkling eyes.

“I know it, of course. Seongwoo is my best friend. There isn’t a thing in the world we haven’t talked about or confided in each other. Why is it that you want to know though?”

Daniel fiddled with his cup, staring at the table and turning redder. Guanlin laughed with delight, finding this side of his father adorable and amusing.

Jihoon’s smile widened, like a cat that just thought of how to get a fish it had been eying out of a pond.

“You like him, is that it?”

Daniel raised his hands up, covering his face but not before they saw his shy, rather lovesick smile.

“Like is an extremely weak word. I don’t just like him nor am I just attracted to him. I’m madly in love with him, to be honest. I want him to be my last lover eternally. But he won’t let me in, even to be a temporary one. So, I’m hoping that you can help me. I want to merely understand why he is so bitter and fearful towards love. Why he insists on running away. Why he won’t take a chance or believe my words.

I won’t ask for you to persuade him to be with me. I simply wish to understand what makes Seongwoo tick. Could you…please?”

It was even odder than Daniel being there to see him begging for something other than his angry husband’s mercy.

“Hmm…I think we will need something to munch on then. This is a rather long and heart-breaking story. I will tell you because somehow I believe you are sincere though. Even if you do not love him forever, I think that someone like you will be good for him. He needs to have his eyes forced open and stopped from always running. I wish that even if it is fleeting that my friend will experience love once again. So that he stops being so afraid of it.”

Jihoon sighed softly as he thought of his poor friend, walking towards the cupboards to get bread and cheese. Daniel absently sipped on juice, feeling uncomfortable with his son’s stare and huge smile.

“You love my friend, father? Enough that you’ve been chasing him around Earth for decades?”

“I—didn’t say that…” Daniel muttered, face flaming further, voice a bit shaky and high-pitched.

“You didn’t have to. It’s obvious. Here I thought you were doing as you normally did and that Seongwoo was another part of your history.”

Daniel grumbled bashfully, scratching at the back of his neck which was flushed as well now. “I…couldn’t forget him. Since I first laid eyes on him at the party. He’s…special. Mesmerizing.”

“Aw, look at you, Father~ You are completely love-sick. My word, Jihoon. Did you ever think the day would come?” Guanlin delightfully teased.

“I didn’t indeed. I thought that our king was only capable of lust and never love, following his genitals and never his heart. This is a miraculous day.”

Jihoon smiled radiantly as he set down a tray of sliced butter and a variety of cheeses along with some fresh fruits. He felt genuinely amused and joyful, even relieved to see the king thinking and talking this way about his friend. Finally, his friend could escape his strangling loneliness, even temporarily.

Seongwoo needs and deserves someone to think of him that way. It seems like the beginnings of sincere love, he thought.

Daniel sat up and crossed his arms, looking offended.

“You kids seem to be enjoying this too much. What sort of scoundrel did you take me for? I’ve been in love with almost every lover I had. It’s just that…that love faded or didn’t come to fruition because of various reasons. This time, on the other hand…Though I’ve barely seen him for more than a fleeting moment, it seems like my feelings for him grow day by day on their own. For no necessary reason. Just one smile or even one annoyed glare…and I’m a goner.”

“Yes, Seongwoo has always had something special that draws people to him. He thinks it’s all his powers but I’m convinced otherwise. Even if he lacked his powers and was less attractive, people would still flock to him. He’s mysterious and enchanting and full of contradictions like he’s fiery at the same time he’s vulnerable, confident and at the same time not.”

“Indeed. I find him most intriguing. I can hardly take my mind off of him. Anyway, you said you would tell me his story?”

“He might shoot an arrow at me later for doing so, but I feel like I should this time. You’re not the first to ask me but I do believe that you are the first to appear this urgent to become closer with him. Like I said, I really wish my friend would experience being loved once. Since in his past he was the only one that did the loving….”

Daniel and Guanlin leaned in to hear more clearly. Jihoon explained the story at a calm pace while placing cheese on a slice of fluffy baguette bread and nibbling on it.

 

 

“The maiden that he fell for was a human princess named Psyche. Her family had yet to choose a suiter for her hand in marriage. The kingdom was in uproar at that time. That area was known for centuries as a place where Aphrodite—that being me--was worshipped. However, Psyche was rumored to be more beautiful than even the goddess of love and beauty herself.

Every bachelor left to pursue this woman and to help out the kingdom in hopes of getting in her parents’ favor in order to win her hand. She was seen as the greatest of prizes. I didn’t like seeing my temples in ruin and people putting a mere human above me. I became jealous and that’s when I childishly asked Seongwoo to play a trick on her.

I wanted him to shoot her and have him force her to fall in love with some hideous animal. Then no matter her beauty all would find her a laughing stock and think that she was looney. I sent him on a mission to infiltrate her kingdom and get close to her.

I didn’t expect of course that he would fall in love with her and have difficulties doing it. He accidentally on purpose shot the arrow at her and directed her attention to him instead of the beast. He for some reason though that because he was different from humans that she wouldn’t like him. She fell in love with him and thought of him by some delusion of his powers which affected humans stronger than gods as her husband.

Seongwoo wouldn’t let himself be seen fully though throughout their romance. He was scared of her reaction, also that the powers would break. She became hurt by that and suspicious that he was half-monster or deformed. She started to avoid him and gradually the spell faded.

Seongwoo had hoped that—as in some cases—that she might still love him after the arrows affects wore off. He hung around her, admiring her from afar. She seemed to have almost forgotten he existed the longer time went on, but he continued to watch her because he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Then, when he couldn’t hold off his feelings well anymore and since she was yet to be engaged, he shot her again.

That time around, he treated her kindlier and let her see more of him, insisting that he couldn’t tell her the reason but that it wasn’t what she thought it was. She believed him and was content—for awhile. Then her mind sprouted doubt and she ran away from him, refusing to listen to his reasoning and pleas. Again she failed to love him when the spell wore off. Worse, this time she truly didn’t recall his existence. He checked to be sure.

Seongwoo pined after his lost love for months, following in the shadows as she was pursued by lines of bachelors that treated her like Queen of the World. He knew that he could make her happy, if only he had the courage to tell her who he was and if only she’d be able to accept that, which he doubted.

She wasn’t the sort to believe in mythical things. He lost his chance to try to woo her for real anyway. She fell deeply in love with one of the bachelors and they were married within a week since they met. He visited her on occasion over the next several decades.”

“Was she with that man? Was she still happily married?”

“Was she alive? Did something happen?”

Jihoon somberly shook his head. “Every time that he visited, she happened to be married to a different man. He unfortunately never went there when she was between men. That was what made him think that his luck was cursed. He had no choice but to watch her in a relationship with someone else from far away with a broken heart and burning jealousy. He didn’t want to ruin her happiness or scare her if she happened to recognize him and realized that he had not at all aged over all the years since they’d once talked. One day, he returned and only found her tombstone.”

The other two both gasped, fighting at tears. The story was tragic and Jihoon being a great orator made it all the more heart-breaking. Jihoon gazed sadly down at the table with a somber nod at their gasps.

“It turns out she had taken her own life. Supposedly because she was tired from the struggles of love, of her relationships never working out, of men only desiring her for one thing alone. She was afraid once her beauty was gone and she could no longer produce children that she would end up alone. Her desire for love and affection that she couldn’t seem to live without destroyed her. Seongwoo’s first and only love, though it remained unrequited, was gone.

After that, he became terrified to take risks and he assumed that a god of love was ill-fated to ever receive love, not the genuine kind. Maybe you can understand him better, your grace. To Seongwoo, love is something that is complicated and mostly unpleasant, a dangerous force to be reckoned with. He might be able to manipulate it, but he fears to experience it less he feel like that again or worse, end up as Psyche and many others have because of it.

Love is something he associates with negative things. To him, love reminds him that he’s cursed and isn’t meant to find happiness in romance. Which is why he blocks and runs from any chance of it happening. To avoid the temptation.”

The three were quiet for several minutes. The room was heavy and somber, all of them fighting tears and sniffling.

 

 

Eventually, Daniel spoke faintly, “Hmm, I see. So, that’s what happened. That explains a lot. Thank you…”

“Wah, I cannot believe someone so sweet and kind and showered with affectionate admirers went through that sort of sad story. He even thinks he’s cursed and not meant to love someone? I wish he was here so I could give him a hug. My poor Seongwoo…”

Guanlin wiped tears from his cheeks and sniffled. Jihoon smiled softly, wiping at them as well with his sleeve on impulse.

Guanlin stopped and openly balked at the romantic gesture that was very unlike his husband in their home. He didn’t suspect that he was just doing it for Daniel to be impressed either. Seeing the expression and subtle, gentle movements, that wasn’t how Jihoon usually was when he acted. Jihoon was genuinely being kind and comforting him.

Daniel sighed, picking at some bread he was gloomily staring at. He was preoccupied, thus missed the two’s odd interaction.

“I wish I could do that as well. Immensely. I wonder where that minx has gotten off to this time. How many human years will I have to go and how many random towns will I have to visit on Earth before I hear a substantial rumor of his whereabouts? This is most infuriating.

Is there not some sort of oracle I can go to who can use a crystal ball or enchanted mirror to find who I’m seeking for? I’ll give up whatever power or body part I need to. I simply want to see him again. Though he’s likely to put up a fight, argue with me with that sharp, cruel tongue of his, and then run off as soon as I take my eyes off of him or trust him for two seconds on his own. Why must I go through this…”

Guanlin reached over to stop his father banging on their table, concerned he might blare a hole through it.

“That’s how love is. You have to go through things, your grace. Sometimes you have to fight and you have to chase. Sometimes the timing isn’t right and you have to do whatever you can to meet.”

Large, powerful hands slapped the table. Daniel glared fiercely at Jihoon as if he were attempting to set his hair ablaze which he could easily do with a snap of his fingers.

“Ah, talking about you and my other boy, are we? I know of your affair with Woojin, by the way. I’ve known for quite awhile. I was turning a blind eye to it but now that I’ve seen my son again, I’m reminded of what I wanted for him. Which is the very greatest. All that he deserves for being a kind, talented, warm-hearted person.

I want you to stop seeing, Woojin. It clearly is hurting Guanlin and it is causing nasty rumors about the two of you. Guanlin has been outcast enough, he doesn’t need people’s pity on top of that. That was not the reason that I pushed you two to be together.

I thought that you would be able to make him happy. That you would love him greatly past his outer appearances for his unique, wonderful soul, as his family does. I do not wish to be proven wrong.

Mark my words, Jihoon, if I hear of any future meetings between you and Woojin, I will throw you out of this home and Guanlin’s life permanently. It’s better that he’s alone than being played a fool and made to feel inadequate towards his own kin.

I thank you for the food and the story. Have a pleasant evening.”

With the end of his abrupt, commanding speech going from malicious to cheerful, Jihoon was left stunned into silence, flushing and staring down at his lap with shame and slight fear. Guanlin squeezed his clenched, quivering hands with comfort and then rushed after his father to see him out of the house.

 

 

He whispered, hoping that his down-trodden husband wouldn’t hear, “Father, you didn’t really have to berate my husband like that. We’re getting everything s—”

“Sorted? Yes, well that’s an excuse that me and your other father have made many times in the past. I personally think it’s better to live alone than to be living with fake love for appearance’s sake. Living with someone who you know doesn’t like you and is having affairs right under your nose, barely even having the decency to be discreet about it. That will make you unhappier by the century, Lin.

Trust me. Just look at the queen. That’s not totally my fault, but we should have done something about it early on. Agreed to move on separately, finding someone that we truly loved and not attempting to interfere with that. That’s what I wish for you now. If Jihoon cannot come to love you as you are, that is. I’d rather you be free than trapped like we were for so long.”

“Father, I will handle this. I am not so unhappy as you both were. As you know, more than just you or not pursuing a lover, a large part of his unhappiness is because of me. Because having a deformed child made him inadequate and fearful, hating both you and himself. Really, you both should have hated and taken it out more on me instead of having it tear apart your marriage…”

Guanlin drifted off, head drooping and eyes stinging as he thought about those difficult times that he still felt guilty for. Daniel immediately sensed his mood shift and warmly hugged him, stroking his head with care.

“What are you saying, son? That would be the most unfair thing we could do in the universe. What an awful idea to hate your son for something they had no control over. That’s just how things turned out. You are still you, no matter your appearance. My Lin is the sweetest, smartest, most hard working, genuinely selfless god that I’ve ever known and I couldn’t be prouder of you. I love you very much, my son. I promise I will visit again soon. Between Earth visits.”

Guanlin nodded in agreement. “Alright. If we happen to hear something of or from Seongwoo, we will let you know.”

“I would appreciate it but it might be better that you don’t. Who knows what he’ll do with those arrows if he truly gets angry,” Daniel chuckled. “It might be best that if you were to get involved in our cat-mouse game. That you stay completely discreet about it.”

“You speak about him as if he’s unreasonable.” Guanlin snickered.

Daniel smirked. “He wasn’t at first. However, I’ve been gradually pushing all of his buttons, trying to get him to open up and because he’s cute when he’s angry. I fear the next time that I see him, he will automatically begin firing, if just his icy glares don’t kill me first.”

Guanlin nodded, then brought his father in for another warm, firm hug. While they thumped each other’s backs, Guanlin admitted, “I think I take after that with you. I also push Jihoon’s buttons because I find him quite attractive and adorable when angry.”

“Be careful when you do that. With beauties, you have to be on guard at all times. You never know when they’ll start flinging sharp objects at you.”

“Advice duly noted. Safe travels, father. Good luck taming Seongwoo.”

“Right, I think I’ll need all the luck Fortuna can give me.”

Daniel glided away from their cottage while chuckling heartily.

 

 

When Guanlin returned to the kitchen, Jihoon continued to stare blankly at his fingers with his head bowed. Guanin rested his head on top of the blonde’s short, fluffy locks and rubbed his slender shoulders.

It wasn’t the sort of gesture that he did often nowadays but in the past, there had been several times like that, where he’d tried to express physical affection. Usually, Jihoon would shrug him off. Today, he didn’t. Possibly because he was too tired, it was bothersome, or it could also be that he needed comfort after the king’s sudden reprimand.

“You know, Jihoon. You don’t need to listen to my father, about Woojin, that is. I have never requested for you to cease your affairs, even those that I knew of. I might ask a favor that you be more discreet about it, so unpleasant rumors of us and my father’s wrath don’t come back to haunt you. However, I have no plans to come between you and my brother.

If you love Woojin, then I especially do not want to get in the way of that. I know that you married me because you felt backed in a corner about it, considering whose idea it was. I feel that that was wrong of my parents. Gods as well as humans should only get married to those that they love. I feel like I have robbed you of that. No way could someone of your class love someone deformed and outcast and plain as--”

Jihoon cut in, speaking honestly, “You are hardly plain, Guanlin. You have many impressive qualities besides your outer appearance. Your deformities too…you know, they really aren’t so bad. They’re not all that noticeable and I’ve grown used to them over time. I hardly understand what the fuss was all about before.”

Guanlin appeared touched, smiling wider and sweeter than Jihoon had seen since they were first married, back before he learned how shallow and bratty Jihoon could be. “Thank you for saying that. It means a lot.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” Jihoon murmured, feeling shy and embarrassed all of a sudden.

Guanlin chuckled, continuing to gaze at him with intense warmth and affection. “It’s alright with me. For you to continue with Woojin. Whatever you need to be happy, Jihoon. That is important to me. I don’t like to see you stressed out or miserable. It’s not good for us either. I don’t enjoy nor desire to argue with you. I prefer that we remain peacefully and decent towards each other at least.”

“I don’t think that it’s proper for us to merely waltz gingerly around each other, trying not to argue anymore. We are married. Even if it was not out of love. Therefore, we are stuck with each other. Whether there were any good feelings or attraction in the beginning or not. It’s too late to go changing that.

I have no future with Woojin, no matter what my feelings might be for him. I want to apologize to you for this going on as long as it has. I have made my decision and cleared my head. I’ve matured and learned my lesson. I will meet him one last time tonight, only to officially end things. I’ve been meaning to for a long while, but I didn’t feel it was right to do it by messenger. It simply isn’t right for us to continue on, even more so.”

Guanlin frowned. Jihoon sensed a further argument coming but wished that he would stop. He was scared that the foolishly kind, selfless Guanlin would make him waver about his decision.

“Why is it wrong though? I believe that is much more wrong that in our society there is no such thing as divorce or that people can dictate who you marry. That is the only thing truly wrong here. Barring us from being happy while were forced by nature to live forever.”

“I agree with you on that. However, it isn’t something that we can change. I’ve got to face the facts that I’m stuck with you and I don’t want to be in a loveless marriage. That means that I need to learn to love you. I need to become attracted to you as well, so that we don’t need to rely on influences to be intimate and sire more children.

That is my duty as your husband. That is the way of our society. I want to be happy although I am immortal, but I cannot be happy in this lifetime with Woojin. That is not our fate. If the Fates had meant us to be together, they would not have put so many obstacles in our path. My fate, I believe, is to try and find some happiness with you, even if it is mere scraps. It’s regrettable that it has taken me this many centuries to see that.”

“Hmm, that sounds incredibly depressing. Since when did you believe in the magic of the Fates? I think that you should reconsider. There are many gods who remain happily married outwardly for sake of appearance but are truly happy with their lovers on the side. With me, you can be happy without having to hide. Because I give you permission to follow what your heart desires.

I will turn a blind eye and act unphased by any rumors. I do not wish you to force yourself to try and love me nor do I wish to see you feeling unhappy and chained here. I’ve seen enough of that with my parents and I do not wish to repeat their mistakes. Please listen to me and consider carefully before making any rash decisions.”

Jihoon remained silent for several moments, thinking over what Guanlin had said. He was offering him a way out, a way to have Woojin and happiness without sacrificing his marriage.

Should he take it? Would it truly be morally alright to? Would Guanlin truly turn ignore them, let them be, and not be hurt by it? Would he be able to be proud of his love for Woojin and walk boldy with him hand in hand, knowing that his husband supported their affair? Would he eventually stop caring about rumors and the Fates’ curse? Most importantly…was it more right to follow his heart or his head?

The chair squeaked as it slid across the floor from being pushed abruptly back. Jihoon stood up, shoulders straight but expression full of uncertainty. He attempted to smile at his husband but could barely muster the strength.

“Thank you for your kindness, Lin. I’m going out now. Don’t wait up for me, as I’m not sure what time I will return. Don’t forget to feed the fires before you sleep. It has been chilly these past few evenings. You might catch a cold.”

Though he didn’t have to, Guanlin walked him to the door and held it open. He waved with this sweet, slightly sad smile that tugged at a deep place in Jihoon’s heart and made his steps across the threshold falter. Jihoon felt tempted to rush back in and only meet Woojin after Guanlin had fallen asleep. He felt guilty and shameful seeing Guanlin send him off to meet another man while hiding his true feelings.

“Alright, take your time, dear. Be safe coming home.”

 

Guanlin felt anxious when night had long since fallen and Jihoon wasn’t at home. He always had as he waited for him to return to make sure that he was safe. They might ignore each other or bicker with hardly a nice or peaceful moment in between these past centuries. However, no amount of time changed the fact that Guanlin worried for him and felt some sort of responsibility to protect and care for him.

Whenever he was hurt or in distress, Guanlin was there. Whenever he was away from home, he was also there, waiting. He couldn’t sleep somehow not knowing that Jihoon was safe and sound back in their cozy cottage.

That night, Jihoon came in quietly. His shoulders were sagged and his feet dragging. He moved so slowly that it was almost as if her were enchanted. He seemed so in a daze that he could hardly focus on what was in front of him as he maneuvered through their foyer.

Guanlin was sitting in the living room in an arm chair nearby the crackling fire, no other lights on in the room. Jihoon was staring at the ground, seeming lost in thought. He didn’t register Guanlin was awake until he’d come far into the living room as well and Guanlin spoke.

“Welcome home. You’re earlier than I expected.”  
Jihoon’s head shot up. The soft orange glow cast from the fire revealed the god’s handsome face clearly. It was streaked with glistening tears. He reached up to dab at his fluffy cheeks with his dainty wrist, sniffling faintly.

“Oh. You didn’t have to wait up. The conversation didn’t take that long.”

“Hey…You’re crying. What’s wrong? Did you fight with Woojin? What happened?” Guanlin stood up and went to his side in alarm, cradling his face and brushing away his tears. “You can tell me.”

Jihoon took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled. His voice seemed cracked as he explained simply, “I broke up…We decided to separate and never meet again.”

Guanlin’s brows furrowed as he studied Jihoon’s face, swiping away each pesky tear as it dripped out, noticing how his tone and lips quivered terribly. It tore him up inside. He had never seen his husband so broken.

This was the opposite of what he wanted. It was alright if he were hurting inside because he wasn’t the one his husband wanted and could never be. As long as Jihoon wasn’t sad, lonely, and miserable all the time. He deserved better. Beauties weren’t meant to go forever without love. That shouldn’t be their destiny—to give love but not have it themselves.

He chided lightly as his sweet gaze traveled Jihoon’s gorgeous features, “I told you that you didn’t need to do that. Not for my father’s sake or mine. I’m willing to turn a blind eye. I’m not going to be angry about it. I promise I won’t tease you about it anymore if that’s what made you change your mind. You must love him a lot to be crying over him when you never cry about anything. You should go back right now and say you didn’t mean it. Make up with him. Meet up whenever you can. Be happy, even if it’s for a brief moment every few decades or so.”

“I did mean it though. And it’s too late for that. He’s already gone.” Jihoon bit his trembling lip and shook his head, fresh tears falling like a dam had been crushed inside.

“Is he? Then, we will get Jisung. Jisung can relay your message and ask him to come back or tell us where he is. I will go this time and I will explain that it’s really—”

Jihoon cut in, his pitch high and sharp, “Fine? It’s not though. It’s not at all fine. For us to have continued this long nor for you to have allowed it. You should have reprimanded me and took away my freedom. You should have admitted that hearing of me with someone else hurt you. I couldn’t see that it was hurting you until recently. Once I knew that, I couldn’t bring myself to be selfish.”

“I think it is alright to be selfish in the case of your happiness. How can I allow you to go through all of eternity being unhappy? I am not the god that can keep you fully happy and satisfied. I’ve accepted that.”

Jihoon sniffed harder and looked up at the taller god softly through large, beautiful eyes swimming in tears. The sound and sight made Guanlin’s heart twist. It was precious but also unsettling. Gorgeous but also melancholy. He almost said, ‘don’t look at me like that or I really won’t want to let you go.’

“What if I don’t want you to accept that? What if I don’t want to accept our miserable situation anymore? I was serious, Guanlin. I will not go with Woojin or anyone else. I want to focus on fixing our marriage. I want us to both be happy, together, not with others or alone.

I want to try harder to love you. Because you are the one I’m promised to. That is my duty as your husband, whether I asked for it or not, wanted to be or not. I’m Guanlin’s Jihoon, not anyone else’s. It’s high time that I grow up and come to accept that and to be fine with it. You are not a bad person. Actually, I think that you are very good—”

With all of these sweet words that Jihoon was saying, Guanlin’s chest warmed and happiness bubbled up into him—more so than he’d ever thought possible. Jihoon made him joyful in that moment and that affection and attraction he’d once slightly felt came rushing back, a hundred-fold. He bent down kissed the blonde gently. Jihoon stood on his toes and kissed him back, almost eagerly. It was pleasant and full of unspoken words about their complex, developing feelings.

 

 

Several moments later, Jihoon was clinging to his chest as Guanlin held him close and gently pat his head. Guanlin was slightly bewildered but mostly ecstatic. This was the most intimate they’d ever been without the influence of liquid spirits. He hadn’t realized what he’d been missing until he had it. And once he had it, he didn’t want to let Jihoon go.

Sorry, my brother, but Jihoon is mine and I won’t give him to you. I doubt that you can love him as much or treat him as well as I can. He needs someone that can be around him frequently and protect him from pursuers and help get him out of his moods. Maybe I haven’t been doing that so much, but now I plan to, since it is finally what Jihoon wants and expects from me. I’m going to cherish him and be the greatest husband in the universe until Jihoon loves me more than he ever did you, brother.

“You are a good person, Guanlin. You have been so kind, patient, and understanding to me. Besides the teasing and occasional rows we got into, you treated me with care. Like this, how you would wait for me to come back. How you help me when I’m in pain or struggling. How you give me anything I want or need in order to keep me happy.

I’m sorry for being a rotten husband who doesn’t deserve you. I’m sorry for lashing out, insulting you, pushing you away and in general dreadfully hurting you these past couple centuries. It was wrong of me and there’s no proper excuse for my childish behavior.

I became unhappier than ever with my situation. Forced to be married to someone I didn’t love romantically. I know now though that there are things more important than looks, such as character. As time goes on, you become more attractive to me because of your kindness and caring nature.

When I decided that I needed to choose between you and Woojin because it was unfair to both of you, I was most surprised by what I discovered. As much as I wanted to be with Woojin, I felt like I couldn’t leave you. It didn’t feel right, nor like a smart idea. I knew in my heart deep down that you were the right choice.

The one that would be the best at protecting me, caring and providing for me. The one that would help me gradually change as a person, to be better every century, to even out my moods and smooth out my behavior issues. The one that would prioritize my emotions above his own and would never manipulate my feelings. That is only you.

You win over Woojin on all of those accounts. I would prefer to have all of that than infatuation and desire. I always live life in the intense lane but now I want to stay in the safe lane, going slow and steady. I want to explore these budding feelings we have. I want to see if what I’m feeling is love, but of a different sort than the kind I’m used to. I think it might be deeper and longer-lasting. I want to see if attraction can be built upon by mutual feelings, spending time together, and pleasant conversation.

Will you…allow me to stay by your side, my dear Lin? Though you have every right to throw me on my buttocks—”

Guanlin tipped Jihoon’s chin up and stopped him with a sweet, lingering kiss. They broke away what felt like decades later to catch their breath. Guanlin gazed at his still dewy-eyed husband with adoration and a soft smile, caressing his jaw with his thumb. Jihoon looked up at him with a slight, shy smile, his face flushed across his nose and cheekbones. He was incredibly lovely like that. Guanlin decided it was the most favorite look on his husband and that he greatly desired to see it numerous times more should the opportunity allow.

“Of course I’m not going to throw you outside, my dear. You can stay by my side, sure. Where I can balance your moods, keep you protected, stop you from doing things beyond your limits, and shower you with affection. Right where you belong.”

Jihoon almost melted at the sincere, romantic line. He knew that Guanlin could say that sort of thing and it had always been unsettling when he had. Because he was not some experienced Casanova. He was speaking from the top of his mind and the depths of his heart.

Overwhelmed with a rush of feelings he was unfamiliar with, Jihoon buried his flushed face in the tall god’s chest, squeezing him close. He felt cleansed, renewed, and ecstatic. It had been forever since he’d felt this happy. He knew that he had made the right decision and that things in their lives and their relationship were going to vastly improve from that moment on.

For a long moment, Guanlin gazed down and stroked his damp face and honey-scented hair while they swayed in front of the fire almost as if they were dancing slowly. It was incredibly romantic, enough that they wished it would last several days’ time.

“I will try to love you as well, in a different, more passionate way. I don’t understand love nor have I experienced it. I cannot tell what my feelings are, nor can I express them well. Since I am much more inexperienced than you.

I know that in that way as well as with my sub-par appearance and lack of flashy charms that I am not near good enough for you. Everyone in Olympus thinks I’m not worthy, that I don’t deserve a god of your caliber. I’m sorry for that and I will try to improve myself. I will listen to your wishes in this regard. Do with me what you will so that I can become a partner that you are proud of and can walk around the mountains with.”

Jihoon shook his head, kissed his chest, and then looked at him while resting his chin over his heart. His smile was as sweet as the wild berries they enjoyed from the mountain top.

“That’s not something I desire anymore. To go out and show you off and have people say that we’re a match made in heaven. I’m done caring about those sorts of useless things. Having that would only make me happy for a small amount of time. I’m alright with not leaving this house unless you go with me. I’d be content to stay here helping you with your work and feeding you and talking at night, doing things together.

From now on, I will stay home more and if we go out, then I wish that we go together. Whether to run errands or meet people or take a stroll or go to Earth. Whatever people are saying or if they are glancing our way, I will no longer pay any mind to it. I will only look at and listen to you while wearing a bright smile. I will not be ashamed of my partner nor of my growing feelings for him.”

Guanlin smiled warmly, eyes full of affection and devotion as he pet the back of the blonde’s silky head.

“You find weapons dreadfully boring, so when we go to Earth you do not need to stick around me and Seonho. While we are home, you don’t need to help me with work either. What if you were to get hurt? You don’t need to go to that extent for my sake, you delicate lily. It’s alright if you go off on your own to do what you enjoy as well.

Though the idea of spending more time together. This I approve of. I look forward to it already. When you aren’t insulting me and in a mood, your company is quite pleasant.”

Jihoon giggled. “Likewise.”

“Let’s agree to be together more and try not to bicker then?” The taller god suggested with a playful, crooked smile that made his unique eyes curve and crinkle in an endearing manner.

“Yes, let’s do so.”

They spent a long moment gazing deeply into each other’s sparkling eyes, smiling wide, laughter bubbling up in their throats. Guanlin’s eyes then flickered to a spot of color he noticed on Jihoon’s cheek. He frowned and gingerly touched it. Jihoon flinched and slid away from his hand, his smile fading. Guanlin ducked his head, holding his hands down to see the mark properly. As he suspected, his husband’s porcelain skin had developed a bruise.

“What happened here? Did he strike you?” Guanlin raged.

“Um…No, not directly. He was upset and he started smashing things in the room and he swung a leg from a chair which happened to…”

Jihoon drifted off, taken aback by Guanlin moving away from him abruptly. He stomped towards his working station and then towards the door, hammer in hand.

“That bastard. No one lays a hand on my love. No matter the circumstances. I will beat some sense into him and fix that rotten personality and nasty temper of his once and for all. How in Hades Hell dare he lay a hand on you in anger.”

Jihoon rushed to get in front of him, clinging to his weapon wielding arm.

“There’s no need for that. He’s gone, like I said. Likely wreaking havoc in the middle of battle to relieve his rage and pain.”

Guanlin’s eyes were flashing like some of Daniel’s lightning was trapped inside of his body. “Then I will chase him down and join the enemy to run him into the ground. Jisung! Jisung! I need your he—”

Jihoon covered his mouth in the middle of shouting, looking panicked. Thankfully, Guanlin stopped when he’d about reached the door with Jihoon pushing on his chest as hard and swiftly moving as he could. Guanlin glared at the door over his head, furious and tense.

Jihoon panted, admiring how masculine he suddenly looked. Never before had he seen Guanlin truly angry since he was a mild-tempered, peace-loving god. The veins popping out in his neck and hands. The taught shoulders and square, ticking jaw. Those piercing, murderous, coal-colored eyes.

It was attractive, arousing even. What he felt in that moment was promising—a racing heart, fluttering stomach butterflies, and a hot tingling in his loins.

Jihoon realized what it was, though it was foreign in this household and an odd time to be feeling that way. He wanted Guanlin. He felt like he possibly loved him in that moment as well, him charging out to protect his honor even against his own kin.

Feeling filled to the brim with lust and love, Jihoon threw his arms around his husband and passionately kissed him. Guanlin dropped his hammer to catch him by the waist, falling back in confusion. He certainly didn’t mind it. Though it was a rarity, he’d always enjoyed being physical with Jihoon.

Maybe that should have been a sign—he had loved Jihoon for quite a while. Which was why his blood was simmering beneath the calm he used to press it down whenever he knew that Jihoon was fooling around with Woojin. Because Jihoon was HIS.

The impassioned god kissed the blonde back with fervor, carrying him with ease to their chambers, feeling beside himself with joy. His anger at his brother was temporarily forgotten as they indulged in their first ever sober pleasures. In one night, their bleak future after eons of strife and awkwardness in their marriage appeared promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were concerned about Guanlin in the first couple chapters and this is the reason that I told you not to worry. From the beginning, I planned to show you bit by bit that Guanlin and Jihoon actually felt something for each other but denied it because they couldn't fully understand it. Sorry to 2Park shippers. But that's not happening in my au. And very sorry to Woojin stans because he doesn't get his happy ending in this story. Basically to cure his broken heart and feelings of unjustness, he's rampaging and only battling for centuries and I'll leave it open. As for Panwink, they grow closer and happier and fall in love over the years until they have the most flawless, pure, loving relationship next to Minhyun and Jaehwan. Though you won't see them anymore until possibly the final chapter if I choose to have a large reunion scene as a wrap-up.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying and will tell me what you think of this story ^^ Please don't be shy~ It's been two chapters of utter silence and I feel like I'm talking to myself hahaha. Maybe you don't like it or it's become boring, sorry about that....
> 
> Next chapter has ON as street dancers in Hong Kong! And they'll be together for longer than just a day this time. And yup you'll get more hotness and arguing and even quite a bunch of fluff as Daniel attempts a different approach to win Seongwoo over. Where he actually keeps his dick in his pants for longer than their first hour talking again haha.
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Courting the Love God who’s Love-Phobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel attempts a new approach to courting Seongwoo the next time he runs across him—three decades later in Hong Kong. He joins a dance crew as a b-boy, occasionally passing by a rival crew of poppers which Seongwoo is the main star of. He attempts to approach Seongwoo with humor and subtle flirting, controlling his raging libido taking his time with the physical stuff for once. For awhile, things work in his favor as Seongwoo starts to trust him and open up a bit. How long can the pair hold off their attraction this time around?

The streets of Hong Kong in the 1970s were even busier, louder, and dirtier than ever. The decade was an era where the arts, fashion, colors, and the younger generation thrived. It was a ‘boom of all things hip’.  

Daniel and Seongwoo had been living in the area as rival street dancers for a month in human time. They dressed in the funky fashion of the time which involved a lot of denim, wild prints, extremely baggy or tight clothes, and bright, clashing colors, letting their hair grow out long (Seongwoo’s was always greased up off his forehead while Daniel’s was a stark maroon shade that reminded whoever saw him of ripe mountain cherries).

In a part of the city, there was an area full of hand-crafted paintings on the walls that the locals called ‘street murals’. Some were rather edgy and crude while others rivaled the greatest of the Renaissance painters ages ago. Daniel wished that he could take them back to his palace to add to his ‘art through the eons’ collection, but he was sure humans would not be pleased by a large chunk of important walls being demolished and in need of immediate reconstruction.

Seongwoo had been there for two weeks before he had seen Daniel walk past the area where he danced what humans called ‘popping’ for extra ‘dough’ but mostly simply for enjoyment. He was incredibly different on top of being so attractive that people stopped to stare at him as he passed by. Seongwoo had simply stared at him with his mouth dropped in utter disbelief.

Daniel had looked right at him and casually waved with a friendly smile—as if they were the best of friends that saw each other just a couple days ago. Seongwoo’s friends asked him if he was close to the ‘hot chili pepper’ and wanted him to introduce them. Seongwoo glared at the back of the tall, buff man’s head as he continued down the street with confident, long strides.

It was his ‘king’ walk. The humans there called it ‘swaggy.’ He detested that swaggy walk and slapped himself on the cheek for leering at his ‘apple’ bottom in those tight denim jeans every time (sometimes with fur trim) this happened, which was two to three times a day at least.

The first couple of days, Seongwoo debated about if he should leave. However, he loved this location and time period too much. The people he met there were artistic, funny, kind, generous, and helpful. They were some of the best humans he’d ever encountered and began to see them quickly as genuine friends despite he usually guarded himself from building up some sort of kinship considering he was going to leave within a couple years at the most in their time(a couple of months in Olympian time).

He loved how free everyone and their lives were and that was the best way to describe how he felt. He spent every day dancing, cooking, playing with cats, chatting with his friends, meeting new people that passed by, hearing all sorts of compliments about something other than the way he looked such as his ‘beautiful lines,’ ‘impressive stamina’, ‘intense charisma,’ ‘flawless grace, ‘sharp attention to detail,’ and ‘boundless energy’. His entire life he had liked to dance but here was the first place that he’d found he could hone that skill with something other than traditional, rigid dances. It was the first time period where people were free to express themselves and go wild.

He hadn’t known that this sort of dance existed, but he found that he immediately adored it and it fit him like a glove. He expressed his complicated emotions and thoughts. He got to tell stories. He had significantly low amounts of stress. He wasn’t being chased by anyone. There were no complications in his life.

Everyday there was simply enjoyable and he fell asleep each night and woke up each morning with a smile on his face. He didn’t think that he would ever become sick of this place. He had hoped that no complicated situations would come.

Then, freaking obnoxious, persistent Daniel showed up to ruin his heaven on Earth. Still, Seongwoo liked it there enough that he decided to wait it out and see what Daniel had up his denim sleeves. To his surprise, Daniel didn’t approach him to talk until the end of his first week in the city.

 

 

Their initial conversation was short and charged.

“Hey there, pretty boy.”

Seongwoo glared, demanding in a clip, icy tone, “Don’t call me pretty.”

Daniel smirked, more amused by his attitude than discouraged by it. Which made Seongwoo all the more infuriated and annoyed. Especially when he thought about what pressing his buttons had made him do the last time they met nearly three decades before.

“Alright, I won’t. Hey there, hot stuff.”

The brunette snapped, “Don’t call me that either. Don’t call me anything. You have no right to talk to me. Just buzz off, lady bug.”

Seongwoo’s friends cackled and then repeated it, pretending like they were bugs flying around. He leaned against the wall, smirking. He approved of them being obnoxious and found it quite amusing, childish as it was.

Daniel didn’t appear fazed by it in the slightest. The red-head kept his hands in his much too snug denim jean’s front pockets, holding his large, built body in that ‘swaggy’ way that was as irritating as it was arousing. Daniel was blatantly staring at his lips, smiling wide and smug, looking like he was pleased to see him and just as much interested, if not more. His eyes were hooded and flashing as if he were thinking of kissing him at that moment, which made Seongwoo remember everything he didn’t want to recall—how fantastic of a kisser he was and beyond. How amazing Daniel was at everything physical and how intense their times together were. His deep, husky voice murmuring sweetly into his ear that he loved him.

Seongwoo bit his lip, trying to ignore the coiling in his loins, the tingles in his limbs, and the thumping of his heart. A third time shouldn’t have happened. A fourth time was most-definitely not going to be--ever. Over his chopped up immortal body. He was putting his out-of-control libido on lockdown. In a steel cage and dousing it with glacier water.

Yes, Daniel was ‘hot stuff.’ Probably ‘hotter’ than any decade that he’d seen him or any other outfit. He was NOT going to dwell on that or act on it, however. He was going to ignore him and keep his distance. He was going to keep his desires and powers under rigid control.

If Daniel tried anything, he was going to punch and kick and scream ‘rape’ to his friends. Anything that would get him dragged away from him and from his fragile heart. He couldn’t take any more of those confessions as he realized that some part of him was desperate to hear it, even if he knew that it was more than likely fake. His body became unusually sensitive when he heard them as well, making Daniel’s advances all the more impossible to resist.

Daniel would do anything, say anything to lay with him because he had some odd obsession for him, just like any other being who became infatuated with his looks and powers or how he felt during intimacy. It wasn’t at all the first encounter with an obsessed man trying to pick out his weaknesses he’d had. It was his millionth really. The god knew how to handle it. He needed to be cold and keep his distance--or run away. He liked it here too much that he’d rather not, but he would if he felt like his emotional state was at risk—which it was now Daniel knew of his weakness and a bit of his deepest, darkest secret.

“I just wanted to say hey. I noticed that we were in the same area by chance. I’m dancing too. If you ever want to watch my psychedelic moves, I’m there with the b-boy crew by the bakery. See you around.”

“Thanks but no thanks. Go buzz back to your bees and donut holes.”

The others cracked up at his triple play on words. B-boy, buzz, and ladybug earlier so Bees. Donut hole was the name of a morning snack they often got from that bakery.

He would need to consider finding another bakery. He liked donuts and bread but they weren’t worth any unpleasant run-ins. Too much sweets weren’t good for his health, he certainly didn’t need a double dosage (because Daniel was annoyingly sweet to him and it was bothersome, especially the fluttering affects that he wanted to not ever feel again in his existence).

“I can think of some other holes that are much sweeter I’d rather put my mouth on right now.” Daniel winked as he replied.

Seongwoo coughed and flushed, avoiding his heated gaze immediately. The others whooped and clapped their hands, teasing Seongwoo about how the ‘hot chili pepper’ was ‘hitting on’ him and wondering if they’d had a ‘hook-up’ or a ‘fling’ in the past.

“Something like that. I’d rather not talk about it. He’s ‘thank you, next’ to me now, anyway. Let’s just dance. Now I’m pissed off and I need to chill out.”

 

 

Daniel stuck around to Seongwoo’s utter annoyance, mingling with the other young on-lookers in strange patterned, loud-colored, extremely baggy clothing that swallowed their slender frames like Seongwoo’s did. He crossed his arms, face full of admiration and desire as he watched Seongwoo take ‘center stage’—a pair of cardboard boxes laid out on the pavement and taped together so they wouldn’t slip or trip as they danced.

The crowd whistled and exclaimed about how ‘amazeballs’, ‘tubular’ and ‘radical’ he was. Daniel didn’t understand what all of that meant, but he could sense they were positive words in this age and so he completely agreed. Seongwoo dancing ‘popping’ as he’d heard of from his own group of ‘b-boyers’ was the coolest and sexiest version of Seongwoo he’d ever seen. The pheromones he admitted unknowingly were on another level. What Daniel learned others called as ‘charisma’ and ‘fuck boy energy’.

He pressed his arms hard against his chest and bit his cheek, holding himself back thankfully from taking Seongwoo away from these admiring eyes to the shadows in the ally nearby and ravaging him ruthlessly. Making him his again, which the king rightfully thought of him as.

Remember what he’s been through, this time we are going to take things slow and get to know him, being physical and coming on strong will make him take-off again, that’s what we don’t want—the god talked himself into calming down and stopping his groin from tensing up with impressive will power. There would be a time to have that perfect body to himself once more. He merely needed to wait for it to present itself instead of foiling it by being greedy and impatient.

Aside from how horny I am watching him dance. It’s just nice to see him. How I’ve missed you, my darling…

 

 

A couple days later, Seongwoo wandered towards the bakery area curiously. Daniel had been stopping by here and there to see him dance, sometimes complimenting his skills, tossing a joke his way, and often bringing something for him to drink or snack on. It was annoyingly sweet. Seongwoo’s friends called courting as ‘trying to get in your pants’ which he thought was sort of funny. Why wasn’t it ‘trying to get your pants off’ or ‘trying to get you out of our pants’? It wasn’t like they could do much of anything intimate with both of them inside a tiny pair of pants.

Whenever Daniel came by, Seongwoo would first shoot him glares and refuse to speak to him. The red-head would chatter on and on anyway in a cheerful, playful tone like he couldn’t take a hint. Sometimes Seongwoo seriously thought he might not be able to because he had some sort of disorder, but more than likely he simply enjoyed doing things his way and found him cute when he was annoyed.

Seongwoo’s friends found it hilarious and recognized that he was ‘thirsty as hell’ and ‘persistent as a horny mutt.’ Seongwoo fully agreed with these terms though it took him awhile to figure out what they meant.

When Daniel’s rambling wouldn’t seem to stop no matter how long he maintained his silence, Seongwoo would either comment casually or give some biting, sarcastic remark with a witty insult tossed in there. It would have made any less-confident of men sulk or even cry in his experience. Daniel, on the contrary, merely laughed each time, eyes flashing with admiration and amusement.

It was like the crueler that Seongwoo was, the more interested Daniel became. Though once he talked to him at least Daniel had the decency to call his harassment a day. He would leave with a cool wave after a few minutes of casual conversation and that swaggy stance of his, saying that he hoped he had a good day and that he’d visit tomorrow.

Seongwoo thought it was probably a stupid idea to visit Daniel because surely the moronic canine offspring-reminiscent man was going to get some sort of misunderstanding from it, like he cared or was interested in him in return. He was curious about if the king could actually dance—he’d heard some rumors that he was better than him and Seongwoo’s title was on the verge of collapsing.

He also really wanted the donuts and macchiatos they had at that bakery. The other bakery he found in the opposite direction just wasn’t the same and it was more expensive which his friends were saying really ‘cramped their style’. Meaning they had less money to spend on the special cigarettes, tattoos, and baggy clothes they liked.

 

 

When Seongwoo arrived at the area, he instantly knew where Daniel’s ‘crew’ must be. There was a crowd gathered, hip hop music with heavy beats playing from a boom box and a ton of noise and clapping going on. He curiously raised up on his toes so he could see over the others to the center of the circle.

The red-head was spinning and sort of crawling around on the matted floor, sometimes kicking his legs up in the air or even flipping like an upset clam did in the ocean. His friends were sitting or standing at the wall, watching with cool smirks and nodding their heads along to the sharp beat.

Seongwoo pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, humming low in his throat—grudgingly impressed. He flushed and bit his lip when he performed something like a hand-stand, except his legs were kicked to the side and his shirt slipped up, revealing a tanned, exceptionally toned chest and dark, large areolas.

Seongwoo tore his eyes away after staring for three full seconds, clearing his throat and pinching his leg in order to cool his arousal from stirring any further. He couldn’t seem to go though. He watched until the end which took about ten more minutes.

Daniel finally stopped his performance despite the calls from the crowd to continue, huffing and drinking water, sweat darkening his hair and running along his neck and face. B-boying seemed like it was even more of a work-out than popping was. Seongwoo tried to slip away without being noticed by the red-head, but he had no luck. Daniel had already spotted and called to him.

Seongwoo ignored his husky, naturally commanding tone that sent shivers down his spine as he recalled it much too clearly in other tones and volumes during their past intimate acts followed by those horrendous words he didn’t wish to yet also was sort of dying to hear again.

He quickened his pace, rushing into the safety of the bakery. Daniel followed him though, still sweaty and with an open water bottle in hand. He was huffing from the burst of exercise mixed with the heat and swallowed the entire rest of the bottle in one greedy gulp. Seongwoo stared intensely at his head thrown back, his lips cupping the bottle, his cheeks hallowed, all that sweaty, glowing skin, the bobbing nub at the base of his throat amid beads of sweat and water droplets that called for him to chase and lap up with his tongue.

He tore his eyes away and fastened them to the sugary treats on the shelves in front of him, slapping his cheek several times to get a grip.

What is wrong with me? I’ve never been this attacked by need before. My libido seriously needs to ‘chill the frick out.’

“Chill, dude. This is ridonculous.”

“Hmm? What is? Aw, you mean my moves back there? I’m freaking awesome, right? I didn’t know I had that sort of skill. As expected, there’s nothing I can’t do. That’s why I’m suitable as a king.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Sure, there are lots of things that you can’t do. Like keep your husband happy. Be faithful. Not be full of yourself. Get me to be your lover.”

“Don’t care much for the third. King’s should be confident in their abilities. Given up on the first and therefor, the second is out of my jurisdiction. I think he just doesn’t want to be happy, like he rejects happiness. Me being faithful didn’t make any difference. He hates my guts since forever ago, so not much I can do there. It would be a waste of energy to try. You, on the other hand, sweetheart, I believe I have a chance with. I’m working on that number four right now.”

Seongwoo sighed, shaking his head. “Just give it up, your grace. You have as much of a chance with me as your brother has of getting a wife with that temper and smelly fish tank toy castle he’s got.”

Daniel put his hand up on the door jam, leaning in close with a playful smirk that Seongwoo tried to not be affected by. “Ah, so if I find Sungwoon a wife, then you will agree to be my lover then? Can I assume that from your statement?”

Seongwoo turned to him with an icy look and narrowed eyes, spitting out, “The only thing you can assume is this. Read my lips loud and clear. I’m not ever going to be your lover. Not even in a thousand years. We’re not going to happen. So give up. You obnoxious, arrogant prick.”

“Hmm, I guess I can wait at least a thousand and one years then. Thank you for giving me a specific number. Now I feel more hopeful.”

Daniel’s bright smile was the most irritating thing in existence. Seongwoo scowled and marched to the counter. He placed his order and waited there, crossing his arms and turning his back on the king which could be seen as an act of defiance punishable by thunderbolt or however he saw fit. Luckily, Daniel was not the sort of king to threaten with his destructive powers in that sort of childish way.

“It’s been good seeing you, Seongwoo. Thanks for coming to see me on your own will. I guess you must have missed me? Or been curious about my well-being? Or was it that you needed to be re-energized seeing a truly handsome face since you’re surrounded by a bunch of squids all day?”

Seongwoo ignored him, until he couldn’t any longer because Daniel had hugged him and rested his head on his shoulder. Seongwoo gasped and flushed, embarrassed at being stared at by the customers and staff.

“Unhand me at once!” he hissed and squirmed but Daniel had him locked in place.

“I will in a moment. I haven’t seen you in decades. At least let me hold my favorite person in the universe for a few seconds. I think I deserve that for finding you. It was incredibly difficult this time. Looking for you is like searching for a hermit crab amongst the rocky sands,” Daniel murmured, snuggling closer and greedily inhaling his fruit and rose scent. “Hmm, smelling wonderful as usual. Why do you smell so good all the time? What’s your secret?”

Seongwoo responded dryly, body stiff and leaning forward in a feeble attempt to decrease the amount of contact which was wreaking havoc on his system and enticing out his powers, “Shower and soap. That’s my secret. I didn’t ask for you to find me, so I don’t think you deserve any reward, nor my sympathy. If you don’t unhand me in ten seconds, I am going to make you sincerely regret finding me.”

He started to countdown. Daniel released him reluctantly with one more nuzzle, inhale, and warm squeeze just after the two second mark.

Seongwoo was finally able to breathe, but his body heat and heart rate were off-the-charts after that attack out of nowhere. He hadn’t been intimately touched by anyone since the last time with Daniel. He hadn’t wanted to nor allowed it no matter who approached him. He told himself that it was just one of those times where he was going through a slump and not in the mood.

However, judging by how he would become aroused just by the sight of that cherry colored hair and a hint of that husky, deep voice from a far-off distance—it might be that his body was saving itself and only wanted Daniel. Which was an idea that he absolutely dreaded and would refuse to admit to until all the waters in the oceans on Earth dried up. That couldn’t be, it just couldn’t. The only man in the world that was majorly off-limits to him was Daniel because he was a symbol of all things that he hated and feared.

“Later, gorgeous. Enjoy your breakfast. Though everything here pales to how sweet you are. You just melt in my mouth. Well, in my hands too.” He swiped the other’s backside before hurrying away less he be vested by zooming, golden arrows.

“Hey! You creep!” Seongwoo shouted after him, furious and shamed that he was about to burst like a tautly stretched balloon.

Then, he turned to the staff frantically, explaining, “I’m not with that guy, okay? He’s a gigantic perverted twat. If he comes in here, you should refuse to serve him anything and chase him right out. He might do to you what he just did to me. He’s awful. He’ll screw anything and anyone that moves with a decent looking appearance. Plus, he’s even married. Absolutely DON’T let him in here.”

 

 

The days went on with them becoming known as the sort of ‘cat’ and ‘dog’ of the neighborhood. They passed by each other’s crews a couple of times a day, at first mostly insulting each other which made their friends cackle. People joked that they were either enemies or bitter ex-lovers in their past lives since they barely locked eyes across the crowd or the street without starting something.

“You call that dancing, Kang? Just looks like you’re sweeping to me.”

“Better than looking like I’m having a seizure, Ong.”

“Aw, you’re so wimpy you can’t even lift up that box? What a lame-o.”

“Better than all brawn and no brain, you imbecile.”

“Pants tight enough, Kang? They’re going to rip any minute.”

“Ass tight enough, Ong? You might get ripped since I’m so thick.”

“Screw you, dude. Being big’s not everything.”

“Please and thank you. You won’t be complaining this time either.”

 

 

As more days went on, those insults and cat-fights became less frequent. That was likely because Seongwoo was starting to let his guard down and becoming slightly warmed up to the idea of Daniel being around. Since Daniel had yet to try anything weird with him,                                                                       he lots most of his reason to be hostile to the god.

He hadn’t acted romantic or shown serious interest in getting physical with him. Seongwoo figured that possibly he was giving up and losing interest in him that way. He didn’t mind the idea of possibly being close to the god in a normal way. He did find him interesting and funny. He appreciated someone that tried to make him laugh and he had always enjoyed witty banter.

As they shared in jokes sometimes mixed with casual questions about interests and how their day was and about if they missed their ‘home country’, Seongwoo found Daniel growing on him and smiling when he saw him pass by instead of glaring so much and feeling annoyed and anxious

“What do you call a boomerang that doesn’t come back? A stick.”

“What do you call a fake noodle? An impasta.”

“Why was the cook arrested? He was caught beating an egg.”

“What’s up? The sky.”

“What did the koala say when the bird said he’s not a bear? But I have all the koalifications.”

“What do you call a fly with no wings? A walk.”

They even dared to toss in some related to their true identities, which was a joke within a joke for them. Another little secret connecting them, making them feel closer which Seongwoo should have thought of as dangerous.

“What kind of shorts does Zeus wear when it’s cloudy? Thunderwear.”

“What game do the Greek gods play? Hydra and go seek.”

“What do you call a musician petrified by Medusa? A Rockstar.”

“Who did Artemis invite to her party? Her nearest and deer-est friends.”

“Is your name Hades, because you are boring me to death!”

 

 

Those jokes over some more time became laced with flirty messages and sensual undertones. They might not be touching each other besides a seemingly accidental, casual brush or a playful kick or slap that hardly was meant to cause damage, but their eyes told another story. Not even a fiber of their intense attraction faded.

They roamed all over each other just as they had that day of the party, back when Seongwoo had no guard up and Daniel was on his ‘better’ behavior. Dark, dilated irises under slightly hooded lids filled with bubbling, smothered desire that practically burned through the denim they wore every other moment they spoke.

The appreciative looks grew bolder as did their flirtatious words. The chemistry between them was so thick their crew members said that they frequently told them that they could visibly see it (that was certainly thanks to the weakening in Seongwoo’s control over his powers) and they needed to get a hotel room quick before they combusted and set the street on fire.

Seongwoo was even aware of it and couldn’t seem to stop himself from enticing the other, hoping that he might take the bait. He was beginning to desperately want Daniel and wondered if he was going to take him somewhere they could be alone anytime soon.

It was shameful, he knew, but he found himself wanting to be held and kissed senseless by the other, more so the longer that Daniel didn’t initiate anything physical. It was likely the effects of all this ‘freedom’ and the fact that Daniel appeared in his vicinity with his hot body and attractive poses. These days he was suffering every night, having a hard time sleeping because he became assaulted with memories and naughty fantasies with the other.

“Knock. Knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Banana.”

“Banana who?”

“Banana hammock. I can see you have one. Must be for me.” Daniel pointed to the front of Seongwoo’s ripped, washed-out, light blue jeans.

“Pfft. Dream on.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes and waved him away with a gesture of his elegant, pale hand.

“Oh, I am. Every night and most of the day as well,” Daniel responded with wiggling eyebrows.

Seongwoo gave him a flirty side glance and seductive smirk. “Ah, do you? Maybe you should try to go for your dreams.”

“Is that you saying that I’m allowed to?” Daniel’s jaw dropped, droop practically dripping out to decorate the pavement.

“Maybe? Maybe not? Guess you’ll never know,” Seongwoo replied cheekily with a cute yet obnoxious shrug.

“I know a way to find out. If you’ll…”

The brunette slipped out of the red-head’s reach at the last second with a flashy twirl and moon-walked away. “I should get back to dancing. Maybe I’ll take a raincheck on that, your grace”

“A raincheck? Ha ha. Here for sure I thought it was going to be a no with a few nasty insults slung at me. Good to know this ‘taking it slow, getting to know you’ bit of my son’s is causing some fine progress to be made.”

Seongwoo paused, eyebrows slanted down. “Your son? Guanlin? Did you talk to Guanlin about me? What did he say?”

Now it was Daniel’s turn to do a spin on his heels and moon-walk away with a flirty grin. “That’s for me to know and you to find out, cute kitty. I’ll take a raincheck on telling you for another day.”

“I’m more of a panther than a kitty, but whatever. Bye,” the ethereal god responded flippantly with a cool, short wave.

Daniel called as they grew distant. “See you later, Seongwoo. Don’t hurt that precious body of yours, especially your pert bum. That’s mine to hurt and bruise later, in ways that you will enjoy immensely.”

Seongwoo turned around to face him as he called back, “Maybe you’ll be the one with a banged up hiney this time, Niel. Only time will tell.”

 

 

“Do you know Picasso?”

“What sort of question is that? No, I never knew Picasso. I’m almost positive that neither did you.”

“Ah, so you don’t even know the master who created a masterpiece like you?” Daniel looked at Seongwoo through his fingers placed into a square, as if he were putting him into a photograph or a painting.

“Ugh. Shut up. That’s a terrible line. One of your worst.” Seongwoo failed to bite back his smile all the way, the wavy corners of his kitten-like lips curving up and betraying him.

“Oh, I thought it was pretty good. Let’s see you come up with a better one,” Daniel challenged, almond eyes twinkling with flecks of gold that matched his hair and the thunderbolts that symbolized him.

“Is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants.”

“Oh, nice one, Ong. Give me some spice.” Seongwoo hesitated but eventually accepted Daniel’s high-five. “Let me try and top that tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it. For you trying to top me, that is. Good luck with that, Kang.”

Seongwoo allowed Daniel to hold on to his hand for a few moments longer than was necessary for a hand-shake, reluctantly letting go first several seconds later. Daniel’s friend was there, calling him over for something. It was probably his scheduled time to practice. Seongwoo had stopped by on his way to get a sugar-fix. Of course, Daniel hadn’t missed up an opportunity to chat nonsense with him.

“Don’t need much luck with the sorts of tools I’m packing, Ong.” The red-head winked and thrust his hips forehead.

Seongwoo flushed, mentally slapping himself for looking there and getting aroused as well. He hurried away before Daniel could notice. Though judging by Daniel’s evil cackle, he knew the reason for Seongwoo’s hurried departure on his own.

 

 

“So, what have you got for me today? Besides this drink. Thanks, I like peaches.”

“I know you do. You like things sweet, just like how you are. How you taste. And how you moan.”

Seongwoo kicked Daniel and glared at him for that as he greedily drank the sugary, cool drink. It was refreshing and energizing after all that dancing he’d done. He didn’t care if liking strawberry milk made him look like a child.

“Please don’t tell me THAT was the line you’re feeding me today? Can’t get much more lame-ville than that.”

“Nah, that wasn’t it. This is it. Hold on to your perfect hair and prepare to be amazed. You must be Jamaican. Because Jamaican me crazy.”

“Pfft.” He spat out the drink onto Daniel’s shirt by accident, laughing hard and wiping his mouth. He tried to apologize and both insult his line at the same time. “I think I’m going to go crazy because that was terrible too.”

Daniel teased with a brilliant grin that made Seongwoo think he should be the one called Apollo, “Not so good at lying today are you, sweetheart? It’s been a minute and you’re still laughing.”

Seongwoo collapsed on the street, holding his stomach and giggling uncontrollably, struggling to get enough air in his lungs to say something insulting to the other. Daniel proudly smiled, eyes full of adoration as he looked down at the adorable man with pink liquid decorating his face.

 

 

Daniel wolf whistled as Seongwoo came out of the bakery. He stopped spinning on the ground and performed a front flip, clearly showing off for his crush—the whole crew knew they had the hots for each other and were playing ‘push and pull’ games. There was a small crowd gathered at his crew’s area, so he was able to slip away easily. He followed Seongwoo for a while down the street, staring hard-core at his backside. Seongwoo knew it, which is why he swayed his hips more than usual, though he knew that he didn’t have that much packing to work with.

“Are you cake? Cause I want a piece of that.”

Seongwoo looked over his shoulder with a flirty smirk. “Too bad. I’m tasty but you can’t have any today.”

“Ah, sold out for today? I’ll come back tomorrow then.”

“Good luck. You’re gonna need it. Loser.” Seongwoo stuck out his tongue and turned forward.

He was forced to stop when Daniel grabbed his hand. Then, he turned him around like he wore some sort of ballerina, but they turned into a hip-hop version with popping and locking and fancy slides of their feet like they were in the middle of some rehearsed routine. They were both natural dancers and just clicked well like that.

“The only thing anyone is going to be losing here is you. You’re going to lose your pants and then your sanity and then your heart. Once I get you alone.”

“Every day is always promises, promises, Kang. Yet you never bank in on them. You would make a terrible company to invest in.”

He squeezed Daniel’s fingers, lingered a pleasurable moment, and then slowly slid down to the tips where the buzzing was the most intense. The short moment of electricity and pheromones outpouring from their connected bodies was enough to make them excited and yearn for more intimacy. But they wouldn’t cash in on the attraction there. Not just yet. They were both fighting it, waiting for the other to make the first move across that unspokenly agreed upon line of what amount of flirting was acceptable.

“Well, the last time we discussed my investment ideas in a company, you didn’t complain much from what I remember.”

Daniel winked. A flushing Seongwoo scowled and stormed away from him. Daniel whistled and hummed in appreciation as he blatantly admired the other’s swaying, pert backside.

 

 

Daniel slid up behind Seongwoo in the middle of practicing, tossing a heavy, muscular arm around his shoulders. He huffed, struggling with the weight, shooting the obnoxious yet unfairly sexy man a glare.

“I’m new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment, Beautiful?” Daniel asked with fake innocence.

Seongwoo snorted, unable to resist smiling at the line. “You wish. Sorry. Even I don’t remember how to get there exactly. I just wonder around the streets until I find something familiar.”

“Pfft. Wow. Still directionally challenged. I guess you can’t fix everything about yourself no matter how long you live.”

The brunette held his pointy chin high and confidentially shot back, “Right, shame. You can’t fix your personality. I really feel sorry for you. And that you’re ugly.”

“If I’m so ugly, my pet, then why were you staring at me while I was visiting the cats, hmm?” Daniel chuckled.

Seongwoo looked somewhere else absently, pretending he hadn’t been staring at his shoulders, chest, groin, or lips a few minutes ago, having all sorts of inappropriate thoughts about what he’d like to do with them. “Me? Stare? Never have, never will. That’s all just your desperate fantasies.”

 

 

Daniel and Seongwoo were eating donuts they dunked in strawberry and banana milk on the curb during their break. The weather was ridiculously hot that day so they didn’t feel much like dancing. They were wearing less clothes than usual, stealing glances at each other’s bare, smooth arms.

“Are you feeling okay recently? I think you’re lacking some vitamin D. Let me fix that for you.”

“Oh~ Good one there, since your name starts with a D. Ha ha. I heard one the other day related to food that you’d like. Are you craving pizza? Because I’d love to get a pizz-a you.”

“Ha ha! Oh, that one is great indeed. Now I’m hungry. Well, still. This sugary stuff doesn’t do that much for a real man. Want to grab a bite of real food?”

“A bite of a real man like you or a bite of pizza?” Seongwoo raised his eye brow.

Daniel wiggled his and swiped his tongue over his plus lips, making the brunette stare there with dark, hooded eyes. “Why choose one when you can have both? Pizza eaten off the top of Vitamin D’s hot bod?”

“Hmm, tempting actually. The weather’s nice here and men that like me a dime a dozen though that I’m not lacking in that vitamin in particular. I’ll take a raincheck on that, but let’s get that pizza. Race you, loser pays.”

He sat up from the curb, playfully pushing Daniel over. Then he started to sprint, confident he’d win with the head start.

“What? Hey now, that’s not fair! You freaking pushed me after you suggested it!” Daniel shouted, hurrying to get his large body up and sprinting. Seongwoo was of course faster than him because he was using his powers of flight and agility.

The man in front cackled evilly, but the sound was sweet as honey to Daniel’s ears. He loved Seongwoo’s laughs and smiles, in all their unique forms. “The one who complains is a double loser! You should have suggested a game first then.”

Daniel felt more irritated as Seongwoo ran slower backwards, still quite a hopeless distance ahead of him.

“I win! What are you still way back there for, you turtle!”

Ugh, that obnoxious yet lovable brat…How can he beat his king so mercilessly? I could smite him down with lightning for that. Then I would lose my playmate, Daniel thought as he attempted to sprint harder.

He was huffing and dripping buckets of sweat as they reached the pizza place. Seongwoo was leaning against a bus stop sign pole, observing his nails, not even out of breath and only a light sheen of sweat glistening off his exposed, perfect forehead and slender, pale arms.

“When you’re around me, there’s only one game that I have in mind, you brat. Though I’d rather not get slapped today for suggesting it.”

“Never hurts to try. I might not be saying no forever. There might come a day you just get lucky. A day I’m in the mood.” Seongwoo attempted a wink but it was more adorable than sensual because his whole muscles moved along, creating wrinkles in his otherwise youthful, flawless face.

Daniel’s heart picked up for a different reason than besides the boost of cardio. He grinned brightly. “Oh, really now? That’s what I like to hear.”

 

 

One day passed when they’d pretty much called a truce and became known as good friends that often flirted, bantered, and were seen together at least five times during a day, bringing their crew members together, a situation occurred that would change their dynamic and end that silent truce.

Seongwoo followed Daniel to see what the odd, mischievous god was up to. Recently he’d been going into an ally every afternoon carrying a plastic bag. It turned out that he was feeding the stray cats there. Seongwoo felt touched by that the moment he saw. They shared something in common besides the love to banter, flirt, and insult it turned out. They both liked cats and couldn’t just turn the other way when they noticed that they were sick, lonely, or starving.

“Cute, aren’t they?” Seongwoo commented as he walked over to him and squatted down next to the red-head. “I like cats too.”

The handsome red-head with the attractive eye-mole and the bright smile that rivaled the sunshine and radiated almost as much warmth and youthful joy that it distracted and disturbed Seongwoo looked his way. Seongwoo avoided looking at him, turning his gaze to the cute kittens and their mother who were gobbling up some tuna pieces.

It was dangerous to peer at that gorgeous face, he could feel it. Not only was his guard down, he was also tortured from how tempting he found Daniel physically as well as feeling weird feelings in his chest and stomach because of how sweet and kind that he found out he actually was over the two months they’d been around each other.

“They are really cute. You remind me of one of these guys. This one. It looks like you somehow. But I think you’re cuter.”

Seongwoo bit back a smile, finding himself heating and hating it. He wished that he could hide it and force it to stop immediately. As well as his fluttering heart and turning, heating stomach.

“It’s not fair,” he muttered.

“What is? The cats? Right, it’s not fair that they have to be on the street without any humans like this when they’re so sweet and adorable.” Daniel pouted, looking sad.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, flicking at a rock on the ground with annoyance, which the black kitten that was supposedly his miniature noticed and started to attack with its tiny paws. “That’s true. But that’s not what I was talking about. I’m talking about you. It’s not fair that you’re basically the biggest dickhead in Olympus yet you make yourself appear so…impossibly nice.”

“Why am I a dickhead?” Daniel chuckled. “The only one who hates me or has anything bad to say about me is my husband. You can ask anyone, including my ex-lovers.”

Seongwoo raised up his well-groomed, perfectly arched brows. “Rightfully so. Abandoning your post to go fool around with other people. Siring children left and right.”

In a gentle tone, Daniel defended himself, “It’s not as the rumors say, you know. I haven’t had more than twenty lovers. And I loved…or I felt like I loved them all.

To be honest. I was with several of them for a long time too. Those children we have were accidents, but I still care for and provide for them. I didn’t use, force, or abandon anyone. I don’t just attack anyone I see.

I leave Olympus when I’m feeling like I can’t stand my hopeless marriage and I’m so lonely I’m about to go insane. I just want to feel love and be happy like everyone else. I don’t think that’s wrong. The relationships didn’t go the way I wanted them to, but I had hoped them to last forever. I’ve been searching for something that would last a much longer time.”

Seongwoo nodded absently, petting the back of the nearest kitten.

“Ah. Hmm. I see. Well, I guess that does change my opinion of you, then. Sure you would feel lonely if you’re stuck with someone you don’t care for and doesn’t treat you well in return. I guess if you had good intentions for those lovers and tried to have a serious relationship with them, maybe you’re not so bad. No different than any of those other hopeless, lovesick fools.”

“I’m not bad at all, Seongwoo. I’m just misunderstood. Like you are.”

“Hmm, what do you mean?” His hand paused. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Daniel was looking at him with a warm expression and soft, secretive smile.

“I think I’ll keep that secret for now. I happen to know a lot about you. What you’ve been through. Your real personality and the reasons that you put up a mask and shield. The reasons why you’re always running away and telling me to shut up when I express my feelings.”

Seongwoo flushed and stood up abruptly. He wiped his hands, dusting off the fur. His expression turned hard as granite. “Whatever Guanlin told you, don’t put too much trust into it. He doesn’t know that much about me—”

“It was Jihoon though. Jihoon is the one that told me the sordid details of your story. Your tragic romance which has scarred you until you became this way.”

Seongwoo’s dark brows furrowed, then he scowled. “Jihoon? He told you about Psyche? Seriously, that witch. I’m going to make him fall for a freaking toad the next time I see him. Mark my words. He’s going to be a laughing stock and grovel for spilling my secrets like that. That snot-nosed brat. I practically raised him and he betrays me?”

Daniel stood up and stepped close to him. His hand went out to brush his arm but dropped a centimeter before contacting, as if he had second thoughts and decided against it. The air crackled between them, from both of their special powers being emitted naturally without their permission.

“It’s alright if I know though, isn’t it? I’m not going to tell anyone. I have infinitely zero interest in rumors. I merely desired to get to know you. To understand you. Since you refused to tell me.

It would have been nice to hear the story from your own lips. Though if you wish to confide in me, I’ll listen to it again silently. Hear your take.

I worry about you and Jihoon does too. That’s why he told me. He saw that I’m sincere in my feelings for you, I believe. We both hope that you’ll be able to open up again, let your heart experience love which it has been wanting for thousands of years. Which you also deserve, just as anyone else does. There’s no one who doesn’t deserve to experience love.

I can help you, you know. Get you to believe in love again. Give you the care, kindness, and devotion you deserve. I can make you feel good, Seongwoo, not just physically. It’s much more than that since the second time happened.

I don’t just desire your body. I want to possess your heart. I want to bring you infinite happiness as well and keep you genuinely smiling. I want to heal your pain and bitterness and lack of faith in those sort of feelings. If you just would stop running away from me.”

“I wouldn’t run away if you didn’t come on so strongly before,” Seongwoo snapped. “I told you my rules and you disobeyed them.”

Daniel hung his head as if repenting. “I’m sorry for last time. I was going to respect them, honestly. But you’re so attractive. I can’t seem to help it. My body moves of its own accord. As does yours.”

Seongwoo took a step back and crossed his arms, clearly sending a message.

“Well, it’s not going to this time. If you want me to sincerely believe that I love you and open up—which I cannot promise will ever happen because I’ve been against this vehemently for thousands of years that at this point it’s a defense mechanism. If so, you need to respect me. No fourth time. Unless I come on to you.”

Daniel paused and then smiled crookedly with a light nod. “Alright, I can accept that. I have a feeling I won’t have to wait that long anyway.”

“Why would you say that? I’m very persistent and unlike you, I have my desire on lock down,” the brunette insisted, suddenly feeling offended.

“Your body is calling out to mine, that’s why, Seongwoo. You’re radiating pheromones. You’re aroused. You’re incredibly close to me and holding your body open for attack, tempting me terribly right now. That control you have is slipping, every day little by little.”

Seongwoo found himself drawn closer inch by inch, staring at Daniel’s smirking, naturally cherry red lips. His hands held Daniel’s wrists and traveled up his arms, feeling up the muscles there. They both visibly shivered, bodies heating, tensing, and tingling all over.

Seongwoo was terribly aroused in that moment that he knew he wasn’t going to be able to control it much longer. He wanted Daniel so intensely from their weeks of flirting he was about to lose his mind. Daniel clearly knew that, which was why he was just standing there and smirking, amusement and lust flashing in his eyes, waiting patiently for Seongwoo to make a further move, for him to win this game.

“Dammit.” Seongwoo cursed in irritation because he knew that he was the ultimate loser.

Daniel’s smile widened in triumph, brilliant as a glistening diamond.

“See? I’m right. This really was the best decision. If I just put myself around you and wait patiently, you will eventually come to me because the call of attraction is too strong. You feel it just as badly as I do. You know that we’re good together. You recall just how good it is to lay with me. If you want to do it right here right now, I’m willing. Though I would prefer if you admit that you sort of like me, maybe even lo—”

Seongwoo saw where he was going and he couldn’t stand to hear it, certain it would have dangerous effects on him more than it had before even. “Shut the heck up. That’s still not okay in my books, nor will it ever be.”

Daniel’s plus lips curved crookedly under an attractive dimple, his eyes flashing with challenge and desire.

“Make me. I’ve been waiting all this time to say it. It’s been in my mind for a hundred times a day. I feel the same as I did then. And I’m dead serious about my feelings and that they are genuine. They aren’t going to change either. The fact that I’m crazy in lo—”

“Don’t you dare say it! I refuse to hear it. I just can’t. I need to block it, no matter what. This is such an insane idea but I’m stock between a rock and a hard place here.”

Seongwoo growled, slamming his lips over Daniel’s, grabbing his head and threading his fingers in his silky red hair that was slightly damp with the sweat from his earlier routines. The buzzing, thick tension that they’d been aware of but pressing down on exploded intensely the instant their soft lips connected. They greedily collided over and over again, biting, sucking, and licking at every section of each other’s mouths they could reach. Like starving animals.

Daniel picked him up and switched their positions, maintaining their passionate kiss as he pulled Seongwoo’s slender legs around him. Seongwoo locked his ankles around his waist and tugged his lower body as close as possible with a sense of desperation.

“Grind on me.”

“Hmm? What is that?” Daniel was not familiar with that word.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated. He forced their swollen, wet lips apart reluctantly to demonstrate what he meant by rolling their lower halves together.

“Like this. People do it in the allies all the time. Because they’re in these jeans and they cannot simply undress in public. There’s no clouds or bushes or shelter here but people want to be intimate. So this is what they do. If you do it long enough or the right way, I suppose that it is reminiscent of fornication and almost as satisfying.’

“Hmm, you want to try that?”

Seongwoo bit his lip, nodding with an almost bashful expression.

“Then, grind we shall. Just tell me what I’m doing wrong and right.”

“Well, honestly, I don’t really know either. I’ve only seen it. Think of it like performing a dance move they call a ‘wave’.”

The blonde’s face alighted with understanding then. “Ah. I’ve learned that. Okay, a deep one or a shallow one?”

Seongwoo thought for a moment, pursing his lip’s like a duck and making an odd sound. “I’m not sure. Try both and we will see which is more enjoyable.”

Daniel laughed, finding this rather amusing. They were discussing sexual activities that they both had never tried. He thought it would be ages before he’d ever see a Seongwoo that was not only willing to lay with him but practically begging and even giving him instructions how to please him.

“I’m going to try now.”

“Less talk and more action. You are a king, no?” Seongwoo mocked with a snapping eyebrow.

Daniel nipped and then kissed it. Moving along his face with playful kisses and bites, he attempted to move his hips in a wave-like rolling motion, brushing their hard members together. Seongwoo gasped and then groaned, jerking against him and tensing. Daniel tried it several more times, going slow and pressing a bit harder. Seongwoo moaned sweetly, pressing up off the wall with an arched back in a fluid motion.

“Feels pleasant? Am I worthy of my title now?” Daniel asked with a smug grin and heated eyes.

“Yes, it does, your grace….Ah, ah, ahhh….”

Daniel nuzzled his creamy neck as he tossed his head back, looking up. Then he searched out the sensitive areas, licking and biting them until they turned colors with his territorial marks. His hips continued to grind into Seongwoo, his hands squeezing his small yet shapely bottom trapped within a pair of baggy jeans that pretty much hid it.

Seongwoo squeezed him, begging him to go faster, and harder, gasping and exclaiming softly when he did. He kept his voice soft because they could be heard but he didn’t muffle himself which Daniel was pleased by. The sounds of Seongwoo’s pleasure made him happy and aroused him further, encouraging him and filling with pride. He wished that only he could ever entice these lovely, musical sounds from the god.

“Daniel, yes, good, there, hmm, like that, faster, hmm yes, ah, faster, faster, ah, faster now, yes, more, more, more…” Seongwoo whispered husky, rapid-fire commands laced with heavy breathing and sensual moans as he jerked off the wall to meet him thrust for thrust.

Daniel held him still and rocked his hard member along Seongwoo’s as fast as he could, panting into his neck and swallowing groans as he found the friction bringing him dangerously close to an edge.

“Yes, that’s it! There! Daniel, ah~!” Seongwoo stiffened and squeezed his neck and thighs tight, his rocking finally stilling.

Daniel rocked more gently and subtly against him, barely able to hold him up after all the minutes that he had been, his arms shaking slightly from the strain. Seongwoo whimpered and huffed, clearly having been immensely satisfied and worn-out from that grinding session. Daniel kissed along his jaw and throat lovingly as he tried to catch his breath, setting the man down and helping stand up on wobbly knees.

“Whew~ Well. That was certainly fun. Humans are good at thinking up new ways to play around.”

“I think so too. There are so many things that you can learn through laying with humans. They only get more adventurous as the years go on. Unlike us gods, they are always changing and adapting. They don’t like to live the same as their ancestors. They don’t like to be stagnate or have routines. I feel that same way. Which is why I think I get along so well on Earth with mankind.”

“Hmm, interesting. I am of the same mind. I can’t stand the routines and how stuck the society is on Olympus. Humans with their adaptions, inventions, and progressive ways of thinking are interesting to observe.”

“They really are, aren’t they? Then I think you might like to see my apartment.”

“Yes, I very much would. I haven’t seen inside many places in this area. I’ve been sleeping on a rooftop mattress.”

“What? Our king can sleep in that sort of place? That’s…most unsuitable conditions. Were you alright, your grace? Surely you could have found somewhere else more proper for someone of your stature…”

Daniel smiled wide, brushing his finger along Seongwoo’s knitted brows and well-sculpted nose with affection. “Thanks for your concern, beautiful. I didn’t think I would live to see the day that those sorts of caring, polite words would come out of your lovely lips without any ulterior motive to seduce me. Which was quite cruel of you. Pretending that you were against my husband and genuinely cared for the well-being of your king and his various problems.”

Seongwoo looked down with a flattered, sheepish grin. “Of course, I am not a completely heartless god that hates and wishes ill-will on their king, no matter how much of a womanizer he is rumored to be. I did feel sympathy for you. I do, I mean. Especially after what you told me. That’s wrong of Daewhi, not to put his husband’s needs ever ahead of his own. To refuse to touch you.”

“Not only that, Seongwoo. Daehwi has refused to allow me in his chambers.”

Seongwoo’s brows furrowed further and he snapped angrily, “What? What sort of husband locks their husband out of his room?”

“My question exactly. It’s been thousands of years since he put iron locks on the doors and even stationed guards. I only see Daehwi during our time at the throne for work. He refuses to have a meal with me, and we have not spent a moment at night together besides for social functions. He steps away or brushes me aside and glares at me if I try to touch or kiss him.”

“Hmm, it seems he truly despises you. What did you do?”

  
“Nothing, initially. That first started after we had Guanlin and increasingly grew worse and worse. It was like he blamed me for Guanlin being deformed and him being called ‘incompetent’ or having ‘unfit genes’ or something. I’m not sure as he refused to discuss anything related to that.”

“But it’s strange that that wouldn’t have faded. At some point, Daehwi would have gotten over that. Everyone has a time where their desire overwhelms them. Even Jihoon and Guanlin—woops!” Seongwoo cutely slapped his hand over his mouth.

 

Daniel laughed softly, pulling his hand down and pressing a light, playful kiss to his lips instead which made him flush even more beautifully. “I know that they are not attracted to each other.”

Seongwoo appeared relieved. “Oh, that’s good. What I meant to say is that even they had times they were swept up by their need.”

“Right, they did. That’s probably different because of… Well, I will tell you more about that later. There’s a huge change in their development I’m sure you would be pleased to hear since I’ve heard that you were rooting for their relationship to go well. First, tell me what you think of my husband. I sense there’s something your intelligent mind is working over.”

“Maybe it is not good for you to hear my thoughts. You might get upset by it.”

“I will not. I cannot be upset in your presence, Seongwoo. You are far too charming and gorgeous and sweet. The only way you could make me upset is if you run away and break my heart at this moment.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and scoffed at that cheesy comment. “Do refrain from exaggerating. As if you had a heart.”

“I did, once. I lost it to you, darling. The very moment our eyes connected across the throne area,” Daniel teased, stealing more kisses.

Seongwoo giggled, slapping his back as they loosely embraced against the wall. “Stop that~ Anyway, what I think…is that Daehwi might have a lover. One that he’s hiding inside that room.”

Daniel stopped kissing his neck and pulled back with a dumbfounded expression. “Huh. Seeing how long it has been and how vehement he is I never go in there, yes… You may be right about that. Why did I never think of that?”

“And…how does that make you feel?” Seongwoo asked hesitantly, tensing as if he would need to quickly fly out of harm’s way in the event of Daniel going into a stormy fit.

Daniel thought for a moment and then shrugged. “I think that’s good.”

Seongwoo became puzzled. “Good, your grace? How so? That’s your husband…”

“Maybe that word means something to you, Seongwoo. But husband, marriage, it doesn’t mean much to me anymore. Not with who I’m with and how long it’s been since we’ve been forced in a relationship that is a total farce and loveless.

Daehwi has been through a lot. As far as I know, he had no lovers. He was married to me quite young, just out of the academy I’m sure you have heard. I don’t think that he’s had the chance to experience what it’s like to love and be loved. How a real relationship should be. The only happiness he’s ever had comes from his work, friends, art, and children.

I think it would be good for him to experience another kind of happiness. Though if he’s really got a lover cooped up in there, you would think he wouldn’t be so grouchy and tense all the time.”

“Ah, that is true. Maybe I am wrong then.”

“Or he just hates me so much all his happiness is gone the instant he sees me. Well, that’s a rather depressing thought. Makes me feel like I’m some sort of monster…” Daniel drifted off, his face taking on a dark, melancholy tone.

Seongwoo cradled his face and pulled the other’s head gently around to face him nose-to-nose, eyes full of kindness and warmth.

“No, your grace. You mustn’t think that way. You are not at all a monster. You are not a person that deserves hate. I am sorry that I’ve also made you feel that way. That I misunderstood and insulted you.

You…you have a good heart, Daniel. You are generous, sweet, considerate, and one of the least selfish gods I’ve ever met. You are a gem in Olympus and you are deserving of your position as well as of peoples’ love and respect.

I respect you and I take back any bad words that I directed at you. Because you have had lovers outside of your marriage, I should not have assumed simply from that that you were of bad character. Let me make it up to you. Come to my home.”

Daniel didn’t fully understand how an invitation to lay with Seongwoo a fourth time had come from a simple discussion and some story-telling related to his past lovers and his husband. However, he was certainly not going to question this golden opportunity the great Fortuna of the Heavens presented him. He took the hand that Seongwoo laid on his chest in his own, kissed the palm and then linked it with his own, smiling broadly.

“I would feel most honored and of course you would have been forgiven even without such a generous offer.”

Seongwoo squeezed his hand, tugging him down the shadowed ally with an enticing, flirty smirk and flashing ebony eyes. “Partially, this wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy the both of us, your grace. I desperately want to, as they say here, ‘jump your bones.’”

The king grimaced, following behind without hesitation, stealing glances at the other’s delectable behind. “Well, that is a peculiar phrasing and interesting image. Not exactly an attractive one either. Making my bones jump sounds rather painful.”

Seongwoo giggled, demurely covering his pretty smile that made his eyes curve into crescent moons Daniel found enchanting. The red-head didn’t dare take his eyes off of Seongwoo, as any other moment they were together. He never knew when his love was going to disappear from in front of him, so every second he used to fill his brain with that image and memorize it so that he could go over it in his thoughts and dreams daily while they were separated for who knew how long the next time.

He had a slight amount of hope but he didn’t cling to it, knowing that winning Seongwoo’s heart over was going to be a much more difficult, long-lasting challenge than his body. He had to think of every day as possibly the last time to be together with him in this era and seize the day, otherwise he’d be overwhelmed with the disappointment and loneliness that followed the weeks after he fled.

“I do not intend to cause any pain, your grace. Unless you tell me that is the sort of thing you are into these days.”

Daniel’s almond eyes popped wide open, looking more like acorns. He vehemently shook his head. “No, no, no. The regular is fine. Whatever you are willing to give me. You may lead and do as you please. I am fine with anything, as long as whatever I am doing is with you.”

“Careful, Daniel. If you are so sweet like honey, then bees might swarm you,” Seongwoo teased with a honey-like smile.

“Oh, heavens no. Fortuna have mercy.” Daniel shivered and made a face at the thought. It was common knowledge that he disliked the bugs that roamed this sweltering city.

 

 

Daniel was in the middle of admiring the cozy, retro, fashionably cluttered place that Seongwoo lived in and all the interesting gadgets that were new items to him when he was rudely grabbed by the shirt. Seongwoo yanked him towards his bedroom and pressed him into the door frame as an after thought, seeming like whatever it was that he wanted to do couldn’t wait until they were actually there.

A second later, he threw himself against Daniel’s solid body like he was the bee and Daniel was the honey. They stuck together, neither budging to free. Arousal spiked through him like magma, making his mind hazy as Seongwoo’s pheromones seeped out unbridled and attacked his senses. It was their most intense kiss yet. He could feel Seongwoo’s desire for him straight into his bones.

"Wait---" Daniel tried to free his mouth but Seongwoo pulled him back to press their lips together.

 

His lips along with his tongue were in a frenzy as if he were trying to rub Daniel's lips out of existence. He grew distracted from his thought right away.

 

Seongwoo had never been as delectable and passionate as then. All that painful waiting and those sleepless nights knowing the one he wanted was nearby and if he pushed him just a bit they'd fall over the edge into blissful sin because the desire between them was so blatantly apparent had been worth it. There was no guard up on his feelings, his desire, his body--nothing.

 

He was not only willing today. He was begging him for it, merely nonverbally because his pride wouldn't let him admit it otherwise. The lustful aura that literally poured out of the god of desire was suffocating in a pleasant, thrilling way. Daniel had everything he wanted at the moment, except he was worried about after.

 

He wanted to stay with Seongwoo this time, not to just have him for a hot, intense, short moment. At least the next day. He wanted that feeling of being his lover, having the privileges like waking up together, cuddling at night, talking while tangled up in the sheets, laughing and joking between sweet, affectionate kisses.

 

It had honestly been nice talking to him this month. He got to know him bit by bit and found him charming beyond what he’d known before. He was witty but had moments of dorkiness. He was naturally sexy but had moments he was preciously endearing you wanted to squeeze and peck him to death. He was multi-talented but had moments where he lacked basic motor skills such as he was clumsy and often lost. He was attractively fiery and independent while other times childish, naïve, and in need of protection.  

 

Daniel was falling harder for him every day, not wanting to see a day when he didn't get to be around him. However, after they laid together every other time, Seongwoo had instantly run away. He was a complex man that was not comfortable with feelings and that was scared to love. He might get overwhelmed and terrified as soon as their lust cooled down. Then, he could run off again.

 

Daniel hated this idea. At least he wanted a few nights together before the inevitable were to happen. A few blissful days as lovers to cushion the blow of the inevitable heart-break.

 

"Seongwoo, wait!"

 

Seongwoo pouted as Daniel again forced their mouths apart and pushed against his chest.

 

"Why did you stop? I didn't even tell you to."

 

The red-head smiled slightly with amusement.

 

"I know you didn't. I'm not nearly done with you nor do I have any intention to stop this. I'm just wondering. Is this the right timing? If this means that our time is up together, I want to drag it out more. I won't go all the way then." 

 

Seongwoo when disappointed looked like a wet kitten. It was adorable. "You mean you won't bed me tonight?"

 

"Right. I will play with you, but I will not give you full satisfaction."

 

Seongwoo whined. "That's a ‘dick move.’ You wouldn't."

 

"On the contrary, I would, darling. I would. But not if you promise that you will not disappear tomorrow. No running away."

 

And just like that, the offer was on the table. The very thing that Seongwoo had been hoping to avoid and Daniel had been keeping to himself and thinking of every moment that he saw the one he loved for several weeks.

 

Seongwoo bit his lip, hesitating. It was clear he didn't want to choose either of these options and he had not thought about what was going to happen after they were intimate. Daniel had never given him an ultimatum before. He’d never denied him physical intimacy to assure future plans together. It seemed he didn’t want to take the risk of losing an intimate moment together, like Daniel had been banking on.

 

"Um, alright. I will promise to stay tonight at least. I cannot say what will happen from tomorrow onwards. You know how I am."

 

Daniel sighed softly as he affectionately rubbed his cheek with his thumb, admiring his pretty star-like moles.

 

"Yes, I know very well. I’m not pinning you down. I'm asking for an extension is all. You can run away if you feel the need. Just give me some time with you. To just lay together and talk."

 

"Hmm, depends. What do you want to converse about? Why do you want to be with me?"

 

The brunette flushed, nervously avoiding his eyes. Daniel knew his eyes were a window to his soul. He wished to peer into them and see his honest feelings like he had many times throughout their time here, but he decided not to push more than he already was. Seongwoo was in danger of putting that guard up and undoing their progress. Daniel decided not to say the truth. He’d hold off admitting his feelings as long as he could manage this time, though they filled him to the brim and pressed firmly against his bones.

 

"I enjoy chatting and joking. I find you entertaining. I want to tell you about what is happening on Olympus. The gossip. About your friends and how they are all faring."

 

"So, you will not say any words I detest or try to make me your next lover?" Seongwoo asked uncertainly, a pair of hopeful yet scared to trust doe eyes connecting with the other’s.

 

Daniel bit the tip of his tongue to prevent himself from saying just then how cute he was and how much he loved him, how he wanted to be with him every day for forever. Just barely.

 

"I won't. Not this time. I will respect your wishes this time and I won't tease you."

 

It was fine. He didn't have to say the words to make Seongwoo feel them and know of them.

 

"Just know that I still feel and think the same. Should you ever change your mind. I'll chase you and wait as long as it takes to get you to believe and wish to try at love again."

 

Seongwoo turned sad and appeared guilty then. "Isn't it frustrating?"

 

"I should be fell with your arrows if I said the opposite. Of course it is. But I understand and I respect your scars and that you need time. Don't say that I can go for someone else. I cannot and I won't have a desire to ever. You, my dear, are a trap full of charms. You ensnared me in your web the day you appeared on my throne all seductive and full of fire. There's no hope for me now. I'm doomed to chase you for as long as it takes until I win you over."

 

Seongwoo was silent looking down and chewing on his swollen lips for a long while.

 

"I am sorry. You fell for the wrong person in this lifetime. My bad luck has befallen you it would seem...."

 

Daniel brushed his cheek and jaw with his fingers and then lightly brushed his hair, deep affection and caring nature apparent in every subtle movement.

 

"I don't at all consider meeting you a misfortune, Seongwoo. On the contrary, I consider it the most fortunate event in my life thus far. You sparked something in me that I didn’t know exist. I lo— I mean I feel for you more intensely than I’ve ever felt for anyone.

 

I wasn’t sure what it was I was searching for exactly but how I felt after that first time we laid together—that was it. I just knew it. I had finally found what I was searching for all this time. I can’t explain how I know that. It was just like…”

 

“You got shot with an enchanted arrow?” Seongwoo sighed and smiled bitterly, his eyes filling with a mysterious wetness.

 

“That’s just the effect of my powers. I keep telling you that. My powers make certain people who seem to be more susceptible and weaker to desire become infatuated with me.

 

You merely think you know what you’re feeling but it’s not as intense or as long lasting as you think it is, Daniel. It’s just physical desire messing with your mind. It’s all a trick. That’s my nature, that’s all feelings towards me can amount to. It’s not meant to last. And it never once has.”

 

Daniel brought his hand to his chest. “Seongwoo, listen. I’m not pressuring you to say you feel the same way back. Or to stay with me longer than one night at a time or to become mine and risk my husband coming after you or various rumors spreading about you.

 

I would implore that you cease this constant making light of my feelings. I’ve been chasing you for over half a century now and I’ve only seen you less than 20% of that time. I’ve not once been shot with your arrows, so that wasn’t the reason I came to like you. Yet just talking to you and seeing your face up close does this to me. You feel that at least, correct?”

 

“Yes, I suppose I do…” the brunette muttered with a demure, slightly uncomfortable look.

 

“I’m like this all the time around you. Even just seeing you across the room or across the street. Trust me, I know what it feels like to simply desire someone. It doesn’t make me this way. This is intense desire mixed with feelings. You are special to me. Beyond the effects of your powers. At least I want you to accept that what I’m feeling is genuine from this point on.”

 

“Hmm, we will have to see about that.”

 

Seongwoo smirked and returned to hugging him close, pretty eyes flashing with mischief. It seemed that he no longer wanted to talk about this subject and get back to their earlier agenda.

 

“How long will it take for you to see?”

 

“Hmm, at least a couple hundred years.”

 

“You’re going to make me do this for a couple of hundred human years, are you serious?” Now it was Daniel’s turn to become grumpy.

 

“Yeah, at least. If you don’t accept the conditions, that’s fine with me. I am happily single and you can have anyone else you want. You are the king and you are attractive and powerful as well. Charming too, when you try.”

 

“Thank you for the sudden flood of compliments. I only want you though,” the blonde insisted, kissing back softly as Seongwoo leaned up to nibble at his pouty, plump lips, teasing hands rubbing and squeezing his full backside.

 

“Well then, I guess you will have to be very patient.”

 

Daniel sighed. “Yes, I’m sure I will have to be. I’m getting better and better at it.”

 

“Sorry. At least let me please one of your organs that’s been waiting a long time. Hmm, I like the smell of me on you. It’s still there, faintly. You have been keeping your promise well. You really haven’t lain with anyone.”

 

“Of course not. Everyone pales in comparison to you. Once you have Seongwoo, you will never want anyone else. That should be one of the laws of the universe.”

 

Seongwoo snorted, kneading his ample behind and kissing under his jaw he’d been sniffing like a cat. “Always such a flatterer. Your sweet words bother me and get me fired up. You know what else does?”

 

The god responded with an excited, shaky tone since he was under attack, “What would that be, my dear? Do tell me so I can repeat this the next era we run into each other.”

 

“Jeans. I hope the next era has tightly fitting jeans. These are exquisite on you.”

 

“Oh, really?” Daniel laughed softly.

 

He hadn’t been expecting that. This was why Seongwoo was so unforgettable—he was always full of surprises that made his days colorful. He didn’t expect to be bit sharply or spanked either, turning his laughter into a thick groan.

 

“Would you like me to keep them on as we go about our business?”

 

“Hmm, perhaps. For now.”

 

Daniel was about to say something else when Seongwoo’s hands shifted to kneading his groin all of a sudden. The only sounds that came out were choked moans.

 

Seongwoo licked at the mark he’d made on his throat, humming appreciatively, “As big, hot, and ready for me as I remember. I like that, Niel. I like that a lot.”

 

“Well, at least there’s one part of me you are willing to admit you like. I’ll take what I can get for now. My body is all yours. Do with it what you will, darling…” he murmured weakly, overwhelmed by the burning sensations Seongwoo’s firm caresses and squeezes on his genitals were causing him.

 

“I will then, your grace. Follow me to my chambers. It will be the first time that we’re in a bed. I can show you my talents properly.”

 

Daniel was already looking forward to being with Seongwoo in a bed without clothes on. That would be more comfortable and pleasant than a couch, desk, standing up or against a concreate wall, for sure.

 

He wasn’t sure what to do first when they got inside. He had a hundred things that he wanted to do all at the same time and couldn’t put them in any semblance of a proper priority list. Seongwoo luckily decided everything for him as he pushed him to the fluffy brown water bed and started to unbutton his denim shirt. After it didn’t come off in five seconds, Daniel used his powers to singe the threads on the buttons off.

 

Seongwoo seemed impressed and further aroused by that. They pealed off the charred fabric and Seongwoo pressed his hand to his chest.

 

“Do it again, to mine this time,” he pleaded in a breathy tone, his eyes flashing with intense desire.

 

Daniel wickedly smirked as he carefully controlled his thunderbolts so that the fabric was cut in half diagonally without causing any pain to Seongwoo’s skin. He gasped and moaned, digging his fingers into Daniel’s chest and sinking his hips into Daniel’s hard member as if he were on the cusp of an orgasm. The fabric was flung away as Seongwoo closed his eyes, tossed his head, and released his wings. The black feathers unfurled about them with a flurry and gust of wind, impressive in their size and unique color.

 

Daniel laid under the god who truly deserved his title of the ‘god of desire in awe’. Seongwoo released a soft breath, seeming like he was relieved and feeling better with his wings freed.

 

“Is it uncomfortable or painful to keep them hidden all the time?” Daniel wondered allowed as he touched the tips of some of the black feathers curiously.

 

Seongwoo opened his eyes with a soft smile, furling one wing close so that Daniel could touch it, giving him permission to do so. “Yes, it is uncomfortable mostly and if I have to go a full day it can be painful and extremely itchy.

 

Daniel became addicted to the silky, delicate way the ebony feathers felt. They even smelled good—like roses. Seongwoo bit his lips and closed his eyes, falling into a blissful state as Daniel stroked along the inside of his wings. He sat up and Seongwoo cradled him within them. They felt warm and silky, working like a blanket. He thought that if he were not so painfully aroused then he might be able to lay on his chest and fall asleep it was so comfortable. He held the god close and stroked his spine to the area where the wings naturally poked out from between his shoulder blades.

“Does it feel good to have them touched?” he asked while tracing the area.

“Sure, it does. It’s just as the cats feel when you pet their fur. As long as you’re gentle. I might even make a sound like a purr, I bet. You should feel honored. I have very rarely released my wings around a lover.”

Daniel smiled against the collarbone he was exploring with light kisses that made the other shiver. “I’m your lover now, am I?”

“No, er, um…I didn’t mean it like that. I merely meant since we’re laying together then technically you’re like my lover, but that’s temporary. Of course, I’m not agreeing—” Black feathers quivered as the brunette shook his hands frantically, stammering in embarrassment at his mistake.

Daniel cradled his flushed face and kissed him mid-sentence. Then, he chuckled as he brushed their noses together, slowly opening his eyes to reveal almond orbs filled with affection and adoration that Seongwoo found unsettling.

“Shh. So endearing you are, Seongwoo. And ethereally beautiful. And surprisingly sweet and caring. You are like a black hole. By that I mean that once someone falls for your charms, they cannot get out. You can only fall deeper and deeper. Which is why I don’t struggle. If I’m to die anyway, I’d rather die blissfully in love with you. Even if it means that you only want my body but cast out my heart.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, heating the color of the rose’s scent that his wings were bathing them in at that moment, creating a most pleasant, romantic, sensual atmosphere.

“You broke our deal,” he muttered quietly.

The king’s response was cheeky. “Not really. I didn’t directly say it nor did I ask you to be anything. You cannot blame me for you being so desperate for love that even some romantic words and compliments from me affect you this much.”

“Shut up. You don’t affect me at all. I’m merely…doing a favor for my king. And…relieving stress.”

“Alright, think of it what you will. I don’t feel like calling it or us anything. The connection we have is too special to label. Seongwoo, lay with me.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do but here you are, doing your damnest to turn me off and irritate the feathers right off of me.”

Daniel brushed his thumbs over the sharply defined jaw he held gingerly as if he were holding the finest of porcelain that might break at the slightest pressure. That and the warm buzz that sent tingles through his body were making Seongwoo’s heart skip and stomach turn in dangerous ways. Not from lust but from something else. Some nostalgic feeling that he abhorred to ever have started to feel again.

Damn it, Daniel. Damn you to Hades. How dare you make me feel love towards someone again? However, I won’t say it and I won’t hear it. I can still fight it off at this level. I just need to think only physical and shut my emotions down. Then, I need to take off---as far away and as fast as I can, attempting once more to forget about you and praying this time it works.

But wait—I promised him one night together. Damnit. I cannot flee until tomorrow at least. Alright then, so be it. I will fight this feeling off fiercely but be kind to him and talk as he wishes. Then, I will make sure that this is the last time that we see each other. I will go somewhere he will never think of and I will do my best to hide all traces. I will become invisible to even the messenger gods.

“Sorry about that. I will be on my best behavior and swear that I will do nothing to anger you any further. Proceed with ‘jumping my bones.’ I will just lay here, relatively silent.”

That is just what he did for the next several minutes. Seongwoo removed his jeans and then sat his pert bottom over Daniel’s thick member, proceeding to kneel and bounce on top of him. Daniel merely watched with his extremely hot, buzzing hands along his muscular, tense, shaking thighs as Seongwoo dug into his chest for support. His wings furled, unfurled, flapped and quivered gracefully. His head rolled or was thrown back as he emitted passionate, wordless cries, for the first time not holding any sound back. He bit and licked his lips, parting them to pant heavily as he labored on top of the red-headed god, erotically pleasing himself.

Daniel reached down to stroke his leaking, purplish, extremely swollen member fast, increasing the pitch of his excited ‘ah’s, ‘uh’s, and ‘oh’s. After he burst into his hand, then Daniel grabbed his hips and flipped their positions. Seongwoo let his weak, shivering legs be thrown over Daniel’s wide, muscular shoulders and pressed to his chest as he thunderously slammed their bodies together, chasing his own release. His hands stroked Seongwoo’s wings, careful not to harm them, his mouth hungrily diving into his parted mouth.

They panted and moaned as their tongues battled in an impassioned, frenzied tango. Seongwoo dug his hands into his bottom, yanking him harder and faster, helping Daniel make the moment more intense than ever. Daniel, overwhelmed with passion, reached his peak with such a vengeance that he saw white and stopped breathing for a long moment, tensed deep inside his lover, the release causing him to jerk with each sharp wave.

Seongwoo caringly stroked his back and combed through his hair, showering his face in the sweetest of kisses. Seongwoo couldn’t admit that he loved Daniel but he could temporarily show it, as long as he used being in the throws of passion or caught up in his powers as an excuse later. Daniel knew otherwise but chose not to tease or push him about it. He would rather keep the secret knowledge to himself and bask in the blissful moment of their mutual feelings and of having his advances fully accepted for once.

He collapsed on top of Seongwoo, holding him lovingly and nuzzling his fruity scented neck. Seongwoo continued to caress him, warming him with his wings and legs wrapping around him and that gentle, caring touch that suggested his true feelings.

That night, they talked about Jihoon and Guanlin and various other goings on with the gods, even slightly about Seongwoo’s experiences being burned by love. They didn’t go into any depth but it was at least progress, a new stepping stone in their relationship that Daniel was pleasantly surprised was happening with so little efforts on his part than he’d expected. The entire time they cuddled innocently under the cozy blankets of Seongwoo’s bed, occasionally kissing and smiling happily.

 

 

The next afternoon, Daniel was amazed to find that Seongwoo had not disappeared as he’d fully been prepared for. He was fully dressed in a new outfit that was baggy and colorful. He was making breakfast and had laid out his clothes with a new shirt since he’d destroyed his own.

Daniel got dressed and went out to the kitchen, hugging him from behind. After a seconds of stiffening, Seongwoo relaxed back into him, allowing the hugging to continue. To Daniel’s further surprise, he turned his head and pursed his lips, offering himself up for kisses. Daniel eagerly obliged, though he kept them innocent and sweet, lingering with an outpour of unspoken feelings.

Seongwoo turned back to the dumplings he was attempting to make that were turning out lumpy and misshapen. Daniel chuckled, feeling victorious—he could feel the heat radiating off him and hear his hear thumping violently against his rib cage. He was deeply affected by this sort of romantic kiss and intimate touch that had nothing to do with overwhelming desire. They had pretty much gotten all of that out of their system, for once. Though who knew how long this peace and innocence would last with them considering the massive amount of chemistry and attraction threading intricately between every fiber of their relationship.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well, your grace?”

“I did, my sweet. I slept extremely well. Thanks to you. You make an excellent cuddle buddy.”

“Hmm, you too actually. You’re very warm and made an excellent pillow. How long has it been since you stayed in someone’s bed and cuddled?”

“Me? Hmm. I think…It’s been almost two centuries now. How about you?”

“Until last night, I was going on four hundred.”

“Wow, that long? You are impressive. How you can have this much desire packed into your system and those incredibly dangerous powers of yours yet hold off gaining physical satisfaction for so long. You are an incredible person, Seongwoo. I truly admire you.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and giggled as Daniel splattered sweet kisses along his jaw and ear. “It’s not that difficult to resist. If you have any sense of willpower over your raging libido.”

“Hey, now. That’s not at all fair of you to say. You are abnormal. I am able to control it decently well. I’ve held off for you and it wasn’t because I had no other opportunities, let me tell you. I had hundreds of people lining up, gods, goddesses, humans, men and female alike—”

Seongwoo turned up his nose and huffed. “Well, if you have so many then, by means go to them, your grace. There is no need to suffer on account of difficult little me.”

“No! I refuse. I will be with you and only you, for the rest of my existence. No matter how many hundreds of years I have to chase you and wait until you see reason and give into me.”

Daniel spoke in a childlike tone, hugging his chest tightly and clinging to him. Seongwoo giggled, patting his arm. “You’re crushing me, Daniel. You’ll hardly have a chance to be with me again if you break my bones.”

Daniel snorted and then proceeded to blow raspberries into his neck noisily. It tickled and made the other laugh and squeal hysterically, attempting fruitlessly to get away.

 

 

Things were great for three days like that. Seongwoo and Daniel didn’t go to their dance crews. They had enough money saved up that they didn’t need to. As immortals with special powers and unique constitutions, they didn’t really need to eat much every day to sustain their energy and health anyway.

They stayed in, doing all sorts of what humans called ‘domestic, couply’ things that they wouldn’t ever do on Olympus but enjoyed doing in the human world. Such as laundry, cooking, cleaning, watching movies, strolling the neighborhood, going to flower shops and pet shops, playing with his cat, reading books at the public library, and of course making love a couple of times a day.

Daniel was careful not to put any pressure on Seongwoo. He didn’t say that he loved him out loud and he didn’t ask to be his permanent lover nor discuss any sort of wish to have a future with him. Thus, it came as an unbelievable, hurtful shock when one day Seongwoo suggested they go back to dancing but when Daniel visited him and then rushed to the apartment there was no sign with him.

Seongwoo had simply disappeared without a trace, leaving Daniel behind to be swallowed up by loneliness and agonize at what he had done wrong.

In reality though, he knew what the issue was and it likely had nothing to do with him. Seongwoo had probably become scared of their growing feelings and he wasn’t ready to be his lover, even if they avoided that discussion and he didn’t voice his feelings. Daniel would have to start the chase again and hope that the next era that he found Seongwoo after the god would have done some soul-searching and come to terms with his fears and grown out of his past scars.

Because he simply couldn’t give up on Seongwoo. He was addicted to him. That god was going to be his first and last love. His single and only, everlasting ‘the one’. The chasing and the waiting was going to be worth it as it always had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you had fun reading this. Because thus far in this story, this chapter was my absolute favorite to write, edit, and re-read. It’s close to my heart and I adore it so much. I actually go read it again when I’m in a bad mood. I’ve added a lot to it to make it easy to visualize and full of a mix of comical, hot, and a tiny bit of sweet/emo. I really wanted to make it just perfect, sort of like the highlight. That’s how it ended up longer and longer each edit. I don’t think other chapters will be quite this long but we will have to see. Sometimes I get into a character’s dynamic and setting and get carried away. Writing Ongniel as flirty, bratty, cool, sexy, flirty hipsters and dancers was just way too fun.
> 
> BTW I only changed the language here in this time period significantly. Because they stayed for awhile and liked the place, they attempted to pick up the hipster lingo which they don’t usually bother with. That’s why I let them talk more casually here and threw in some old-fashioned, really lame slang that I’m also guilty of using in the past when I was much younger and trying to be ‘cool’ and ‘fit in’. I wonder if this made you think of the past or really old movies with teenagers in it? I thought this setting would be more enjoyable if they are taking jibes at each other with oldie lingo.
> 
> Anyways, I’ll go now. Thanks for reading whoever still is. We still got four more chapters to go. I wonder what side couple is going to be next, hmm…
> 
> See you in a week hopefully! Depends on life and how I’m doing with other stories. The chapter is written but it needs tweaking.
> 
> <3 Raina


	9. Try and Please Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung goes to Sungwoon's underwater castle to deliver a message that Zeus will be arriving. As it turns out, he interrupts a party going on between Dongho (Hades), Hyunbin(Dionysus), and Sungwoon (Poseidon). Although he's not a fan of Sungwoon and doesn't know Dongho well, he stays for Hyunbin and the wine. Daniel joins later when the group is all riled up, arriving in the middle of Sungwoon and Jisung's huge fight. It ends up being a very long night.

Jisung was visiting Sungwoon’s palace under the sea. It just so happened that Hades (Dongho) and Dinoysis (Hyunbin) were there and the group of three men were conversing over fresh wine that Hyunbin had brought. As always, he was the life of the party and cheerful like a giant puppy.

“Oh, Jisung! Long time no see!” Hyunbin bound over, stumbling on his impossibly long stick legs, enveloping the shorter, slightly skinnier man in a death grip, almost suffocating him.

Jisung pat his wine-colored robed back and then complained after a full minute to let him go so he could breath properly. When he pulled away his eyes went to the table. Dongho dressed in exquisite, drapy black robes revealing a part of his muscular upper body waved coolly with his usual intimidating smirk while Sungwoon dressed in next to nothing, covered with gold, shells, and seaweed as usual merely tipped his cup at him. Nice to see he was as rude, arrogant and lazy as ever.

Jisung was used to that and he knew how to deal with those two who could be real pains, especially together. Daniel was by far his favorite of the brothers and Sungwoon his least since he had quite a temper, childish demeanor, and was a complete flirt. Dongho he barely knew anything about, so he was neither close to him nor saw him as an enemy. Rumors and his initial impression weren’t all that great though.

He was quiet, stern, unyielding, not exactly broody in comparison to Apollo but certainly gloomy and intimidating. He was the most supposedly misunderstood because of his line of work as the God of the Underworld. He had been rumored to be heartless and cold, until he’d taken a wife, Persephone (Minki), who he adored and apparently was very sweet to in the short amount of time that she was arranged to be with him. He was known not to leave the Underworld often and hardly let his subjects either but unlike Daniel or Sungwoon, he wasn’t known to have an uncontrollable temper and he was certainly not a womanizer. The only reason that Jisung didn’t know him well was because he rarely left his kingdom.

The one with the light gold robes and flashy winged accessories commented sarcastically with judgmental eyes, “It’s hardly noon and you’re already indulging in spirits, are you? Quite the partiers.”

“Yes, we learn from our father, the greatest he was. At drinking anyway.”

“That’s right. Everything else he sucked at. Especially parenting.”

The brothers clanked their goblets at that. Jisung sat down after relaying his message that soon Daniel would be visiting once some affairs were sorted on Olympus. The obnoxious brothers laughed uproariously and cheered to what would surely be Jisung’s greatest headache to come—the long-awaited, much dreaded throughout Olympus reunion of the three great Olympian brothers.

Jisung sighed dramatically, rubbing his temple as he already felt the migraine coming along. “Can I have a cup?” he asked Hyunbin.

“No way. Only gods with regular size noses and muscles can drink wine.”

Sungwoon’s snide mark was ignored by all of them. Dongho slid over a cup and Hyunbin readily started to pour him the sweet scented, reddish purple liquid from the jug. He took a greedy swig, humming at the delicious taste. It was neither too sour nor too bitter, not too strong nor too weak, and it had something in it that made it tickle your tongue and leave a very pleasant aftertaste.

He complimented the tall, handsome man sitting next to him. “Hmm, your wine is the very best as usual, Hyunbin. Seems like you’ve even perfected it since the last time I tried.”

Hyunbin smiled proudly, looking quite dashing and younger. “Well, that’s because I’ve improved my technique and tried some grapes that grow wild on tops of mountains on Earth. I think that’s the trick. I’m glad that it suits your taste. These two will drink anything as long as it gives them a quick buzz so they’re not reliable judges.”

Jisung smirked, glancing downwind at them as if they were dung beetles crossing his path and stinking up the air. “Indeed they’re not. Especially this rude, ugly midget.”

Sungwoon gripped the stem of his gauntlet, snarling in response and glaring defiantly back at him with a turbulent look like the eye of a storm, “Hey now. Watch it, you prissy wimp.”

Jisung snapped back, smile falling. Their typical banter was now started. He didn’t mind the battle of wits. He had a lot of qualms to cash in about the other. He caused a lot of trouble for the messenger over the centuries. Jisung had more grudges against him than his ex-lovers likely did.

“Better a wimp that can fly fast and do my job properly than a brainless tiny bag of muscles that always causes disasters and thinks he owns the world and everyone should bow to him.”

He arrogantly laughed, tossing out his arms to gesture to his impressive castle. “I do own the world basically. I control the sea which is over half of the world. This incredible home is all mine, as well.”

“Last time I checked, you have the least amount of power of all the brothers. The only thing you beat them at is your temper tantrums. The reason you have your own home is because you caused too much strife to Olympus that no-one wanted you around permanently.”

“Excuse me? You dare treat me like a child in my own home? If you don’t enjoy my company, you are more than welcome to fly away, prissy angel.”

Jisung scoffed, flicking the table that had a bit of seaweed residue still on it and reeked of salt and fish slightly, as everything else did. “You really call this a home? It’s not much more than sunken debris and smelly shells and rotting seaweed.”

“Well this rotting heap of debris and seaweed, smelly as it might be, happens to keep us protected, warm, and the maidens happen to love it. Which is why I’ve had more lovers than you ever will.”

“You can have all the maidens you want since I’m not interested in it. Men are much better than women, didn’t you know that? Or are you too cowardly to test your sexuality with one?” Jisung smirked and crossed his legs there.

Sungwoon gave him the upper hand by appearing taken aback. His face reddened as he rushed to spit back with a rather unnaturally pitched tone, “I’ve had men, of course. I’m no coward.”

“Psh. I can tell your bluffing, Sungwoon. I bet you’ve never even had the balls to kiss a man or even dreamed of one unless it was a beauty. That’s the difference between you and me. A true Olympian can appreciate all genders and beauty of all types. You are simply a shallow, narcissistic, foul-tempered, womanizing, sissy—”

“Watch your tongue, you freaking bumble bee before I cut it off with that seaweed you hate—"

“Guys, guys, can we all calm down and enjoy the wine?” Hyunbin said anxiously as the two stood up then, arguing across the room, Jisung flew through the air dodging the water that Sungwoon splashed at him.

Dongho chuckled huskily. “It’s my first time seeing so much of what humans call ‘sexual tension’ before my very eyes. I suppose that makes it worthwhile coming out of my lair.”

“Me? With him?”

“Him and me?”

“Don’t be preposterous. He’s such an annoying, prissy brat. I’d rather become one of those powerless, lesser wind gods than get within a foot of him.”

“I’d rather choke on seaweed and give up my immortality than spend a minute in bed with someone that childish and full of himself.”

“Sure he might be a bit pretty and slender which I would usually go for but—”

“Sure he might be a bit attractive with that muscular, glistening body and lush lips but—"

They both immediately froze, looking at each other with wide eyes when they heard the random compliments that had just slipped out of their mouths. They had never once complimented each other. Every time they met, especially if there happened to be less people around or they didn’t have a job to handle, the two would bicker with each other like sworn enemies. The air started immediately crackling strangely and the pair might have likely started making out if they were in private or even closer to each other. It had to have been the fault of the wine. It was stronger than either of them had realized. Hyunbin was truly a master.

Dongho gestured to the two that were staring strangely at each other with heated eyes and flushed faces and slackened mouths. “See, that’s exactly what I mean. I’m never wrong about that sort of thing. It’s my gift.”

Hyunbin slapped the table, guffawing like a donkey. “They are…totally…into each other…Ah, I see…that’s why they fight so much…it’s just been a different sort of tension…it’s kind of like a warm-up then…maybe we need to leave them alone.”

“No! Don’t! There’s no need to!”

“You most certainly will not!”

A booming, cheerful voice came out of nowhere, cutting the nervous, loud pair off abruptly. “There’s no need to what? They most certainly will not do what? What are you guys so noisy about in the middle of the day? How much have you had to drink?”

“Your grace!”

“Brother!”

The group turned and bowed to their king who was drying himself off with the electricity zapping out of his fingertips. The intoxicated gods hurried to greet him properly, apologizing for not hearing that he had approached.

“It would have been nice if I hadn’t had to swim all the way down here. Jisung. You didn’t hear me calling you from above?”

The pretty god with the winged headband dropped his head in shame, cheeks coloring coral like that which was used as a centerpiece for Sungwoon’s table. “Er, sorry, Daniel. I was a bit…preoccupied.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows at his eldest brother. “Sungwoon? What did my charge do to cause you to be so fired up? I could hear your shouts even in the depths of the ocean. Those poor fish were panicking and frantically left their homes. That was quite cruel of you, in a way you are like their caretaker or uncle.”

“That wasn’t…it wasn’t because of …He started it!” Sungwoon flushed with shame, jabbing his finger at Jisung who then became enraged, shoving his hands at his waist in defiance.

“Excuse me?! You were the one tossing insults from the moment I came in here. All I asked was to have a glass of wine and he just starts commenting on the size of my nose.”

“Can you seriously not see it?” Dongho asked Daniel, watching the two arguing again with intensity, quite a bit closer than they had been before.

“See what?” Daniel asked curiously with a raised, thick, golden eyebrow.

The two jumped several feet back and looked away, muttering at the same time, “Nothing! Don’t listen to his nonsense.”

Hyunbin was still cracking up. Daniel who frequently laughed when he was around his friends and brothers came over to him, chuckling as well though he had no idea why. He simply found laughter infectious. He needed a good laugh too, after all that he’d been through. Which was why he’d arranged to meet up with his brothers before starting his next probably fruitless search for Seongwoo.

“Hey there, friend. It’s been too long. Glad to see your head is just fine, for the most part. Though you might have gone a little bit mad. Was it possibly cursed?” he commented as he hugged his friend.

They all gave the king quizzical looks at what he was talking about. Daniel waved his hand, flushing. “At the party, Seongwoo accidentally decapitated his sculpture. I was talking about that. There’s a belief among the humans that bad things can happen to gods if some sacred artwork gets destroyed. I just heard about it the other day.”

“Um, I think I’m fine but now that you mentioned it, I do feel light headed and dizzy.”

Jisung—the most intelligent and sober of the others—rolled his eyes. “That’s because you’re intoxicated, Bin. We all feel that way from your wine. It’s quite strong though it doesn’t taste like it. You did a good job with that. It’s quite tricky and dangerous in that regard.”

“Ah, I see.”

Sungwoon sipped from his goblet and looked inside, licking his lips. “Hmm, I should give it to the maidens and nymphs at my next party.”

Jisung looked like he had something to say but bit down on his tongue to prevent himself. Daniel took the cup that Dongho poured wine into and offered, graciously pat his brother lovingly on the shoulder since he hadn’t seen him in centuries, and took a large gulp.

“Hmm, it’s incredibly tasty. I wonder how wine would affect Seongwoo. He didn’t seem to have enough at the party to be heavily influenced. Unless he is a strong drinker.”

“Seongwoo?”

They all questioned him after the second mention of Seongwoo. They thought it strange for their king to be talking about a god he had only met once. He wasn’t one to remember gods easily, nor to gossip about them. Only Jisung wore a knowing smirk, since he had occasionally helped search for him through the past several decades, reporting immediately whenever he caught wind of a suspicious rumor.

Daniel decided to fill his brothers in, not really caring if Hyunbin heard because he often blacked out and couldn’t recall what was said or occurred that entire day. Which was almost every other day since he drank his wine frequently to test it and because he was likely addicted.

“I’m currently pursuing Seongwoo in the hopes that he will become my lover. From the day of the party, I hopelessly fell for him and I’m working slowly on getting him to realize that he feels the same.”

Dongho appeared disinterested in his affairs, as usual. There was not much that Dongho was interested in, honestly. If he had any hobbies, they didn’t know much about it since he’d always been silent, stoic, fairly emotionless, and kept mostly to himself. Not that he wasn’t caring, because he was.

As the middle child with the fairest of tempers and clearest of heads amongst them, he often mediated and fathered them in the absence of their parents while they reached adulthood and helped them better grow closer and understand each other. Thanks to Dongho, Daniel and Sungwoon had somewhat controlled their tempers, learned how to be less selfish and not so brutally honest, and they hadn’t yet destroyed a continent in an argument by misusing their strong powers. The reason mankind still existed on Earth really should go to the God of the Underworld, ironically.

Sungwoon, on the other hand, laughed with an expression of disbelief. “I don’t believe that for a human minute. Seongwoo doesn’t lay with any Olympian and he most certainly detests those like you. Are you certain he was not using you to get to your husband?”

“Yes, indeed he was. At first. He told me that he needed help with a task the day of the party and proceeded to seduce me several times.”

“You didn’t really? In your own home?” Dongho commented with disbelief.

Daniel chuckled and smiled crookedly with a look like he was fondly recalling the memory. “I did, stupidly. Luckily, my husband has yet to contact you to borrow Cerebrus. He threatened to feed my genitals to her.”

“Ah, my sweet girl only eats the genitals of animals and demons, though. She would not likely touch yours. Still, that was quite bold of you.”

“I cannot say I’m proud of myself for that. I simply couldn’t resist. Have you ever seen Seongwoo?”

Dongho smirked. “Oh, yes. I’ve seen Seongwoo. I’ve seen all of him. Once.”

They whipped their head around to him and demanded he tell them the story. Daniel sat down and more wine was passed around. It turned out that they had met over a thousand years ago at a party and Seongwoo had enticed him not for any particular reason but just that he felt attracted to him and wanted to see if he were as silent and stoic in bed. It was a sort of test of his powers. Dongho as well had found him enchanting and shown an interest in pursuing him but the very second that he went to sleep, Seongwoo vanished and he’d never seen him again.

Daniel wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He didn’t like that not only did he now know that other lovers amongst the gods existed but that he was even related. On the other hand, he was able to curb his jealousy before he blew up part of the castle with a thunderbolt as he knew that Dongho had only been a one-time event and he also didn’t pose a challenge because he was happily married and deeply in love, as far as he knew, with his husband. His brother would not pose a threat and Seongwoo had already crossed him off his list years ago.

Sungwoon crossed his arms, pouting and feeling offended. “Huh. So I’m the only brother that Seongwoo has repeatedly rejected? Why has he not ever attempted to seduce me?”

“Because you are far too willing. And short. Oh, and ugly. There’s far too many reasons to count. Simply put, you are not good enough to touch a hair on Seongwoo’s head,” Jisung spat out of the blue, making Sungwoon positively livid as he scowled.

Jisung brattily stuck out his tongue and then smirked, turning up his nose and refusing to look at him after that. Dongho caught his eye and wiggled his eyebrows, making Jisung flush and look towards Daniel and Hyunbin instead, obviously flustered.

“Continue your story, your grace. So what’s been going on with Seongwoo since then? Have you found him?”

“I’ve found him three times since the party. He’s difficult to find but not impossible to convince. He told me that he never lays with anyone more than twice and originally he wasn’t going to lay with me more than the first time because I told him I have caught feelings and because he’s afraid of the drama Daehwi might cause.”

“Reasonable. Though strangely, he doesn’t seem to be following your whereabouts these days.”

“He can be seriously scary. Pretty but when he’s angry, terrifying.”

“So, you’ve had Seongwoo more than once even? Unfair, ugh.”

Only Dongho remained silent, listening closely with a thoughtful expression. Daniel continued on.

“I think I’ve found his weakness. He’s been scarred by a past love gone wrong. It was unrequited and that person is long deceased. Since then, he’s scared to love someone, but he is also craving for it, a requited love. That’s why he doesn’t lay with one person more than twice and that’s why he’s running away from me so fervently but ends up growing weak the more I pursue him.

I’m convinced that at some point he’s already starting to love me and each time that he meets me that it grows. He’s fighting it fiercely and living in denial. This last time, after I found him, I attempted a new approach. I didn’t push myself on him. I didn’t even say my feelings. I tried to get to know him and crack his shell open slowly.

It was working wonders. He let me stay by his side even after we laid together and we were like real lovers, with all the benefits. He seemed so sweet and caring. He seemed happy. I thought that I had found the right way to approach him and that he was becoming more comfortable, facing his fears little by little, coming to trust me and open up to me.

Then one day, he simply vanished. No explanation or warning whatsoever.”

Hyunbin scratched his head, dark eyes glazed over from too much wine. “Hmm, odd. It seemed like things were going well. You approached him with such sincerity.”  


Sungwoon was chewing on the edge of his gauntlet and strangling the stem. “I can’t believe he even let you stay with him and bed him multiple times. How on Earth did you get so lucky as to have these beauties in your life when I’m stock with lesser gods at best…”

Jisung added his two cents. “Maybe you said or did something wrong without realizing it. That scared him off. Or maybe he simply lost interest like many beauties tend to.”

Dongho was the last to speak as usual. What he had to say was the most profound.

“I think that it’s not your fault. It’s more likely his fears and insecurities got to him. The thought that he’s not lovable, not good enough, or that you feel one way because of his powers and that he shouldn’t be fooled by that and get hurt again.

It’s not that you came on too intensely or were moving too fast per se. It’s that his feelings became too intense and rapidly increased to a point beyond what he was expecting, and that overwhelmed him. He simply isn’t ready to deal with how he’s feeling, but I think that he does have some sort of feelings for you.

If he didn’t want to be found truly, he wouldn’t be. If he didn’t want you to lay with him or to love him, he wouldn’t let you. If he didn’t want to be loved, then he would have forced you to love someone else using his arrows by now. That is the sort of person that I believe Seongwoo is. Similar to my husband.”

“Ah~”

Sounds of awed understanding and nods went around the room. They commented about how they had had no idea that Dongho was so wise about these matters. He told them the details of how he got his husband, Minki, to fall in love with him despite kidnapping him and the complexities that existed in their relationship that he had had to overcome.

He too had been dealing with a man that was afraid to love him and hesitated to stay permanently by his side but became drawn to him more and more overtime. Eventually, he had persevered and made deals, considering Minki’s complex character and emotions and various desires. They had married but with a catch. Minki loved Dongho but he couldn’t and wouldn’t be with him forever. They only stayed together for a certain amount of time, otherwise… (check story).

Daniel had not known of the full story. He told his brother that he greatly admired that and they were in a similar situation.

Dongho advised him, “If you feel like your feelings of love are genuine, then I encourage you not to give up. The greater and longer the chase, the better the prize at the end of the day.

Truthfully, I believe that Seongwoo is a special person and suits you well. I’ve never seen you look so lovesick yet happy while talking about a lover in the past. I think this might be your fated one.

You need to be patient and persevere, brother. Continue to pursue him, let him know how you feel, show him you care, and don’t grow impatient or push him. Then one day, he will come to you easily and your struggles will be over. I’m sure it will be worth all the decades you may have to wait.

I know that it has been for me. The times that I’m with Minki since he married me have been the happiest moments of my existence and keep me going through all the times we are apart. They give me energy and light in times of darkness.”

“Is it worth your husband’s wrath though? If you decide to pursue an Olympian as a permanent lover, especially one that your husband clearly hates, there could be trouble,” Sungwoon commented, the envy still clear in his expression and likely discouraging Daniel so that he could continue to pursue Seongwoo himself.

If Daniel were younger and less secure in himself and that Seongwoo liked him, he might have thrown a thunderbolt at his head in rage. He didn’t at all like the idea of Sungwoon pursuing the man he was interested in anymore, no matter if it were in jest or Seongwoo was unlikely to suddenly accept his advances after many supposed rejections. Even hearing that he had stolen hugs and kisses from him before Daniel had even met him officially and thinking of the compliments that Seongwoo had once given his brother to irritate him, filled him with territorial feelings and irrational jealousy that made him see red. The thunder god shut the ocean god up with a fierce glare, that also caused him to bow his head in apology.

“Forgive me, brother. I meant you no ill will…”

Daniel relaxed, leaning back in the chair and scratching his chin.

“Yes, he is most certainly worth it. Seongwoo is worth giving up my powers and my throne, even my immortality. I would do anything if it meant that I could spend even a decade as his lover officially and be allowed to say what I feel without worrying about him fleeing from me. If Daehwi were to try anything to harm Seongwoo, I will stop him no matter what. I will hurt him if it’s even necessary. No one dares to hurt my—”

“Daniel, he’s calling. Your ever-so-lovely husband that you adore. He wants you to come back, at once. There’s some sort of emergency social gathering you need to attend to—”

“Tell him that he can handle things perfectly fine on my own. You can do my work in my place. You’re good at it now. I’m leaving. After having this talk, I feel more restless than ever. I need to get my search started. I desperately want to see Seongwoo as soon as possible. I miss him so much that my heart feels like it’s literally ripping.”

They stared after their king as he abruptly left the palace. Jisung sighed, his shoulders drooping as he sank down tiredly back into the chair. He grumbled about how annoying Daniel was and how much his job sucked as Hyunbin kindly filled up his goblet to the brim.

“Drink, Jisung. This will make you feel better at least. Relieve your stress and irritation. Help when dealing with that terrifying witch.”

“Ah…I think I’d rather simply not go. Messengers are allowed to call in sick every once in awhile, aren’t they? Immortality means we don’t die but it doesn’t mean that we do not fall ill.

Daehwi can handle that party himself, I’m sure. He’s merely worried about his image, as usual. Daniel hardly needs to be there. He’s more of a mascot really. The mountain practically rules itself anyway. Gods are very self-sufficient.”

“Then don’t go. Drink with us.”

“Yeah, I think I will. If everyone is okay with that.”

Dongho shrugged. They all eyed Sungwoon who was purposely studying his nails, avoiding their stares on purpose. Jisung decided to take that as as much of an approval as he was going to get form the pretentious god.

 

 

The four chatted and drank through the night. Until Dongho left and Hyunbin fell asleep on the floor. That left Jisung and Sungwoon in a battle to see who could drink more. The issue was that they both had high tolerance and hated to lose. Eventually they were forced to call it a draw when the wine ran out and they couldn’t rouse Hyunbin to conjure them up some more from his stash.

“Can’t believe…Seongwoo with Daniel…I would have loved him better. I’ve got more experience and skills…” Sungwoon grumbled, glaring at his empty gauntlet, suddenly turning broodier than normal.

Jisung scoffed and smirked, absently fiddling with his wings and tipping the empty cup he had. “Come on, get over yourself. You wouldn’t know the first thing to do with a man, let alone a man of Seongwoo’s quality. Who is rumored to only lay with guys and be the best seductress ever. I highly doubt a male virgin like yourself could please him.”

“How dare you!” Sungwoon tossed the gauntlet which clamored and spun on the floor. Then, he slammed his large fist on the table, giving him a look of turbulent fury reminiscent of the giant waves and whirlpools and storms he could conjure up with a swish of his trident.

Jisung licked his lips, his heart racing and skin tingling with excitement and anticipation. He liked that look, he realized. He was aroused and enchanted by it, that violent storm brooding underneath him, that passion he sensed and wanted to bring forth because he was a prankster, too curious for his own good much of the time. Especially when intoxicated.

Now he could see what Dongho had mentioned—they were attracted to each other, under all those insults and haughty glares. He wasn’t sure how long it had been there and why he hadn’t been aware of it. He wondered if Sungwoon could sense it as well, or was he deeply in denial or far too gone from the wine to sense the crackling, stuffy air surrounding them.

“Why do you continue to imply that I have never bedded a man? I may not have bedded hundreds because I am more picky with the male body than that of the female one. They do not all strike my fancy. They must be slender yet curvy, pretty yet sensually sexy, masculine yet cute in a feminine sort of way, and have a charming, witty personality.

I assure you that I have bedded enough to recall my way around the male body. I can please a male just as good as any female. I am the greatest lover that anyone has ever known.”

“Hmm…” Jisung tapped his finger and made a sound showing his doubt, raking his eyes coolly up and down Sungwoon’s toned, exposed body like a judge. “Sorry but I just don’t see that. I don’t believe you. I think you’re bluffing. I can’t picture you with a man at all. I don’t think you would have the first clue how to please them even for two seconds.”

Sungwoon leaned across the table, digging his hands into the edge, growling with rage, face contorted and reddening. “What should I do to have you believe me? Go fetch a random dude? Bring the unconscious Hyunbin to my bed and wait for him to wake up and then ravage him? I want to prove you dead wrong.”

Jisung smirked and licked his lips several times more, leaning in close until they were nearly bumping noses. He turned his head in an attractive manner and traced Sungwoon’s handsome features with interest through hooded eyes. He lowered his tone and made it husky and sensual to seduce the other.

“If so, then there’s always me. The best way to prove you know what you are doing is to bed me and let me be a direct judge of your skills. Since I prefer men, I’ve been with several, and I’m rather picky. If you can even please me, then I suppose that I will grudgingly have to accept that you can please both men and women alike. That you are not merely bluffing and full of yourself about how great of a lover you are.

Try and pleasure me, Sungwoon. No? I’m not attractive enough? I doubt that. I’m far from considered unattractive to anyone. And I fairly accurately matched your earlier description of your usual type.

Is it that you are a coward? Ah, that must be it. Scared that I’ll be proven right, and I’ll spread rumors of your cowardice and virginity and ruin your reputat—”

“Be quiet,” the black-haired man snapped through gritted teeth, a fierce storm occurring in his eyes and water beginning to sweep the floor from him slips of his composure.

Jisung slid his head closer, eyes flickering to his thick, juicy looking lips. How had he not noticed how kissable they were before? How stacked and golden his body was? How intense his eyes were? How attractive that broodiness and aggressiveness was?

The other god was incredibly masculine and he seemed like he would be a passionate lover. Which made him just his type. Jisung wouldn’t have stopped himself at that point even if he were sobered up—it had been centuries since he’d wanted a man this terribly.

“Make me, Sungwoon. Make me be quiet or say what you want to hear. Either one. Take on the challenge. Try and please me. Or admit that you’re bluffing and have your image ruined at my hands.”

 

 

Two of the maidens that Sungwoon had brought to the castle to be one of his many lovers heard an odd sound while wandering the corridor. They went to the banging, creaking door and paused, pressing their ears up and giggling. They could clearly hear the sounds of Sungwoon and another man moaning as they made love against the door.

It seemed like they were having the time of their lives, even more so than what they’d heard lying with the sea god. They figured maybe he enjoyed men more and was now going to take in male lovers as well. Not that it really bothered them—they knew they were all considered temporary because it was impossible to truly enrapture the sea god’s heart. The more friends they had to gossip about their complicated, moody, wishy-washy yet also quite caring, sweet lover with the merrier.

“Ah, that— feels so good! Harder, hmm, oh, Sungwoon~”

“Hell, this is…fantastic, Jisung. Why…uh, didn’t we, hmm….do this before?”

“I don’t know but, ah~ I wish to do it, hmm… much more often, oh! Yes! Like that, right there~”

“Uh, Jisung, ng. Hades have mercy but you are the loveliest. Hmm…Don’t mean to get ahead of myself with this impulsive moment, but I think this…might just be…what I’ve, uh, uh, hmm… been looking for…”

Their husky, breathy, impassioned voices were muffled after that as they kissed and moaned, rocking frantically against the door so that it appeared like it might break off its hinges any moment. The young girls continued to listen on with interest, giggling uncontrollably into their hands, the erotic idea of two men making passionate love against the other side making them flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's later than usual. I was hoping to give you guys some more time to read. Hope you liked the little bit of 2sung~ I'll keep it open-ended though. You can choose if they get together again after that drunken night or not. But I really do like that couple. They aren't a popular pair but I can see their chemistry and think they fit well. Hope this made up for the slightly angsty ending and will cushion the emotions and angst you're getting next chapter. Just a bit of comical relief and hotness~ See you in a week or so! Would love to hear your thoughts if you'd bless me. They give me inspiration and make me smile ^^


	10. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Paris, Daniel appears at Seongwoo's studio as the replacement for the model that he's using for his new painting, a modern version of The Creation of Adam. During the project, Daniel lives with Seongwoo, explores Paris, and lounges half-naked in the studio. His questions and persistence eventually get Seongwoo to open up emotionally.

1990s Paris, France

 

“You can come in. I’m ready to begin painting.”

Seongwoo called the model he had hired into his studio when he heard them knocking. He was at his easel, in his usual fashionable beret, round, thin-wired glasses, and turtleneck sweater that was the fashion of Paris, France that he had immediately fell in love with while shopping along the Champs Elysee when he first arrived there several months ago.

He had fallen for the artist life this time, finding that he could sort through his complex emotions and thoughts and find healing while soul-searching as he painted. Just as he’d been able to with dancing. He was becoming quite accomplished. He’d made enough money selling his paintings on the street that he’d been able to rent not just a studio and an apartment but a small gallery for exhibitions and sold them there as well.

He roughly painted three to four smaller paintings in one day. However, he wanted to do a large project that would take him at least a week while working on it bit by bit each day that would make a large pile of cash. For this project, he needed a model. He had simply put up an odd online with what they called ‘craigslist’, whoever Craig was he didn’t know. You could post about anything you needed related to people there and it was apparently ‘all the rage’.

Within a couple days, he’d had the perfect candidate. He’d had to ask for pictures, trying to find the right sort of body for what he had in mind—someone tall and slender but also ripped and attractive. He was re-doing Michelangelo’s portrait, The Creation of Adam, in a modern version. He already had one person done from the previous week. Now he needed to paint the other character.

He excitedly put down his paint brush on the easel and turned to greet the model he’d be working with the next week daily with a large smile. That exuberant smile quickly fell into a frown. There stood the man that he hated to love and loved to hate—Daniel, looking deceptively sweet and fluffy with a loose pink sweater and light-colored blue jeans, his hair platinum blonde and messy, his ears adorned with so many earrings they appeared weighed down.

“Oh, it’s you…so you found me…”

He straightened his broad shoulders and smiled cheekily. “Like I always do. Hello, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo sighed and turned back to the easily, staring at it with a gloomy expression.

“Not happy to see me I guess?” The model chuckled, coming uninvited into Seongwoo’s studio.

“No, I’m not. What have you done with the model I was supposed to have?” Seongwoo whined, almost throwing a tantrum at this unfortunate, unforeseen development.

“I just met him outside. He thinks that your studio and this job is cursed.”

“What did you do?” Seongwoo glared up at him as Daniel walked around behind his easel. Daniel shrugged, smiling crookedly with that youthful dimple popping out in his fluffy cheeks.

His oval face was as irritatingly handsome as ever. Seongwoo hated that as soon as their eyes met for longer than a second, his heart started racing, his stomach flipped, he wanted to smile and knock away the easel to hug him. One of the complicated thoughts he was dealing with on his souls search was why Daniel affected him so and why he constantly missed him and felt terrible for leaving since the last time. He had no real reason to feel bad. After all, Daniel has promised one day and he’d stayed beyond that.

“I may of perhaps caused lightning to fall randomly in front of him every time he attempted to take a step in the direction of this place, that’s all. It was merely that my fingers felt itchy and every time I snapped them accidentally, that happened. You know how my delightful zappy fingers get.”

Seongwoo sighed heavily, going back to glaring at the easel and grumping, “Accident, right. I don’t believe that for a minute. Now I’m going to have to delay the project.”

“Why delay it? You can use me as the model. I’m sure that I meet your qualifications, I saw your post online. Also, I’m free. It can’t be cheap to have a studio, an apartment, and a galleria going.”

Unfortunately, Daniel was right. He was running out of money fast because of that and the fact that he loved to eat and shop here. The food was great, especially crepes and coffee. The clothes were high quality and quite pricey. If he delayed much longer on this project, he might have to go back to selling paintings on the street to tourists, which was rather chilly.

“Fine. Have it your way. It’s not a fun job though. I need you to remove your shirt—only your shirt, please—and lay on the couch like that sketch on the wall. Think it’s possible?” The younger god blushed, avoiding looking at him. He would try to do this job as professionally and quickly as possible, without paying much mind to Daniel’s chiseled body.

That man responded with a bubbly attitude that if continued was likely to get him blasted with an arrow, “Yeah, sure it is. That sounds fun actually. I get to relax and watch you work.”

“I’m glad as always to entertain you so immensely,” Seongwoo commented, tone dripping heavily with sarcasm. “Let’s get this over with.”

Daniel chuckled, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. Seongwoo bit his lip and squeezed his legs together, his heart stopping as he watched Daniel strip despite forbidding himself from it. His body was incredible and exactly what he’d had in mind for this painting. Truthfully, he’d been looking for someone to match Daniel’s body shape in the first place. This whole fiasco was probably coming out of his unconscious desires and loneliness.

He’d been hiding out, traveling Europe for these past several decades. He had promised himself that he would do his best not to be discovered, but he found himself dropping hints and hoping that Daniel would show up here and there. He’d quickly shove down the feeling, insisting that whatever small amount of feelings were there were not allowed to blossom and that he wasn’t so far gone that they wouldn’t disappear over time just as everyone else’s love interests did.

Until he came to Paris, he had been able to do that. Once he started painting, he started to look inwardly a lot and try to sincerely understand his intricate, tangled emotions. One thing that he’d come to understand was that on some level he missed talking, being cared for, and lovingly looked at by Daniel. Another thing was that Daniel’s words and loving actions affected him because a part of him was wanting to experience love like he’d seen with Minhyun and Jaehwan and that he knew was growing between Jihoon and Guanlin. Something strong and solid not built on mere desires that stood a chance of lasting a long time.

If true love existed, then it would look and feel something like that, he figured. Though he still doubted it enough that he wouldn’t trust Daniel with his heart.

Daniel righted his body and tossed his shirt, catching Seongwoo ogling his upper body as it rippled in the sunlight streaming through the window. He purposefully flexed and turned at an angle that would make his glowing golden muscles more appealing, smirking victoriously. Seongwoo cleared his throat and waved him away, face heating deeper.

“Sit on the couch please. We should get started before we run out of day time. I’m going to need to paint you at least three to four hours a day until the project is done. I’m going to start at your body so for now you can move your head as you please but keep the rest of your body still just as your legs and arms are placed in the picture.

If you need a break to go to the bathroom or you are feeling hungry, just tell me. I will provide snacks and beverages as well as there is of course a bathroom here. It’s better if you don’t talk to me but I can easily multi-task. If it’s small talk anyway.”

“I would love to talk to you as we have lots to catch up on, but I suppose it is better to wait until you are no longer furious.”

Daniel took position on the couch, watching him with a soft, amused smile and the warmest, most loving eyes that Seongwoo found disturbing. His face flushed as he sensed the man’s intense gaze on him and it was not like what he was used to. There was much more than just appreciation for his looks and coveted desire in those almond eyes. There was adoration, affection, joy, intense attraction, and much more. His eyes expressed as many complicated emotions as Seongwoo felt swirling every day inside of him.

He chewed on his lip as he started to sketch Daniel’s long, shapely legs. They were silent for a full hour. Daniel’s eyes remained on Seongwoo the majority of the time, making the contemporary painter flushed, fidgety, and uncomfortable. The progress wasn’t going as well as he had hoped since his nerves, distractions, and swirling thoughts caused him to make mistakes and erase what he’d drawn.

He was preparing some coffee and pastries for both of them during a short break in the back corner of the studio when arms wrapped around his waist and a solid, hot chest pressed up against him. It took every fiber of his being to remain stiff and not melt back into the pleasant, nostalgic feeling.

He swallowed back a moan, biting hard on his lip. He hadn’t been intimately touched since the last time he was with Daniel though he had searched for someone that might catch his fancy so that he could remove the memory. His body desired no-one else, unfortunately. As if the thunder god had cast some sort of enchantment over him.

Seongwoo had been so desperate to forget about Daniel and stop missing him and dreaming about being held by him at night that he had been tempted to resort to his arrows. Except that he had long ago learned his lesson there. His body clearly remembered how Daniel’s hands felt and it was singing with joy, coming to life in an unusual way only he had.

“You’re already finished with the bathroom? I hope at least your hands have been de-filfthed.”

Daniel ignored how Seongwoo bristled and the glacial coolness in his tone. He held him close and nuzzled the nape of his neck, inhaling his scent and humming.

“I missed you, darling.”

“Yes, well, I’m a person that many tend to miss. It’s a side-effect of my powers.”

“Yes, I suppose it could be because of that. Though you hardly use your powers on me. Because you do not need to. We desire each other intensely without it.”

Seongwoo swallowed back more moans as Daniel kissed his neck and rubbed his stomach. He could feel the blonde’s arousal clearly pressing against his lower back.

“Speak for yourself. I’ve gotten over you. I told you that the emotion you call love is fickle and easily disguised for something else. I have not missed you or desired you, in the least,” he huffed as he roughly pulled Daniel’s arms off him, all the while his body seemed to be screaming hysterically at the loss of warmth.

Daniel obediently slipped away but hovered close by, watching him with an infuriating, all-knowing smirk. He didn’t believe Seongwoo, even more so than Seongwoo failed to believe his own words. Since his voice wavered and his flushed body shivered and then there were his betrayal pheromones that shrouded them in thick, steamy, invisible clouds as if Seongwoo had grown rusty at controlling them in his long absense. It was clear that they wanted each other and that the past decades apart had been torture for both of them.

“It’s alright if you’re in denial. Even centuries more. I’ve decided that I really am going to chase you and wait for a thousand years or more. As long as it takes. You are the ultimate prize, Seongwoo. The wait will be worth it. I can be patient.

I’m not here now to whisk you away to my bed and give you insane amounts of pleasure. This time as well, I simply want to be around you and to talk to you. See what’s going through your chaotic mind. Try to understand why you took off last time, when things seemed to be going well. I didn’t get any warning signs from you. You really shocked me that time.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip and ducked his head, feeling too bashful and ashamed to look at him then. He was also scared of what he’d do if he looked in Daniel’s eyes for more than a few seconds, seeing the love and the slight hurt that was clearly written there. He wanted to apologize for that time but bit his tongue.

He had no reason to apologize, he reminded himself. He had kept his promise, which had been to stay for one night and that was it. He hadn’t promised anything more, he had even told Daniel not to expect anything more. Daniel likely assumed and got his hopes up anyway because Seongwoo had found himself having a hard time leaving so he’d stayed a couple more days than he’d planned.

He admitted only to himself that he had stayed because he was curious what it felt like to be in a normal relationship which he’d never had. Sleeping and dining together, doing activities around the house, frequently chatting and being physically intimate just because it felt pleasant instead of for satisfaction. He had merely been curious about it.

Once he’d had a taste, he found that he truly enjoyed it and it was blissful. For a fleeting moment, having a lover seemed all that it was rumored to be. However, in the end he wasn’t able to stay. He’d panicked and fled without so much as leaving a hint or saying goodbye to his temporary lover who wanted nothing more than to be his permanent lover—supposedly.

Seongwoo figured it was still only a matter of time before Daniel lost interest in him. He didn’t think just a hundred years of continued pining was going to be enough to convince him that love could be everlasting and that Daniel wasn’t being manipulated as everyone else was by his powers. He was sure that it was a fact that Daniel was more susceptible to his powers than others. That didn’t, however, fully stop some tiny, forbidden bit of hope sparking deep inside of him that his feelings were as genuine as he always said.

“Drink this before it gets cold. The pastries are delicious, especially when you tear them and dip a small part inside the coffee. If the drink is too strong, then we can add milk. If the pastry is too sweet—”

“Nothing is too sweet for me, not after I’ve had you. Nothing in the Universe, let alone on Earth, could beat that.”

“Y-you can a-always scrape off some of the custard with a knife.” Seongwoo finished his sentence rapid-fire, huffing at the end of it. He felt slightly humiliated that he’d stuttered because of Daniel’s lines whispered too close to his ear.

His entire body tingled, some of it caused by the buzz from Daniel’s and the rest from the warmth and pleasantness he radiated. His heart raced out of control. His breath was coming uneven. His chest felt constricted as if his ribs were pressing down on his swollen heart. There were too many feelings for him to deal with.

He excused himself, abandoned his coffee, and rushed to the bathroom. There, he washed his face and took in deep breaths, trying to calm down. He looked in the mirror and had a pep talk with his flushed, teary-eyed self, about how he was not going to succumb to Daniel’s advances this time and he was going to keep his swarm of feelings under control and shield his heart because he was not the sort of person that was mean to fall in love again. It was not meant for him. Loving someone before was a grave mistake that only brought trouble especially with a notorious lover-jumper who was married.

When he returned, Daniel had finished his coffee and pastry and was looking over the paintings drying in his studio.

“You truly are talented. These seem very good. Though I’m no expert. Daehwi collects art. I bet that he would take your whole collection if he didn’t know whose it was. Can I bring some back to Olympus with me?”

“If you pay for it, possibly. I don’t allow freebies, especially not to those that make my life difficult,” Seongwoo smirked as he drank his coffee, standing a safe distance from the half-naked blonde.

“Ah, I don’t have money right now. This city is quite expensive. I haven’t even been able to scrape up enough the last few days I’ve been here to afford a place to rent.”

The brunette balked at that. “What?! Where have you been sleeping then?”

“On the streets. In parks on benches. On the lawn under the Eiffel tower. Wherever I can, really.” The blonde gave a nonchalant shrug, making his firm pectorals dance.

Seongwoo bit his lip, failing to ignore the moving muscles. “But there’s...rats and muggers and thieves. It’s not the safe sort of city where you can do that.”

Daniel tilted his head with a sweet smile. “Thanks for the concern. I certainly never thought I’d hear that tone or see this look on your face. However, I’m a god, remember? We don’t really need sleep or food and we have our powers. I can survive on the streets easily for months.”

Seongwoo’s brows furrowed and his lips turned down, the movements causing the glasses to slide down the bridge of his nose. “Still… I don’t think that it’s a good idea. You are our king after all. Thinking of you like some common beggar, it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Will you give me money then?” The other suggested eagerly.

“Er…I can’t really do that.”

“Let me crash at your place then.”

“Yes? My place? L-live together, you mean?” Seongwoo stammered, his shaking hands causing some of the coffee to spill over the edge.

Daniel smiled sweetly and crooked his head in a way Seongwoo found much too endearing to the point he wanted to snap at him not to do that. He forgot sometimes that this obnoxious, attractive man was his king and therefor demanded a certain level of respect. Though that didn’t mean that he needed to give up his quarters or share his bed at the snap of the man’s electric, sensual fingers.

“I’m not pushing you, Seongwoo. I’m merely pointing out possibilities since you seemed worried about my sleeping on the streets.”

He looked down at his fidgeting fingers, face heating. “Well, I am, but…Haven’t you made some friend? Can’t you sleep on their couch or something?”

“Ah, I guess I’ve made friends with a few bums and pigeons. Maybe the pigeons will let me share their nests or the bums will give up part of their cardboard –”

“Alright, alright. Stay with me. Just…sleep on my couch then.”

Seongwoo was rubbing his temples, clearly annoyed and stressed by this conversation. Daniel beamed, happy that his plan was working wonderfully thus far. He purposefully hadn’t tried to find a place to stay yet for this very reason. He was more than capable of quickly making money and finding a place, but he knew that buried under that frigid exterior Seongwoo was sweet and caring and wouldn’t let him sleep outside. For once, he was the expert manipulator here, getting some solid revenge for their first encounter.

Seongwoo ordered firmly, “No funny business though. You are not to cross into my bedroom without my permission and you must certainly be clothed.”

“I’m not fully clothed right now though?” Daniel pointed out in a teasing tone, gesturing to his naked chest.

Seongwoo ended up tricked when he found himself following the hand, scanning the delectable toned body and flushing deeply as arousal spiked up inside of him once more.

“That’s for the project only! Once you leave this studio, you are to be fully clothed unless you are in the shower with the door firmly shut! Be clear of this or I will kick you out and you can sleep with the bums and the pigeons!” he snapped before downing the rest of his coffee in an angry gesture.

Daniel chuckled as he walked back to the couch. “I like it when you are angry. It’s hot.”

“Not another peep from you, Daniel. Sit down.”

“Yes, your grace. I’m sitting down and shutting up now.”

“Good. You are much more attractive when you listen properly.”

Daniel was sure it was the opposite, which was why he was red and chewing furiously on his lip, his pants showing a tell-tale lump in the front. He smirked and scanned the other’s tempting body while lost amongst his fantasies and memories.

Seongwoo furiously sketched and erased and sketched again, looking this time at his torso as the god laid on the couch. Like that, another hour passed until Seongwoo claimed his hands were too tired.

Daniel followed him outside of the studio, dressed in his pink shirt along the aesthetic canal streets and bridges towards his apartment. He stayed at a polite distance behind him, remaining so continuously quiet and obedient that Seongwoo looked over his shoulder often with a suspicious, narrow-eyed look. Daniel would smile brightly and chuckle low in his throat each time, the picture of innocent and kind.

Sometimes Seongwoo would stop along the way to look out over the gently flowing river or to watch a street performance or independent artist at work. Daniel stood next to him with his hands in his pockets, looking curiously at it, sometimes commenting because he was curious about Seongwoo’s thoughts. Seongwoo responded clip and vaguely in a cool or annoyed tone, if he chose to reply at all.

From what Daniel gathered by this short stroll, Seongwoo seemed to have been living here awhile and he was attached to the area, just like he had been in Hong Kong. It seemed that he was interested in cities that had a modern, fast-paced, artistic, free-spirited, youthful flair. Somehow that fit with his image and what Daniel knew of him—being multi-talented, nomadic, sensitive, introverted, emotionally complex, beautiful, having attentions to detail, disliking the routine and mundane.

Again, he felt as if they had more in common than anyone might have guessed. Like they were kindred, complimentary spirits. He was merely more of an extrovert and not as emotionally complex or sensitive. He certainly could appreciate beauty, details, and extraordinary—he was looking at the very definition of that, someone he thought about every waking and sleeping moment nearly of his life for decades now. Someone that had ensnared his interest and charmed his way deep into his heart, stuck there like a nail in wood, hammered into his very core, keeping them connected forever.

“Whatever you are thinking that is making you look at me like a lovesick fool about to burst into tears, I insist you stop that right this instant. Or I might throw you, king or no, into this river where you can sleep with the scum, trash, and the fishies residing there.”

Daniel chuckled as Seongwoo shot him a fierce glare before whipping away and briskly taking off again down the street. His long grey and white checkered trench coat billowed in the wind, showing decent amounts of his shapely legs which were well-defined in the black pants that would surely rip at the seams if they had been designed any tighter. He licked and bit his lip as he stared at them longingly, imagining them under his hands as he lightly caressed them.

Even fully clothed and not the least bit friendly, Daniel found he wanted Seongwoo terribly. Holding off this long every time was excruciating and even painful many nights but he had no choice. He desired no-one else he’d run a cross. His body only wanted the person that his soul yearned to be with, and that was his cursed fate. To chase after a man who pretended that he didn’t want him and fought off his love like it was something vile and poisonous. Though he likely wanted it deep down and felt the same, but he was keeping that part of his feelings caged up like Pandora’s rumored box of evils.

 

 

“This is your place? Wow, talk about an upgrade from Hong Kong…”

Daniel was truthfully awed. The place was spacious, clean, impeccably decorated, had all the newest high-tech gadgets and it had been beautifully painted with unique murals of black cats in each room. It was the very definition of black and posh, especially because of the contrast with specks of bright color mixed in with the black and white.

“I didn’t do that, actually. I asked someone to do it. I miss that cat that I had in Hong Kong so it’s a sort of memorial.”

“Ah, I see. Yeah, Salem was a real sweetheart.”

Seongwoo appeared surprised. “You remember his name?”

Daniel shrugged absently, caught up in admiring the kitchen mural with the giant panther head. “Of course. I remember everything about you. Without trying, really.”

Seongwoo snorted. Then, he decided to challenge the blonde, though he had planned on not talking to him the rest of the night and locking himself in his room the moment after he’d toured. “Alright then. Tell me what my hairstyle was and what I was wearing along with the color of my sandals the day that we met.”

“Oh, that’s easy.”

Seongwoo’s mouth dropped a bit further with each extremely vivid detail he was able to give. Seongwoo wasn’t sure if it was accurate because he didn’t fully recall what he’d looked like on that evening (though he did recall Daniel quite explicitly).

“Huh.”

Daniel beamed with pride. “You’re shocked, right?”

Still flabbergasted, Seongwoo admitted, “Ghastly so.”

The blind lightly corrected, “You mean pleasantly so.”

Seongwoo brushed aside his ticklish hand and ignored the tease. He figured he needed to run away before his blush worsened and outed him.

“Well, good night. Knock if you need something.”

“Seo—” The door slammed before Daniel had even managed to finish calling out his name.

The blonde chuckled, turning away from the door and scratching the back of his neck. He continued to laugh to himself as he paced curiously around the living room and kitchen, exploring some more.

“He’s the most endearing creature. I already noticed that he was blushing. He’s so easy to flatter. Like I would be able to forget anything. I replay all the times that we met like a movie before I sleep and since there’s so few and it’s the biggest moments of joy in my life, every detail is ingrained in the back of my eyelids. I recall everything about you just as I’m sure you can do the same with me.

That’s what being fated means, Seongwoo. That’s how I know that you’re my ‘the one’, or things are this way because of that fact, I’m not sure of the order. Just have to keep on being patient and remember. The wait is worth it.”

 

 

 

The next three days were rough on Seongwoo. He couldn’t sleep well knowing that there was that sexy, sweet god on the other side of his door and that he’d bed him in a flash if he invited him into the bedroom (which was incredibly tempting). He had a million thoughts running through his brain. His emotions were on haywire. His rationality and libido and heart were in a fierce battle greater than any of the human’s world wars.

Thankfully, by the time morning came, rationality had been the survivor. Except to slip out to the bathroom and stare at Daniel sleeping, sprawled out on the couch with one thin blanket barely covering him, wearing the same two outfits that he had to alternate between, Seongwoo didn’t have any contact with the god he desired. In the morning, they would have light conversation and banter over breakfast.

Daniel would follow him behind like a shadow during his strolls for exercise and various errands, helping wherever he saw he could such as to carry or grab something down for him. After the errands were complete, they would go to the studio and work on Seongwoo’s painting. Daniel seemed much too comfortable going around without a shirt on and intently staring at him, but Seongwoo couldn’t get used to that part of their routine.

The entire time, his heart raced, the air felt stuffy, he couldn’t breathe properly, it was very difficult to concentrate, and he always felt hot from his intense gaze and from studying his perfect body that he kept fantasizing and recalling their intimate moments about. He had to bite his cheek and lip several hundred times and resort to pinching his leg to keep his raging libido and arousals at bay.

Daniel seemed to notice each time that he was on the verge of breaking down, his gentle smile turning to an evil, seductive smirk, his sweet, warm chocolatey eyes turning sultry and dark. They didn’t voice on the attraction but it was always starkly apparent, this thick, charged cloud hanging between them, especially when they were working.

There was something romantic and sensual about drawing every detail of your past lover’s naked body. Seongwoo thanked Fortuna that he had decided not to make his project fully nude like the original had been. If he had to stare and sketch the details of Daniel’s well-endowed genitals that were sure to come to life around him, then he would lose his mind and surely attack the king. That would break the oddly comfortable, friendly relationship they had going.

Maybe because Seongwoo was not used to the king being silent or because it felt so unnatural, he found himself gradually striking up conversations. He felt bad that the other must be bored and was biting his tongue in order to show him respect and that he could be obedient.

“It’s been several decades since we’ve seen each other. Where were you trying to find me before? And how did you end up finding me here? I’m curious about your tales and experiences. The human world is always an adventure and I recall you being quite a good story-teller. This process can be dreadfully boring, I’m sure. For both of us. We might as well entertain each other with some conversation.”

“Oh, so I’m finally allowed to talk? Thank Fortuna. My tongue was about to crumble it felt so dry and useless.” Daniel smiled brightly.

Seongwoo looked away from that smile after only a second, flushing and biting his lip, willing his heart to calm so he could concentrate on painting Daniel’s shoulders just the right light golden tone, shading, and definition to do them aesthetic justice because they were truly the most magnificent part of him.

“Well, the first place I thought you might enjoy was in North America. Those people are known to be free. I was traveling around this place called California, since I figured that you wouldn’t return to where we’ve already met. I also visited Vancouver and Seattle. I was thinking that you would likely be in a big city with nice weather since you don’t like any place too cold or too hot and you seem to love the water since before in Hong Kong I saw you staring at this mural of the ocean frequently.”

Seongwoo hit his chest as his heart raced on overdrive. He found himself intensely affected when Daniel threw in random details that he knew from much too close observation. It was one of those subtle ways that Seongwoo noticed Daniel truly seemed to care about him and be making guesses about his character and likes/dislikes through watching him carefully.

He had had enough admirers to fill an entire island with, even make piles like mountains. Yet, none of those people he guaranteed genuinely cared about things like that. Their interest in him was merely skin deep. They only lusted after him and found him beautiful. They simply thought that was love.

What Daniel did though—that was closer to what Seongwoo’s idea of love had once been. When he had believed that everlasting, genuine love was possible. It made him think and feel things that he detested and didn’t know how to deal with. Right then, he felt as if he were on the verge of a heart attack and strongly tempted to cover his ears and flee through the window.

“Sorry, did that count as coming on strong? I wasn’t meaning to be flirty. I’ll be more careful. You don’t want me mentioning you that much, alright. I understand. I’ll do my best to leave you out of it, though you’re on my mind constantly and influence all my life decisions. Anyways~”

Daniel quickly moved on as Seongwoo sharply glared at him, the tips of his ears red and his paintbrush wielded like a knife he wanted to stab him with.

“I ran into a traveling circus there. Now that was neat. I learned how to work the trapeze and tame lions. I wanted to jump through fire, but I thought my powers might activate in my excitement and burn the tent down.”

Daniel continued the rest of their session on the third day in each other’s company in Paris like that, chattering about his various experiences. It amused Seongwoo and seemed to calm him enough that Daniel was able to see several of his genuine, sweet smiles. He loosened up a bit and stopped trying to avoid his eyes, bite his tongue, and frigidly push him away in order to shut down any sort of flirty, friendly conversation every other minute.

Daniel was able to snidely slip in a few words of flattery and considerate thoughts that he’d had over the years which made the edgy god melt at the edges (meaning he flushed, his eyes turned softer and warmer, he hid his bashful smile, and failed at muffling his giggles).

 

 

That night, Seongwoo knocked on the bathroom door frantically. “Daniel, are you going to be done soon? I’m sort of…about to have an emergency situation here.”

The door cracked open, steam and husky, low chuckles coming out to attack Seongwoo’s senses. His physical need faded as he grew distracted by killer visuals. He saw Daniel’s naked body in the mirror. He was drying his hair with a towel, nothing covering his golden, beautifully toned massive body except for some dripping droplets of water. He held the door open, peeking his head out, blonde, wet strands of hair all over his handsome, smiling face.

“You could just come in. It’s your place. You don’t have to knock.”

Seongwoo looked down at the floor towel, fidgeting with his sweater sleeves that hung past his knuckles, flushing deeply not just from the heat of the steam fanning out across his face.

“On second thought, I can wait until you’re finished.”

Daniel chucked, then teased lightly, “What are you being shy for? You’ve seen all of me already. Every single long, thick, silky inch. Several times. Just come in and take care of your business.”

The brunette was horrified. “I-I can’t relieve mys-self in front of you, your grace. That would be a disgrace.”

“I won’t peek. I’ll face the wall.”

Daniel continued to insist until Seongwoo had no choice. He peed, checking over his shoulder nervously to make sure that Daniel didn’t turn around. The entire time the god faced the wall and wiped the towel over his front.

Seongwoo paused in shaking the excess liquid off from his stiffening member as Daniel bent over to wipe down his legs. His eyes drifted of their own accord to Daniel’s firm, fleshy buttocks that had the most attractive shape and looked quite squishable and soft. He bit his lip hard and absently stroked the base of his hard member as he stared there, unable to tear his eyes away.

He grew disappointed and almost stopped as his vision became suddenly blocked by the towel as Daniel wiped his backside, lower back and then thighs off. He flushed the toilet and zipped up his pants. He was about to rush out when he realized that he had yet to brush his teeth. He went to the sink, putting up a hand to block his vision so that he wouldn’t be tempted further.

“W-what are you d-doing? B-back off,” Seongwoo muttered, his heart racing and a fever spiking throughout his body when he saw Daniel right behind him.

Daniel smirked, pinning him to the sink and pressing his naked body fully to his back as he reached to get the extra toothbrush Seongwoo had given him on his first night.

The blonde feigned innocence, using his puppy-like face to his advantage. “I just remembered I didn’t brush my teeth either. Don’t blame me for choosing a place with such a tiny bathroom.”

Seongwoo grumbled, “There’s plenty enough space that you don’t need to invade my personal space to this extent.”

“Ah, I suppose that’s true. Sorry, I merely feel so comfortable around you after all that we’ve done physically. My body is drawn to you of its own accord.”

“If you’re cold then perhaps may I suggest putting on clothes.”

“Hmm, If I put on clothes, then you won’t have any chances to secretly ogle at my hot body like you’ve been doing. Where’s the fun in that?”

Seongwoo flushed and stared hard at the sink, realizing he’d been caught looking at Daniel’s veiny arms and plush thighs, wondering if he moved slightly to the left would he see some of his genitals and would they be as magnificent as he recalled. He glared at the faucet as he wetted his toothbrush, spread toothpaste for both of them (Daniel grudgingly since he insisted he couldn’t do it with his hand full).

He fiercely sweeped the bristles, creating a froth over his teeth and lips, feeling like if he was a different sort of person he would have strangled Daniel with how annoyed he felt. He couldn’t do that though—this was his king. And it so happened that he had encouraged this by not refusing Daniel’s advances previously. He caused this entire complicated, bothersome mess himself.

Seongwoo inwardly scolded his body for becoming excited in the other’s presence and his mind for visualizing Daniel taking him roughly against the wall with water and steam making them soaking wet and hot. As much fun as it would be for a moment, it would be disastrous in the long run. It would open up Pandora’s box—the feelings of affection were certainly connected to intimacy for him. He couldn’t keep feelings out of fornicating, especially not with this man who he’d already laid numerous times past his two-times per lover rule.

He slid away from Daniel as he brushed furiously, glaring at the man in the mirror as he followed him, keeping their thighs and chests slightly pressed together with this insufferable energy flowing between there, smirking brattily around his slowly moving toothbrush as he observed him calmly.

Daniel eventually put his boxers on which at least set Seongwoo’s tortured mind and aroused body at some sort of ease. He was far out of the danger zone though as long as they were in close proximity, not to mention there was way too much golden skin for his eyes to drift and linger on in the mirror despite his mental chants ‘don’t you do it!’

They took turns rinsing out their mouths. When he came up, Daniel surprised him by capturing his jaw in his hand and turning his head. The blonde had his head lowering at a rapid speed. Seongwoo’s breath hitched and his heart skipped as their lips charged right for each other. He found himself both anticipating and terrified of a kiss.

It was a mere light, curious peck—a playful brush that lasted less than a second that could hardly count as a kiss, truthfully. The damage it did to his system was critical, however. Heated, furious, aroused, and terribly wanting more, Seongwoo remained frozen, staring at Daniel as he slipped away slowly. The smile he wore was irritating and arrogant.

“Ah, so that’s what it tastes like. Minty but sweet. Seems like humans are smart to have invented toothpaste. Kissing must be much more pleasant this way.”

Seongwoo slammed the toothbrush into its holder, saying briskly, “I didn’t want to know nor do I want to continue that to find out. Good night. If you attempt to enter my room, I will certainly shoot at you. I sleep with my arrows right at my head and I’m a light sleeper. Simply informing you in case you have an improper ideas.”

Daniel’s smile was as sensual as it was arrogant, making Seongwoo’s pheromones gush out against his will.

“Alright, thank you for the warning. I wasn’t thinking of anything improper, however. Just like in Hong Kong, I’m going to patiently wait for your desire to overwhelm you. I believe you will come to me on your own eventually.”

Seongwoo squirmed, wanting nothing more than to flee from there and not see Daniel again. He wore a mask as expertly as he could with his exceptional acting skills, shooting the other a look of poison and indifference.

“I’m certain I can hold off a few more days. I’m not a completely starved pervert who can’t control his raging libido unlike someone else in this room.”

Daniel chuckled, pointing to his pajamas. They were stretched out with a visible tent.

“Speak for yourself. I have a feeling that you’re not being completely honest with yourself here, Seongwoo. You clearly want me something fierce. Your pheromones are making this room stink.”

Seongwoo flushed and covered his arousal with his hands, spitting out, “That’s not from you. I-I just so h-happen to find the smell of mint an aphrodisiac.”

The blonde’s almond, chocolate colored eyes twinkled with mischief that spelled all sorts of trouble. “Ah, I see. I guess tomorrow when we are working, I should spread some peppermint oil across my body. I bet you would rush to me like a cat does to catnip. I cannot wait to hear your sweet mewls and purrs again…”

Seongwoo tucked away from his arms and lips as he tried to embrace him and kiss his cheek. He fled from the bathroom and jumped into bed as if he were being chased by a starving lion.

Daniel came out fully dressed in an extra set of his pajamas, chuckling softly with amusement. He passed the bed with the large, indescribable lump under the thick blankets, gazing with fondness and hating to leave but forcing himself to—for the moment. He was going to be back in bed with that firecracker, some day soon.

“Do you know what the humans say in these sort of situations, Seongwoo? There’s a saying that’s perfect for how I’m feeling now. Why I’m still here, chasing you and giving you all the time and space you need, not being pushy anymore. Good things come to those who wait. I’m going to wait as long as it takes. You can be as cranky and snappy as you want. I’ve got oceans of patience, you’ll see. Good night. I love you.”

“Shut up and leave me be, you insufferable twat!”

Daniel swerved at the perfect timing—a pillow was hurtled his direction by the irritated and shamed god. “I’ll shut up but I’m still thinking it. All the time. You should know that. I’m certain it’s clear every time that I look at you. Have a good rest. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

“You don’t appear to have slept soundly. Why do you resemble those big white and black bears from China?”

Seongwoo slumped out into the kitchen, looking like he’d just been taken through Hades’ hell in a shaky, broken wagon. His hair was a mess and his eyes were blood-shot and surrounded by deep, dark bruises.

He grumbled as he slithered listlessly to the cabinet to get a box of cereal, “Oh, very nice, your grace. Way to get on my good side. Calling someone a panda is not anything close to a compliment, if you didn’t know so.”

Daniel got out an extra bowl and went to retrieve the milk. He had been planning to have cereal too. He rather liked it because it was simple and quick. He enjoyed when Seongwoo cooked for him since he hadn’t figured out fully how to master that particular art since on Olympus they had servants or food conjurers if they wanted to taste something. He didn’t like to make Seongwoo cook for him every day though since he seemed tired and cranky in the morning.

“I didn’t say that you weren’t a beautiful panda. You are gorgeous anytime. I don’t think you have a bad angle or a single flaw in your perfect face. You are the most incredible masterpiece the universe ever created. It’s as if everything majestic in the universe was stripped of a piece and then that was mixed with the brightest, purest of stars and diamonds. That combination was you. The universe’s most prized, precious masterpiece.”

Seongwoo grimaced, his ears tinting red. He forced his lips down into a frown though the twitching corners suggested he was battling himself hard not to smile. Daniel chuckled, smiling wide with satisfaction. He took the box of cereal away, worried that Seongwoo might get a paper cut as he had the day before. He still had the bandaid that Daniel had insisted on putting on his middle finger though it had surely already healed.

“Too early for romantic, sappy comments, you’re about to say? I say there’s no such thing. If I wasn’t worried that an arrow would come flying at my head, I would honestly say something sweet to you every second. Breathing, sleeping, and even being silent is a waste of time. You deserve to be complimented constantly. That way that you could stop being insecure and realize that you are incredibly desirable and lovable.”

Seongwoo replied loftily with an indignant look, “I did not say I wasn’t desirable. I’m the god of desire, leaving helpless lovesick and aroused people across every path and cloud I walk across. I disagree that I’m lovable though. I’m not, in the slightest. I don’t deserve to be loved, I’m not capable love, nor do I want to experience feeling it or receiving it. Love is not something I need in my life. Get that straight through your head soon before I DO put my arrow through it.”

Daniel pressed his head slightly into Seongwoo’s index finger as he pressed it to his temple for emphasis with an impish grin. “You might be locked up inside the volcanoes forever for treason though?”

Seongwoo finally cracked a faint smile, his dark eyes softening. “With how much you’ve been driving me insane, your grace, I think that it might be worth it at this rate.”

Daniel chuckled, pouring the milk on top of their bowls of dry cereal, absently brushing Seongwoo’s back and laying his chin on his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time since arriving at the studio abruptly in Paris that he’d attempted innocent skinship like that. Usually Seongwoo would slip away, brush him off coldly, or snap at him. Today he was too tired. He merely sighed and rolled his eyes, waiting for the milk to be fully poured. Daniel did it purposely slow so he could enjoy the moment as long as possible, pressing their bodies closer and inhaling his special rose and fruit aroma. He found the mixture both calming and arousing somehow.

“You can run away from me, Seongwoo, but don’t do anything that will get you locked up somewhere. I will be extremely lonely then. Knowing that I can see you if I keep on searching keeps the intense loneliness at bay, keeps me hopeful, gives me something to anticipate. If I find out you are locked up, I will blow up the place and everyone in it who was responsible for putting and keeping you there, guarantee it. I don’t care if the fit makes me seem like I’ve lost my mind and I’m stripped of my rights and the crown.”

Seongwoo shook his head, biting his lip, his flush spreading to a pretty splattering across the ridges of his sculpted cheeks. “I’m hardly worth losing the crown over. I wish you wouldn’t exaggerate…”

“You can think of it as an exaggeration as much as you want, my dear. Someday something will happen that shows you how genuine and unchanging my feelings are.” Daniel paused to press his lips to his neck, above the collar of his sweater. “I lo—”

Seongwoo flicked his mouth, then lightly shoved him, taking the bowl in hand and stomping to the kitchen table, muttering all sorts of foul words under his breath, directed at him. Daniel followed with his own bowl in hand, amused chuckles filling his chest and going off and on throughout their entire breakfast.

When Seongwoo was stuck pulling up his zipper, Daniel moved to do it for him. When Seongwoo raised his head to glare at him, his mouth opened, prepared for fiery reprimands, Daniel boldly tilted his head and slid down to steal his sweet lips. The kiss was firmer and longer-lasting than the one in the bathroom.

When he pulled back, he let the love he felt pour through his eyes because Seongwoo couldn’t stop him from expressing how he felt non-verbally. The way his eyes widened and warmed momentarily despite the hesitation, fear, and slight fury that he saw there suggested all that Daniel needed to know—Seongwoo was gradually falling into his charms and was less able to deny it and push him away than he had been before.

His eyes fluttered closed, his lips parted, and his face subtly pushed closer, giving Daniel permission for another kiss. Daniel didn’t hesitate to take advantage but he also was careful not to press his luck. He held Seongwoo’s waist lightly after zipping him up the rest of the way, bringing their lips together several more times for sweet, innocent kisses that caused their hearts to pound, stomachs to flip, and bodies to warm pleasantly.

They did become slightly aroused but the purpose of these kisses that Daniel was giving him were not this time to entice him to his bed again. Daniel wanted to physically express his love, that was all. To let the gloomy god know that he was cared for and adored and that Daniel was still feeling incredible amounts of pleasant feelings no matter how cruel he’d been to him. Show him that he held no resentment in his heart and that he wasn’t the sort that was going to press him to have sex again or get angry at him for refusing to be intimate.

That’s probably what led Seongwoo to respond so positively to him in that moment. For a couple of minutes, he let his guard down and acted on his instincts. When Daniel tried to pull away, Seongwoo whimpered, hugging his neck and forcing their lips together again greedily. They kissed more sensually but still slow and sweet in the darkened entryway by the door. They were forced to stop for air.

“What was that for?” Daniel asked softly.

Seongwoo wiped his wet mouth and cleared his throat, avoiding those intuitive, almond shaped eyes, and flushing deeply. “It was…It was…nothing special. I just felt…in the mood for a moment. You’ve been oddly sweet and…I got a bit swept up. That could happen to anyone. But it won’t happen again. So stop trying to woo me. I won’t go to bed with you again. Let’s go. I can’t wait until this project is finished and I can send you far away and live my life as a painter in peace.”

Daniel followed him out with a light chuckle. “You think that you can just get rid of me after a project, huh? Sorry to say but if you really want me out of your hair, you’ll have to flee once more. If I catch you though, I’m not letting you go easily.”

Seongwoo smirked at him over his shoulder. That look incredibly sensual to the point that Daniel’s long strides faltered and he stumbled, much to the other’s amusement. Seongwoo giggled in an attractive manner that made Daniel’s insides summersault. Seongwoo, you have no idea how lovely you are and what you do to me with the simplest of actions.

“I’m a master at fleeing discreetly and being deceptive, as you must know. You won’t be able to stop me and it’s really just a matter of time before I flee. It’s already extremely tempting. If you want us to be in the same city so that you stand a chance of seeing me in the next couple months by chance instead of waiting several decades, might I suggest you leave me at peace of your own will at the end of the week?”

 

 

Daniel was in his usual position on the couch, staring at Seongwoo with a sweet, serene smile as he worked. Seongwoo was more conscious of it than ever. He became distracted, painting slowly over the same spot again and again. He sighed frequently, feeling irritated with himself and caught up in complicated thoughts.

“Why did you let me kiss you?” Danie eventually boldly asked.

It surprised both of them when Seongwoo answered a minute later. He couldn’t seem to put a filter on his mouth after those kisses, after his feelings were revealed.

“You know why. Because I’ve probably begun to fall for you. Because I like kissing you and I’ve missed you. Because I’m immensely attracted to you. So much so that all reason flies out the window when we’re close. That’s why I try to avoid physical contact or being within a foot of each other at all costs.”

“You know that it’s alright being attracted to me and acting on that. Lying with me a few times doesn’t mean that you are my permanent lover, Seongwoo. Only if you want it to be. Whatever we have can mean what you want it to mean.”

  
Seongwoo shook his head, staring at the painting with a look like a frightened deer. “No, it can’t. We passed the temporary meaningless purely physical stage, Daniel. Back in Hong Kong. Now things are different. If I give in to you this time around it will mean something. It will unlock things in me that started weakening back then.”

Daniel hummed thoughtfully and nodded with a faint smile. “Ah, so my slow tactic was working then. I was wondering why you left so abruptly.”

Seongwoo ducked his head, fidgeting with his paint brush. “Yes, it was working. Much too well. As is this time. You being so sweet and caring and showing me what a relationship could be like. Not saying the words but rather showing it instead, which is all the more enticing and believable. I can feel how much you feel in everything you do. In every look and touch. It’s overwhelming and it’s terrifying.”

Daniel kept his tone light and his eyes softly trained on the other as he pondered, “So that’s why you ran away? Because of how happy we were and how good things were going? Because that was scary?”

Seongwoo twiddled the brush in his long, pale fingers and chewed on his lip, staring at the paints resting on his lap with shame. “Yes, sorry to say that I’m actually a pathetic coward. I’m scared of love though I’m considered one of the gods of love…”

“Hmm, it’s alright. It’s normal to be scared of love if you’ve been scarred by it. Just as you would be scared of using knives or being around fire after getting injured from them. It’s a bit ironic, but it is neither comical nor strange.”

“Right, but it’s been ages since I experienced love. It’s embarrassing to say the reason that I don’t get involved with relationships is because of one incident so long ago,” Seongwoo admitted, voice faint and quivering, eyes filling with unshed tears.

Daniel remained seated and watching, struggling to keep himself from running to the other’s side to embrace him. He didn’t wish to break the progress while Seongwoo was in the middle of finally opening up.

“I think the best way to get over a bad memory is first to talk about it. Let out how you’re feeling. Admit to your feelings and rationalize it. Only then can you consider a strategy with which to face it with.”

“I agree. I haven’t ever talked about it, with anyone. Jihoon only knows because he was involved and Guanlin knows bits through Jihoon. How much did they tell you?” he asked with an anxious look.

Daniel admitted, “Everything, I believe. But maybe not, who knows. Only you would know. Why don’t you tell me the story? I’d prefer to hear it again from you. A clearer, more direct version. Fill in the missing pieces and correct any mistellings. If you’re up for it.”

Seongwoo absently went back to painting, blinking the tears away and sniffling. He was silent for so long that Daniel figured that he wasn’t going to tell him.

“Her name was Psyche. She was a princess. She was the most beautiful, sweet, endearing being that I’d ever seen.”

Seongwoo spoke softly as he filled in his sketch with the colors that fit the image of what he saw before him—Daniel merely in jeans, resting on the couch with the sun streaming in, making him pure gold. His eyes held a faraway look, as if they were not in the same time and place. Daniel trained his ears, remaining dead silent, glancing between him and the outdoors.

“I didn’t fall instantly but I certainly noticed her. I was curious and overtime found myself looking at her more and more. The list of charming qualities about her could spread for miles.

She loved to stroll and pick wild flowers. She had little interest in romance, though there were always suiters surrounding her. She liked animals. She was very caring and helped when they were injured or hungry, even if they were strays and sickly looking. She loved to read. She could sing well. She recited poems and sang to the flowers and animals she came across.

There wasn’t a person around that didn’t adore her or desire her. She was known to be greater than Aphrodite. The people abandoned their temples and put more time and focus into bettering themselves and wooing Psyche in the hopes they could become king and also earn her favor.

Eventually, because of Jihoon’s jealousy I became involved as well. She seemed like such a sweet person. Far better than any god is. I didn’t want to harm her. Hence, I couldn’t make her fall in love with a beast and become humiliated and shunned by all those that had adored her.

It was an accident that she fell for me but it was not one that I regretted. Not at first. However, I was afraid she would fall out of love with me if she knew of my wings and powers. I wanted to be human to her. I also didn’t want my looks to get in the way. She seemed to like me for me, which no-one did.

That was the wrong decision though. She grew to distrust me because of my secrecy and then to hate me. Eventually, she fell out of love with me. The spell of my arrows didn’t last. She might have loved me if I had been able to show my true self, but I was stubborn and afraid and refused to.

In the end, I lost her. She fell in love with someone else and then out of it. I couldn’t bring myself to stay away. I visited her every few years, seeing that she was happily in love but each time with a different man. I was saddened by that. By my timing as well as by the fact that someone who was as lovable as her and had so much love to give couldn’t be happy with one person for an indefinite amount of time.

She died without anyone by her side and I felt like my love, my heart was buried with her. Since then I’ve not believed in ever-lasting love and my heart has never stirred. I honestly didn’t want it to. It hurt terribly to lose her to a different man each time. I don’t like the idea of being hurt like that again, of unrequited love happening again.”

“I see…What if someone fell for you first though? That’s not unrequited.”

“Yes, it’s not. But if I were able to love again, I would have found love already. You may think you love me but you are married already and cannot get out of that. Those are also not good circumstances. The way that I see it, I’m not meant to be happily in love with anyone in my lifetime. I’m unlucky. It’s better that I don’t test the Fates and get hurt again, lose the next person I care for as well or have them torn away from me from a jealous husband.”

Daniel considered arguing about that but decided there would be a better time to discuss about Daehwi. They were dealing with Seongwoo’s fear of love and losing. He needed to carefully address that first.

“Have you ever heard the expression that it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all? What do you think of this idea?”

Seongwoo tilted his head as he looked out a window absently, then shook his head. “Hmm. I don’t agree. I think the opposite is true. It’s better not to know love than to have known it and lost it. I would have been happier without ever having loved Psyche. I wasn’t lonely until after that occurred. I may have at one time wanted to understand love, but it was much more complex, painful, and shallow than I thought.”

“What about those times when you were with her? How did she make you feel?” Daniel attempted another tactic.

Seongwoo stared at the neglected painting for a minute before answering with a bittersweet grin, “Happy, I suppose. Happier than I’d ever felt. Excited and joyful. Like everyday was wonderful no matter what the weather was like.”

Daniel’s lips split into a wide grin. “See, there. That feeling. Wouldn’t you say that you miss that feeling? Wouldn’t experiencing that again be worth the risk of possible pain?”

Seongwoo furrowed his brows as fear and pain returned to his eyes. “I…don’t know…It’s been so long since I felt that way that—”

“Come here, Seongwoo.”

The brunette’s head jerked up in Daniel’s direction. For the first time in nearly an hour, he was looking directly at him. “Pardon?”

The blonde beckoned him, tone a bit firmer, “Come here, I said. Stop working a moment. You’re hardly making progress on it anyway. Let me remind you of what a smidgen of that feeling feels like. Being loved. Then you can think more upon this question.”

Seongwoo’s face heated scarlet, pearly teeth chomping his lip. “But—Why---”

“You said you do not know. That you don’t recall. I will remind you. I’m here to help, Seongwoo. To get you through this painful time and heal your scars. You look like you need to be comforted.”

“I hardly…I’m fine…I’m long since over that…” he tried to lie through a shaky tone, wiping at his eyes as tears spilled over.

Daniel sighed, appearing annoyed. “Then why are you crying? You don’t seem fine or over it to me. I cannot magically remove those bad memories or fears, but I can make you feel better with a hug. So, come here. Let me love you like you deserve to be. While you think about if that feeling is worth fear and pain. I’ll refresh your memory.”

Seongwoo shakily set down his paints and found himself walking slowly to Daniel as if he were enchanted. He stood before the god lying on the couch with his arms wide open and a warm smile on his face. Seongwoo sniffled, tears streaming down his face, biting his lip as he hesitated.

He was hurting from the memories. He wanted to be embraced. He felt bad for what he was doing to Daniel. He wanted to make it up to him by obeying him. He was scared to open his heart up to love. He was yearning for that feeling that he’d never really truly had since Psyche’s love had been fabricated thanks to his powers. His mind was a swirl of these emotions.

Daniel read that through his eyes and remained patient with his arms wide open for several minutes.

“Come on, Seongwoo. Come to me and let me comfort you in your time of need,” he finally said softly in encouragement. “Just a few moments of embracing, that’s all I’m asking for. You’re making me anxious and miserable. I cannot merely sit here and watch a person I care for hurt and cry.”

That was the last thing that made the emotional man’s resolve crumble. At that moment, all he wanted was a positive feeling and relief from battling himself and succumbing to his fears. He let himself fall into Daniel’s sweet charms and dangerous promises, tossing his fears to the back of his mind and bravely leaping forward, straight into Daniel’s arms. He laid against Daniel’s warm, solid chest, burying his wet face into his neck, arms wrapping around his back and squeezing tight. Daniel gently embraced him, cradling his head.

“There, there. It’s alright to cry. Let it out,” he cooed as Seongwoo wailed and shook with the emotions crashing through him.

Between sniffles, wailing, and hiccups, he muttered, “I’m sorry. I’m such a messed up, terrible person and a coward.”

“No, no, you’re not. You’re a wonderful, sweet, caring emotionally complex person and besides in this case you are very brave. There’s nothing you’ve done wrong. I understand fully why you’ve pushed me and ran away and rejected me. And all other suiters. I’m glad you did it to them, but I do wish that you’d eventually stop with me. I love you, fears and cowardice and cold attitude and all…I love you so much, Seongwoo.”

For the first time, Seongwoo didn’t tell him to stop. He hardly seemed angry or reluctant to hear it. With each confession and word of flattery, he held Daniel tighter and sobbed a little less into his neck.

“Do you think I might be able to hear this time how you honestly feel about me, hmm? Or shall I wait another thirty years at least?” Daniel murmured against his temple as he kissed him there, rubbing his hands in reassuring circles along his slender, shaking back.

Seongwoo’s voice quivered, still choked with tears, “I think…that I feel the same…but I’m scared to say the words. I’m scared that it will get stronger once I admit it out loud. And for the reasons you now know, I do not trust this particular feeling at all.”

“That is alright. You don’t have to officially say it. It’s understandable for you to feel uneasy about loving someone again. I just want to say that with me you have nothing to fear. I love you back, more than you love me. And I’ve already loved you longer than that woman’s human life span twice over.

My feelings for you have only grown each minute that I even think of you. I’m crazy for you. I’ll never let anyone come between us or stray from you to someone else. We are not humans and this isn’t just some affair to pass my time and loneliness away with. You are special. You are my ‘the one’ I believe. The only one for me. The one that was originally fated for me. That’s what I believe.

You can trust me, Seongwoo, and in my feelings. I know it might take time and I’m willing to wait for you to be ready to believe in love again and face those fears. We’ll face them together. Just believe, if not in your feelings, but in mine. That my love for you is genuine and it’s got nothing to do with your powers or looks.”

Seongwoo didn’t know what to say. He needed to think about that for awhile before responding. Currently he couldn’t think properly. He was emotionally drained and also aroused, heavily affected by these feelings Daniel was pouring on him. He could think of nothing at that moment than that he wanted to get rid of this depression he felt them sinking into. What better a distraction than fooling around with Daniel and allowing himself to be filled with his seed and his love and all sorts of positive feelings. Laying with Daniel made him blissfully happy.

Seongwoo slipped out of his arms and laid in an enticing fashion on the carpeted floor. “Show me again how much you love me. I want to feel it physically. Maybe if I feel it more intensely, then I could more easily believe it.”

“You—You want me to---here? Right now?” Daniel’s mouth flapped open, flubbering like a fish, his cheeks tinting pink.

Seongwoo bit his lip as he shyly smiled and nodded. His hands rubbing his thighs as he spread his legs and the clear arousal that appeared in the front was confirmation enough. Daniel stared there with a dumbfounded expression, blinking slowly.

“Huh. Well, that’s unexpected. I hadn’t planned to seduce you earlier. I was merely torn up by the sight of you crying, though I must admit you are the most beautiful crier. I’ll take what I can get though. I’m most certainly not going to pass up on the offer to lay with you. Not when it’s the absolute best I can ever hope to get.”

Seongwoo giggled, breaths coming short as he rubbed his crotch and rocked up into it, attempting to entice the other. Daniel felt like he really didn’t need it. That lustful look in his pretty eyes and the suffocating, gripping pheromones surging out of his body was already more than enough to break him.

He slipped to the floor and laid over Seongwoo, grinding their arousals together, his lips sweetly melding with the others. Seongwoo moaned sweetly and held his shoulders in a tight embrace, his hips jerking up off the floor eagerly. They grinded for a while as they’d discovered in Hong Kong, making out passionate but slowly, getting into the sensual emotions.

This time their love-making was different, even sweeter and gentler and more intense than it had been in Hong Kong. They removed their clothes while caressing and kissing each revealed body part like it were precious. Then they rolled around the floor, slowly thrusting and stroking for hours, pausing often to partake in the joys of kissing each other, Daniel frequently murmuring compliments and loving words.

Seongwoo didn’t once tell him to stop and the entire time the words that he wanted to say back were stuck in his throat, coming out as weak groans and tight hugs and soft presses of his lips to flushed, sweaty skin instead. It frustrated him that he couldn’t win the fight with his innermost fears to even say it once when Daniel must have said it a hundred times. Even though he admitted it to himself and part of him greatly wanted to get this last confession out.

However, Daniel wasn’t upset. He could somehow feel it. Seongwoo might not love as strongly yet and he was clearly pressing down the lid of that box inside but the lock had been busted at least and only the fear and insecurities were left for them to conquer which he was sure it was possible over time. Now he had a surging amount of hope to cling to—Seongwoo loved him as well.

“Seongwoo, are you close, my love?” Daniel groaned against the pale, marked-up neck as he strained his exhausted body to keep rocking, their damp hands clasped tight above their heads.

Seongwoo was squeezing his legs tightly around his waist, straining to match him stroke for stroke. He dug his fingers in his hair and gasped out, “Ah, yes, so close~ Niel, hmm….”

He closed his eyes and pushed the last bit of his energy through to go faster, waiting for Seongwoo’s moans to turn to excited cries and then soft whimpers as he went to heaven and back. Then, he dove deep and slumped, groaning and kissing his lovers parted, swollen lips as he released. The reward for the labors was as sweet as honey. But not as sweet as how Seongwoo touched him afterwards like he was precious and breakable.

 

 

The project went on as planned. Seongwoo seemed to be shortening the time that they worked on it each day which caused it to drag on for several more days than he had originally told Daniel it would take. They only made love in the studio that one time. They hardly made love at all, actually, not as often as they had in Hong Kong.

It wasn’t as necessary. The attraction was already there but it was slightly dulled by other feelings and other wishes they had. They put their lust for each other on the back-burner as they returned to enjoying their domestic life together. They did all sorts of things around the city and inside the house together. They spent all of their time together and hardly wasted a precious moment on sleeping or eating this time around.

They were both more obviously sweet and loving, not caring who saw. Daniel bravely told Seongwoo how he felt since he had the freedom to several times an hour, making Seongwoo smile and turn shy without fail every time.

Seongwoo tried to say it but was never successful. When he failed, he’d get cutely frustrated and hide his face in his hands. Daniel would merely hug him and laugh, promising that he understood and that he’d wait until the day Seongwoo could say it with confidence. Despite Seongwoo’s constant battle with himself and the countdown to their happy times being over, they enjoyed every moment together to the fullest. They were even happier than the times they’d been in Hong Kong.

Time seemed to stand still as they forgot to count the days they had left.

 

 

It was the tenth day since Seongwoo had started the project and reunited with Daniel. They had been blissfully happy like any regular couple for five days. He’d drug the end of the project out for as long as possible. It was clearly finished. He couldn’t think to add to the painting anymore since the previous day so he’d merely been coloring over places. He felt melancholy as he looked over the beautiful masterpiece he’d created. Knowing that it was well-made and would sell for an impressive price didn’t make him feel as happy and satisfied as it should.

He cursed those first four days where he’d been in a rush to get Daniel out of his hair and done too much work. He should have predicted this time would come and that he wouldn’t want to separate with the god that made him happier than he’d been in centuries and purposefully started slowly. He might have been able to draw the project out at least twenty days.

The fact that the painting he had dreaded being completed came to be completion showed him that all good things had to come to an end and eventually he’d have to face cold reality. Tonight would be his last day painting and his last day in a relationship with Daniel.

Daniel smiled at the painting, patting him on the shoulders. “It looks great. I’ll spend one more night with you as we agreed and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Yeah…Do you have a place to stay? Pray tell me you are not going to sleep on the streets again?” Seongwoo looked up at his lover with concern.

Daniel had slipped his shirt back on. One that Daniel had bought him with cats on it, since he’d been ecstatic when he’d seen it. He gently brushed Seongwoo’s cheek, cradling his jaw like he was made of glass—which made Seongwoo melt on the spot. He couldn’t bring himself to feel sad when Daniel touched him and looked at him so sweetly.

“Don’t worry. I will find a proper face and earn money this time. I’ve got it planned out. I’ll come visit you from time to time. And I’ll stop by the places that you like to visit so we can ‘casually’ bump into each other. As long as you stick around here, that is.”

Seongwoo hadn’t yet made Daniel any promises. He had asked if Seongwoo was going to leave, when, and if he would tell him before he disappeared this time. Seongwoo had no intention to and so he had dodged the question. Any promises that he couldn’t keep would surely cradle him with guilt later. He was certain that he was going to be leaving soon when the project was done, he had no idea where he was going, and he didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell Daniel anything.

Daniel would only try to stop him from leaving and if that happened, he might not be able to go. If he saw the pain that separating would be causing the other written clearly on his face—then Seongwoo would stay out of sheer guilt.

He wanted to conquer his fears of love. He wanted to trust and believe in Daniel. He wanted to stay in this blissful, fantasy state forever.

Reality was cruel though. He had given himself until the project to try and figure things out, but he had failed. He still had yet to do any of those things he’d told himself he must if he were to stay.

He felt like a terrible person. Like he was hopeless. Daniel deserved better. Hurting him was something he hated to do but it was a necessary evil for the greater good. Daniel should give up on his hopeless self and fall for someone else. He wasn’t the sort that was capable of love. He was cursed and unlucky in it. He was destined to be alone. Give fake love but never have genuine love.

That’s what he had come to the conclusion in his time together with Daniel, in his hours of chatting with him and soul searching. Daniel’s love might certainly be genuine, but it wasn’t going to be everlasting. He couldn’t possibly continue to love a man who only ran away, rejected him, denied his feelings, and didn’t say his feelings back. It wasn’t logically possible. Surely this time or sometime soon Daniel would see that and give up. He would pursue someone else, those feelings gradually fading, forgetting about him.

He had seen it several thousands of times with others who claimed to love him. Daniel wouldn’t be any different. There was no such thing as everlasting love, not in relation to him especially. He truly believed that any time someone loved him, a fair portion of it always had pure physical attraction laced into it.

If he kept putting distance between them and showing Daniel his advances were futile, then eventually Daniel would give up. Like all the rest, as was the way of nature. Though a part of him honestly hoped he was wrong about it, he couldn’t bring himself to stick around. It wasn’t right, he decided. The right thing was to move along and not keep Daniel involved with someone complicated that would only cause him frustration and eventual pain.

 

 

“Seongwoo, you’re acting strange today. You’re very quiet and broody. Is something wrong?”

“No, not really. I always feel a bit down and empty when I finish a project,” Seongwoo lied as they cuddled in bed.

Daniel searched his expression, face darkening. “Are you planning on leaving me, is that it?”

Seongwoo hesitated to answer. He started to panic and then decided to be honest. “Maybe. I’ve been thinking about it. That I should leave soon.”

Daniel sighed, hugging him tighter as if he had attempted to leave that very moment when he hadn’t so much as budged a finger from his side. “Why is that? Aren’t you happy with me? Have I been coming on too strong? I can tone it down.”

Seongwoo reached up to caress his cheek with a sad smile.

“You shouldn’t have to tone your feelings down, Daniel. You should be able to show them as much as you want. To live honestly. I want that for you as well.

I’ve just been feeling restless and maybe like this isn’t for me. That I’m not a person who’s meant to be content with one person just as I’m not content to be in one place. Maybe I’m not meant to love and chasing me, waiting for me to not be that way anymore will surely cause you pain. Because I care about you, I don’t want to cause you anymore pain. It makes me feel guilty and miserable every time I do.”

“It shouldn’t. Loving you and the headaches it might cause me from time to time—that’s my decision. I know what I’m getting into. That it will likely be fruitless. But I pursue you anyway.

You have no reason to feel guilty for my choices. It hurts me when you leave and I’m lonely, sure. Dreadfully. I won’t deny that, though I do the best I can to hide it. But I don’t resent you for it so please don’t resent yourself.

You run because you feel suffocated and scared. You’re just doing what you need to survive. I still love you terribly and I feel the pain and wait is worth it. That’s why I chase after you. If you are planning to leave, please tell me at least. That’s all I ask. A little bit of honesty, some preparation, a proper goodbye. Instead of surprises.”

“Alright, I will. Sorry to worry you. I’m not leaving right now. Get some rest now. Peaceful dreams, Daniel.”

Seongwoo moved up to cradle the other to his chest. He rubbed Daniel’s shoulders and kissed his forehead.

“Hmm, you too, darling. I love you. Good night, sweet dreams.” Daniel laid on his chest and snuggled, closing his eyes.

 

Daniel had an inkling from Seongwoo’s strange actions. He felt like he might be being deceived. Hence, he merely fake slept that night. Sure enough, he sensed Seongwoo slip out of bed. After he didn’t return for several minutes, Daniel was sure that he hadn’t simply gone to the bathroom.

He got up from the bed and put on slippers and a jacket. Then, he wondered the house silently, searching for Seongwoo. He saw him from the living room window, outside. He rushed out to the door onto the street, grabbing his hands and whipping him around just as Seongwoo released his coal black wings.

“Seongwoo!” he huffed, squeezing the god’s slender hands tightly.

Seongwoo gasped, a look of shame and terror chasing the shock on his handsome features.

“D-Daniel, you should be asleep…” he stuttered, avoiding Daniel’s accusatory eyes by staring hard at the pavement, black wings folding together and quivering.

“I was pretending to sleep because I had a feeling you would do this. You lied to me. You promised you’d tell me when you leave.” His voice was full of pain and anger.

“I didn’t wish to but you leave me no choice. I was afraid you will stop me and I don’t want to see the hurt and betrayal on your face…” he muttered lowly.

Daniel squeezed his fingers, imploring, “I’m not going to show you I’m hurt, Seongwoo. It’s alright with me if you leave. It always has been. I’ve never tried to stop you. I just want to know why and I want to say goodbye properly. For once.”

Seongwoo avoided his eyes, whispering with pressed down emotions and forced calm, “I’m sorry. It’s just hard to leave you but I can’t stay here. Leaving is the right thing.”

Daniel’s voice cracked as he asked sincerely, “Why? Why must you leave anyway? Is it so wrong for you to feel loved and be happy? Why can’t you stay with me? We’re good together, you know that.”

Daniel’s honesty caused Seongwoo to respond honestly.

“I don’t feel like I’m capable of loving anyone yet. That sort of person who is full of fears, always runs away, cowardly, can’t admit their own feelings, can’t get over the past, can’t believe your feelings are genuine—how much you must be frustrated by me. How much you must resent and secretly abhor me.

That sort of person does not deserve love. If I was meant to have love and be happily with someone, it would have happened already. It wouldn’t be this difficult to tell you my feelings and believe you. Something is wrong here. We’re not fated like you think. Not because of you, but because of me.

I’m not meant to be with anyone. I’m cursed not to love for all eternity. Not mutually, not without some sort of bad happening. Loving me will only hurt you, being with me will only bring us some sort of ruin in the future.

That’s what I feel. That’s what I’m scared of right now. I don’t want you to be in pain because of me anymore. You deserve better. You fell for the wrong person but it’s not too late. You will gradually forget me and you will come across someone else in what’s left of your lifetime. Someone who can say they care for you back and be next to you forever.”

Daniel pleaded, holding Seongwoo’s hands tight and trying to bring him closer for a hug while Seongwoo resisted.

“Don’t go, Seongwoo. I understand you have issues. You’re being too hard on yourself. It takes more than a few days of realizing your feelings and fears to be able to face and overcome them. You should give yourself more time than what we’ve had. I’m sure that you will get there. I’m willing to wait much longer than a few days for that to happen.

Stay with me and we will figure out your issues together while traveling the world. We can talk often about it and take things slow.”

Seongwoo’s voice choked up as he started to cry, losing the grip over his emotions and his mask. Daniel felt his eyes sting and his heart being twisted at the very sight. He hated the idea of Seongwoo crying because of him when all he wanted to do was put smiles on his handsome face.

“J-just let me go. Find someone else and be happy, don’t mind about me. I’m used to living this way and being alone. I’m going to be just fine. I don’t need a lover to be happy. It hurts me, you know. It hurts me to hurt you like this. Over and over. You’re so sweet and kind. I don’t deserve you. You’re wasting your time on me. I’m hopeless. A lost cause.”

Daniel started crying then, his voice breaking as he held onto Seongwoo’s wrists as the other tried to twist and slip away. He was terrified to loosen his hold, thinking that Seongwoo might fly into the air the second he did. He knew he should let the god go just as he always did and just as he’d promised but he grew apprehensive after the reason.

It sounded like this time Seongwoo was truly giving up on the possibility of ‘them’ rather than just being unsure of if it were a good idea. Proving that his feelings were genuine hadn’t been enough. Seongwoo’s issues were more complex than he thought and they stood in the way of their happiness, like towering mountains.

“No, no you’re not! You just need time and to be by my side where I can shower you in love and help you. Don’t go. Please don’t go this time. Not because of this, like this, not yet.”

They stayed like that for several minutes in the rain, looking at each other while crying, hands connected, expressions distraught and strained.

“Don’t go…” Daniel had never sounded so broken and desperate.

Seongwoo had never looked so conflicted and worn out. “I have to.”

“But I love you.”

“I know. I know now that you really do. But you honestly shouldn’t. I’m not the one for you. I’m not the one for anyone. I’m merely poisoinous.”

“You are the one though. I’m pretty sure you already love me. Just because you didn’t say it doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Seongwoo stubbornly shook his head, weakly tugging to get away from Daniel’s grip. “I…don’t know. If I do love you then I shouldn’t feel that way anymore. It’s dangerous. This affair…it can’t end well.”

Daniel knew that he was likely gripping and yanking him painfully but he couldn’t control himself at the moment. He was terrified that if Seongwoo left know, feeling this way, that he’d never see him again.

“Why? Because of my husband? Because of my reputation? Seongwoo, it’s really not—”

Seongwoo slipped forward, slumping against his chest. Daniel released one of his arms to crush him close, their damp shirts clinging to their quivering bodies.

“It’s not because of those things. It might have been at first. That was my excuse to keep you away though I was attracted to you. It didn’t work. In the end, your past doesn’t matter so much nor your husband. He should have found you in Hong Kong and wrung my neck, but nothing happened. For some reason, he doesn’t seem to care about you being with me. Or he’s more terrified of what I might do so he doesn’t dare interfere.

The reason that it won’t end well is because of me. Because I’ll sabotage it by running away eventually. Like I always do. I believe that love doesn’t last forever. If it’s going to hurt and disappear, then I don’t want it. It’s a waste of our time and energy.

I’m scared to be hurt, Daniel. I’m sorry to say I cannot fully trust you. I’m scared that you will love another someday and that I will be left alone, too messed up to take another chance and regretting as I do with Psyche already. I don’t want to be bitter and hate my powers anymore than I already do. Hating love is like hating myself. How can I live forever hating myself? Hating what I was born with?”

Daniel squeezed him, choking out in a defeated squeaky voice, “What can I do to get you to believe that my feelings won’t change?”

Seongwoo’s shoulders lifted and drooped as he took a deep sigh. His hand moved to stroke his chest and then suddenly grabbed his shirt.

“Nothing. There’s nothing you can do. Maybe there is but I don’t know what that is. I haven’t been able to find the answers to that. It’s not fair to make you wait for me to cease being this messed up person that I am. Like I said, you deserve to be happy. You deserve a normal relationship with a normal person.

Find someone else. You should stop loving someone that doesn’t know if they love you and that keeps making you chase them and continuously hurts you.”

Daniel pushed off Seongwoo reluctantly once his crying became nearly hysterical, shivering hard enough to nearly crack the ground, his face so wet it was hard to tell what was tears and what was rain. He sighed heavily, not having the energy to stop his own tears from falling like a broken dam hot down his chilled face.

His voice came out cold as he stared hard at his lover, memorizing his beautiful face because even the most painful moment was still something he was grateful to share with the other. “Go then. Go if that’s what you’re so determined today. I’m not going to stop you.”

Seongwoo wiped at his face and sniffled, attempting to compose himself so he could leave with dignity. “T-thank you. Then…”

“I’m not going to listen to you completely though. I will find you again. I will wait with my feelings unchanged for you to figure your feelings and fears out. I will not be taking a new lover. You can run from me and hide from love all you want but you cannot stop me from looking for you or for feeling the way I do.”

Seongwoo’s dripping, glistening face turned cold like he’d seen many times when they first met before Daniel had successfully put cracks in his shell to see the sweet center he was protecting. It was heart-breaking and disappointing but there wasn’t a thing that he could do. Their situation at this point was unsalvageable. Daniel wished that he hadn’t even tried to stop him, seeing how torn up they’d become from the serious, honest talk.

“I won’t allow myself to be found as long as you continue to be a fool who likes suffering. Not for me, but for you. For your sake. It’s better that you cannot find me until you don’t recall who it was you are looking for. Forget me soon, Daniel, and be happy. As you deserve. Farewell.”

With that, Seongwoo extended his wings and flapped them hard, only looking up into the grey skies and pelting rain. Daniel watched him go with a gloomy expression on his soaked face, whispering, “That’s what you said the last time. That you wouldn’t let yourself be found. But this pain-loving fool still managed to find you easily. Since you wanted me to.”

Daniel had learned a couple of weeks ago from a shop-teller on the outskirts of town that sold street murals as paintings that a handsome, slender main with this strangely sensual aura and amazing hair had said ‘if a tall, blonde, muscular man comes in wearing an earring that looks like a lightning bolt, tell him to search for artists in Paris.’ In conclusion, Seongwoo had wanted to be found, that was why he’d dropped purposeful hints.

Daniel had a scrape of hope that sometime in the next decades that Seongwoo would become dreadfully lonely and miss him or solve his issues and do so once more. He had no intentions of giving up. Seongwoo was the only one for him in the universe. He was sure of that. It was only a matter of time before the Fates allowed them to meet. The suffering and excruciating waiting was all going to be worth it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has an angsty ending. Sorry for that but it had to be done at least once. They need a break down moment, after all. Hope you don't hate Seongwoo too much. I know he's frustrating. But the reality is that understanding your issues and knowing how to get rid of them is a different thing. Seongwoo loves Daniel so he doesn't want to see him hurt anymore. Will that be the end of them?
> 
> Since this chapter was angsty and the final chapter is an emotional roller coaster, I'll put some fluff with Minhwan in the next chapter. See you in a week or so~
> 
> If you're still reading, I'd really love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	11. A Beauty's First and Last Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan and Minhyun lounge around their cave, gossiping and cuddling. There's a flashback of how the beauty met the first and last god he ever loved.

It was the middle of summer. Minhyun and Jaehwan were resting in Jaehwan’s cave that was situated inside a cliff over the oceans to stay cool. It was small but cozy. The only pieces of furniture were a wooden table with two chairs, a marble dresser mostly with Minhyun’s spare clothes in it, and a bed with a mattress made of thick layers of wool.

The humble abode was immaculate ever since Minhyun started visiting since Minhyun was obsessed with waging war on dust. Jaehwan was a nomad who’d hardly ever stepped foot into a proper house. He was comfortable with disorder and dirt. He’d been living in caves for as long as he could recall. He only saw it as a place to rest from time to time. If he wanted, he could sleep amongst the clouds or on a hilly bank or a sturdy tree branch.

He didn’t have an issue with living cleanly though. It was much easier to walk about instead of having to fly and it was easy to find things. Not that he had many things besides his fruits and rock collection. Since Minhyun started coming more frequently, things had increased like the table and dresser. It has become a place much more like a home with some character.

The bed had pillows and was surrounded by flowers which had a supple, calming scent. The table had dishes, placemats, and a centerpiece. The walls were adorned with painted tapestries. There was a lamp with which to see at night instead of doing everything in the daytime and stumbling about between sunset and sunrise. There were baskets and platters for his fruits and other foods that they conjured, though Minhyun often brought goodies from the palace for him, things that were not as healthy and couldn’t be made unless you had a kitchen which he certainly didn’t have the room for.

In case he grew bored of flying and exploring and napping, Minhyun brought him books from the library. Jaehwan liked adventure and horror stories that humans made and enjoyed learning more of the modern day tongue from them. The next day they were going to explore the human world for a cast-away bookshelf that they could carry back to the cave as discreetly as possible. Minhyun was going to ‘borrow’ the palace’s invisibility cloaks.

“Ah, I’m exhausted. Liberated, but exhausted. It smells and feels better at least, right?”

After nearly two hours of rigorous scrubbing until the rocks in the cave were sparkling, Minhyun collapsed next to Jaehwan on the bed. It was extra fluffy because before he laid on it Jaehwan used his wind powers to make the wool puffier and thus softer. It felt as if they were sleeping on clouds, if only clouds were dense enough to be laid on without falling through. They both liked the feeling of the clouds and anything soft.

He stopped reading his book and put one of the flowers near his pillow into Minhyun’s wavy locks, swiping his hand over them. He looked as pretty as a picture of spring, which is what he represented. His robes today were a pale yellow, loose and flowy and silky like the petals of daisies. His hand shifted to stroke the fabric criss-crossing his chest in delicate weave patterns and scooted closer to his rosy cheeked, lightly panting, dewy from the sweat of his labors to rid the cave of dust lover.

Minhyun smiled faintly and closed his eyes, enjoying Jaehwan’s affectionate pecks and nuzzles to his cheek while his hand moved to a patch of smooth, pale flesh. He kept his fingers there, lightly pressing in to massage as he inhaled his lover’s scent—grass, rain, sunshine, and flowers mixed in a heady, pleasant combination.

“I cannot really tell the difference even now. But I’m overflowing with gratefulness at your efforts. Thank you for keeping this place presentable.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I do it for my own sanity. You know I feel about clutter. Ugh. It gives me headaches and twitches you can’t imagine. It’s not like you couldn’t do it yourself while I’m away. The place is small. You know where the feather duster and mop are. It would take you not even half a day.”

“Ah, but I have so much to do that’s more interesting and important than that. Like napping and reading this book and eating. Very important things that keep me busy.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, lightly slapping the man in loose silver robes on the arm. “Stop that nonsense this instant. I understand perfectly well that cleaning is your sworn enemy. That is why I gave up asking you to dust or wipe things down decades ago.

I do wish you’d at least pick up after yourself. Why on Olympus was that chair upside down and one of your undergarments lying on the middle of the floor? That is simply unnecessary. Even you could understand how that could be frustrating to the person who has to clean up after you as if they were your own mother.”

“Ah…My gravest apologies for earlier today, my darling. I will do better from now on. You surprised me at all. I thought you were working until much later today.” Jaehwan gave his lover pitiful eyes and rubbed his arm in an attempt to get back into his good graces.

“Originally that was the plan, but I was tired and asked to leave early.”

“Ah, was that so? If you’re tired, you did the right thing. Let’s enjoy doing what we do best, my darling. Being lazy sloths. Sleeping half the day and cuddling.”

“Sounds pleasant. Much more so than cleaning. I was tired already, so why did I even bother? Now I’m doubly so…”

Jaehwan looked at his lover in concern when he let out a sigh. He seemed more tired than he had expected, once he took a good look at him. He felt guilty. Earlier he’d been absorbed in the book amongst a series about wizards that he hadn’t paid much attention to his lover. He should have put down the book, given him proper affection, and helped to clean up once he stared straightening up things.

He brushed his head and tugged him over to his side of the bed. “Sorry about that, my love. You could have told me to do it and admitted you’re tired. I had no idea because I was into the story. I hardly knew where I actually was and how quickly the time passed by. I’ll make it up to you now. Come here.”

The beauty resisted, attempting to roll farther in the opposite direction. “I’m much too tired for that, Jaenie. Give me a few hours of rest.”

“Eh, that’s not what I was going to suggest. I just want to shower you in the affection that a beauty who is caring and selfless like you deserves. I love you, darling.”

Minhyun grudgingly allowed himself to be squeezed and kissed all over. His mood gradually improved. Getting affection from his lover was like drinking from the fountain of youth. He felt energized, younger, and happier.

He smiled as he offered his lips to be taken next. Jaehwan eagerly ducked down with Minhyun caressing his fluffy cheeks. They sweetly kissed, lingering and gentle with their mouths closed, several times.

“I love you as well. Oh, hold still…”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes as Minhyun avoided another kiss from him to pick some lint off his robes. “Haven’t you ever considered that you’re the tiniest bit obsessed with cleanliness? What did a little dustmite ever do to you? Maybe that little ball of fluff was my friend. What if they had feelings that you’re cruelly trampling all over?

Don’t glare at me like that, honey. I’m merely saying that a bit of dust isn’t going to kill us. I doubt we would get sick beyond a single sneeze if it happened to fly up into our noses directly. So, give it a rest. You told me a moment ago you’re exhausted.”

He blew away the bit of lint and then flicked Jaehwan on the tip of his nose. “Well, maybe it isn’t the dust that I’m exhausted by but the filthy nomad that makes messes and never cleans up after himself. Whatever I have to do, Jaenie, I’m going to get you to adore being clean and tidy within the next hundred years so that you voluntary do housework while I’m working. For the sake of my sanity and resting time.”

“Well, I’m not sure about that but I have something that we can work on cleaning together right now.”

Minhyun’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at Jaehwan’s crooked grin and twinkling eyes. “And pray tell, what could that possibly be?”

“My body. And my mind. I’ve been a dirty boy. Thinking all sorts of filthy things while you’ve been away. Cleanse me please, my love.”

Minhyun broke away from his sudden seductive kiss and tried to pull away the hands that were undoing the ties on the back of his robe. He squirmed and gasped, “No, Jaenie! I told you that I’m tired.”

“You don’t have to do any work today. Lay there and I’ll do the rest. You’ll feel better afterwards, I promise. You know how one quick round makes you feel relaxed and happy. I can’t turn back time to clean the house before you arrived. But at least I can improve your mood this way. Let me love you, my rainbow angel.”

“Jaenie, you’re incorrigible. Stop it, you silly, obnoxious wind god. There’s no way that I could get in the mood when…”

His complaints and giggles in the middle of resisting drifted off into hums of pleasure as Jaehwan captured his mouth and crushed their bodies together. His large, cool hand roamed Minhyun’s exposed back, freeing it from the fluffy mattress, the garment nearly falling off his shoulders. He caressed the other’s curved spine and drifted his hand beneath the waistline, swallowing his excited gasps as his finger found his favorite flower of the god of the rainbow. That which was the sweetest and only accessible to him.

 

 

 

“Feeling good now, right?” Jaehwan commented smugly, tickling Minhyun’s bare shoulder.

“Yes, stop asking if you already know. It’s embarrassing.” Minhyun chuckled, pressing his flushed, extra shiny face to Jaehwan’s chest in a bashful, adorable manner.

Jaehwan laughed softly while rubbing his damp head, drifting off as he pressed his lips gently on his forehead. “Okay, I’ll stop. Maybe I need a different sort of distraction from thinking of how cute you were before. Why don’t you tell me the most recent gossip?”

“Ah, I should. There’s actually quite a lot of it. Hmm, where should I start?”

“Wherever the happy news is first. Let’s go with that since I’m in a good mood and would like to maintain it for a while longer.”

“Ah, the happiest news is about Guanlin and Jihoon.”

“Are they still doing well?”

“Yes, better than ever. They are quite loving. They walk around and attend parties together. They’re all over each other but not in some sort of untasteful way. The good news is that Jihoon is expecting. They’re going to have another child.”

“Oh, that’s great. When will we have one though?”

“Whenever Fortuna decides to bless us with one. It’s not like we’ve ever used protection and I promise that I’m no longer eating that berry drink afterwards that cleanses out things.”

“Oh…Well, that’s good to hear. I’m happy for them but it’s sort of bittersweet. We’ve been closer much longer and surely more physically active. Yet we have yet to be blessed.”

“That’s fine with me. I suppose the Fates wish that we enjoy our happily married life some more. Children make things messy and complicated.”

“Ah, true. That last thing you need on your hands is another mess-maker,” Jaehwan joked, making Minhyun lightly slap his chest in reprimand. “It can also bring people closer together though. As I’ve heard.”

“That’s true. The times that I saw Jihoon and Guanlin the happiest until recently was when they had children. If it makes us closer, that’s dangerous though. I already dread leaving your side to go to work each morning.”

Minhyun rubbed and kissed his cheeks. Jaehwan flushed and cleared his throat, gently pulling the other man off of him and bringing him back to innocently lay on his chest with their fingers lazily intertwined.

“I’m ecstatic to hear that and I feel the same. However, darling, if you continue, I fear that we won’t be able to have a proper discussion. What other news do you have for me?”

“The other news is an interesting one. Just the other day there was a small gathering at Sungwoon’s palace. Dongho and Hyunbin happened to be visiting Sungwoon when Jisung came down to announce that Daniel would be visiting.”

“Oh, that’s unusual. The brothers and wine. Seems like a possibly disastrous combination.”  
“I’m not sure how much was planned, but that’s what ended up happening. What’s even more interesting is what happened after Jisung stayed.”

“Jisung stayed there? Did he drink? I can’t imagine that went well. Him and Sungwoon don’t get along so well, as I understand. Spirits certainly wouldn’t have helped with that. I’m guessing there was a situation.”

“Yes, you guessed correctly. Before Daniel arrived, there was a grave fiasco. As I heard from Hyunbin. He remembers before he passed out that they were fighting and making a mess of the palace, completely drunk. I heard the rumors spread from the servants there.”

“Go on. Why’d you pause? I’m dying of curiosity here,” Jaehwan pressed, lightly shaking his lover who was smirking and snickering.  

“It seems that Sungwoon and Jisung have become secret lovers since then. Jisung visits in the middle of the night when others are sleeping. Sungwoon casts out his usual lovers, makes them go to another area of the castle. Then, Jisung stays there. They drink and fornicate all night long apparently. Though when they meet each other any other time, they act as they usually would. Like sworn enemies. It’s interesting, right?”

“Hmm, very much so. Interesting and complicated. Why are they like that? If they like each other, they should just be open about it. What’s with all the sneaking around?”

Minhyun shrugged. “I’m not certain either. I guess it’s because they don’t understand the true nature of their feelings yet? They’re famous for not getting along. Maybe they think that the attraction will fade and people will look at them strangely if they knew so it’s better that they keep it to themselves for the time being.”

“I don’t think it’s an odd match. They were attracted to each other despite being opposites, right? It’s natural that they’d argue and then have a steamy moment. They probably misunderstood what it was they were feeling this whole time.”

“I think so too. I hope that they become official lovers someday. I think they suit each other in an odd way. Like with us. It would be nice if those two stopped being promiscuous. They’ve both yet to be serious about anyone.”

“That’s rather sad. It’s so much more fun to be have a permanent lover than a ton of temporary ones. It’s less hassle too. Remembering names and what they like. Making up for when you get them confused.”

Minhyun narrowed his eyes and flicked his chin. “You sound like that sort of thing happened frequently, darling. I dislike hearing about your nomadic frolicking escapades. I understand that the wind gods are like that and it’s quite normal in our society. But for me who’s had no one but you, not even for a single kiss. It makes me feel…most unpleasant. So, I wish you wouldn’t talk about it.”

“Ah, sorry. Was I making you jealous? Well, although you might not have done something with others but I’ve felt jealousy many hundreds of times too, dear. You are a beauty after all. Everyone clearly wants you and is looking for an opportunity to attempt to steal me away because I’m unworthy and inferior. I can see it in their eyes when they gaze at you.”

“Ignore them. What do they know about who is worthy and unworthy of me? They know nothing of your character. You are handsome. Whoever denies that, I will be sure to attack them.”

“With flowers, rainbows, and rain showers?” Jaehwan teased, making Minhyun scowl and pinch his supple flesh. “Sorry that your powers are less effective to hurt people than mine are.”

“That’s true.” He sighed softly, pouting slightly. Then he squeezed Jaehwan snugly. “I’ll still try my best for my love.”

Jehwan squealed, pressing his head into Minhyun’s neck and lightly gnawing on his flesh like a teething cub. “Aw~ Danger. Let’s move on to another topic. I need to cool down before I take you again. You’re irresistibly cute at this moment, Min. What’s most wonderful is only I am allowed to see this rare side of you. Any sad news?”

“Hmm. Yes, one…” Minhyun sobered, remaining quite for awhile.

He hesitated to tell Jaehwan about this because it was rather private. He only knew of it by coincidence and it was not something that people cheerfully spread around.

“It’s about Woojin. He’s still rampaging after being left by Jihoon. No matter all the time that has passed now, it seems he isn’t getting over it, which is opposite of what most expected. He’s having difficulty letting go. He’s blatantly refused to come to the palace, even to visit his parents. Guanlin was worried so he had me check up on him.

From what I can see, he’s hurting and he’s dangerous, more to himself than others. Watching him in battle…It’s as if he’s trying to get himself killed but of course he’s immortal and strong as steel. No matter how many soldiers gang up on him with impressive strategies and advanced weapons, it does no good. He doesn’t fall and his instincts won’t allow him to purposefully lose a battle and be fallen. If he were to rage war on the palace one day to take Jihoon back…”

“Well, don’t worry so much about that. Guanlin also seems quite strong. He’s Daniel’s son, after all. He can control fire and he makes magical weapons. Daniel and his brothers will gather to stop Woojin and make peace in the family. Should that be necessary.

If Woojin really was a dangerous man, he would have taken Jihoon to Earth with him. They were alone when they split up, correct? He obviously respects Jihoon’s decision. Because he sincerely cares for him.

He’s simply lonely. He needs more time, that’s all. Hopefully he’s fighting for the side of good at least. Battling will give him a purpose for now, get him through year by year.

Eventually the pain will fade, he’ll start to forget about Jihoon, and he will start looking for another lover. Maybe you should put any unattached god in his path? See if he fancies them? You can give them some duty to help the worn out, tired soldiers when they are between battles as an excuse.”

“Ah…That’s a good idea. Maybe I’ll start with Hyunbin. I don’t think those two have ever met. Hyunbin is quite a cheerful, carefree, goofy boy. Opposite of Woojin. Except for the fact they both cause more trouble than they should because of their sinful urges. That’s what he needs right now. Someone bubbly and some strong spirit to distract him and improve his mood. You’re a genius, Jaenie! I so adore that exquisite, eccentric brain of yours!”

Jaehwan laughed as Minhyun showered his face in kisses, seeming like he had some of Hyunbin’s strong wine. He wouldn’t complain about Minhyun showing affection and being physical with him. It was more often than not the other way around and he sometimes resented that, feeling like he was the one who was more infatuated.

When they’d settled down, Jaehwan asked curiously, “Has there been any news about the progress between Daniel and Seongwoo? Is Daniel still chasing him?”

“Yes, he’s in the middle of searching for him yet again. I don’t think he will ever give up. After every time that he meets Seongwoo, despite being rejected and tossed aside, he seems more determined than ever instead of discouraged. He believes that he’s winning Seongwoo over bit by bit. That Seongwoo loves him but won’t admit to it yet because he’s scared to take a permanent lover.”

“Hmm, that seems plausible. He’s never taken a lover for longer than a decade, isn’t it? If he didn’t want to be found, then I’m sure he wouldn’t. He likely doesn’t reject Daniel that seriously either or he wouldn’t be left with hope to continue searching. I think something happened to him before. I wonder what it was…”

“There’s something but Jihoon wouldn’t tell me. He says that Seongwoo will be hurt talking about it and it isn’t his sad tale to tell. Seongwoo must have been hurt by a relationship he had in the past, long before I even was close to him. It isn’t something that he’s ever talked about. Nor is it something that those that know about it from that time such as Jihoon can say easily. Which means it was something dreadfully heart-breaking. That’s the feeling I’ve got.”

“Someone that’s been so scarred by the first and last lover that he’s ever had that he’s not comfortable even talking about it despite thousands of years have passed. That certainly won’t be easy for someone interested in him to deal with.”

“I don’t think that someone like Daniel is the person that can take it out of Seongwoo and get him to love again. This is the longest that Daniel has ever pursued a lover, that’s true. However, I doubt that he’s fully changed. He’s persistent but he’s not the incredibly patient type from what I’ve seen.”

“Hmm, really? I’ve always felt the opposite. That once he’s serious about something he will do whatever he needs to. That means that chasing after Seongwoo and being patient and understanding is possible. If he’s still going after him after all this time with hardly any interaction as a reward, then I think he must be quite serious.

Though not to his husband anymore, Daniel seems to be the loyal type. I heard that when he takes a lover, he puts all of his time and affection into them until the relationship ran its course. That it wasn’t his fault most of the time that things didn’t go well. I’ve heard he’s not once been connected to rumors and is on Earth most of the time since he met Seongwoo at the party centuries ago. My guess is that Daniel won’t be giving up on Seongwoo anytime soon. It will be a battle of who is the most stubborn.”

“I suppose so. I cannot say that I’ve always liked Daniel. Though I more sympathized with the way he’s changed and acted than I could understand Daehwi. He truly never put effort into fixing their relationship issues. He seemed determined to make them worse and obliterate any attempt Daniel made to make things better and right again. He completely shut him out and spoke crudely.

Anyone would have been driven away by Daehwi’s coldness and cruelty. Daniel doesn’t deserve that. Seongwoo doesn’t deserve to be forever lonely and hating himself and his powers either. He’s got plenty of likable traits. I find him quite sweet and endearing, once he opens up to you. Daniel must have seen even more of that than I have. That’s why he cannot give up on him.

A man who wants to shower someone in love but has no luck keeping a single lover and a man who forever wants love but is terrified of it. When I think of that instead of Daniel’s past…Aren’t they rather perfect for each other?”

“I agree that they seem to be so. Especially after you put it like that. The things that they desire and the things that they lack. They can fulfill their wishes and complete each other. The question is, would Daehwi allow those two pitiful souls to be happy together?”

“That was a concern. Until recently. I was exploring an area of the palace that I’ve never seen before and happened upon something. Daehwi was with Jinyoung. They were watching the meteor shower and hugging closely. They didn’t think anyone was around and it was dark. I hid in the shadows and observed.

It seems they are long-time lovers. That explains why Daehwi has seemed happier. It is only fair that if he lives happily with someone else while Daniel is away that Daniel should be allowed to do the same. Since Daehwi has repeatedly shown that he has no interest in patching up their marriage.

They stay together I suppose for the kingdom and for their children and their reputation. Though they have not an ounce of love for each other. It’s not as if they are the only married couple like that. Sadly, it is extremely common. We are an exception, I suppose. As we married out of love, not because others arranged it.”

Jaehwan smiled against his forehead before kissing it. Minhyun hugged him and brushed his jaw with his nose.

“I see. You are right there. We have been lucky.”

“I hope things go well for them. I wish that Seongwoo would stop being scared. I think Daniel is a decent person and will treat him well. It makes my heart ache at the thought of someone as nice as Seongwoo being alone for eternity.”

“I’m sure that he won’t be alone forever. Someday he will realize that Daniel is that special person that the Fates meant for him to have and he will stop his silly running away. There will be a moment where Daniel says his sincere feelings and Seongwoo looks in his eyes and just knows that things were going to go well with that man.

Like what happened to us. Beauties might have more difficulties than most in finding the right person, but you are not cursed as Seongwoo thinks. All the beauties have found their destined partners and are living happily with them. It is Seongwoo’s turn next. Don’t fret your pretty head about it. The Fates will make your friend happy as well, eventually.”

The pair were sitting up, gazing outside the cave where the sun was setting, casting a soft orange glow over them. Jaehwan pulled the slender man into his lap, rubbing his back in comfort and nuzzling his beautifully designed jaw. Minhyun tilted his head, wrapping one arm around Jaehwan’s neck and the other hand caressing his face as if it were the most fragile of flower petals.

“Yes, you’re right. The other beauties and myself have gone through difficult times but now we are happy with the lovers we have. Surely Seongwoo and Daniel will meet a good fate as well. Thank you for easing my mind, darling. And for consistently loving me so vastly and so sincerely. How miserable and lonely I was without you but didn’t know it at the time. Life is a thousand times better since I decided to give myself to you, that’s indeed true.”

Minhyun gently tilted up Jaehwan’s head and brought their faces slowly together. Their kiss was as warm, touching, and romantic as the tangerine and golden rays spilling over their pale, entangled forms amongst the bed of wool.

 

 

 

Jaehwan was unusually distracted with his work one fine spring day while floating above a lush, green meadow. He had never been the hardest of workers. Even among the lazy nomadic wind gods, he was considered the laziest and sloppiest of them all.

He tried to have fun doing whatever duties that he had to do, not wanting to waste a moment of his life not feeling happy. He had no other choice. If he didn’t keep himself happy and busy with things that he liked to do, he would dwell on the more miserable things in life, such as his renewed current single status.

He’d been joined by a god that he had never seen before, one that was clearly a beauty. Although appearing as a dainty, graceful goddess, he could tell the features and the expensive clothes. That was a beauty in mere goddess form, as they sometimes did when they were out of the palace for some strange reason.

He drifted amongst the clouds, diligently watching the beauty ‘at work’, which appeared more to him like he were making colorful art in the sky. He poured water carefully, controlling it with elegant swipes of his delicate, creamy hand so that it formed a sort of falling mist. Then, he would fly down, beating his glistening, enchanting wings, blowing kisses which created layers of shimmering colors in the sky.

_Ah, so that is how rainbows are made. I always wondered. There really isn’t anything that is a work of nature. It’s all caused by some god or goddess or other magical being with unique powers._

The wind god in grey robes pondered and admired the handsome man from above for several moments. Once he grew bored, he decided to ‘flirt’ in the only way he knew how with the god who was clearly out of his league but such an incredible sight that one merely had to risk their luck or forever regret it. By being obnoxious and playing tricks.

“Ah! Hey! Watch where you’re blowing!” the beauty complained, glaring up at him, soaked from the mist Jaehwan had blown in his face.

“Sorry~ I’ll dry you. Stay still.”

“Hey! Cease that at once! Ah~ I did not request for you to blow me!” He squealed, holding the bottom of his robes which were floating dangerously upwards as Jaehwan flew around, blowing and swirling gusts of wind at him.

He stopped and snickered. The god’s robes and dark, lush waves were a mess.

“Really…” he glared at Jaehwan with exasperation, running his hands over his frizzy hair.

“It looks like a bird’s nest!”

“So immature!” The god huffed before swiftly flying away.

“I was just trying to help. That was an accident earlier~” Jaehwan called to the distant figure.

_He sure flies incredibly fast. As fast as Hermes. I wonder if he’s a messenger god when he’s not making rainbows. Can he make flowers too? Is that why he’s decorated in them? The real flower is him though. I’ve never seen anyone prettier. I wonder if he’s prettier in his original, male form…To be honest, I prefer a male’s body for most things._

Ever-so-curious Jaehwan followed in a leisurely manner, as usual laying on his side as if he were resting amongst the clouds, swiping his hand slowly through the air to create a path of wind to propel and guide him forward. Throughout the day, he followed the god around as he worked and secretly bothered him, only feigning to do work himself when the god snapped at him.

He accidentally blew wind at him several times, took away his pitcher, dropped a few fruits on his head, stole a couple flowers from his headband, made the curve of his rainbow into various shapes, constantly skewed his garments because he thought it was funny how he scrambled not to have his skin revealed. He did it all for one reason—the god’s reactions were amusing and cute.

“Really? Is it that amusing? Must you always laugh like a maniac? You’re making it impossible to work! Ugh, you’re so annoying!” the pretty god glared up at him with his hands on his waist, his pitcher disappearing into thin air.

Jaehwan flew down and stood before him, sending warm gentle breezes his way to dry him out from the newest mist shower he’d caused. It was a peace offering. Also, he liked the way that the other god’s hair and garments flew in the wind. He had the most shapely, pale, smooth limbs.

“Maybe if you tell me your name then I would leave you alone,” he suggested with a wicked smirk.

The irritated beauty sighed. “Fine. My Olympian name is Minhyun. While the humans know me as Iris. The goddess of the rainbow.”

“Ah…Hmm…I see. Iris…That’s a pretty name.”

“You compliment me but yet you make that sort of face. I don’t care if you dislike my name. I will not spare a drop of emotion on someone annoying and insensitive like you.”

Jaehwan flushed and shook his hands rapidly. “Ah, no. It’s not that I dislike it. It just so happens that that name brings up some bad memories. Of a past lover I had…”

The beauty responded dryly, “Well, sorry for that. I will be on my way then. So that I don’t bring any pain or displeasure to you. Good day, childish wind god.”

Minhyun turned with a huff and then with a firm flap of his white wings, traveled hundreds of meters below. Jaehwan urgently followed as fast as he could go, impressed by the other’s speed.

“Wait! I didn’t mean to offend you! It’s truly a pretty name. I’m not going to hate you because you have a similar name. I merely want to talk to you a bit. It’s a boring, lonely job. I’ve hardly ever met any of the Olympians. Especially, I never thought I’d come across a beauty. Wait! Wah…Incredibly fast…”

Jaehwan strained himself as he chased Minhyun through the sky and then through the trees and bushes surrounding the meadow. He finally collapsed against a tree, seeing that Minhyun was resting against one nearby. He looked up from the bunch of flowers he was picking with a slight smile on his face. That made him as pretty as a peach.

Thinking of fruit, the huffing, sweaty man conjured some with a snap of his fingers. Colorful fruits spun in a circle in the air. Minhyun looked at them in undisguised awe.

Jaehwan smiled tiredly as he gestured the spinning wheel closer. “Would you like one? Flying that fast and far had got to have you exhausted. I don’t know what it’s like to be near death but I imagine it feels something like this.”

“You don’t give up easily, do you? I’m not interested in being your replacement lover.” Saying that, Minhyun took the bunch of strawberries, sitting down just a leg’s length from him with his legs bent off to the side.

Jaehwan smiled softly when he saw his appearance change.

“Wow, you’re even prettier as a man. So you are a beauty as I expected.”

“Yes, I am. What of it? Do you have something against us?” Minhyun grumbled before biting into a strawberry.

Jaehwan was tempted to wipe the juice off his lips but restrained himself, thinking that he’d probably done enough to irritate the god on their first day.

“No, of course not. You’re the first I’ve seen. So how could I? I haven’t heard the greatest of things but surely rumors are spread from those that are jealous or rejected.”

“Hmm, it seems you are wise. Maybe because you didn’t grow up on Olympus. You can see the world and people more clearly. Thank you for withholding judgement.”

For the first time, Minhyun smiled. Jaehwan’s mouth dropped in awe. The man seemed radiant.

“You seem really nice. And beautiful. And fast.”

Minhyun’s smile grew and his cheeks flushed, eyes going down to the flowers in his lap. “Thank you. Might I know your name?”

“I’m Jaehwan.”

“Nice to meet you.”

They looked at each other with soft smiles. Minhyun gave him the bunch of flowers.

“Is this a return peace offering?”

“It’s a greeting gift. And incentive for you to not bother my work in the future.”

“Sorry about that. I was trying to get your attention the best way I know how.”

“Well, to be honest, I’ve encountered worse. Your jokes were torturous and your laugh strange but somehow I find myself rather wanting to hear more. That does not mean I’m interested.”

Jaehwan laughed, accepting the flowers which smelled pleasant and had silky petals. “Why would I ever think you would be? You’re an Olympian and a beauty. You’re beyond my reach, as much as the sky and the ocean are.”

Rather than doing work, they ate fruits, picked flowers, and chatted throughout the day. They shared in stories of their pasts and of their work until they’d known practically every important fact there was to know about each other. The pair once they got talking were oddly comfortable with each other and couldn’t seem to filter or stop themselves.

The sun was setting but neither made a move to leave. It seemed like they didn’t wish to. While they were together, time had seemed to stand still and the only universe that existed was that with them side by side.

Minhyun paused in fidgeting with a flower, strangely hesitant to say goodbye to this god that he had just met but thinking that he must get back to the palace before night fell or it would be difficult to see. Jaehwan had reached out to lightly brush the back of his hand. It had taken all the courage that he had in his little body to finally touch the untouchable yet desirous beauty.

Minhyun flushed, chewing on his lip. “Do you like me?”

Jaehwan spoke honestly, “Yes, possibly. You’re very likable. That’s an understatement, actually.”

“Surely that’s because of your past lover….” Minhyun ducked his head, feeling disappointed somehow.

The tale that the wind god had told him was quite melancholy. To think that he shared a name with someone who died so tragically.

“It could be, but I don’t think so. Being around you, I’ve suddenly forgotten what they even looked like. You’re hardly a replacement. You outshine them by a million. You outshine every diamond and star I’ve ever seen.”

The pretty god lifted his head, smiling softly and chuckling. Jaehwan gazed at him with the look of a calm, warm spring breeze. It made him feel comforted, protected, and adored.

“I told you several times now that I’m not interested. Yet you don’t seem to know how to give up. Hmm…”

For a long moment, Minhyun stared deeply into Jaehwan’s eyes. There was something there that made him different from others who had confessed to him. Sincerity, trustworthiness, genuine affection, lack of judgement, a small amount of controlled desire. This man didn’t seem like he merely lusted after him or saw him as a prize to be won. Those lines might have been incredibly cheesy and ridiculous, but it seemed that he sincerely meant them. He had no ulterior motives in confessing his feelings. He simply was honest with how he felt and for some strange reason he was infatuated with him, which for once Minhyun wasn’t repulsed by. In fact, he felt flattered by it and wished to hear more of his sweet, exagerrated words.

Minhyun found himself wanting to embrace these new feelings that he’d never experienced and be honest in return. Maybe it was time that he took a lover.

“Jaehwan, you are an enigma. I have never met someone as honest, obnoxious, funny, and sweet as you. Call me crazy at the moment, but…I think that I’m falling for you.”

Jaehwan’s eyes widened as out of the blue, Minhyun’s lips were firmly pressed onto his. His eyes gradually closed as he turned his head and cradled Minhyun’s delicate jaw. He brought the other closer and kissed him lovingly.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simply a fluffy, feel good chapter to heal your heart from the last chapter's angsty ending. This is the last of the side-ship stories. I hope that it made you smile and gives you some idea with the gossip of what's going on and what's to come in the future for the other Olympians. In general, all their relationships are getting better and less complicated (implying here that Woojin and Hyunbin might be together but not going to write about that, but at least this way woojin stans might not be so sad?).
> 
> This broken Ongniel we'll fix finally in the next chapter. But at least you know that Niel hasn't given up and that likely Ong has sincere feelings and a good chance of becoming uncursed. All the other beauties have someone to be happy with. Now it's his turn. A large number of the Olympian gods know and support them already. See you next weekend for the final chapter~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	12. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is working at a cafe in Gapyeong when the boss brings in a pink-haired Daniel, saying that he's going to be his new co-worker. Daniel insists that their meeting this time was coincidence, that he hasn't been searching for him for a decade, and that his feelings have considerably cooled. Seongwoo feels like he should be happy about that but as the weeks go by and nothing happens between them, he starts to terribly miss the old days.

August, 2017

 

“One café latte and one tangerine ade at the counter. Please come pick up your order. Here you are, Miss. Enjoy and have a fantastic day.”

Seongwoo—working as a barista in Gapyeong, South Korea on a small tangerine plantation—passed a tray of drinks politely to the girls that were giggling and flushing. They slipped him their number written on a napkin. He smiled shyly as he took it, though when they were gone, he discreetly dumped it in the trash and started working on dishes.

“This is the counter where the drinks are served. This is Junwu, your superior and hyung. He knows the ropes around here, probably better than I do by now. He’s fantastic at his job. He’s basically the manager, though I can’t give him the title yet since he’s only been here a couple months. Junwu, this is the colleague that replaced the last guy that had to quit. His name is Euigun. He’s a total beginner that I’ll be leaving under your charge. Take him under your wings and help him grow until he can fly on his own.”

Seongwoo turned around with a friendly smile that quickly dropped. He almost scowled, except he was in front of his boss, who thought of him as sugary and innocent as a peach. He acted as if he didn’t recognize the now pink-haired, tall, well-built, handsome newcomer, forcing a smile back up after a second.

“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Junwu. You can call me hyung.”

He reluctantly stretched out his hand across the counter. Daniel smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling and appearing as if he genuinely were surprised to see him. As if he hadn’t followed him here. Seongwoo had no idea how he had found him. He’d been careful not to leave hints. Only Jisung knew that he was in Korea again and of the area that he had always wished to visit.

He could only assume that Daniel had made some difficult deal to get the messenger to spill his knowledge as he wasn’t one to give away information for free, especially he wouldn’t so easily risk incurring his wrath. He was going to make that big-mouth prankster fall in love with the ugliest man that he could ever see, or a literal toad if he came across one before then.

Seongwoo ignored that familiar, pleasant buzz of electricity, squeezing Daniel’s hand tight as he could. He intended it to be painful in order to scold him for daring to search for him after their last dramatic farewell.

_Let’s just act extremely cold and indifferent, ignore all of his advances to show him that you are not interested and you haven’t changed your mind in the least. With Daniel, if you show two seconds of weakness, that is as much as giving up your defenseless behind to a starving lion. Your feelings must stay hidden, no matter how much they seem to grow over time instead of fade as you hoped._

_You have to act like a bitch because it’s for his own good. You don’t deserve him. He deserves better. You swore to stop giving him pain. You won’t give him any more as long as you can help it. The best way is not to give him an opening or any hope from the very beginning._

He removed his hand and wiped it on his jeans. The pink-haired man stared at his hand for a moment with a complicated expression, his eyes dark and gloomy for a moment. In a flash, his expression completely changed so that Seongwoo wasn’t sure if he’d seen correctly. He turned to the boss and asked him questions regarded his duties. Seongwoo watched curiously from the sideline, studying his handsome profile.

Daniel, you can’t possibly still like me, can you? After all that I did? I was so cruel to you. That should have been more than enough to make any normal person give up.

Then again, the king proved several times over that he wasn’t anywhere near normal. He was a unique species that Seongwoo was always at a loss at how to deal with. He fiddled with a mug he was rubbing, listening in to the conversation but not so clearly. He was distracted by Daniel’s deep, husky, accented voice.

_As usual, his voice is so comforting yet arousing. So masculine and sexy._

“Hyung? Are you sleeping?”

When Seongwoo came to his senses, Daniel and him and been left alone and Daniel was tapping on his hand lightly. He jerked his hand away, cheeks flushing deeply.

“I was merely resting my eyes. It’s been a long day and sometimes the sunshine is so strong here that it gives me headaches streaming in through all these windows,” he muttered, wiping counters that were already glistening.

Daniel hung over the edge of the counter, watching him work curiously. Seongwoo turned redder and his heart raced as he felt those familiar eyes scanning him, likely with appreciation, trying to see through his façade. He bit his lips, putting in a large amount of effort in subduing his powers so that it would make it seem like he hardly reacted to Daniel’s presence anymore. To ‘show’ him that he had no interest and he’d thrown away his old feelings.

“Hmm…is that so? Well, since I’m here now, whenever you get a headache, just say so. You can take a break whenever you want. I’m more physically fit.”

“You don’t know how tiring this job can be. Don’t say that before you’ve even attempted a full day’s work,” the lithe god scoffed. “How long are you going to be here?”

“I don’t know. No plans, as usual. I’ll leave when I get tired of the place. Or when you go. Unless you want to attempt to chase me out?”

“If I tried, would it work? Sounds like it would be a waste of efforts.”

A smile was evident in his tone, likely playful. “Who knows unless you try.”

“I don’t feel like trying. You’re a waste of my effort, your grace. In the end, you do whatever you want to do no matter how stupid and tiresome it is. Trying to get you to see reason is like telling a tree not to lose it’s leaves in the fall. It merely causes me stress.

So this time I’m going to leave you alone completely. I’d prefer we merely worked side by side, only talking when we have to about work-related things. You can do as you please. Come and go as you please, alone. I’m going to be staying here. I like it here. I wanted to live in Gapyeong for a millennium.”

“Ah, you like it here? What do you like about it?”

“It’s pretty, clean, quiet. Nice scenery. Fresh air. It’s refreshing and calming. I match well with the Korean culture. I look more Korean than any other race. It’s easy to blend in here. There’s also lots of good-looking people since they are comfortable changing their faces and care about fashion. I don’t get stared at, approached, and followed quite as often as other places. Especially in the countryside like this. Most people are here only temporarily. If they live here, they are older people who care more about their grandchildren and hiking than about good looks. There’s so many reasons I like it here, I can hardly start to explain.”

“I think you did a good job. You like it so much you might as well be this area’s mayor or ambassador.”

“I like my job as a barista, thanks.”

“You like this stuff? Isn’t it too bitter for your tastes?” Daniel had picked up a cup of leftover black coffee and sniffed it, wincing.

Seongwoo saw that over his shoulders, hiding an amused smirk while thinking the other’s reaction was quite adorable. He had had a similar expression when he first tried it. Since he disliked things that were bitter.

_Again, he surprises me. How is it that he can remember tiny details like that? No matter how many centuries past. It’s like he has a permanent file on me in his brain that can’t be erased. I wish I could go in and tear all those documents up._

_You know far too much about me, Daniel. It’s unsettling. If you’re like that, how can I ever put my feelings at rest and get over you? Be still, this betraying heart of mine._

His heart had been erratic since he’d seen Daniel and his face still felt heated. He wanted terribly to look at Daniel, to crack a joke, to share in smiles, to go over and hold his hand or casually embrace him like they did many times the last two times they met. With a steel-like mindset, he barricaded his feelings in and kept his body as far away from the other as possible, keeping his back turned and his expression hidden. Then he could flush and smile without being caught.

“You will learn that there are various ways to make coffee, many which take the bitterness away. Once you get used to the taste of it, it’s quite soothing and addictive.”

“How will I learn? Will you be teaching me?”

He sighed. “I’d prefer that anyone else teach you, but unfortunately I’m the only one on duty for the next week. The other employee is on vacation which has left me to do all the work myself the last few days since the guy you’re replacing quit.”

“Why did he quit? You were mean to him? He fell for you and you kicked him in the balls when he tried to make a move?” Daniel joked.

Seongwoo laughed. “Something like that. He confessed and I kindly rejected him, saying that I wanted to keep things professional. That I didn’t date co-workers. He quit, thinking that we could date then.”

“Ah, poor guy. Another victim of pretty Seongwoo’s sweet but poisonous lies. So, what excuse did you give him then?”

“I didn’t have any excuses to give then. I simply told him that I wasn’t into guys.”

Daniel snorted and then burst into uproarious laughter, slapping his hand on the counter. “He actually believed you? I can smell you’re gay from a country away, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo snarled and tossed the rag he’d been using at him. “Shut up. I do not! I could easily be mistaken for straight.”

“Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. You’ll never fool me though. I personally know how much you like d—”

Seongwoo used his power to swiftly fly over, grabbing the rag and stuffing it abruptly in his mouth.

“Watch your mouth. There are customers here. They are watching us.”

Daniel spit out the rag and wiggled his brows. “Isn’t that one of the things you’re into? Being watched?”

Seognwoo slapped his shoulder, instantly regretting it when the feeling of Daniel’s warmth and firm muscles lingered, his mind growing assaulted by memories of how it felt and looked without clothes.

_Yeah, I really do like dick still, I guess. When ever did I stop being straight? It’s all his fault. Everything. I blame him. My life was fine and then he came in and ruined it, making me think, feel, and want things that never were before. Making me wish I and my life were different._

“If you’re going to tease me every day like that, I’ll give you two options. One of us has to go. You can either quit or I can find a way to get you fired. It won’t be difficult. You don’t know this job like I do. The boss likes me and if you get a bad comment from his most trustworthy employee, you’re out, buddy.”

“Chill out, dude. I didn’t believe it or not come here to pursue you. This was a coincidence.”

Seongwoo arched his eyebrow doubtfully. “Really?”

“Seriously, it was! Ask Jisung. I merely asked him where was a good place for a vacation. I wanted to get sun and fresh air somewhere quite and pretty. He suggested here.”

Seongwoo planted his hands on his waist and studied Daniel’s expression for a full minute with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Something about his serious and innocent look told him that Daniel was telling the truth.

“He did, did he? How dare that brat get involved, thinking he’s the match-making cupid. Is he trying to overlap with my job now? That’s my fault for telling him about this place. You really shouldn’t tell Jisung anything…”

Daniel smiled crookedly. “Right? He’s got a big mouth. I’ve suffered it quite a few times. Half the time that Daehwi came to wreak havoc on my past lovers I was keeping well-hidden was because of Jisung. And he calls himself my best friend.”

“Well, to be honest, he usually does things for a reason. Related to you anyway. With me, there’s not much of a reason. He uses me for his mischievous ideas because he knows that I will get angry and get back at him. He likes my reactions and the revenge games. We’re both tricksters, after all. Though sometimes he really crosses the line and pushes my buttons. The next time I see him I’m going to for sure make him fall for someone hideous.”

Daniel peered at Seongwoo’s scowling face with amusement. “Ah, will that be possible? I’ve heard he’s seeing my brother secretly and they’re falling for each other from what I can tell. Sungwoon actually blushed when I asked about Jisung. So weird.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, looking weirded out. “Ew, really? Those two? That’s so…odd…”

“Yes, it is. To say the least. But I guess it makes sense. Love works in odd ways. You should know. You’re the love god and we have quite the strange history as well.”

Seongwoo cleared his throat and fiddled with the coffee machine, thinking he’d fix himself something to drink that was sweet with extra espresso shots. It was going to be possibly the longest day of his life.

_Don’t enjoy talking with him so much about random things like that. Didn’t you say that you were going to ignore him and only talk about work? What’s with this pleasant stroll down memory lane?_

He put on his chic, icy mask to defer the other.

“I don’t recall what you’re talking about. Did we have something happen in the past, your grace? I barely met you…”

Daniel chuckled, then leaned over to watch how he worked the machine with sudden interest. “I can play pretend too, Junwu hyung. If you don’t want to catch up or casually chat, that’s fine. I really wasn’t here to find you. I haven’t been looking for you for the past decade actually. I’ve decided to let you do as you wish, come to me when and if you wish to. If you want to be with me, I won’t refuse you but I’m not as helplessly whipped and desperate as I was before.”

_That’s all it took? He didn’t even wait a thousand years before giving up like he promised? That’s a good thing, right? That’s what I wished for and expected after the cruel parting we had. So, why is it that I feel disappointed and irritated by this news?_

The brunette hid his feelings by pretending to be stoic. “So, you’re over me? Or giving up?”

Daniel shrugged, replying in a breezy tone, “Well, neither really. I’m not the sort to give up and I’m loyal to a fault. I still haven’t been with anyone else. Yet. I’m just…letting my feelings cool and riding the wind wherever it blows I guess.”

Seongwoo snorted, filling a mug for Daniel to try, something that was neither bitter nor sweet since he recalled that the god disliked both.

“Are you Jaehwan now?”

“Yes, I’m taking a note from him. Nomads have the best ways of thinking. That’s less stressful for both of us, right? You don’t feel pressured and I won’t get sad anymore.

The last time you left, I was pretty broken up to be honest. I tried to hate you and I thought of giving up but it didn’t work. So, I decided instead not to do anything about my feelings. I’ll just let them be. The rest I’ll leave up to fate. And it worked, funny enough. I found you when I wasn’t looking for you and you were hiding like a mole deep in the dirt.”

The pink haired man chuckled softly while watching him with warm, affectionate almond eyes. Seongwoo flushed, catching himself before he stared and smiled back. He squished down his rising feelings and ignored the tingles and sparks of arousal.

_Damn you, Kang Daniel, for being attractive and sweet. Couldn’t you just say that you had given up because you’re sick of me? What’s with this fated talk now?_

_It’s a curse to have met you, not fate. It’s the Fates messing with me, torturing me with what I can never have, reminding me of what a lowly, helpless person I am. Making me miserable with flaunting the amazing man I have to give up on because he’s simply too good and I’m no good._

He snarled out, “It wasn’t fate. It’s Jisung, playing matchmaker. That obnoxious twat.”

“If it helps you sleep at night thinking that way, go right ahead, babe,” Daniel said with a chuckle, the endearment slipping out so naturally.

Brown liquid splashed on the counter he’d cleaned earlier as he threatened Daniel with the stirring spoon.

“Don’t. Don’t you say that. You said you weren’t going to pressure me. That you were not here to pursue me. So don’t you dare try to stir my feelings with that.”

Daniel fought back a smile as he raised up his hands. “Chill, chill. My bad. It was a slip of the tongue. Force of habit. My feelings might have cooled a bit and coming here was truly coincidence, but still when I see you, I can’t seem to help it. You still feel like mine. Especially because I can smell it.”

Seongwoo crossed his arms protectively over his body and sidestepped. “Smell what?”

_Feelings can’t be smelled right? Are my pheromones leaking out? I’ve gotten better at controlling them in case he found me so that I could show that I’m disinterested and send him away. There’s no possible way…_

“Relax. I just mean that I can smell that you haven’t been with anyone since me. That means something. It means that I still have some sort of chance.”

“Oh…Well, I—” Seongwoo wanted to lie and say that he had of course because he had forgotten about Daniel as he’d planned to. “I-I was busy…”

“Ah, making coffee? Cleaning? Serving customers? Strolling while admiring nature’s beauty? Does it keep you so busy?” Daniel asked with a knowing, playful smirk, glancing back at the total of seven customers in the place, making it less than half full.

“There will be more people later. This place is popular. We have the best tangerine drinks around,” Seongwoo murmured, flushing furiously as he plopped down the mugs in front of Daniel. “Here, try this. This is a café latte. The bitterness of the coffee is decreased with condensed milk.”

“Ah, it smells different than yours. Hmm, it’s good. I like that. You have yet another talent, hyung. What is it that you can’t do?” the pink-haired man complimented with a sweet, breath-taking smile, looking at him with adoration.

Stop loving you, for some confounded reason, he thought as he sipped his tea and stared at the counter where he was nervously drumming his fingers. He noticed that Daniel’s hand was resting inches away but he didn’t budge.

Seongwoo was giving him an opening as a test. He didn’t take it even though their hands had been right next to each other for a minute now. He could have easily leaned in or reached over to touch or kiss him. There wasn’t anyone looking there way or anything to stop him either.

Seongwoo wasn’t able to be as unapproachable and distant as he’d planned since he’d been taken completely off-guard and was assaulted with this upheaval of infuriating yet lovely, pleasant feelings. His feelings and lust must have cooled considerably. For him to miss out on a golden opportunity for skinship.

_Who would have thought I’d be missing the Daniel that jumped all over me like a stallion in heat? This is ridiculous. I should get a grip on myself._

He curled up his fingers which itched terribly to slide over and intertwine with Daniel’s thick, warm ones.

“Can I try yours?”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened as Daniel abruptly grabbed his cup and brought his face close. He jerked back a more appropriate distance, pushing the cup forward in surrender, though he couldn’t protect his poor fingers. The tingling, heated zap sent warmth and tremors through his body, making him bite back a moan.

He was fixated by the sight of Daniel’s plush, cherry red lips gripping the edge of the cup as he sipped. The king’s pink tongue lapped out and he hummed deeply. Seongwoo gulped, the pit of his stomach knotting painfully with desire, his eyes glued to Daniel’s mouth, his mind full of fantasies that were most definitely not suitable for the workplace.

“It’s sweet.”

_Like you. I like things sweet. Won’t you keep being sweet to me like you usually were? I missed that. I missed you. Terribly in fact._

_As much as I hate to admit it. As much as I’ve been in denial and trying to dump my feelings in the trash. They keep growing rapidly like the mold on over-ripe fruits. It’s like a poison spreading through me, corrupting my soul._

_All I can think of the last thirty years is about you, our memories, how much I miss you, how much I love you, how much I wish you’d find me or that we’d come across each other by accident, how I wish my problems would disappear. But to say even a smidgen of those feelings would be a disaster that I’d immediately regret._

He smiled stiffly. “Yes, I prefer my drinks sweet. Only my drinks.”

Daniel smirked impishly, his eyes twinkling like he held a secret. “Only that. Got it. I will keep my sweet nature locked down then. I’ll do as you wish.

So, you want to work then? And only talk about that? Let’s do it. I’m curious about how to make drinks. I want to learn this job as quickly as I can. That way you will be less burdened and can take the breaks you deserve. You look tired. Like a panda. Though you’re a pretty panda as always, but still. Are you getting proper rest?”

_No, I’m not. I only am able to sleep three to four hours at the most a night. Because I miss your warmth and solid embrace. Ever since I left you, I’ve been uneasy and unable to rest properly. But it doesn’t seem like you’ve been having the same issue. You look like you’ve slept peacefully. You look healthier and freer of worries._

_Was it so stressful loving me before? Now that you love me less, is it easier? Why can’t I be happy that you’ve stopped being persistent? Why do I selfishly wish that you would keep your promise to never give up on me? Why do I wish to hear your flirtatious comments and endearing pet names and indulge in exciting skinship? Why do I wish you’d sweep me away to the break room, look at me passionately like if you don’t have me that moment you will burst into flames and perish? How has the last thirty years since I decided to permanently leave him and live forever alone changed me this much?_

_I deserve to be slapped by a thousand hands for thinking this way. He deserves better. You don’t deserve him. Don’t think of him that way anymore. Don’t encourage him to be any different than he is now. Things are going to be best this way._

_It’s comfortable, right? This way we can live peacefully without complications until he completes his vacation and returns to Olympus. Then it will surely be several decades, maybe centuries, before you bump into him again and his feelings will have cooled considerably. Yours as well, most likely._

_Keep hiding it the best you can. This is the best solution for the both of you. Don’t poke a sleeping dog. This puppy has matured and he knows now not to press his boundaries. He’s not the Niel that you knew and that’s a good thing. It’s for the better. Stop inwardly whining and pining._

“Come on behind the counter then. We’ll start with the parts of the machine and then move along with how to brew a simple cup of black coffee.”

He forced himself to smile in a carefree friendly manner, beckoning his past lover to come behind the counter with him. Their distance would be shortened, which was unfortunate and nerve-wracking.

Would Daniel remain a respectful distance and continue to refrain from touching him? Would he himself be able to control his raging feelings and hormones so as not to star something? How much had Daniel’s feelings cooled off? Would he be able to successfully hide his feelings from the all-knowing king who saw through him usually as if he were made of glass?

 

 

The days went by, surprisingly uneventful, for the longest they had ever been together. They spent six days out of the week together, five of those working, one of those exploring the beautiful, scenic countryside.

The pair acted differently than they had before as well. Daniel stayed true to his word, hardly talking about their past or acting openly sweet and flirty. He certainly acted like his feelings had cooled, or possibly it was that he was merely keeping a respectful, polite distance so as not to upset him.

Because he acted that way, Seongwoo wasn’t sure how to react. He felt bad for acting unnecessarily cold and over the time he spent teaching him the ropes of the job and showing him around the scenic routes and secret leisure spots of Gapyeong, he found himself acting polite, then friendly, and then caring.

He taught Daniel unnecessary things, made sure that he ate four meals a day, drank plenty of water, rested properly because he had a tendency not to, and took care of his general health. It was weird that they were living in a reverse situation and though the desire for him was there, it was easy to put it on the backburner most of the time. As long as they weren’t touching and they didn’t look each other in the eye close-up. Which Seongwoo avoided to the best of his ability, though there were times that he couldn’t help it, such as while they were working behind the tiny counter area together or when he hurt himself.

Daniel who was talented at mostly everything was cutely clumsy while running a café, probably because of his bulky size. Seongwoo turned around, startled by a sudden crash. He saw Daniel was slumped over a shattered mug, reaching for the pieces to pick it up with his bare hand.

“Stop! If you touch it, you’ll just get cut again.”

“Woops. Too late.”

Seongwoo gasped, taking Daniel’s hand in his. His finger had a gash spurting out red blood.

“I told you a hundred times now not to touch it! You should sweep it up with the broom. It’s sharp,” he scolded, then without thinking of it brought the finger to his lips before the blood could drip on the floor.

He swallowed Daniel’s finger and licked up the blood. Daniel stared at him from a couple inches away, a familiar hint of desire in his eyes that made Seongwoo’s eyes widened and body tingle.

_Oh, that’s the first time since he’s been here he’s looked at me directly with those kind of eyes. It’s nostalgic. So, you still are attracted to me then? Here you were all this time acting like you were basically over me, huh. Silly, Niel. Like you could stop being attracted to a god of desire, especially when we’ve laid together several times._

Somehow Seongwoo was pleased. It had irked him to think that he’d either lost his touch or that Daniel had grown immune to his looks. He couldn’t help thinking that as comfortable and nice as this was--not having to be on his guard, push the other away, not suffering any emotional confusion, them never having any sort of conflict—he missed those days where they were passionate.

At least when they were physical and not discussing the future, things had been amazing then, the happiest he’d been. This couldn’t compare. There was something missing. Exactly what was suddenly between them.

He couldn’t seem to bring himself to stop sucking and licking on Daniel’s finger, though he knew he should. He shot him an inviting, challenging stare that made the other bite his plump lower lip, dark eyes drifting to stare hungry at the other’s mouth, his skin flushing and his breathing becoming uneven. Much too soon, Daniel stood up, removed his finger, and clearing his throat.

“W-where was that broom again?” he muttered, sounding strangely nervous.

Seongwoo smirked victoriously, licking the last lingering taste of Daniel’s sunshine-like skin off his lips.

_That was fun. I still have my game. That’s nice to see. So, the question is—have you been stuffing down your desire along with your feelings or has it faded? Why am I hoping so much for the former?_

_I could have left, but there’s no reason to and to be honest I haven’t wanted to. Even if it’s not the way I want it, it feels like being by his side as a friend is better than not at all. You’ve really made progress, Seongwoo. Who would have thought there’d come a day you pined for someone and wanted to stay next to them without running away even occurring to you?_

“It’s between the fridge and the cupboard.”

“Oh, thanks…”

When Daniel came back, he lightly pushed Seongwoo to stand back. The area on his chest that Daniel had touched for the first time in who knew how long felt as if it were on fire. It ached, both desperate for more and afraid of the ache worsening.

“Stand back, hyung, or you could get hurt.”

Seongwoo leaned on the counter, absently drumming his fingers. He chuckled with amusement, smiling fondly as he watched Daniel sweep up the mess.

“It’s funny, isn’t it? We heal within a couple minutes at most. Yet we’re worrying about the other person getting hurt.”

“That’s because we lo…” Daniel responded, drifting off and frowning at the end.

“We…what?” Seongwoo asked curiously.

Daniel straightened up with the glass clinking in the dustbin. His expression seemed strained, his eyes holding an unfathomable amount of pain.

_Because we love each other? Was that what he was going to say?_

_The word that he’s said to me flippantly a hundred times. How is it that he hesitates to say it once even in a sentence? He cannot say that he loves me directly now? Or is it that he feels he shouldn’t?_

_He does still feel the same way, right? He wasn’t using past tense and he said we._

_Daniel…You still love me, don’t you? Even if it’s not as much, it’s still more than others, right? It’s still enough that you won’t be leaving me alone?_

_Even though it wasn’t initially something that I wanted, knowing that somewhere one person in the universe loves me and would care if something bad happened to me or if I’m miserable…That was a comfort I didn’t know I desperately needed until now. It’s another reason to keep on living this miserable life of mine._

_If you actually stopped loving me, Niel, maybe I wouldn’t be alright with it…That’s because I’ve come to love you. More so than I thought I did even, I realize. Enough that if you were to ask me to be your permanent lover, I might respond crazily._

“Nothing. Never mind. It’s because we’ve grown accustomed to being human, I suppose. I’m going to go throw this out and then pick some tangerines. The boss said the ones at the far end of the orchard are ripe since yesterday.”

Seongwoo went to follow him and then his steps faltered. His mouth opened, about to ask for Daniel to wait. However, he didn’t know what he planned to say after that, so he held himself back. Saying something right now might have repercussions.

Wasn’t it wrong to give Daniel hope when he was trying to get over him? What if he couldn’t keep his promise? What if he still couldn’t give Daniel what he wanted? What if he was eventually taken over by the urge to run away again? Hurting Daniel once more.

He was positive he wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt this time. The last time was supposed to be the final huge punch to his gut. Daniel was supposed to be piecing together the shreds of his heart and preparing to give it to another. It would be wrong of Seongwoo to get in the middle of that progress just because he selfishly wanted to say, ‘wait for me a bit longer, don’t love anyone else, stay by my side.’

He already disliked himself but if he acted that way then he might go drive himself into the sun from self-hatred and unbearable guilt. Saying his feelings was a stupid idea. He was already too late. He’d lost his chance with Daniel. That last time they’d been together when he couldn’t say his feelings despite he acknowledged them. He had to live with the consequences of his cowardness and stupidity.

“I’m just going to check on him and see if he needs any help carrying the tangerines back. That’s all. Just casually passing by while spraying the pesticides around the tree bases. I have to do that anyway.”

Ignoring the fact that he’d already did it two days ago and it was only necessary twice a week, Seongwoo wandered through the rows of fruit abundant, lush trees around the same height as he was. He pressed in on the plastic trigger so that the spray bottle misted out towards the bottom of the rather thin trunks. He remained silent, peeking through the trees, hoping that he’d soon come across Daniel hard at work with that attractive back figure of his.

He eventually found him after traveling several more rows. He was in the second to last row. Seongwoo paused, peeking through a hole in the crooked branches. He could vaguely see Daniel’s figure from behind. He was dressed in a black hoodie that emphasized his wide shoulders and slender waist. His jeans were just as they’d been in Hong Kong, deliciously fit, showing off his round bottom and thick, muscular thighs.

Seongwoo sighed softly and licked his lips, wanting the other secretly. It had been so long for him to lay with anyone. This was the longest they’d ever gone in each other’s presence without having some sort of incident and with each day and lack of physical content, he craved action more.

“Hmm, do you think he’d allow one back hug? Maybe one little kiss? Friends do that casually sometimes, right? Maybe I can touch him first and it won’t go anywhere. Maybe we can keep feelings and complications out of it. Like those first two times.”

Daniel’s hands paused and his head turned at the sounds of soft whispers. Seongwoo attempted to hide but his legs were clearly visible to the fluffy haired blonde. The pink-haired man squatted down to get a better view, smiling in amusement, his charming dimples appearing in fluffy, pinchable cheeks.

“Are we playing hide and seek, Seongwoo? Well, you found me. But this isn’t the greatest place to hide. We need bigger trees. You’re skinny but the tree still wins, sorry to disappoint. Come on out. I could use the help if you’re not busy.”

Seongwoo came around the last tree in the row, waving the spray bottle, flushing slightly and his smile coming across more shy and awkward than confident and chill like he wished. His acting skills seemed to be gradually failing him, and at the most inopportune of times.

“I’m…uh… very busy. Don’t you see? I’m killing those bugs you desperately—”

“Bug? Where? Shit, kill it! Kill it! Go away! Leave me alone!”

Seongwoo burst out laughing as Daniel acted like a ninja, fighting off imaginary bugs left and right with a look of horror and wild arm swings.

“There’s no bugs around, Niel. Calm down before you hurt yourself.”

Seongwoo wiped a tear from his eye as he managed to cease his chortles to giggles. Daniel seemed still tense and grew more so when suddenly he felt a large bug attach himself to his back. It was a cute, clingy Seongwoo bug that he didn’t bother to shake off. They stayed their frozen, a warm aura with fuzzy, pleasant feelings buzzing around them.

“Niel-ah…” Seongwoo was eventually the one to speak first and dare to break the mood they found themselves in.

“Hmm? Been a long time to hear my name said like that. What are you being so sweet for all of a sudden? I thought you hated me.”

Seongwoo shook his head. “Like I could ever hate you…”  
“What is it? If you have something you wish to say, Seongwoo, I’m listening.” Daniel put his hands over Seongwoo’s, squeezing lightly to encourage him.

“It’s just…” He pressed his read face into Daniel’s neck over the hood. He sensed the other shiver at the skin on skin contact and felt their hearts pounding. “Back there. What did you really mean to say?”

Daniel remained silent. Seongwoo pressed him, gripping the fabric to gain courage. Daniel’s hands remained motionless, fully encompassing him.

“Did you mean to say that we don’t want to see each other get hurt because we love each other? That’s what you were going to say, wasn’t it?”

He saw Daniel’s ears blossoming like a peony. His hands started to shake and his shoulders tensed up subtly a bit firmer.

“N-no…I don’t feel that way anymore. Couldn’t you tell? I’m cooling down and forgetting about you, like you wanted. I’m fine with us being friends. I don’t feel the same way as before.”

“But…why? You…you promised. You promised that your feelings wouldn’t change. You said you would love me forever no matter how cruel I was to you. So…why?” He cried and shook the other, feeling a burst of irrational anger, his eyes stinging as tears filled them.

“Why does it matter if I love you or not, Seongwoo? You said you wouldn’t accept me. That you’re cursed and scared and will never love again. You said that I should forget you. I’m just trying to do as you wished.”

Daniel’s unusually cool voice caused the tears to swell up and spill over. He cried for a moment against Daniel’s shirt, yanking at his clothes, attempting to reign his emotions in but the sudden intense flood was too much to handle for a god who was not used to any emotions at all.

“Why did you choose that time to listen to me? You should have forgotten your feelings centuries ago! Before I—” he chocked out before Daniel interrupted him sharply with a bitter edge to his tone.

“Before you what? Let me ask you again, Seongwoo. What does it matter to you if I stop caring for you in that way? You tossed me aside already. I asked you to stay and work your fears out with me. You insisted on going, spilling nonsense as usual. You wanted me to move on. You wanted me to leave you alone and stop pursuing you. So I did.”

“Because—Because it’s not fair! It’s not fair that you happened to come across me when I’m still working things out. I hate feeling like this. You came across me too early. I wasn’t ready to face you. It’s not fair that you get to be fine all on your own, treating me like I was never special to you any more than a pet. I don’t want to be the only one…”

“The only one to what? What is it that you want to say? Spill it out already.” Daniel sighed, sounding irritated.

He turned around, cooly trying to untangle Seongwoo from him. Seongwoo moved his hands, gripping the front of his sweater and tugging at it. Daniel’s eyes widened when he saw that Seongwoo’s face was a contorted, pained, wet mess.

The brunette yelled out with his hand shaking the crumpled cloth, glaring through his glistening, puffy eyes at the taller man. “I love you! Okay? I care because I love you a lot! It’s not fair that you get rid of your feelings while I’m stuck with mine. If you were going to abandon me, then you should have done it before! Now it’s too late and there’s no point that I’m finally able to—mmf.”

Daniel suddenly hugged his waist and slammed their lips together. Seongwoo’s hands moved to his face, cradling and pressing eagerly up into his lips, pulling him as close as physically possible. It was hard to tell what was spit and what was tears as their lips slid together, their tongues gently lapping in the middle. Their heads flipped side to side, their noses bumping as they greedily kissed for several emotional minutes, the only sounds being Seongwoo’s continued whines as he cried, the smacking of their lips, and slight hums of pleasure.

They stopped to finally have a few seconds to breathe, pressing their foreheads together. Daniel caressed Seongwoo’s slender back through his shirt and then slid down the curve to his pert bottom. Seongwoo gasped and then groaned, biting his lip as desire poured through him like a tidal wave. Daniel’s member was stiffly pushed into the front of his pants, bringing his own further to life. He started to focus on something other than his sadness. He sniffled and blinked a few times so the last of the tears would spill out.

“You rudely interrupted me when I was in the middle of confessing. You didn’t even want to hear it? You are that completely over me? I thought it was something you were dying to hear for centuries…”

“It was. It is.” Daniel chuckled softly and kissed his wet nose several times.

Seongwoo bit his lip and whimpered, his body melting at the affectionate touch, lightly pressing into his lips to cause the incredible sensation to linger. He felt as if all his pain were being healed and his negative emotions were taken away.

_When did I become this easy to manage? He soothes me with a few minutes of kissing and hugging. That’s all it takes. I feel a million times better. Niel has some sort of magical hold over me, it’s astounding._

“I obviously interrupted you to tell you something. That your feelings are still reciprocated. I picked up something from you over the years, Seongwoo. I was acting.”

“W-what?” he flubbered, doe eyes popping wide open. “What do you mean by that? Since when were you acting? About what? When?”

Daniel laughed and kissed him some more, this time over his cheek, rolling their hips together. Seongwoo groaned, rocking his hips back excitedly, waves of tingling pleasure shooting through him. They were now both hard as rocks.

“So many questions you have, beautiful. How about we make a deal? Tell me what you said just now one more time. Then I’ll explain what I mean. I’ll confess all the mischievous acts I’ve been up to since before I arrived here.”

“You better. And listen this time. Carefully. Because I might not be able to say it again. It’s really freaking hard.”

Seongwoo glared as Daniel impishly smirked, cocking his head in a way that made Seongwoo melting and cooing inside.

_He’s too cute!_

“I see that it is. I’m sure that as with anything else though, it gets easier the more often you do it. You just need practice. I’ve said it to you a million times. I think you can deal with a bit of embarrassment to tell me twice. What was that? Why do you care about if I still love you or not?”

“Because I…because I …. l-lo…love you.”

Daniel’s grin nearly split his face in to and was so brilliant it put the sun to shame. “Aw, you do? That was the sweetest confession ever. You’re so adorable right now. You look like a strawberry. Was it that hard to say?”

The furiously flushing man with his head ducked down muttered, “Yes. Don’t tease me…”

“Ah, seriously. How have I been able to contain myself this whole time, I wonder. You’re the most adorable, desirable, lovable person on the planet. God, how I’ve been wanting to do this.”

Seongwoo groaned next for a different reason. Daniel was crushing the life out of him in a tight embrace, shaking him left and right, raining affectionate, sloppy, smacking kisses to every inch of skin he could find. Seongwoo smacked his back, squirming.

“Yah! Niel~ That tickles! You better not be going back on your deal. What did you mean about acting? Tell me, you meanie,” he complained.

“Ah, right. Sorry, baby, I got carried away because I can finally quit the act now you’ve bravely taken the biggest step. I was acting about being over you. My feelings haven’t cooled in the slightest. I was distancing myself to get you to want me more and come closer, all on your own. I lied about it being a coincidence that I’m here. Jisung told me where you were and then I devised this plan.

Don’t be too angry. We just made up. This is a happy moment. I simply had to do whatever I needed to. I couldn’t lose you again like last time. It was painful for me, but I think it was even worse for you, since you blame and hate yourself for hurting me. You shouldn’t though. I am an idiot who likes pain apparently. Despite knowing that it might be impossible to ever officially be with you.”

Seongwoo glared at Daniel as he winced, preparing to be smacked and yelled at.

“You…”

Seongwoo hugged his shoulders and kissed his cheeks. “You brat. I’m proud of you. And grateful. You successfully acted and outsmarted me. Fooled me completely. You win the last game. And I don’t mind losing at all. I’m happy that you made this plan. Finally we can both stop being stupid and start enjoying life. Together.”

“Hmm, together. I really like the sound of that. Does that mean that you’ll be my permanent lover?” Daniel held him snugly and kissed his cheek.

Seongwoo pulled back, hands linked around his neck casually, a serious expression on his pretty face.

“There’s still so much that needs to be worked out. Admitting my feelings is one thing. The future as your lover is another. I am by nature a wanderer. I won’t hide from you from now on, I can promise that much. You can see me whenever you want and we can enjoy a lengthy amount of time together, should we both wish to stay in that area.

I won’t be staying in one place waiting for you to visit me when you have free time. Even if you offer me some lavish resort. I’m not the mistress sort.

There’s still the matter of your husband as well. Being lovers could make trouble for you. Rumors are bound to spread the more we’re seen together. The worst of our problems though, is that my fears haven’t fully subsided. What if this peace and clarity is temporary? I might get scared and irrational and flee--”

Daniel stopped his ramblings with a kiss on the forehead. “You can’t hide from me easily. I’ve got both messengers and half of the Olympians on my side. Rumors have been spread, many of them from my own mouth.

I love you so much that I didn’t want to hide my feelings for you. I wanted to talk about you because you’re amazing and gain advice about how to deal with this complicated brat. I don’t care about what others think.

I won’t let Daehwi touch a hair on your head. If he tries, I will expose him. He had a lover too. He’s hardly keeping it secret. He keeps him in his chambers.”

“He does? T-that’s….What an awful thing to do. How long?” Seongwoo’s eyes were snapping like the hottest of fires.

“Twice as long as I’ve been pursuing you. He was laying with another man under my very nose, denying me anytime I attempted to patch things up or be intimate. Now I know why at least.

That’s not the point. I’m hardly angry about it. Stop worrying so much. All you ever do is worry and doubt yourself and our feelings. Is that your true power? If it is, it’s a really pesky, useless one.”

Seongwoo laughed and then flicked his neck, glaring at him playfully. “Don’t be funny right now, Niel. I’m serious about our issues. I don’t want things to go south again. I don’t want to make you unhappy. We should be logical and realistic while still attempting to stay together anyway we can. What is best for us as a couple. We need to think of that.”

Daniel swooped in, smiling sweetly and rubbing their noses together.

“What’s best for us is you to stop worrying and let me handle things for once. We’re going to be just fine. No one is going to come between us. I won’t let them. You’re not going to run away ever again. I’m going to stop you every time and wipe away all your fears with my amazing kisses.”

“They’re not that—Hmm…Okay, so yes, they are quite amazing…” Seongwoo giggled, feeling dizzy and giddy after another minute of breath-taking, passionate yet incredibly sweet kisses.

His lips were swollen and his eyes starry. Daniel brushed his cheek fondly, gazing at him with an overwhelming amount of love.

“Like I said. I’m going to stop you should you do anything irrational in the future, you adorable brat. This time, whenever we part, it’s going to be planned and agreed on. We’re going to say goodbye properly and know about it in advance. No sneakiness. No tears. No pleading. No broken hearts. Not only that, I’m going to give you a way that we can communicate, my little confounding, emotional mess of a runaway.”

“Hmm? What’s this? You’re giving me your earring?”  
Daniel nodded, caterpillar golden brows furrowing as he concentrated on putting the earring through Seongwoo’s ear. It was a dangling silver lightening bolt.

“It’s not an ordinary earring but an enchanted one. I had it specially crafted with Guanlin’s help and a bit of the Fates magic. It wasn’t easy to acquire so I pray that you don’t misplace it. It took me five human years to perfect.”

Seognwoo smiled shyly as he fondly touched it. It felt like it was the first gift that he’d ever been given somehow. It made his insides swell and his heart flip.

“What does it do? Can I summon a thunderbolt and turn every admirer that dares approach me to a crisp?” he lightly joked.

“Aw, I hadn’t thought of that. That would be most useful since you are quite the popular item, drawing a crowd of helplessly whipped men and women wherever you go. However, it does something else.

It is a communication device. No matter where you are, if you wish to see me, I’ll you have to do is think of me and touch it. Eventually it will send a signal to me that you need me and I’ll know where you are. It’s sort of like a portal. I will come to you. That way you don’t have to wait and I don’t have to go around searching for you.

I’m still going to wander because I also enjoy wandering. I won’t stop you from that. I don’t like the idea of pressuring you so I haven’t yet made an enchantment for me to do the same. In this way, I want you to know that our relationship is completely in your hands.

You wear the pants, as they said in Hong Kong. You have all the power. You decide when and where and how often we meet. Though I do wish that we’d break out of this three decades, one meeting pattern. Because it’s frankly difficult on my libido.”

Seongwoo slipped closer, hooking his hands around Daniel’s neck again with a crooked, sensual grin. “I didn’t forget, your grace. How out of control your libido is. I will keep you satisfied so that you don’t get distracted by any other pretty faces while you’re wandering.”

“You still doubt me? How? Seongwoo. I haven’t even wanted one person since I met you. In nearly a thousand years. Once I had you, I could not go back. It’s only you or nothing.”

“Good. I like that. I’ve got your libido in control. It surely needed someone to tame it. Before half the world is an offspring of Zeus.”

“Okay, yes, I admit it. I am your tamed, loyal, fully trained puppy. Now can we stop this teasing? I want to know if you’ll be officially mine now. Will you be my lover?” he asked with a pout, rubbing Seongwoo’s waist.

“Yes, I will be. As long as you do a good job making me physically yours.”

“Pardon? Right now? Outside?”

Seongwoo wickedly smiled as he looked at the chair. Daniel glanced that way as well, flushing furiously.

He hesitated, “S-Seongwoo, there’s just a couple of hours left on our shift. If you could wait until then, when we get in a proper room—”

“Hmm, maybe I should change my mind? This conservative old man isn’t the king that I fell for. He became so boring and cowardly.”

“Yah, that’s it! Fine! Don’t blame me if we get caught and you get fired from a job that you really liked!”  
Seongwoo shrugged with a nonchalant expression. “If we do, so be it. We can be a barista elsewhere. Or do something else. This time, I want to leave with you. Your choice where we go to.”

For a second, the god appeared delighted and then the next second afterward, crestfallen. “I’ll have to go back to Olympus first… Forget it. We’re about to get out of our dry spell. There’s not time to talk about that right now.”

Daniel sat down on the chair, eagerly pulling Seongwoo over his lap to straddle him. They kissed, grinded and fondled their heated, silky skin under their clothes, gripping at muscles, and flicking at nipples. Seongwoo moaned and clutched Daniel’s hair as he sucked on his neck, his hand assisting Seongwoo to roll his hips in a rhythmic sensual dance so their hard, wet fronts brushed together in the most enticing fashion, bringing them close to exploding.

Seongwoo bit his lip, humming deep in his throat, shivering violently as he climaxed. Daniel continued to thrust up into him and rubbed his behind, lapping at the bruise on his neck.

“What about you?”

“I didn’t. I don’t think I can this way. I want more. I want all of you, to be complete again.”

Seongwoo swiped back his sweaty hair, biting his swollen, red lip, hesitating, “We got away with this much. Maybe we can explain it away if we get caught. If I remove my pants though…”

“We don’t need to. Let’s do this instead. We can keep everything hidden. You just need to wear this the rest of the day.”

“Pardon? Niel, what are you planning?”

Daniel took off his hoodie, leaving him in a white T-shirt. He tied it around Seongwoo’s waist and then his hands went to cup Seongwoo’s bottom, yanking him forward. Seongwoo partially stood up, leaning against Daniel’s chest with the support of his broad shoulders. He gasped as he felt an intense heat in the middle of the seat of his pants. Daniel used his abilities to create a slit in his pants and underwear just above his hole.

“Daniel…No. We shouldn’t…” Seongwoo gasped in dismay.

“Don’t you want to be mine though? I want you to be mine right now, Seongwoo. I’m going crazy. Will you make me wait and selfishly get release all by yourself?”

He stared hard at Daniel cutely trying to get him to see reason, but he was already pressing him down over the tip. He sighed, closing his eyes as pleasure overtook him. It felt amazing to have Daniel inside of him again. The connection, he felt it emotionally this time, making this the happiest moment of his life. Their first time as true lovers, with all of their feelings out in the open and nothing to hide or fear anymore. It felt so wonderful, he sensed tears springing up again. Tears of joy.

“Don’t do that…Those damn puppy eyes. Fine. This is a crazy idea and we’re definitely going to get caught….”

“We won’t be. As long as you are quiet.”

He could try, but that was never easy as it sounded. Daniel was big and he wanted this terribly and it was sure to feel more amazing than ever now that they were together. He took the sleeve of Daniel’s hoodie and put it in his mouth, nodding for Daniel to go on.

Daniel pulled Seongwoo up so that he was standing with one hand and used the other hand at his hip to push down. Seongwoo flinched at the slightly sharp discomfort which faded to a wave of pleasure as he was fully filled and the tip brushed the bundle of nerves inside of him. It felt heavenly.

He moaned into the fabric, eyes drifting closed as the sensation washed over him, biting down to keep the fabric that muffled him in place. Daniel’s breath hitched on his way down, his thighs tensing as he pressed up eagerly into Seongwoo’s entrance. He lightly cursed and shakily sighed.

“I said that, but I might be the one that’s screaming at this rate. It feels ridiculously good to be inside you again, baby.”

Seongwoo chuckled, offering the other sleeve. Daniel bit it, an amused twinkle in his desire and love filled eyes. Seongwoo gently brushed his fluffy cheek, gazing at him fondly for a moment, thinking he looked more like a puppy than ever at that moment. Like the Samoyed that the owner had here. He looked exactly like that. He would have told him so if he hadn’t had his mouth stuffed.

He sharply inhaled as Daniel yanked him up, the friction setting him on fire and making him see white for a second. He shakily put his hands on Daniel’s shoulder, not fully trusting his legs to keep him from toppling at the moment. Then he pressed his face to the top of Daniel’s light pink head as the other god forced him roughly down for a second before yanking him up again and repeating the process. He moaned harshly against the fabric, fingers digging into Daniel’s shoulders as tremors and tingles shot through him like a bolts of lightening. Which there were those too, coming from the hands that touched him, able to be felt intensely even through the fabric of his pants.

Daniel attempted to hold off as long as he could but due to the intensity it was a short ride. But incredibly fun and memorable for both nonetheless.

 

 

“Wah, even after a thousand years, next to nothing has changed…” Seongwoo wondered in awe as he wandered around the circular, domed room next to the lake that was separated aways from the part of the palace where the parties were usually held.

He had wanted to visit here for several hundreds of years but he hadn’t risked coming to Olympus because he was afraid before that Daniel would be around. He had come now because of that precise reason. He missed Daniel and he wanted to see him again.

Funnily enough, it hadn’t even been a decade since the last time they separated, but even nine human years was too long going without seeing his lover now. He’d heard of a party going on, so he’d come, thinking Daniel might show up here. He hoped to casually bump into him instead of calling him with the earring. He’d yet to use it because Daniel found him first using messengers and he had his pride to protect.

He’d been at the party for an hour, doing his best to hide from Daehwi who was busy attending to guests at the throne. Daniel had not appeared. Apparently, there were frequently parties on Olympus and Daehwi did not require that Daniel attend them unless he felt like it. He didn’t think that he’d be able to see him unless he hinted to Jisung and Jisung could quickly go to him and bring him here before the party ended and he lost his excuse to be here.

Although his secret lover wasn’t there, he attempted to enjoy his first Olympian party in a thousand years. The palace might not have changed but many of the people he knew had been. It was weird but pleasant to see Sungwoon and Jisung bantering with flirty eyes and not so subtle touches so that others around became uncomfortable.

It filled him with joy to see Guanlin and Jihoon acting sweet, never leaving each other’s sides, always holding hands or linking arms, doing cute domestic acts that showed how much they care for each other. Their son who was going to be as tall and handsome as his father tagged along with them, cracking jokes and doing acrobatic tricks.

Like Jihoon, he was the life of the party but unlike both he was extremely goofy and athletic. That reminded him more of his grandfather, Daniel, to be honest. Those genes seemed to have skipped a generation as was known to happen on occasion. His powers had yet to show.

Minhyun and Jaehwan were as romantic and clingy together as usual. He enjoyed talking to them but they were a bit too nosy and gossipy for his sake, trying to steal every juicy detail about Daniel and his relationship from its beginning. He wondered what they would even do with all of that information. Were they going to write a story about it? There were enough stories of the gods already, enough for thousands upon thousands of books translated into various countries spread all around Earth. The humans hardly needed any new ones.

Needing some fresh air from all the interaction, Seongwoo wondered outside where he spotted Woojin and Hyunbin of all people. They were drinking wine while sitting a bench near one of the palace’s impressive, multi-layered fountains. It was strange but nice to see Woojin laughing and smiling. Then again, it was pretty much impossible not to with Hyunbin. That kid was hilarious and a total sweetheart.

He didn’t want to risk being seen by Daehwi anymore just in case the man got angry for rather openly being with his husband the last several decades, so he’d come here instead of going back. Only a small portion of the greater Olympians knew of their relationship thus far, so he would need to be careful. He decided to hide here. If Jisung saw Daniel, he promised to send him that way.

Everywhere he went around the room, he saw traces of Daniel, recalling their interactions here clear as crystal. The shattered door handle was fixed and the scarred table and couch had been replaced with nearly identical copies. That amused him. He held his arms around his white robes, lightly hugging himself, sighing wistfully as he stared at the couch, imagining them cuddling up on it.

“Will he read my mind and come here? I hope so. I sure do miss him something terrible…”

A long time passed as he circled the room several times, observing every piece of artwork, furniture, and pattern in the walls and ceiling. Then, he spent several moments staring out each window. The scenery outside was beautiful in the day time as well as while the sun was setting.

Eventually, he grew bored and his feet tired. He laid down on the couch with his arm slung across his eyes. Before he could stop himself, that imposing melancholy rose up, pulling him into a dark swamp. Stinging, hot tears slipped out of his eyes as he grit his teeth, squeezed his lids shut, and sniffled, trying to stop the attack.

He rolled over and pressed his face into a pillow, muffling the sounds of his sobs as he gave in for a moment. Ridiculous thoughts surrounded him. That Daniel didn’t miss him. That Daniel didn’t understand his heart. That Daniel didn’t want to see him as bad as he did. That Daniel was growing tired of him now that he wasn’t a challenge.

_Well, why don’t you stop being a blubbering child and test your theory out? Use the earring! If you rub it and he doesn’t come before night fully falls, then doesn’t that mean what you’re most afraid of? That he’s growing tired of you or that he’s with someone else and you’ve become a lesser priority?_

_After that you can cry and sink into depression. But before that, it’s just ridiculous. Stop plaguing yourself with endless circles of doubt. Why doubt when you can test him and see for yourself?_

So he desperately rubbed the earring and with each passing second that he didn’t hear anything happening, his chest ached and the tears flowed out more as if they were a broken dam. He gave up rubbing after a minute, clutching the pillow tight and sobbing into it, feeling as if his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces.

Daniel, you said this would work! You said if I missed you, all I had to do was touch it and you’d be there instantly by my side.

Where are you now? Didn’t you hear me call you? You must know how desperate I am to do this after so many decades not once using it. You didn’t say it had some sort of expiration date. Were you lying? Or are you ignoring me?

Are you having fun with someone else now, is that it? In the end, the only reason you’re into me is because of my powers and the interest from the chase, right? I should have tested it earlier. I shouldn’t have trusted you. I shouldn’t have let myself be happy this long as it makes the pain that many times worse. This is worse than with Psyche even. It hurts so much I want to die…

“Seongwoo? That’s you, right? You summoned me. Or maybe it ws an accident. Why are you crying? Hey…”

At the first sound of that familiar deep voice, Seongwoo was certain that he was dreaming or delusional because of his overwhelming feelings he was connecting with so rarely. It was the second time that he’d allowed himself to cry out his feelings in a couple thousand years. As it continued and he felt an unusually warm hand rubbing his back, sending tingles through his bare skin, he figured it out. That earring had actually worked. It wasn’t instantaneous but Daniel had sensed his signal and came to him.

“Niel….hing…” He sat up but couldn’t speak.

As soon as he saw his lover, all he wanted to do was to be in his arms. He knew he was being a giant baby and rather unlike himself, but since they’d become lovers that happened from time to time and Daniel rather seemed to like it. The blonde chuckled and embraced him warmly as the sniffling, quivering, lip biting brunette dived into his  largely bare chest. He felt comforted by how solid Daniel was and being able to smell him and feel his heart beat that belonged to him still.

“Niel….”

“Aw, so sweet and precious. Did you miss me so much? Were you upset that I wasn’t here? Or did you think something silly while waiting for me to show up after touching the earring?”

Seongwoo merely nodded and sniffled while Daniel rubbed his back and stroked his hair like a pet, which was incredibly soothing.

“Aw, such a baby. My full-grown, pretty baby. I missed you too. I’m happy you called me. I never thought you’d call me to Olympus. Why are you here even? You don’t like Olympus nor parties. Did you come hide because it was overwhelming? Daehwi didn’t do something to you, did he?”

Seongwoo shook his head to the last two questions.

“I thought you might be here. I wanted to try bumping into you accidentally for once. I wanted to see you, but you know--my stupid pride and stubbornness. I was hoping not to use the earring.

But then a couple hours of waiting passed and you clearly weren’t here or Jisung would have sent you to me. So I started crying for some weird reason, thinking ridiculous, insecure things. Then, I rubbed the earring and it didn’t seem like it was working. Hence, the war on tears continued. I’m so silly. I don’t understand why I’m like this.”

“You’re simply emotional, sweetheart. Being in love with someone makes you like that. I’m happy to see this. You haven’t said it much but maybe you don’t need to. I can see clearly how you feel through this even more than some words. If I want to feel love, I guess I should hold back on seeing you until this happens.”

“Don’t! I hate this! Stop being mean!” Seongwoo sat up to hit his chest and sulkily pout. Daniel guffawed, finding this situation and the way Seongwoo looked with his face soaked and pouty hilarious.

“You’re so adorable right now, Seongwoo. I can’t deal with it.” He grabbed the other god’s face and kissed him noisily all over until most of the wetness was dried from his extra warm, tingly kisses.

“Stop, Niel. I’m all better…Let’s forget that happened.”

“Did you really think I’m the type to forget that sort of thing? I’m going to tease you about your breakdown and reversion to babyhood for at least the next five decades.”

“Hing…” Seongwoo complained, pursing his lips and giving him kitten eyes, pleading him not to.

Daniel laughed lightly, pinching his pale, pointy chin and giving him a playful, sweet smooch on his puffy lips.

“Cheer up, darling. You should be used to it. You know one half of the reason I keep on living is to see you and the other half is to tease you because of your amusing, endearing reaction. Only I get to see this side of you though, understand? If you show it to anyone else, consider it their last day because I will smite them down.”

Seongwoo snorted, returning to laying across Daniel’s firm, warm chest and hugging him loosely, feeling soothed and relaxed. “You always talk big but I’ve hardly seen you ever use your bolts for evil.”

“Well, try flirting with someone else in my vicinity and you will. I’m not usually an incredibly jealous sort but I believe that I would be with you.”

“Hmm, I’m tempted to go to that party now and test that theory.”

Daniel chuckled, returning to stroking his head affectionately. “I sense a but here, and not the one that I enjoy fondling.”

Seongwoo squealed as Daniel stroked down his back to pat his behind playfully. “But I don’t want to go there just yet. If we go, we have to act like we’re not so close, right? I want to cuddle a bit longer. I lost energy from crying. Let me recharge.”

“Ah, the infamous recharging by cuddle times where I’m not allowed to touch you inappropriately or disconnect from you for even a second? Also known as ‘Seongwoo the Chic becomes a clingy baby koala time’?”

“Shh. You’re ruining my moment.” Seongwoo pecked his jaw and then tugged the blonde towards the couch.

They laid on their sides along the couch, innocently snuggling with Seongwoo squished between the back of the plush couch and Daniel’s body. They remained there quietly, Daniel rubbing along Seongwoo’s spine and nuzzling the crown of his head as Seongwoo hummed and pecked along his bare upper chest and collar. Their legs were tangled and their toes curling, gently massaging and caressing the other’s.

When they cuddled as lovers, they cuddled with their whole being. It was so disgustingly sweet they were embarrassed to show this image to others, thus they were only like this in complete private for a short amount of time. Usually, Seongwoo, despite being happy and unusually energized, was incredibly bashful and awkward afterward while Daniel watched him affectionately from a distance, secretly giggling for a long while until Seongwoo glared or tossed something at him while telling him to shut up though he hadn’t said anything, as he’d reply.

 

 

A long while after darkness had fallen and the only light filling the room was that from the moon and the distant palace, they ceased their cuddle session in order to brave the party. Seongwoo was becoming hungry and was worried others might be concerned where he’d gotten off to for a long time. Daniel felt obligated since he was there to at least make an appearance, though he was concerned what might happen to Seongwoo with them appearing together and rumors spreading. He was worried that Daehwi might hate that he brought his lover into their home and attack Seongwoo in a fit of rage, ruining the night for everyone and starting a fight between the three of them. Well, four if Jinyoung also happened to get involved to protect Daehwi.

He was lost in thought because of these concerns, brought out of the funk by the flutter of Seongwoo’s wings. He tugged him in a different direction, using his black wings to shield him from something. He curiously peeked through the edge of some feathers and laughed softly at the sight of Jisung and Sungwoon in a compromising position on a bench in part of the garden. They were not completely visible but those two were passing the area close by and it so happened that their eyes were already adjusted fully to the darkness. He could clearly see that Jisung was sitting on top of Sungwoon’s lap and that they were half undressed.

“Oh, what is that there? When did that happen? My brother and my best friend fornicating in public?”

“Don’t you disturb them. They’ve been keeping it secret for a reason. Let them have their privacy and pretend we didn’t see anything.”

“Alright, if that’s what the love of my life wishes, that’s what we shall do. However, I’m certainly going to pay him a visit soon to tease the hell out of him for it. Because it’s so hilarious and ironic that the rumor is true. You don’t know for how long those two have intensely been at each other’s throats that sometimes Olympians feared that war would break out and crumble whatever buildings they happened to be in at the same time.”

“I suppose it’s one of those cases of passion morphing. Hatred to attraction to something like love.”

“Oh? That would be interesting. Those two married. All of Olympus will go to that wedding and the party would last a week, I bet. We would have to be present for that one. It would be quite a spectacle.”

“Eh~ Not everyone who is in love has to be married. Marriage is something that can even cripple and destroy love. I think it’s something that everyone is better without.”

“I rather agree with that. Though, just for your information.” Daniel paused to take his hand and wrap an arm around his waist. They continued toward the palace with Daniel raising his hand up to his lips and lightly kissing the backside. “If I could, I would marry you in a heartbeat and our life would be absolutely perfect for all eternity.”

Seongwoo turned his hand to gently pat his cheek, wearing a serene smile that Daniel hadn’t fully expected. “Even without marrying you, the fact that I know that truth makes our life together already perfect. I am satisfied with things the way they are now. More than satisfied in fact.”

“That’s good to know. I’ll give you everything in the world that I can besides marriage. My heart, my body, my soul, everything you wish to have in your possession. I’m fully yours.”

“That’s the only possession I need, your grace. You. That’s all I want. Daehwi can have this kingdom. It’s pretty, I suppose, but I cannot stand to be here for more than a few days, honestly.”

“What about me? Can you stand to stay with me more than a few days at least?”

“Well, things are gradually becoming different. I believe that if you asked or wished it of me, Niel, that I could stay with you for months, possibly a year.”

“An entire year instead of a couple of months?” Daniel became delighted, picking him up and spinning him around.

Seongwoo remained afloat with graceful flutters of his wings, holding Daniel around the neck as they did a unique dance in the fragrant, dimly lit gardens. He giggled and leaned in to press their foreheads together, both of them smiling lovingly. Daniel pulled him close. He had ceased moving but kept him off the ground easily with his superior strength.

“That would be heavenly. You surely have changed. How did that happen?”  
“You changed me, that’s all. Your persistence and loyalty and sweetness. Love has changed me, once I decided to accept and embrace it. It’s filled me fully and now all I can ever think about most of the day is that I wish to see you soon.”

“Ah, now you know how I’ve felt for a thousand years. It’s excruciating being whipped, isn’t it?”

“It’s awful. Incredibly frustrating. But I don’t hate it like I thought I would. Even when we’re apart for years, somehow thinking of you makes me want to rush to your side.”

“Hmm, is that so? How about this then. You choose the place you want to go to and I’ll set up somewhere we can stay together. Then let’s live there for at least a year. Make real lives for ourselves someplace longer than we ever have. You will not be nomadic anymore. Not for awhile at least.”

“That sounds…rough. But I’m not opposed to attempting something new. I can’t promise that I’ll be able to do it, but let’s try it. Settling down together. Nothing’s scary or seems impossible as long as I’ve got my Niel, my special magical charm. Will you really be alright not to go to Olympus for a year though?”

“Sure. I’m the king. Kings can do as they want. They don’t answer to anyone, not even the queen.”

“So…you don’t answer to me either then? The one?” Seongwoo pouted.

Daniel scooted him down aways so that he could peck his button nose. “Eh~ The one is the exception, of course. I’m yours, remember? Do with me as you please. Order me around like your slave.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, prompting Daniel to swoop in and take a playful nip at it because the gesture was so incredibly precious it warranted it. “I’d rather think of you as my puppy than a slave. That doesn’t sound so harsh. You remind me of one too. They are loyal and affectionate animals.”

“Ah, that’s true. It makes sense. You’re my caring master and I’m your puppy which follows you everywhere and takes your requests.”

“You are. Set me down, puppy Niel.”

Daniel obediently did so. Seongwoo rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek and then linked their hands together, pulling him towards the entrance to the party.

 

 

Once they were inside, the pair wandered the crowd, interacting with a variety of people. They stayed together, not afraid to chat and look rather fondly at each other with smiles they couldn’t seem to wipe off, but not physically touching each other. Daniel frequently laughed at whatever Seongwoo said as if he were a professional jester/comedian.

Daehwi watched from the sidelines, sipping some wine in a golden gauntlet, a picture of radiance and elegance. When he took a small step forward, both Jinyoung and Minhyun who were currently at his side held his arms with concern.

He stopped and looked at both of them in confusion. Then he commented ‘aw’ with a look of understanding and softly smiled, removing Minhyun’s hand only.

“I was merely stretching, gentleman. I wasn’t going to interfere with them. Did you think I was going to swoop in and yank Seongwoo’s hair because he’s in my home and staying next to Daniel? I really don’t mind so much. They clearly have thought of their position. They are not being careless. That’s all that I ask.

I’ve never once forbidden them from meeting or told Daniel that he wasn’t allowed to bring Seongwoo here, by the way. Seongwoo has merely been avoiding me out of fear, I suppose. He doesn’t wish for drama with his old rival or to make our marriage life complicated. I suppose he feels guilty, though he shouldn’t be.

I think it is a good thing that Daniel has stopped his philandering and is sticking to one person that he cares for, not siring a ton of bastard children either. They actually seem surprisingly well suited for each other, to be honest. As long as Daniel is happy and they are not carelessly flaunting their relationship, giving the whole kingdom reasons to gossip, then I see no issue with it.

They can continue as they please and I will continue as I please with the person that I love. Being married I don’t see a reason why we should forever suffer and wish ill will on each other anymore. I’m happy and moving on, so it’s only fair that he should.”

“That’s… very mature of you, your grace,” Minhyun commented, seemingly genuinely surprised and pleased at the news. “Is that the reason that you haven’t attempted to split them up though you knew about it?”

“Yes, that’s why. I suppose that I’ve finally mentally and emotionally matured as well. I’ve let my bitterness and pride go completely. It might be an unorthodox way of living but as long as we are all happy, I don’t think it’s wrong. Even if we were to get discovered by being careless, I will find a way that the people can understand and accept us that way. I don’t wish to give up our home and position nor our happiness. No matter what it takes in the future, I assure you that I will find a way to properly balance it.”

“That’s a wise decision, my darling. I will be by your side always to assist you in any way that you can. As your shadow king and your greatest supporter.”

“Thank you, my dear. Minhyun, we’re going to leave here for awhile to be alone. If anyone searches for me, tell them to simply wait as I’ll be occupied. I do not wish to be disturbed by anyone or anything. You do understand what I mean?”

Minhyun softly smiled as he saw that the two were shooting love beams while locking eyes even while giving orders, hands secretly touching each other in the cover of their extra flowy, silk robes. He nodded and stepped away to find his husband, wishing to be with him again after witnessing all this romance.

“I understand, your grace. You will not be disturbed. Enjoy your evening.”

Daehwi linked his arm with Jinyoung who was going to escort him like a prince outside of the ballroom. “We certainly will. Let my husband have a good time but do step in if he seems like he will cause any trouble. He seems so excited to show off his lover that he might just do something foolish and spoil our newfound happiness. Especially if he consumes too much wine.”

With the utmost sincerity, Minhyun swore, “That would be most unfavorable. I’ll make sure that he keeps his hands to himself and take care of any necessary damage control should unghastly rumors spread, your grace.”

“Thank you, Minhyun. Enjoy yourself as well. It’s been ages since you could attend a party without having to attend to me.”

They smiled warmly at each other, a rare moment of kinship appearing. “I will be sure to, your grace. Once I find out where that wind boy of mine has gusted off too.”

 

 

A teenage couple was at the library, studying myths for a project for a class of theirs. They had to choose a story and then re-design it in an artistic fashion. They were searching for a romantic myth that didn’t end tragically or wasn’t completely twisted. They were not having much luck.

“ARGH. Everything is depressing or got started in such a weird way. I don’t like any of these love stories.”

“I agree. There’s no scene that is sweet or touching with a happy ending that I wish to portray. We can’t create decent art if we don’t like the story or the characters fully.”

“How about this one? I’m sure you have yet to come across it.”

The couple looked up to see the blonde bespectacled librarian pushing an open book their direction. It was the titled The Myth of Zeus and Eros’ 1,000 Year Chase. They scrunched their brows in a similar fashion, pressing their heads together as they looked over the first part of the rather long story. They commented that they had never recalled learning or hearing of this myth in their class or through any of their extensive research lately.

“Myths are still appearing and being translated, that’s why. This is a rather new story. The book was only published a year or two ago, in fact. Many people might not have heard this tale since it’s not one of the classics. I can assure you that it isn’t twisted. The ending is happy, though left open. The two didn’t get together in some strange way.

It’s a story about how Zeus falls in love at first sight with Eros, who is a loner who wishes not to take any lover permanently due to some trauma from a human. He chases Eros around earth in various forms for a thousand years. They both take no other lover and spend some romantic times together before being separated inevitably over and over because Eros is afraid to love and trust someone. It might be easy to misinterpret his character as cruel, but this telling describes him as pitiful and sensitive. He believed that he was cursed and that true love doesn’t exist and he doesn’t wish to be hurt.

Eventually, Zeus convinces Eros to believe in him and challenge his fears. They become permanent lovers and meet secretly all over the world through the decades. Supposedly, their love never fades or changes. It merely grows stronger as the years go on.”

“Ah, that sounds lovely. It’s not dark at all! It has a hopeful message.”

“Right? That true love exists and that one shouldn’t give up nor be impatient. If you stay persistent and help the other person, they can change and you can get what you wish for. I like this theme. It’s touching and relatable.”

“I think it would make for good art too. We can draw various scenes like these ones, see. When they meet on Olympus and then the other times they come across each other in various places on Earth. We can subtly express their feelings and how Eros gradually changes, fighting Zeus less and less, becoming more vulnerable and sweet over time.”

“Yes, that’s perfect. It’s all in the eyes and body language. You’re better with expressing emotions through drawing the body. I’d prefer to handle the backdrop. I’ll research these places on Earth as they mentioned and make it look visually appealing. It will be the modern world meets the fantastical world. Sounds good?”

“Oh, chagiya, that sounds wonderful! You’re a genius. I love you so much!”

“Hey, honey, we’re not alone. The librarians are here. That’s embarrassing.”

The boy flushed as the girl excitedly hugged him and planted kisses all over his cheek. The blonde librarian had been joined by a fashionable, even more handsome, spectacled brunette. They were both tall and seemed to radiate. They looked as different as night and day but since they were a similar height and dressed almost identically, they seemed similar.

The brunette smiled softly at their display, lightly laying his hand on the blonde’s shoulders, who was looking at the newcomer with clear, unbridled adoration like they were extremely close friends or boyfriends possibly.

“Oh? I’ve never seen this book…” He curiously reached over and turned a few pages of the book with his well-groomed brows raising.

“Minhyun sent in a few days ago. I haven’t shown it to you yet. This is that project he’s been working on for ages.”

The brunette smiled softly, seeing to glow as he flipped through the pages. “Why not? Did you assume I would be upset about it? It’s…quite lovely. In written form, somehow the story seems much sweeter.”

“It is a sweet, touching story. It should be shared and spread around the world for hundred of generations from now.” The blonde rubbed the other’s shoulder in a move that was both comforting and possessive.

“Eh, that’s a bit of an exaggeration. It’s nice but it’s also sort of embarrassing. Was Eros such a stubborn emo brat?”

“Indeed he was. He was also irresistibly attractive with adorable quirks. Zeus didn’t stand a chance.”

“Still doesn’t.”

“That’s true. He’d rather perish than fall out of love with Eros.”

The two students looked confused as the librarians flirted in front of them. It felt like they understood what they were saying but there was some underlying meaning in their conversation that kept them distant from fully understanding. It was almost as if the story was actually about them, but that hardly seemed possible.

“Anyway, it’s a great story. We’d be honored if you made our story—I mean, this story from our library’s book and that our friend has published—into an art project. I hope that people will know that not ALL legends are depressing and morbid. Oh, you could also check out the myth about Zephyr and Iris. It’s short but sweet.”

They nodded and promised to do as the brunette said, spinning the book back. They were clearly conscious of the pair of bespectacled men curiously watching them but they discussed as they read the story and took notes on sketch paper for their plan. Until the blonde tapped the brunette watching in awe on the shoulder, suggesting he help him with some reshelving that needed to be done.

They disappeared to the back of the library and didn’t return until nearly an hour later, both looking flushed and disheveled with suspicious purple marks on their necks. The brunette went to the counter while the blonde wiped down some dusty shelves, each of them playfully smirking and awkwardly clearing their throats, attempting to avoid looking at each other for too long.

The girl elbowed her boyfriend, whispering, “Told you, they’re not brothers! They’re boyfriends!”

“Oh, that’s kinda gross…” the boy winced and then yelped as the girl slapped his arm.

“What do you mean gross? When two beautiful men are together that makes an even more beautiful picture. Let’s keep them both as men to stay true to the original story. Let’s make Zeus blonde and younger instead of an old man too. I’m going to draw them differently, using those librarians as my models. Let’s come back tomorrow too so I can sketch them.”

“Eh? Come back again? So you can ogle two handsome gay men and imagine them kissing? I’m not sure I’m alright with this.”  
“Eh~ Don’t be jealous, honey. It’s just imagining and it’s for the project. I could tell them the truth and ask if I can take pictures of them.”

“No way! That’s the start of fangirling. I won’t allow that. It’s better if you look secretly and then forget about them later.”

“Not sure any girl could forget faces like those…” the girl muttered carelessly, cutely pressing a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

The boy appeared offended. “Hey! Well, now I’m definitely jealous!”

“Don’t worry, oppa. I only have you. You can look like that too. We’ll apply a pack together when we go home. Calm down, calm down~” She giggled, patting her boyfriend’s back.

He grumped and pouted, glaring at the two men for no real reason the rest of the day.

 

 

“Ah, my neck hurts…” Seognwoo whined, cracking and massaging it.

The last person had left and they could finally close the library down and go home. Daniel slipped behind him suddenly and started to massage it, using his electricity like a therapy treatment. Seongwoo hummed and drooped his head, relaxing immediately.

“That guy was glaring at me, that’s why…”

“Oh, really? So, it wasn’t just me then. I think it’s because his girlfriend kept looking at us.”

“Ah, it’s such a pain to be handsome. I didn’t ask to be given this face either. Don’t take it out on me, people…”

Daniel snorted and leaned in to kiss along Seongwoo’s hairline, fingering two of the marks that he’d made earlier as they fooled around in secret that were still visible.

“Yeah, your looks really are a pain. I felt jealous with you being ogled all the time. Not to mention it’s clear that people think you’re the more handsome one. They always look more shocked when you approach after me. I resent that a bit.”

Seognwoo turned around as they naturally fell into their favorite position to embrace each other—the brunette with his fingers in Daniel’s hair and gripping his broad, muscular shoulder and the blonde holding Seongwoo’s waist possessive but ever so gentle.

“Aw, was my puppy feeling jealous? I should relieve that stress from you by making you feel good in your favorite ways.”

“Hmm, you should. But not here. I’m tired of standing. Make it up to me at home in our comfy bed.”

“Alright, I will.”

“Can I have one for the road?”

“I knew you’d ask that.”

Seongwoo giggled as he pressed up on his toes to meet Daniel’s lips on their way down. The kiss was gentle sweet and full of love. It was a promise of bliss that would continue on forever just as it had been over a year ago when they’d first settled in Rome. As of yet, the blissfully happy couple had no desires to move elsewhere or to separate even for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello WELO and no names aka peaches and scientists!! Another story has come to an end. It's been a long journey. It's now been about three months since I started this. 
> 
> I'm glad that I didn't end up adding more than I had planned. I basically stuck to my outline (i don't usually make one but this one was complex so it needed it). The initial planning stage where I did research, took down notes, made my visuals/profiles thread, and wrote up a fairly extensive outline for all chapters was quite a pain that took a couple weeks. But I'm glad that I did it because I'm sure this fic ended up fairly organized and includes everything that I wanted. Obviously it can't have every little bit you might want because there's many characters and this story/universe could go on literally forever.
> 
> I hope that you were entertained seeing the different relationships and watching some of the boys grow. I'm sure our Beauties will lead happy, fulfilling days and Woojin is on his way, thanks to Hyunbin. I'm sorry that I had to stick to realism and the nature of myths here, which is that Ong and Daniel cannot be married but they are still official and accepted as a couple by all that know, which is about half their society. And they got their happy ending love story written. The most important thing is that they are loyal to each other and happy together without drama or complications after nearly a thousand years. They're trying to settle down and fix their issues together while being as supportive and understanding as possible. Things will go well for them for the rest of eternity. 
> 
> I hope this ending leaves you with positive feels even if it sucks that they can't be married. I've never heard of gods getting divorced but they did have other relationships that were serious and long-lasting in spite of that. I wanted to stick to that reality. Hopefully it's not depressing or too bittersweet? As long as our boys are happy and together and no-one plans on interfering, it's okay, right? I feel as nervous about this ending as Ong was about his choice of fan name hahaha. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading to the end of this long, emotional story and trusting me. Maybe you like god universe and myths or maybe you don't. I hope that this story and the world was interesting and easy to visualize and unique. It was only partially connected to myth and the powers of the gods. I thought it would be more fun to test out different characters that are human-like. Mixing the modern and fantasy, sort of time-traveling through the eras and different countries. I tried out a lot but I'm not sure if it blended or flowed well. But I can definitely say I tried my best with this story and I'm personally satisfied with how it turned out. 
> 
> Do you feel the same~? hahaha. (Sorry cus I was just watching PX and Light was there, uwu I love that song).
> 
> See you in future stories! Shorter ones though. I don't think I'll end up writing one this long again haha. It was supposed to be 7 chapters originally but I expanded on the side characters cus I know we all miss our boys and our ships. 
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought~ Curious about your favorite side ship and your favorite era. Questions are welcome. Bye bye for now~
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The other chapters won't be as long as the first and it won't be longer than 7-8 chapters, promise. If you ever get confused or want to know what the gods look like, check this thread out: https://twitter.com/Heartykeykeke1/status/1099979829150048256
> 
> Please leave a comment about what you think of this story so far! Much love <3


End file.
